Jason is Back
by ghfan51184
Summary: Jason has returned. How will he react with not only the information that both Sam and Liz have moved on, but Jake is alive? eventually Liason!
1. Chapter 1

Jason is Back

Chapter 1

Jason after a long trip was finally home. He couldn't wait to clame his family. He wanted so badly to find Sam because he couldn't believe that five years had past. He also couldn't believe that Danny at this point was five years old, and he knew nothing about him. He decided to walk on the docks, but for now stay far enough so nobody could see him. everyone thought he was dead, and they must have moved on with their lives. He wanted to know how Sonny, Carly and the business was surviving without him.

He also wanted to find out how Elizabeth was doing despite the fact that she messed up Danny's DNA test. He had always cared about her, and the same went for Elizabeth. He hoped that she was able to forgive herself.

As Jason was looking at the water and thinking about what he was going to do, Carly walked in his direction. She couldn't believe what or who she was seeing. It couldn't be. Jason was dead, but he came back. What was going on. How could there be two people who looked like Jason? Was she seeing things? Did she have to go back to a mental hospital? She didn't know what was happening.

"Carly, stop acting crazy. Just go to him." She thought to herself, and so she slowly walked up to him.

Carly: "Hi."

Jason:" Hi Carly. How are you?"

Carly: "Jason? Is it really you? I mean… Does that mean you were never really dead? What the hell is going on? I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. Am I going crazy?"

Jason (going to carly): "Shhh Carly, count to 10. Take a breath."

Carly couldn't believe her eyes. It was really Jason, but there was another man who was Jason. Carly was so confused.

Carly: "I'm so sorry. Everything's turned out wrong and now, I don't know what to do. Morgan's dead, and I've done so many stupid things since you, if it is really you were gone. I almost married franco. Do you believe that?"

Jason (looking lovingly at Carly):

"Shhh. It's okay." And with that the realization hit carly like a tun of bricks.

"Carly: "Oh my God! It really is you! You're home! I knew he wasn't you. He did things that you would never do!"

Carly then ran into Jason's arms and hugged him tightly. She still didn't want to completely believe it, but she figured she'd try. She missed Jason so much, and she wanted to just stay in this moment with him. Oh but wait. What if it wasn't true and this man really wasn't Jason? She wouldn't know what to do.

Jason: "He? There's someone else saying he's me? What do you mean he did things I wouldn't do?"

Carly:" Oh come on. First of all, he's running a media company, and gave up the business."

Jason: "How's Sonny and the business going?"

Carly filled him in on everything. She didn't want to bring up the subject, but she knew she had to.

Carly:" Jason, there's something you need to know about Sam. She moved on and is married to Jason."

Jason took a bit to let this all sink in. He didn't want Sam to sit in limbo and wait for him, especially if she thought he was dead. He wanted Sam to be happy, and that's what was happening.

Jason (sadly) "If she's happy, I'm not gonna get in the way of that."

Carly: "But Jason, if she knew you were really Jason, she'd come back to you and leave the other one. You need to fight for her. She was so lost without you."

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. Carly and Sam actually liked each other now?

Carly realizing what she was saying: "Well yeah… we kind of bonded after your death."

Jason: "That's good."

"carly: "Where are you staying? Do you know?"

Jason: I don't-"

Carly (interrupting him).

"Then it's settled. You're staying with me and Sonny."

Jason "Carly, you don't have-"

Carly (interrupting him again) "Jason, it's done. I've already settled it, and plus, Sonny will be so happy that you're back. I won't take no for an answer. Come on Jason."

"Jason: "Okay."

Carly (screaming with happiness). "Yay!"

That night, Sonny and carly celebrated the fact that Jason was finally home and with them. They were so happy that the other Jason didn't matter. Their Jason was home! Jason wanted to ask about how Elizabeth was doing as well. Elizabeth was always important to him, just as carly, Robin and Sam were.

Jason: "How's Elizabeth? Is she okay? What's going on with her?"

"Carly (not being able to contain herself) "She's doing great! She's happy with franco."

Jason (in shock) "Franco?"

Carly: "Yup. Isn't that disgusting?"

Jason: "I'm not gonna do this with you carly. If I have a problem with Elizabeth's choices, I'll tell her. I just wanted to know. Thanks for telling me."

Sonny: "Carly, I think Jason's had enough excitement for one day. Let's just enjoy the night, and let Jason sourt this all out."

Carly: "Okay… okay. I just got a little too carried away. I couldn't help it. I mean, we all know how much I hateElizabeth."

"Jason: Oh Carly stop. She saved Josslyn's life. You should be grateful to her."

Carly: Oh, but don't you know? Jake's alive." She then filled him in on what happened.

Jason:" Oh wow. Well, it's late, and I'm gonna go to bed now. I'll see you guys later."

Sonny:" Hold on Jason. One mor thing. Can we talk about yu joyning the business tomorrow?"

Jason:" Sonny, I want my life back and that includes the business. I've missed working with you."

Sonny: "That's great, and just what I wanted to hear. Things haven't been the same since you were gone. Goodnight."

Jason (looking at the two of them): "Goodnight."

Sonny and Carly (at the same time): "Goodnight."

That night, Jason lay awake for a long time thinking of everything that Carly told him. Was Jake really alive, and was Morgan really dead? How could that be? Morgan was little when he left. Oh, but wait. It's 2018, and not 2012. Jason had been drugged and didn't remember much of that time at all. Sam's married to another man who has his life? And elizabeth's with Franco; the man who planned to have Michael raped and then raped Sam? How could she? Well, he would try to put the pieces of his life together one day at a time. For right now, he had his two best friends back, and that was good enough for him. He needed to get some sleep, and just like that, sleep finally came.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Jason woke up and had breakfast with Sonny and Carly before they went to do their daily business. Carly offered to take Jason to the Metro court with her, but he wanted to try and find Sam. He had things to discuss with her, and he really wanted to get his life on track, especially since he missed five years. So much time had gone by, yet it felt like only yesterday that he was going home with Sam and Danny before falling to his supposed death and then… what else? Something had to happen that he just didn't remember during the past five years he was absent from Danny's life. He needed to clear his head, so he decided to take a walk.

There was a lot that had changed, but certain things stayed the same. Kelly's was still there. He noticed the coffee shop, Perks, which was new to him. He figured he would stop by the penthouse to see if Sam was still there. Oh, but wait; Carly told him that she had moved on and married someone else who they all thought was Jason. How could that be? Well, he had to start somewhere, and the penthouse was the first place he knew to look for Sam. He thought about asking Alexis about Sam, but he remembered she didn't care for him and for the longest time couldn't stand Sam with him. She had always wanted someone better for Sam than Jason, but Sam was a grown woman and made that decision for herself, and eventually, Alexis supported her.

As he walked through the penthouse, a flood of memories came rushing back to him. The night they met at the police station; eating Chinese food; helping Sam getting her GED; baby Lylah; baby hope; and then Sam getting shot. Through all these memories he was having of he and Sam together, his heart ached. How could she have married someone else? What did that mean for them? Were they still technically married? Was he declared legally dead even though his body was never found? So many questions he would need to find out from Dianne, but for now, where was Sam? He went to every room and memories kept flooding back, like all the times they had made love; playing dominoes and drinking tequila; gazing up at the stars; sitting on the couch; all those little things that would otherwise seem so small but were very precious to both of them. He walked into Danny's room and saw all his toys and motorcycles and action figures. Danny had a lot of books as well. He also went into the nursery and saw what seemed to be a baby girls crib with all her toys. All of a sudden, Jason began to get very sad. He was sad that he couldn't share these moments with Sam. Why couldn't she have had a baby girl with him? Sam always wanted a baby girl and now she had one, but with another man. Jason sighed as he kept walking through the house remembering all the moments they had spent together. How could it have been five years? Jason couldn't believe it. He decided to go to the Metro Court to ask Carly where he could find Sam, but before he could, Sam ,Danny and the other man who thought he was Jason walked in.

Sam: "I'm gonna go put scout to bed so she can take a nap okay?"

"Jason (now Drew): "Okay honey."

Jason knew that he had to hide somewhere for now so that Sam wouldn't see him. He could tell that Sam seemed very happy with this man claming to be him and he didn't want to interfere with their relationship for now. He made him selfscarce while Sam and drew walked in with the kids. Danny felt like there was someone in the house, so he decided to investigate.

Danny:" Hello? Who's here?"

Sam: "sweetie, there's no one there… is there? Jason (pointing to who she believes is Jason) Can you put scout to bed? I need to figure out what's going on."

Drew: "Okay. Come here honey" (taking scout out of Sam's arms affectionately).

Sam: "Okay Danny, what's going on. You think someone's here? Let's go see!"

Sam: "Hello? Is…" she stopped in her tracks because she too felt like someone was there. Jason quietly peaked out from where he was hiding and when he knew it was safe and it was just Sam and Danny, that's when he decided to come out.

Danny (seeing Jason): "I knew there was someone here. Hi."

Jason:"Hi Danny. I like all your toys. You like motorcycles? I like them too."

Now Danny was feeling a bit shy, so he quietly backed away. He was confused. Who could this man be? Sam (motioning to Danny): "Honey, let's go upstairs for a bit and you can play with your toys. Why don't you show my friend your trucks. Does that sound good?"

Danny nervously: "Okay."

Sam couldn't believe it. Here Jason was with his old face, but Spinelli was able to determine that with the facial reconstruction surgery he had, the man she had fallen in love with was Jason. But Who could this be? It couldn't be Jason, because she thought he was dead. So many questions were running through her mind. She didn't know what to do.

Sam (anxiouslywalking up to Jason):

"Jason? Is it really you? I… I…-

Jason (going to her): "Shhh, it's okay. I know it's a shock. How are you?"

All of a sudden, tears came to sam's eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was this really Jason? What was really going on? She couldn't do this to herself again. she was determined not to let herself get her hoaps up again. She already had Jason in her life, and now he is back? What was she going to tell Jason; the man she just had her baby girl with? Sam nervously: "I think yu should go. We can talk later. I need to figure things out. My world has turned upside down again."

Jason:" It's okay sam. I know it's hard. Can I talk with Danny for a few minutes?"

Sam (happily with tears in her eyes): "Sure. I'll go get him."

Sam needed to get away. It wasn't that she didn't believe what she was seeing, but she was afraid to believe it. How could this be happening again?

Sam (sweetly to Danny): "Hi baby, do you wwanna come downstairs and talk to my friend? He's very nice."

Danny (excitedly): "Okay!

Sam (to Jason) Jas- This is Danny. Can you say hi?"

Danny: "Hi."

Jason : "How are you doing? I haven't seen you since you were little. I know you like motercycles. I have one. One day would you want to ride a real one when you're a little bit older?"

Danny: "Yeah! Can we take scout? She's my sister."

Jason: "I don't know. She might be a little too young. It depends on what your Mom says."

Sam was watching danny and Jason's conversation, and she couldn't help but start to cry. She was beginning to come to the realization that it could be Jason that came to her, but how would that even be possible? She decided that for now, whatever she was feeling, she would keep to herself. She was happy and that's how it should be. Right now, she was just going to focus on Danny and scout. Jason instinctively knew that Sam was struggling and getting emotional, so he went over to her.

Jason: "Thank you for letting me see Danny. He's a really cool kid.

Sam: "I know. He's great."

Jason: "I heard you have a daughter?"

Sam (smiling about Scout): "I do! Her name is Emily. If she's not sleeping, do you wanna say hi?"

Jason: "sure." She then went to go check to see if Scout was still awake. Sure enough, Scout was awake. Jason, or who she thought was Jason had fallen asleep. They looked so cute together. Sam didn't want to wake him up, but she wanted Jason to see Emily scout. As she went to take scout from Drew, he sturred a bit.

Jason (in a groggy voice): "Hey Sam. Everything okay?"

Sam: "Um… yeah. I'll tell you later. Right now, I want to take Scout to see… she trailed off."

Jason: "Uh… okay, but who is it?"

Sam:" "a friend. I'll explain later."

She knew that wasn't a good explanation, but she just wanted to allow Jason to see scout, and then whatever happened from here on out, she would deal with it. She took Scout from Drew and walked downstairs.

Sam (happily): "Jason, this is Emily Scout Morgan."

Jason couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She looked just like Sam. She named her Emily? That meant so much to him. He immediately thought of Emily and how proud she would be.

Jason: "Can I hold her?"

Sam: "Sure. Scout, say hi to Jason!"

Jason (softly) "Hi Emily scout. You're so beautiful. Just like your mom. He held her for a few minutes, and she started to cry. As she was crying and Sam went to get her a bottle, Jason began to gently rock her.

Jason: "It's okay Scout. Shhhh. It's okay."

Sam: "Someone's getting hungry. I'm gonna give her a bottle and put her back for her nap."

Jason: "Okay. Thanks for letting me meet her. She's beautiful. I'm happy for you. You finally have your baby girl."

Sam (with teers in her eyes): "I am happy. I couldn't be happier. You're welcome to stop by any time you want. We'd love that."

Jason: "Okay. Thanks. Bye Sam."

Sam: "Bye Jason. Hey, Jason? I.. I…" She stopped herself because how could she utter those same words she said numerous times to Jason; the one who she just married? What was going on? Why had she felt so compelled to tell him how she felt, especially if it isn't Jason? No. She wouldn't go there. She would just let Jason leave and she would figure this all out. The PI in her will figure it out.

Jason: "Bye Sam."

Just like that, he was gone. Sam stood there with the baby in her arms and began to cry. Drew heard crying and came to her.

Drew: "Sam? Hey honey, what's wrong. Did that friend upset you? What's going on?"

Sam (sniffling) "Well, it's complicated. First of all, I don't wanna hurt you; it's just…" Drew took her hand.

Drew: "go on. Take my hand. Whatever it is, we can face it together, right? You can tell me. I'm right here."

Sam:" I'm so confused. The man who just came here to see the kids said that he is you. That can't be. The weird thing is though, he has your old face."

Sam: "Jason, I can't do this again. I got you back and now, someone else is claiming to be yu? I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Drew (taking sam's hand again)" "Shhhh. It's okay. It's gonna obviously take some time, right? But you and me, together will figure it out, right. I love you."

Sam (smiling):" I love you too"

Drew: "why don't we go out to lunch when Scout wakes up from her nap and we can start trying to figure this out, okay?"

Sam:" Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason and Sam were on their way to the Metro court for lunch. Alexis had agreed to watch Danny and Scout for a few hours.

Sam:" I'm sorry about all of this, but something doesn't make sense. How could there be two people saying they are you. There's gotta be something else going on and I'm gonna figure this all out."

Jason (worriedly):" sam, why don't we just enjoy our lunch, and then, we can figure it out later, okay?"

Sam:" Okay, but it's bugging me because when Jason came back to me after getting shot in the harbor, but with a different face, but the other one…" she trailed off for a minute.

Jason:" Sam?"

Sam (coming back from her thoughts) "Oh yeah… I'm sorry. The other one right away picked up on memories that I shared with him, like Lyla and when I tried to adopt baby hope. That wasn't something that we had talked about or that you remembered during Scout's birth. Do you think that maybe, there's something else going on, like maybe, one of you had some memories and another one of you had others, and that maybe one of yu isn't really Jason?"

Jason (realizing how crazy this sounded):" Sam, honey, you can't believe that though, right? I'm Jason. This guy obviously said things to upset you, and you're running with it. I get it that's why you want to get to the bottom of this, but why can't we leave it alone?"

Sam (reaching for Jason's hand):" Well, I wouldn't be a good PI if I didn't follow my instincts, and I wouldn't be able to do my job well if I just let things go. You know how I am. I can't let things go when I know something seems off. I can ask Spinelli to figure it out so we can eat our lunch. Will that make you feel better?"

Jason (smiling): "Yes."

Just then, a waitress came to their table, and they ordered their food. Carly then came next to their table so she could talk to Sam.

Carly:" Hi guys! Sam, can I talk to you?"

Sam (kind of annoyed):" Okay carly. What do you want? I was gonna eat my lunch with Jason, so make it quick."

Carly (getting annoyed):" Come on Sam. You're only annoyed because you can't help yourself when you're around Jason, and (pointing to Jason) I'm not talking about you."

Jason (getting really annoyed at Carly): "Carly, I love you, but come on. Stop. Sam and I were talking about this, and there's no way that other man is me. I'm Jason, and why are you so quick to believe this anyway? You weren't acting like this the last time we talked."

Carly:" Well, that was until I saw him. Jason, I saw him, and it really was him. I mean, you as Jason are doing things that Jason would never do. I mean, come on Jason… You would never give up the business, or stop running to me when I need you, but you did, and you did it for her." (looking angrally at Sam).

Sam (getting really annoyed now):" Carly, I don't understand why you're getting so upset. I mean, we were fine. We were friends, and now all of a sudden because another man comes to town claiming he's Jason, you're gonna go back to the way things used to be before he died? I thought we were friends." I get it that it's not an easy situation, but come on. Stop, and let us enjoy our afternoon. It's rare that we get time apart from the kids."

Carly: "well, okay, but until you realize that our Jason is truly back,and isn't this one, you'll know that I was right, and then, you can get back together. Come on Sam, that's why you're getting pissed off with me because you know in your heart that this man (pointing to Jason) isn't Jason and the other man is Jason. I'll be here when you need to talk after you realize that."

Carly then walked away and both Sam and Jason groaned. Carly could really annoy the both of them. Sam was thinking that she could be right, but she couldn't believe that. How could Carly think this man who Sam fell in love with and married isn't Jason? I mean, he had all the memories, and remembered everything about their life together. Why would Danny have felt an immediate connection when Jason was in the hospital, and why did his vitals go up when he heard Sam's voice? That couldn't be coincidence, it meant that he was really Jason. It had to be. Maybe, this other man was part of a scheme withHelena. Suddenly, she began to remember Helena putting a curse on them, and for now, she thought (or maybe tried to convince herself) that perhaps that's all this was. Helena was finishing her curse on Jason and Sam by having another man look like Jason with his old face to throw Sam off. Just then, Sam's phone rang, but Sam was getting hungry so she decided not to answer it until the food came. Then, the waitress came to their table with their meals.

Waitress:" Here are your meals. Can I get you anything else?"

Sam and Jason (at the same time):" No thank you. We're all set."

Their dinners went on without much going on. Both of them were very hungry and they were quiet. Sam was the first to speak.

Sam:"are you thinking what I'm thinking about the other man claiming to be Jason?"

Jason:" That carly's just trying to get to you and that this man could be part of the curse Helena put on us?"

Sam:" Yes. I'm gonna call the other man who says he's Jason and tell him that because if it is and he is messing with us, maybe, that will make him talk. If not, I'm still gonna have Spinelli look into this to get carly off our backs."

Jason:" Okay. Hey Sam, do you think there could be some truth to what Carly is saying? I mean is she really that pissed that I decided to give up the business and make yu a priority instead of Sonny, the business and even Michael? I mean they're always gonna be my family, but (kissing her) I agreed to keep my family safe, and if she doesn't like that I've changed since coming back, then, that's too bad."

Sam :" I don't know. Maybe, but I thought she was fine with that. I mean she certainly seemed it when we were getting married, and when she found out I was pregnant with scout. I'm thinking that maybe, Carly wants it to be Jason so that she can have him all to herself since you're with me and you gave up the business."

Sam didn't want to admit it to anyone, but a part of her was hoping that carly was right. Not just so that she can get back with Jason, but maybe, they could bring closure to their relationship. Sam had moved on from Jason within the past few years with Silas and Patrick. Then, Jason miraculously came back to her. Everything was fine with them until this morning when Jason well, another man saying he's Jason with his old face came to talk with her. Sam knew she needed to figure this out for her own sanity. Just then, her phone rang, and Jason told Sam he was going to pay the bill.

Sam (fishing her phone out of her pocket):" I'm gonna get this. Why don't you just go and get the kids. I'll come home a bit later."

Jason:" Okay. I love you."

Sam:" I love you too."

Sam:" Hello? Jason?"

Jason:" I need to see you. Meet me on the peer okay?"

Sam (hesitantly):" Okay. I have to tell you something too. I'll meet you there in 20 minutes okay?"

Jason:" Okay."

As Sam was walking to the peer, she realized that they didn't confirm a specific meeting spot, and then, she got a text from Jason.

Jason:" Meet at peer 52."

Sam got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was Jason really asking her to meet at peer 52; the very peer he died? How could she do that? What if he died again, if this person was even Jason? She didn't want to believe it, but ever since Jason came to see Danny and Scout this morning, old feelings were beginning to resurface. How could that be though? She was with Jason; the man she loves with all her heart and soul, and now, she's having feelings with a man who has Jason's old face? As she was walking, she wasn't paying too much attention to where she was going, and Elizabeth was walking on her way to work, and bumped into Sam.

Elizabeth:" Oo Sam! I'm sorry. Where are you going? Yu seem a bit preoccupied. Are you okay?"

Sam (embarraced):"Oh yeah Elizabeth. I'm fine. How are the boys? How's Jake?"

Elizabeth knew that she really didn't want to make pleasantries with her and judging by the expression on her face, she knew there was something going on.

Elizabeth (concerned):"Sam? Is everything okay?"

Sam (not wanting to tell her and not convincingly to Elizabeth):" Yeah. Everything's fine. Except… Umm… have you noticed anything weird going on lately?"

Elizabeth:" No. Why?"

Sam:" Because there's a man who came to town claiming to be Jason, and maybe I'm going crazy, but if you saw him, you would believe me. He looks just like Jason used to, and he says and acts like Jason used to act. I know, I know, it's crazy, but I just can't help myself from wanting to figure this out. I mean, How could there be another Jason when he died in the harbor? I know they haven't found a body, and that explains why he's back, but where did this other man come from? I'm so—

Elizabeth (interrupting):"Sam, let it go. I'm sure there's nobody around claiming to be Jason. You have him where you want him, so unless you are looking for attention, just leave it alone. Jason chose you, remember, so leave it alone. It's probably your mind playing tricks on you, like it was when you were sick."

Sam (getting annoyed with Elizabeth now):"Elizabeth, this has nothing to do with my illness. I'm fine. I just… well, it doesn't matter. I have to go anyway. Tell Jake I said hi."

Elizabeth:" Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, but I just wouldn't want you to get your hoaps up. Why don't you ask this other person who he thinks he is. I mean, it's possible that it could be Helena's playing tricks on you. I was there when she put the curse on the two of you, so maybe, that's all it is. I have to go to work, but I will tell Jake yu said hi. Give Scout a kiss for him okay?"

Sam:" Okay. Bye Elizabeth."

Elizabeth:" Bye Sam.

Sam was glad that by the time she made it to the peer, Jason wasn't there, but where was he? Wait, but why should she be panicking like this? She's married to Jason, yet she's acting like a school girl to a man she doesn't know, and yet, she does know him, if he's really even Jason. Or… was Helena really playing tricks on her like Elizabeth had said and like both she and Jason thought? Well, there was only one way to find out, and she was going to as soon as Jason came. Just then, he came up to her, and they stood in silence looking at each other.

Jason:" Sam?

Sam:" Jason? Hi. I know we said we'd meet here, but just in case people walk by, can we go somewhere private so we can talk?"

Jason:"Yes. We can go to Carly's. She's at the Metro court, and Sonny's at the office."

Sam:" Okay. Let's go there."

Jason:" Okay. I do have my motorcycle, if you wanna go for a ride."

Sam:" Okay."

What was she doing? How could she trust a man she bairly knows just because she was hoaping it was Jason? Was she falling in love with him all over again? But how could she fall in love with one Jason when she has her Jason? None of this was making any sense to her at all. Then, with that, Jason took her hand and led her to the bike. As Jason began driving, he had memories of not only Sam on the motorcycle, but Elizabeth, and Robin as well. All the women in his life loved it when they would take rides on his motorcycle to escape from whatever problems they were dealing with at the moment. All of them loved the fast pase and the way it felt when the wind blew, especially Elizabeth. Wait. Elizabeth… she painted… right? Something about the wind? Why was Jason suddenly having memories of all of this stuff? What was going on? Sam could tell that Jason was thinking about things, or perhaps having flashes, and she put her hand out to him.

Sam (looking concerned):" Jason? Are yu okay?"

Jason (quietly)" Yeah. I'm okay. Let's just get to Sonny and carly's and I'll tell you what's going on."

Sam:" Okay." As they were parked in Carly's driveway.

They got in the house and Jason motioned for sam to sit on the couch. As she sat on the couch, she thought about how natural and comfortable they both were in this moment. It was so easy to just sit there and talk to him. Why did she feel so close to him again? This couldn't be happening. She was alone with this man and yet it didn't bother her one bit. Something felt so familiar, just as it did when Jason came back and they all thought he was Jake Doe before discovering who he really was.

Sam (getting up from the couch):" I'm gonna get some water. Do you want anything?" What she really wanted was a drink, but it was too early, but maybe it would have calmed her nerves, but she just decided to go for some water.

Jason:" No. I'm fine."

Sam:" Okay. So, what did you want to see me about?"

Jason:" well, I'm having some memories. Nothing too major, but memories of you, me and Elizabeth. It's weird though because I remembered Sonny and Carly right away. Michael too. I really didn't have many flashes of them; it just naturally came to me. I knew when I came back that I wanted to come and reclaim my family Sam. That's you, me, and Danny."

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wanted to reclaim her because he was supposed to be her husband with Danny? But if this is true, Jason was never this expressive. What was really going on? She didn't know what to say. How could she tell him that her heart belonged to another man who was Jason? Well, for now, she decided that's what she was going to do. Until there was proof that he was Jason,she will tell him how she feels right here… right now.

Sam:" Jason, there's so much that I want to tell you, but right now, I can't. So, let's just get to the real reason why we're both here. Tell me straight up. Do you really think you're Jason?"

Jason:" Sam, I am Jason. Jason Morgan. I've been held captive for… five years apparently. When I woke up and was making my way to Port Charles, I saw a newspaper clipping and it said that it was 2017. I still thought it was 2012. The last thing I remember was coming home to you before Bernie called me to meet him on the peer."

Sam (wiping the tears that were forming in her eyes):"So… You don't remember anything after that?"

Jason:" No."

Sam:" Okay… well… here's what happened . We all thought you were dead. I didn't want to believe it, so I went to go find you myself. John Mcbain told me you died, and I went with a wetsuit to try to find you at the bottom of the harbor, and couldn't find you. I had to eventually accept that you were dead and you weren't coming back to me. But Jason, it was so hard, because Danny got sick." She paused and allowed some tears to slip down her cheeks. Jason noticing her crying put his hand on her shoulder.

Jason:" Shhhh, it's okay. We don't have to—

Sam (interrupting):" No, Jason, it's okay. I have to so that if it is really you, I can help you. If nothing else, so that you know what happened."

Sam cleared her throat and began to continue.

Sam:"Danny's life was saved twice, and I fell in love with Silas Clay. That lasted for a while, but then, his wife came to town, and we ended up breaking up shortly after Danny's birthday. Then, I started seeing Patrick. A lot had happened with in the past five years."

Jason (getting rather annoyed, but knowing Sam had to move on):" Were Patrick andDr. Clay good to you? None of them hurt you did they?"

Sam:" No. Especially not Patrick. Patrick really helped me see that I could find love again after yu had died. See… I thought I was in love with Silas, but my heart still belonged to you, Jason, it always has. Patrick and I were able to bond over our lost loved ones, and it just… sort… of happened. We were gonna get married, until he decided that he would go find Robin and then, you… Jason came back to me. Patrick always felt that since you came back, he was competing with you, , because he knew he couldn't win withyou. I tried reassuring him, but then as things got more complicated, and once I found out who you really were, things were different, and he left with his daughter, Emma. He's now in California with Emma and Robin, and is doing very well."

Jason:" Oh okay, so now, I come back and claim to be Jason, and things are complicated again? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—

Sam (interrupting him):" Jason, wait. I remarried the man I thought was Jason, and until I get proof of who's Jason, I'm gonna stay with him. He was the one who saved me from the embankment the night I had Scout. If it wasn't for him, I could have died. He gave up the business and put me and the kids first. I don't want to hurt you, but I need to do this. I need to stay with Jason."

Sam (remembering why she wanted to talk to Jason in the first place):" Unless, you're one of Helena's men claiming to be Jason as a curse on me and Jason."

Jason:" What? A curse?"

Sam:" Yeah. When we went to go to Cassadine Island to get some answers after we found out that Jake Doe was Jason, Helena put a curse on us. So, that's probably what this is; isn't it? I mean, why else would you just show up here and claim to be my husband. Well, I don't care; I'm gonna figure this out, but for now, we can't talk about feelings, or anything. Jason, I'm scared, and I don't want to do this with you. I don't want to fall in love with you when I'm happily married to Jason only to lose the both of you. Okay? I need time to sourt this all out. I'm not like Carly. I can't just—

Jason (interrupting Sam and putting his arms around her):" Shhh, it's okay. I understand."

Sam (wiping the tears that began falling):" I have to go be with my family now. I'm sorry Jason."

Jason:" It's okay. Go be with your family. Be happy Sam, if this is what you really want. I won't interfere, but I do want to get to know Danny. Is that okay?"

Sam:" Yes. That's fine. I'll call you soon, so we can schedule a time to see Danny. Jason, this is what I want. It's what I've always wanted. "

Jason:" Okay. Bye."

Sam:" Bye Jason."

As Sam left, a lump sat in Jason's throat. How could he just let Sam walk away from him like that? How could he accept that she is creating a family; the family they should have had with another man who is claiming he's Jason? He would do what he always did, which is to accept it, but if this Jason hurt Sam in any way, this other Jason would pay. Jason sat for a long time thinking. He knew he needed to pick up the pieces of his life. Why were some things automatically coming into place, like his friendship with Carly and Sonny, but not with Sam? None of this made sense to him, so he decided to grab his keys and ride his bike for a while, and where ever it would take him, he would stop when he felt good and ready to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Elizabeth was working at the hospital, she didn't have a lot of time to think about the weird and strange conversation she had with Sam. It had been a very long day, and she was very busy. She couldn't wait to go home. It was perfect timing because right as she puntched out, Franco was there ready to take her home.

Elizabeth (happily):" Franco! Hey" (kissing him on the lips).

Franco:" Hey! I figured it's about time we go home and get dinner for the boys. Don't you think? Oh and of course, for you."

Elizabeth:" Yes! I'm starving! Why don't you get the boys and I'll be right home. Can we order Chinese food tonight?"

Franco (laughing):" Of course! Ya know, the boys wanted it too, and I think that would be awesome! I'll take the kids and by the time you get home, the food will hopefully be here. You shouldn't have to wait for the food to come."

Elizabeth (loving how Franco treats her): "franco, it's okay if I have to wait for the food, but thank you for thinking of me. Oh, ya know what you can do for me? Get a bottle of wine. I could use some with the day I've had today."

Franco:" For you? Of course! Anything for my favorite girl in the whole wide world."

Elizabeth (laughing):" franco, I'm your only girl next to your mother."

Franco:" well, that's true. Okay, I'll get the boys from audrey's house and then the food. Jake loves hanging out with me. Ya know… he's a great kid and we have great times when we are in the car. It goes beyond art therapy. Oh wait, but you already knew that, right?"

Elizabeth (laughing at him again):"Franco, I am acutely aware of how Jake adores you. In fact, it goes without saying for all the boys. Yes, Jake has a special connection that goes deeper than what Cam and Aiden have for you, but that's because you helped him heal through art therapy from all of what happened to him. I love you, now get out of hear so I can get my stuff and meet you home, okay?"

Franco:" Okay."

Elizabeth was glad that Franco left. It gave her some time to think. There was so much pain where Jason was concerned. How could she love a man she could never had because she wasn't suited for his lifestyle? She wondered if what Sam said was true, but the only way she'd be sure is if she saw for herself that there was a man claiming to be Jason. She didn't want to think about that now though. All she wanted to do was get home, put her feet up and spend time with her boys. She was happy with Franco and didn't want to reopen a can of worms with her history with Jason. Jason was an important man in her life, and they had very complicated, yet simple history, but she always believed she couldn't handle his life choices because of how dangerous it was though she desperately wanted to try, and she would have tried, if only he didn't tell her they wouldn't have any contact, unless it meant Jake was safe. She knew their connection was more than Jake, even if he didn't want to admit it. She knew especially this time that when she kept Jason's identity a secret, that was the only way in her mind she thought she could have him. Why was she thinking about that now?She had moved on from that by being with Franco, and obviously, Jason and Sam had moved on from it as well. Why did she let herself think about all the pain and hurt a life with Jason could cost her when she knew she couldn't have him? She was happy with Franco, and she wanted it to stay that way. "Stop this Elizabeth" she said to herself as she put her things away and grabbed her keys from her purse.

As she drove, she was still thinking about her conversation with Sam. Did Sam truly believe that there was someone claiming to be Jason with his old face? Sam had to be getting sick again. There's no way that was possible. Jason was with her in the penthouse and they had scout. So, what was going on with her? She wouldn't over step, but she was concerned that if Sam truly were sick, she should make an appointment to see adoctor.

When she made it home, the house was quiet, so she decided to take advantage of it. She put her stuff away and began setting up the table for dinner. She couldn't wait to eat dinner. She was starving. She had no time to eat on her lunch break because she had quite a few surgeries and today was exceptionally busy. As soon as the plates were set for dinner, cam and Aiden came in and gave her a kiss.

Cam:"Hi Mom."

Elizabeth:"Hi Baby. How was school? How was gram?"

Cam:"Gram's doing good, and school was good too. Can I play my video game now? Franco's just getting the food with Jake."

Elizabeth:"No. The two of you are gonna wash your hands and dinner will be ready as soon as Franco gets in. I'm not sure what's taking him so long."

Aiden:" Okay."

Just then, Franco and Jake came in the house. Jake was pretty quiet, which wasn't too out of the ordinary, but for some reason, it did strike Elizabeth as being strange.

Elizabeth:"Jake honey, is everything okay?"

Jake:"Yeah it is. I just have to do some homework after dinner and I don't really want to do it."

Elizabeth (sensing something was troubling him went over to him):" Jake, what's going on? I know sometimes, homework isn't something you always like to do, but I feel like there's something else. If you don't want to tell me, that's okay, but know that I'm here for you okay?"

Jake (looking at his mom lovingly):" I know. I'm just hungry I think. Let's get the food Franco!"

Franco came in with the bags of food and wine.

Franco:" boys (he shouted excitedly). It's time to eat!"

Just then, Camm and Aiden ran downstairs. During their dinner, Jake, Cam and Aiden told Elizabeth and Franco the days events. Elizabeth always loved hearing about how her boys were doing, no matter if it was good or bad. Dinner and breakfast were some of the best times, because they could always spend time as a family before going to school and work. Jake was the first one to finish his food and immediately ran upstairs without saying anything to either Elizabeth or franco. Something was amiss with Jake and Elizabeth knew that Franco probably already, or if not would later get it out of him. Then, Cam and aiden followed playing video games and doing homework. This left Franco and Elizabeth to have some alone time.

Franco (walking to the cabinit for the wine glasses):" Elizabeth, there's something I need to tell you. It's about Jake."

He wanted so desperately to keep his promise that they both would be completely honest with each other. Elizabeth had asked him that and he knew she gave him nothing but trust, love and honesty. He wanted to give her the same curtacy in return.

Elizabeth (opening the wine):" What is it? "

Franco:" Remember how Jake said he had to do some homework that he didn't want to do? Well, he was up all night uploading pictures in the cloud for monica. See,,, Monica wanted to do a family tree and she isn't good with the computer, so she asked Jake to help her. He just told me this today. Anyway, so there was this picture… that… uh… disturbed him. Take a look. I have two pictures."

Franco (handing Elizabeth the pictures):" who do you see in this picture?"

Elizabeth took a minute to study the first picture.

Elizabeth:" That's Jason as he is now."

Franco (handing her the other one):" and this one?"

Elizabeth didn't even have to hesitate before looking at the second picture. It was a picture of Jason with his old face. So what? What's the big deal about that? Jake knew that Jason had an accident and needed facial reconstruction surgery because of it.

Elizabeth:" This is a picture of Jason with his old face. What's the big deal? I don't understand. Jake knows about the accident and that's why he looks different now."

Franco:" I know, but Jake's afraid of Jason's old face and I don't know why. He shut down when I tried to ask him. I think maybe we should get him to see Andre again. he seemed to work okay with him, obfiously with me too."

Elizabeth (beginning to feel uneasy with this):" Franco, I know you're trying to make light of this, but this isn't funny. I won't make the same mistake that I made before with Jake. Remember how guilty I felt for ignoring Jake's behavior? I'm not doing that again, so if you think that art therapy and regular therapy can help him, then, I'll take him. I just need to tell Jason about this. Did Jake say anything to Monica?"

Franco:" No he didn't. He just helped her with uploading the pictures."

Elizabeth: Okay:" I'm gonna go check up on him before he goes to bed okay?"

Franco:" Let's both go together."

Elizabeth:" okay." When they went upstairs, Cam was brushing his teeth. She went into Jake's room, where he was fast asleep. Aiden was sleeping too in his room.

Elizabeth:" Cam? Can I talk to you?"

Cam:" Yeah."

Elizabeth:" Did Jake say anything to you about something bothering him either at school or home?"

Cam:" No, but he hasn't wanted to really play with me and Aiden like he did a few days ago. It started when he was at Monica's."

This concerned Elizabeth. Jake loved playing with his brothers including Danny. Why was he withdrawing again? More and more, she was beginning to feel very uncomfortable with this.

Elizabeth:" Thanks baby. You can go to bed now. I just wanted to know if he said anything to you. I'll make an appointment with dr. Madocs tomorrow."

Cam:" goodnight Mom."

Elizabeth:" Goodnight baby."

That nightwhile Franco was sleeping, Elizabeth had a hard time sleeping. She couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had with Sam and now what was happening with Jake. Could it be that maybe there was some connection to what Sam and Jake were seeing and what Jake was fearing? But how could that be? She was glad that she had the day off tomorrow so she could figure this out. She didn't want to have to deal with going to Sam for getting information about her son, but she figured if it would help him, of course, she'll do whatever it took. She would show her the picture and ask her opinion. She was a PI after all, so, she would be able to figure this all out. In the mean time, she figured she should try to go to sleep. She was tired from her long day, and a few minutes later, she fell asleep.

The next day, Franco and the boys got up their usual time and Elizabeth was still sleeping. Franco knew how exhausted she was from her long shift and was grateful that she had the day off. When she woke up and got her morning coffee, the house was quiet. She saw a note on the table in Franco's handwriting.

Franco's note:" Elizabeth, when you wake up, the boys and I will be gone. Don't worry; they had toast and juice before they left. Yes, Cam, Aiden and Jake all brushed their teeth before leaving, and yes, they did give you a kiss. I gave you one too. Sleep well and enjoy your day off. I love you.

Elizabeth smiled at the note as she threw it away. She was so lucky to have a man like Franco in her life that was supportive of her and accepted her for all her flaws as well as her boys, which were the most important people in her life. He acknowledged all her mistakes and made her feel so much better; better than she had felt in a long time. How did she get so lucky? Thinking about this made her be in a very good mood and she decided to give Sam a call as she was sipping on her cup of coffee.

On the second ring, Sam picked up the phone, and Elizabeth could hear Scout in the background.

Sam:" Hello?"

Elizabeth:" Hi Sam, would you be free to talk? It's about Jake."

Sam:" Yes. I'm free all day. Jason gave me the day off given what happened yesterday. You'll just have to deal with a little baby though." (Sam said in a sing song voice referring to scout).

Elizabeth:" Oh don't worry. The baby's beautiful. I love being around kids. I mean I have three of my own that I wouldn't trade for the world."

Sam:" Okay. See you soon."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Bye Sam."

Sam:" bye" and they both hung up their phones.

Sam after hanging up with Elizabeth decided that she would let Scout play on the floor while she made her cup of coffee. Having a baby was still a bit tough for her because while she wasn't sick, there were times when scout was up and wasn't sleeping very well. She loved it though and she was happy that she got to be a part of the baby's life from the very beginning. Sam loved being a mother. As the coffee was brewing, she heard a knock. She went to the door and saw that it was Elizabeth.

Sam:" Hi Elizabeth. Come in. do you want some coffee? I just made some."

Elizabeth:" I'd love some. Thank you."

Elizabeth (looking at scout moving on a blanket on the living room floor):" She's beautiful. I'm sure you must love playing with her and watching her grow. They grow up so fast."

Sam:" I know they do. It's hard to think that Danny's already 5."

Elizabeth:" I know. When I think about my kids and how much they've grown, especially Jake, it's really hard because I've missed so much of his life."

Sam:" Speaking of Jake, how's he doing? Haven't seen him in a while. When I went to pick up Danny at the Quartermaine's a few days ago, there was something off about him. I meant to tell you, but I was so caught up in what's been going on with Jason, I didn't know how to tell you."

Elizabeth:" It's okay. Jake's okay. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Sam:" Okay… sure. Anything I can do to help."

Elizabeth:" Last night, I noticed that Jake seemed to be a bit more withdrawn than usual. He came in the house, and he just seemed a little off. When I tried to ask him what was going on, he just told me that he was struggling with an assignment that he didn't want to do. Then, Franco later told me to look at a picture. Somehow during the time they went to pick up the food and bring it home, Jake gave Franco a picture. Monica had asked Jake to help her with a family tree. She didn't know how to upload pictures from the computer, so she had asked for Jake's help. Jake agreed. When he was there, he noticed there was a picture of Jason with his old face,but then, he had a picture of his new face. According to Franco, it really disturbed Jake and Jake was afraid of Jason's old face. Jake knows that Jason had an accident and needed reconstructive surgery, but I'm trying to figure out who this man is that Jake's afraid of and why is he afraid of him, especially if he's not Jason. Can you help me?"

Sam:" I know thatJason's not gonna like it, but yes. I'll help you because I'm curious myself. Elizabeth, I know that you and I have had difficult history in the past, especially where it comes to Jake, but I love him as my stepson and I want to help in any way I can. So, anything I can do to help, just let me know."

Elizabeth:" Thanks Sam."

Sam:" Do you have the picture of the man who has Jason's old face, and do you have the other picture of Jason how he looks like now?"

"Elizabeth:" Yes. I do."

Sam:" great! Can I take a screenshot of it? I don't need the physical hard copy."

Elizabeth:" Sure. Here it is."

Sam:" Thank you." And she quickly took a picture of each photo using the camera on her phone.

Sam:" Is there anything else you need? Need more coffee? I could sure use another cup. I tell ya, as much as I love having kids and having a baby from the beginning, it's hard work."

Elizabeth (laughing a little based on her experience with babies):" No thanks. I'm all set. I've had probably more than my fill of coffee. Thanks for all of your help. Will you call me once you hear anything else? I'll schedule an appointment with dr. Madox today."

Sam:" Of course I will, and Elizabeth, for what it's worth, I'm not making this up about the two Jason's. I thought about it, and I appreciate your concern, but I'm not sick and having a hallucination that there are two Jason's. I saw him for myself. I don't want to believe it, but I saw him, and I'm wondering if jake may have seen him too. I'll get back to you. I'm gonna have Spinelli look into things too. I'll also check with Monica. We'll be in touch."

Elizabeth:" Thanks so much for your help. I really do appreciate it."

Sam:" No problem." Elizabeth then walked out the door.

Sam was looking at the screenshots of the pictures. She thought something seemed off. Could it be that perhaps Jason had a twin brother somewhere? No. It couldn't be. Monica and Alan would have known that;wouldn't they? But Sam's curiosity got the better of her. I mean, why else would there be two Jasons claiming to be Jason Morgan? Why were there similarities between Jason's but one version decided to put sam and the kids first, while the other person claiming to be Jason seemed to naturally fall into place with sonny, Carly and Michael? There were things that didn't add up, and she would ask Monica about it later. She figured that she would call the hospital because that's where she still spent a lot of her time, and if not, she would call her anyway because she had to pick up Danny from preschool. She called General hospital and Amy happened to answer the phone.

Amy:" Hello general hospital nurse station this is Amy, how can I help you?"

Sam:" Hi Amy, is Monica Quartermain there? It's important. I'd like to speak with her."

Amy (looking in the computer for Monica's schedule):" I'm sorry; she's not in right now. She has a surgery at 4:PM this afternoon. Want me to give her amessage?"

Sam:" No; that's okay. I'll call her cell. Thanks."

Amy:" You're welcome." Then they both hung up the phone.

She decided that while Scout was sleeping, she would take advantage and decided to call Monica. Monica didn't answer the phone, so she decided to leave a voicemail.

Sam:" Hi Monica, it's Sam. Danny's fine. I wanted to tell you about what Jake was helping you with for the family tree. Um… I'm not sure how to tell you this, but it does concern Jason. Can you call me back whenever you get a chance? If not, maybe, we can set up some time when I pick up Danny later? Thanks. Bye."

Sam felt very happy that she was getting things done. She thought about asking Spinelli to dig into everything, but for now, she was handling things on her own and Spinelli was working on other cases. So she decided to just take the day and do things for herself. She decided to turn on the TV, but there was nothing on. So then, she decided to clean the house. Who was she kidding? She was doing all of these things just to keep herself occupied until Monica called her back. The longer it went that Monica didn't call her back, she just thought that she would give Danny extra time to play with Annabell and she would talk to Monica.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story and favorited it. It means a lot to me. I am very new to posting, and this is my first ever fanfiction. I also want to credit a user, silverbellbaby for helping me figure out how to upload each chapter and write author's notes.

With my fanfiction, it is going to be eventually Liason, but I do know that there are things that need to be addressed with Sam and Jason, and don't worry Jasam fans; Sam will not be the bad girl in this story. I just wanted this story to be very soapy, which we did not get on both accounts. Enjoy this ride with me. I am having a fun time writing this story, and can't wait for you all to see what happens. Please if you have any feedback, let me know what you like or don't like in the reviews. I'm assuming based on the short reviews, I am doing a good job😊. Enjoy, and here comes chapter 5.

Chapter 5

Sam was waiting anxiously for Monica to call her back. She knew that she would get Danny from preschool and then, Sam would pick him up after dinner. She did have some time to kill until then. In her mind, she thought that until it came time to pick Danny up, if Monica hadn't called her back, she would wait. She knew Spinelli could figure something out about this, or at the very least, he would try. She figured she would give him a call.

Sam (waiting for Spinelli to answer and he did so on the forth ring): "Hey,Spinelli? Can you do me a favor? I need you to figure something out for me. It's about Jason."

Spinelli (very excitedly):" Of course fair Samantha. To what do I oe this pleasure?"

Sam:" well, it's kind of complicated. Are you busy? Can we meet at Kelly's? I'll buy you an orange soda."

Spinelli happily accepted the offer, and they agreed to meet in a half hour, because that's how long it would take until she got someone to babysit Scout, so she decided to call either Molly or Kristina. She found Molly first.

Molly was sitting at Kelly's studying when she got the call from Sam. It was approaching near to the end of the semester, and she was getting anxious for final exams. She had been studying for quite some time, so she welcomed the distraction.

Molly (picking up the phone): "Sam! How are you! How's scout and Danny?"

Sam (laughing at Molly's excitement):" Hi Molly, they're fine. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching scout for a little while? I have to meetSpinelli."

Molly:" Of course I'll watch scout for you! I feel like I don't see her because I'm so busy with school. It will be a welcome distraction. When do yu want me to come?Nevermind. I'll come now."

Sam (appreciating that Molly wasn't asking any more questions because she had other things on her mind like schoolwork):" Thanks. I'll wake her up. She's been sleeping for a while now and she'll be very happy to see her Auntie Molly."

Molly:" Okay. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes, okay?"

Sam:" Okay." then hung up the phone, and Sam woke Scout up and went to make her a bottle in case she got hungry. As soon as she was done, Molly showed up.

Molly:" Sam! I missed you" (going to hug her).

Sam:" I missed you too. So, how's school?"

Molly:" It's great, although, it's very busy this time of the year, so I figure I'd get a headstart on studying because as soon as finals come, I won't have much time for anything."

Sam:" Ugh. I'm glad that I really didn't have to study that much. I never liked school, but then, Jason was the one who helped me get my GED, and well hey, look at me now, right?"

Molly:" Yeah. So where's my niece?"

Sam:" she's in the living room playing on the floor. Thanks for doing this for me."

Molly:" You're welcome."

Sam then left to go to Kelly's. During the drive, she couldn't help but think of the conversation she had with Elizabeth, and what she was telling her about Jake. She knew that Spinelli would be able to shed some light on this… well, she hoped he would be able to. She spotted his car and parked next to it, and walked in. She ordered a coffee for herself and an orange soda for Spinelli and as soon as she saw him sitting at a table with his laptop open, she went over to him.

Sam:" Hey Spinelli. Thanks for meeting here. I really appreciate it. First of all, I want to ask…" she paused for a moment to collect her thoughts.

Sam:" Have you noticed anything weird lately?"

Spinelli (sensing something's going on with sam, but also knowing it):" about stonecold? Why… Yes! He's in Port Charles! I saw him on his motorcycle a little while ago. He seemed under great duress."

Sam (knowing he was talking about the other man claiming to be Jason):" Yeah… but… Um… don't you think it's weird that they're two men who are saying they're Jason? Okay…When you went and put the program on the computer to figure out that the man who had the facial reconstruction surgery was Jason, that was Jason… Right? So, how could there be another man claiming to be Jason with his old face? There could only be one explanation, like one man isn't Jason and another one is."

Spinelli listened intently as Sam was speaking. He understood exactly what she was trying to say and then began looking to his computer. He wanted to look up information, but he didn't know what to look for yet, so he decided to ask Sam for more information.

Spinelli:" Fair Samantha, do you happen to have a picture of Stonecold; both with his old face, and with his new face?"

Sam:" Yes I do. Here's what's even more weird. Elizabeth came to my house this morning, because apparently, Jake was helping Monica with a project gathering photos of their family tree. As she was digging through photos, she found a picture of Jason with his old face, and for whatever reason, it scared him."

Just then, Sam's phone began to ding as if she had a text message, and it was from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's message:" Sam? It's Elizabeth. It's about Jake. He's at monica's, and there's a problem. You free? Can I meet at Kelly's with you?"

Sam's face turned a shade of pale at the panic about the text and what was going on. Everything had been turned upside down since this man came to town claiming to be Jason. What was going on? Spinelli right away noticed Sam's expression.

Spinelli:" Fair Samantha, is everything alright? You're suddenly appearing very distressed. What's wrong? Do I need to call on Stonecold to interfere?"

Sam:" No Spinelli; it's okay. actually, you may be able to help. I'm gonna get another coffee. Do you want another orange soda?"

Spinelli (showing concern):" I will happily oblige, but allow me to get you some water. You're not looking well."

Sam:" Okay."

Just then, Elizabeth came into Kelly's and saw Sam and Spinelli. Despite what was going on in Jason and Elizabeth's lives and despite the past, Spinelli always liked Elizabeth, especially because of Jake.

Spinelli (spotting Elizabeth):" Maternal One! How may I be of service to you today?"

Elizabeth (seeing Spinelli at the counter):" Get your order Spinelli; it's okay. I'm just gonna get some water and a brownie ."

Spinelli:" Okay." They each got their separate orders and walked to the table.

Spinelli (looking worriedly at Sam)"Here's your water, fair Samantha."

Sam:" Thanks."

Spinelli (taking the lead in the conversation):" Okay… so Fair Samantha was just explaining that there was something amiss with the innocent… Excuse me… uh… Jake concerning a picture?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. Jake was helping Monica download pictures to the computer for a family tree she was working on. The first picture he had was a picture of Jason with his old face. I didn't hear about it until Franco told me last night. I just got a text from Franco before calling Sam because there was another picture of another man who looks like Jason does now. It was also in Monica's photo album."

Spinellli (carefully studying Elizabeth's expression and Sam's);" Okay, Maternal one, do you have a picture of both of them?"

Elizabeth:" Yes."

Spinelli:" If I give you my number, perhaps would you mind sharing it with me and fair Samantha?"

Elizabeth:" I don't mind at all. If this is gonna help Jake, I'll do whatever I can."

Sam just sat quietly. How could there be two men claiming to be Jason? This still didn't make sense. Elizabeth sent the text to both Sam and Spinelli after he gave her the number. Spinelli studied both photos carefully.

Spinelli:" Okay, there's perhaps only one reasonable explanation for this and I am not sure how this could be true, but it could be rather disturbing. Do you think that it could be possible that both men believe they're Stonecold, but one person may not be?"

Sam:" That's what I'm thinking, but that could only be explained by saying that Helena put a curse on Jason and me, and this other man is claiming to be Jason with his old face to throw me off and soI'll divorce Jason. Helena's always hated me."

Suddenly, Elizabeth remembered something. She remembered that Franco was examining his past because of secrets his mother, betsy was keeping. She remembered a conversation that he had with Jake about an imaginary friend, named drew. She decided to speak up and ask a question.

Elizabeth:" Spinelli, this is gonna seem weird, but Franco—" Sam(interrupting her):" I don't wanna hear about franco. He has nothing to do with this. Just because you're with him, doesn't mean we have to agree or help him out. I don't know why I bothered sitting here and listening to this."

Elizabeth (feeling guilty):" sam, I'm sorry. It's just that maybe, he could help? He's done a lot for me and Jake. I'm not saying that you have to see him, it's just something that I noticed that maybe could help."

Spinelli (sensing the tension between Sam and Elizabeth):" Ladies, with all do respect, allow me to be the one to take this case on, shal we? Maternal one, we can meet separately to discuss what you were about to say about Franco."

Sam:" Okay. I'm sorry, it's just,I don't want anything to do with him, after what he put me through. It's great that he's helping Jake, but I'll never be friendly with him, no matter how good he may be to you. Franco will never be redeemed in my eyes. I'll never forgive or forget what he did to me."

Elizabeth:" Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you. Spinelli, I'll call you later okay? It's probably just as well we cut this short anyway because I have to go to work anyway."

Spinelli:" Okay. Allow me to walk you out?" I'm going to go see Maximista."

Elizabeth:" Okay."

Spinelli (noticing sam just sitting there):" Fair Samantha? I can sense you're deeply troubled. Can I offer some assistance?"

Sam:" No Spinelli. It's okay. I'd rather be alone for a little while. I think I'm gonna go home."

Spinelli:" With all do respect Fair Samantha, the Maternal one was just trying to offer some help in this dire situation concerning both men who are assuming to be Stonecold."

Sam:" I know, and I'm sorry that I snapped. It's just Franco has always played mind games, and how do I know this isn't one of them?"

Elizabeth:" Sam, I know you would have every reason to think that, but I wouldn't be coming to yu with this if it didn't concern my son. Franco has really come through for Jake when nobody else could. If he can break through somehow with this, I want to be able to help him, and if this can help the men who you are thinking are claiming to be Jason, then, let me help. Okay?"

Sam:" Okay fine."

Both Spinelli and Elizabeth went out, and they figured this would be a good time to chat."

Spinelli:" So, what were you going to say concerning Franco and Jake?"

Elizabeth (sighing deeply):" Well, franco was telling Jake that he had an imaginary friend named drew when they were kids. He drew a picture of him, and it looks exactly like the picture that monica had in her possessions when Jake was looking through photo albums. I'll show you."

Spinelli:" Okay. do you think there could be a connection to this picture that franco drew, the picture that Jake has and the men claiming to be stonecold?"

Elizabeth (coming to a realization):" There's gotta be because why else would Monica have pictures of both Jason's?"

Spinelli (thinking as he speaks):" True. I'll look into this and be in touch with both you, Fair Samantha and both men claiming to be Stonecold."

Elizabeth:" Thanks Spinelli. I think it would really help Jake and Franco as well. They've been talking about this for quite some time now."

Spinelli:" Okay, well, you take care, Maternal one, and I'll be in touch okay?"

Elizabeth:" Okay. Bye Spinelli."

Spinelli:" bye."

Both Spinelli and Elizabeth went to their cars and drove away. As Elizabeth was driving, she couldn't stop thinking about how this was effecting Sam. How would she react to two men claiming to be Jason and now both of them are married to her? Not only that, but then, who would she choose? Why was she thinking so much about Sam? She felt bad for her, but the more important question was Jake. How would this effect Jake to find out that two men who claimed to be Jason were also the ones who were claiming to be his father? That would be very hard for a child to swallow. She decided that for now, she would keep the conversation to herself until she got a clear answer as to who was Jason, and if there really was another man claiming to be Jason. She hadn't seen a man claiming to be Jason. It wasn't that she didn't believe Sam, but she really wanted to see it for herself, especially where Jake was concerned. She also wanted to talk to Monica as well, but she knew that Sam would probably confide in her. She hoped work would be a welcome distraction, and it was.

Finally as Sam was driving home, her phone rang, and thankfully, it was Monica. She turned the blue tooth on so she could answer the phone.

Sam:"Monica? How are you?"

Monica (happily):" Sam! How are you? I got your voicemail. Everything alright? I do have a surgery at 4:00, so Alice will watch Danny. Is that a problem?"

Sam:" Oh no, that's fine. I just wanted to talk to you about Jason."

Monica (surprised):" Jason? Why?"

Sam:" I don't really know how to put this… but… there's a man who I saw claiming to be Jason, and the weird thing is, he knew my history. He knew that I had always wanted a baby girl and we had tried to adopt and that didn't go through. Monica, it was like… it was Jason with his old memories and his old face. How could that be possible? I mean, Jason's here now and my life is complete. I don't know what's going on."

Monica (concerned for Sam's health):" Sam, do you think your Toxoplasmosis has returned?"

Sam (getting annoyed):" No Monica, I'm fine. I'm not sick. This other man is real. I'm sure he'll make it to the Quartermaine mantion sooner or later and then you can tell me that my Toxmoplasmosis has returned."

Monica (feeling badly):" I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to insinuate that your illness has returned. If I happen to see this man who's claiming to be Jason, I'll let you know. If not, then, I'm not sure what's going on. Take care Sam."

Sam (disappointed that Monica wasn't believing her):" Okay. I'll be there to pick danny up by 7:30."

Monica:" Okay."

They both hung up their phones.

Jason kept riding his motorcycle. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew he needed to just ride. Again, flashes and memories of all his motorcycle rides came back to him. He found himself stopping at an art studio. Was it Elizabeth's studio? Suddenly, all these memories came flooding back to him; memories of both times that Elizabeth used her studio to hide him when he got shot. Elizabeth feeding him soup; eating breakfast with him; allowing Sam to see him; and so many more. He also remembered when her studio got bombed. What happened? Did Elizabeth not find time for art anymore? Oh… She was with Franco and he had an art studio. Perhaps, could this be his art studio? The near thought of Elizabeth with franco sent chills down his spine. He knew that if he saw him, he would kill him for what he did to not only Sam, but Michael. How could he allow Michael to be raped in prison? He knew he killed for a living and that wasn't a good life for any child, but raping someone in prison? How is that any better? Jason knew exactly what he would do. As soon as he could, he would find franco and kill him for Sam and for Michael. Just then, he saw a shadow. It was Franco in his studio. He was painting. He decided that he would scarcely make his move and watchFranco paint.

He was painting a picture, oh, but what was it? Was it a picture of Sam, Elizabeth, or god for bid, Jake in blood? Jake, suddenly memories came flooding back to him about Jake too; how Elizabeth struggled over what to do when she discovered she was pregnant and that Jason could have possibly been the father; how they agreed that Jake would be safer being raised by Lucky as his father; the pain of not being with him as he was growing up; and how Sam watched as he got kidnapped and did nothing, terrorized him in the park, but then saved him from the Russians; and finally an angry Elizabeth slapping Jason in the face when he agreed to ask her about giving a kidney to Josslyn. Well, if that's what franco was doing, he'd surly kill him. All he wanted was for his family to be safe and surely they wouldn't be safe as long as Franco was in the picture and with Elizabeth. He sat on his bike just looking for a moment and saw that franco was painting alone. He figured for the moment, he would leave well enough alone because he wanted to talk to Elizabeth too. He couldn't believe that she could be with the man who kidnapped her baby, much less raped Sam and Michael. This wasn't in Elizabeth's nature to date a man like that. Although, she daded rick, who was no prise, and he always knew, good, bad orindifferent, Elizabeth was always able to see the good in everyone and ultimately forgive them. He decided that for now, he would go home and try to just figure out his life. Right now, things fell into place with Sonny and carly, and that's where he would stay.

Later when Sam brought Danny home, she put both kids to bed. She was distracted all day and she was surprised that by 8PM, she was able to focus on the kids, due to how her mind was spinning. All of a sudden, her phone rang and when she looked at the callerID, she saw spinelli's name flashing on the screen. Sam was feeling very tired. It had been a very long day with all the revilations she had been finding out.

Sam (letting out a yawn):" Spinelli?"

Spinelli:" Fair Samantha? I found out some rather distressing news concerning both men who appear to be Jason."

Sam (pouring a glass of wine now because of the long day):" What is it?"

Spinelli;" well, it appears that both of them got social security numbers under the name Stonecold… uh… I mean Jason Morgan." However, fair Elizabeth had told me some rather disturbing information about an imaginary friend with whom Franco was looking after, and his name is Drew."

Sam:" I don't want to hear about franco and Drew, or whoever he is Spinelli; just tell me about Jason. Better yet, ya know what? I'm tired, and it's been a long day and I want to go to bed, okay?"

Spinelli (rather hurt):" I'm sorry fair Samantha. I just thought it was interesting hearing about this drew person, but if you'd rather rest, you have had an emotional day, and rest would probably be the best thing for you. Talk to you later."

Sam (feeling bad):" I'm sorry Spinelli. I'll look into this tomorrow. It's just, I'm draned right now. I'm not sure where Jason is. He's not home."

Spinelli:" That's very strange. Perhaps he's working?"

Sam:" Maybe."

Spinelli:" well fair Samantha, get some rest, especially for your little girl. I'll speak with the Maternal one later." And with that, Spineli hung up the phone. Sam took one sip of her wine and began to get very sleepy. She let out a yawn and quickly closed her eyes as she put her head on the pillow on the couch. Just then, Jason came home and found Sam asleep on the couch.

Jason (lovingly kissing Sam on the forehead):" Hey. Sam? You okay? alright. Let's get you in bed."

Sam (groggily):" Jason?Where were you?"

Jason:" I was at Arora Media covering a story. Hey, you okay? You look exhausted and like hell."

Sam:" You wouldn't believe the day I had and I thought I was gonna have a good day off. Yeah right."

Sam:" Jason, I don't wanna talk about it though. I'm tired. Can we just go to bed, unless of course, you didn't eat."

Jason:" Oh don't worry honey,I ate. Maxie and Nina ordered food."

Sam:" Oh that's great. There's some leftover pizza that I ordered for myself because Danny was with Alice and Scout doesn't eat pizza yet."

Jason (kissing Sam on the lips):"honey, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. That's your problem. You worry so much about others, that you don't worry about yourself. Okay, let's get you into bed."

As soon as they went to bed, Sam fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At the hospital, Elizabeth was working the 3 to 11 shift. Franco had agreed to watch the kids for her because Gram wasn't feeling well. Elizabeth couldn't get her mind off the most recent photo that franco had shown her before she headed to work. She figured since Dr. Madox was staying late tonight she would have time to speak with him. As she took her dinner break at around 6, she figured she'd go to his office to speak with him. She politely knocked on his door.

Elizabeth:" Andre, are you free? Could I talk to you? It's urgent. It's about Jake."

Andre had come to really like Jake. He thought Jake was making significant progress, both with Franco and his help.

Andre:" Yes Elizabeth. I can talk. In fact, a client canceled, so I have free time for you. How's Jake?"

Elizabeth:" well… that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Jake was helping monica with uploading photos onto her computer for her family tree. As he was looking through them, he saw apicture ofJason with his old face, and it seemed to really scare him. Then, yesterday, Franco told me that he had been telling Jake about an imaginary friend that he had as a child. His name was drew." The weird thing is, Franco drew a picture of him, and it looks exactly like Jason. How could that be though? Now, two men are in Port Charles apparently claiming they are both Jason."

Andre was also seeing Franco. He knew he couldn't break Franco's confidence, and he didn't want anyone to know the real truth as to who was Jason and who could possibly be Drew. Andre just thought that he would keep it professional and for now, just keep the conversation focused on Jake.

Andre:" Does Jake know about this other man, and have you seen him? Maybe, Jake's just afraid of Jason because he could have seen him on the island. Wasn't Jason kidnapped on the island, and wasn't Jake there too before coming to you?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. They were both on the island, but when Jason came back, that was before Jake. Jason really didn't remember Jake because he only spent a few times with him and Jake was raised with me and Lucky."

Andre:" well, during our next session, I'll ask Jake to either draw or talk to me about more on the island. At one point when I had asked him to tell me about the island, he said he didn't want to talk about it. I'll see if he'll be ready to talk now, because he could be remembering things, and often times, those memories can be scarey, especially for a child."

Elizabeth (feeling a bit better):" Okay. When would you be available to see Jake?"

Andre:" I have an open spot for 3:00 tomorrow afternoon. Does that work?"

Elizabeth:" Yes, it does. I'll pick him up from school, and we'll head toGeneral Hospital."

Andre (penciling Jake's appointment in):" Okay, sounds great. Look forward to seeing him tomorrow. Take care Elizabeth."

Elizabeth:" Thanks Andre. Have a good rest of the day."

Andre:" You too."

As Elizabeth left, he didn't like the way their conversation was going. Could it be that some people were beginning to figure things out about the two Jasons? He needed to try to put a stop to it, but he didn't know what to do. He made a phone call to the only person he could think of.

The phone rang and the mystery person answered.

Mystery person:" hello?"

Andre:" Hi. We have a problem. It's about Jason."

Mystery person:" Do we need to deal with him?"

Andre:" No,Jason's not the problem; it's just people are beginning to suspect that there's something going on with both men thinking they're Jason."

Mystery person:" well, if you keep a low profile and don't let anything slip out, there shouldn't be a problem, and if people find out what's really going on and who's really Jason, then, you'll pay the consequence. Oh, and don't call me again. Just do your job and I'll do mine. Patient 6 shouldn't have escaped, but he did. So, now everyone who's around him is in cereous danger."

Andre:" Okay. I just wanted to give you the heads up."

Jordan came to see andre and by the tone in his voice, it sounded cereous. She knocked on the door.

Andre (annoyed):" What!"

Jordan:" It's me. I thought we could go and grab a bite to eat. I'm off duty and figured you could use the break."

Andre:" Okay. I'll be out in a minute. I'm just making a note in a client's file."

Jordan:" Who were you talking to? It sounded cereous."

Andre:" Oh, it was just concerning a patient. Not your concern."

Jordan:" Okay."

Andre made a note in Jake's file to bring up what happened on Cassadine Island, and walked out to meet Jordan after locking his door.

Meanwhile at the hospital, the later it got, the busier it got for Elizabeth. So many people were coming in the eR with scrapes, broken bones, and some other minor accidents. She was glad that the majority of them were minor and if they need any type of surgery at all, it wasn't too bad. As she was going to the nurses station, she saw Spinelli waiting at the counter.

Elizabeth:" Spinelli. Hi! Is everything okay? Do you need to schedule an appointment with someone?"

Spinelli:" No Maternal One; I'm fine. Are you available to discuss what had transpired a few hours ago?"

She had forgotten about Jason and the pictures because of how busy work had been.

Elizabeth:" Yes. It's pretty quiet now. Let's go in a lounge area so it's private."

She led him into a nice lounge area in a private room so they could talk.

Spinelli:" I happened to look at all the pictures, including the one that Franco drew of Drew his imaginary friend."

Elizabeth:" Okay, and is there any sort of connection? I'd really like to just put this to rest. Jake's been really upset."

Spinelli (feeling for the kid):" I can completely understand his plight, however, I have some rather disturbing news, and don't think it will make any of our lives easier than they are right now. You see… it appears that according to these pictures, both this Drew that Franco speaks of and Stonecold look alike before Stonecold's accident."

Elizabeth (in shock):" That doesn't make sense Spinelli because drew is an imaginary friend. He's not real."

Spinelli:" Oh, but what if perhaps he could be real, and none of us know it?"

Spinelli:" I know it's a longshot, but it's the only thing we've got so far. Can you ask franco about drew and whether or not he's a real person?"

Elizabeth:" Okay. I will. How did Sam take the news?"

Spinelli (looking down at the floor):" She didn't take it too well. Actually she wouldn't allow me to tell her the news. Fair Samantha is experiencing great difficulty with this."

Elizabeth:" I can imagine. I want to believe her, but I don't know. I haven't seen this supposed other person who claims he's Jason yet, so until I do, I guess, I'll have to take both of you at your words."

Spinelli:" I understand Maternal One. Let me know what you're able to find out from Franco, and I'll try to talk to Fair Samantha tomorrow."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Thanks Spinelli."

Spinelli (smiling):" The pleasure is all mine fair Elizabeth."

They both walked their separate ways. Elizabeth back to the nurses station to file more charts, and Spinelli out of the hospital.

That night, Jason returned home at around 10:00. Sonny and Carly were sitting down having a drink.

Sonny:" Jason. You okay?

Jason (sighing deeply):" I don't know. I saw Sam again."

Carly (getting excited):" And? Did she recognize you? Did you guys talk? Are you getting back together yet?"

Jason (sighing in annoyance:" Carly, no. She told me that she couldn't talk to me about feelings yet. I told her I wanted to reclaim my family, and she got upset."

Sonny:" The past five years have been really hard on her… For all of us."

Jason:" I know. She told me about her life with dr. Clay and Patrick. Now, Jason's back and she says she's happy. I'm not going to interfere with that. If she's happy with the family she has, I have to let her go."

Carly (getting annoyed with Sam):" Come on Jason! She's only acting like this because she doesn't want to believe that it's you, and really you. I mean, come on! I knew it all along that it was you."

Jason:" Carly, I can't just come in and take her away from the man she loves. She's married to another man and has a baby with this man."

Carly:" Yeah, but it's only because she thinks he's Jason. Jason, come on. There was always something about Jason (the other one) that I knew wasn't really you. Like I told you. There were things that just didn't add up. Sam will see it too. I mean, she has to."

Jason:" Well, right now, I'm gonna let Sam make her own decision about this. If she wants to come to me, she can. If she's happy, which I know she is, I'll support her."

Carly (not liking this):" Okay fine, but I'm gonna make her see that the two of you belong together and not that other Jason guy, because he's not you."

Sonny:" Jason, do you want a drink?"

Jason:" No. I'm gonna go to bed soon."

Sonny:" Okay. Goodnight. We're gonna go to bed too."

Carly:" Goodnight Jason. Sooner or later, we'll know the truth, because we'll get you a DNA test, and that will solve everything."

Sonny (looking at Carly):" We don't need a DNA test. We know he's Jason, but if he thinks it's best, he can do it on his own time. Let's not rush him okay? He knows he's Jason, just like we do. It just might take time for everyone else to see it."

The next day, Sam and Jason woke up early. Scout was teething again and they both took terns getting up with her. Jason saw the toll that everything took on Sam the night before and decided to give her coffee.

Jason:" Sam? You still awake?"

Sam (still laying in the bed but awake):" Yup. Is that my coffee? Oooo! I love you!"

Jason:" I love you too." they began to kiss passionately.

Jason:" Sam, what happened last night? I was worried. You looked exhausted, more than I've seen you look in a long time."

Sam:" Well, it concerns you and the other person claiming he's you."

Jason:" Oh him again?"

Sam:" Yeah. God! It seems so long ago. So, remember after lunch I told you to go get the kids?"

Jason:" Yeah."

Sam:" well, I wanted Jason (well, the guy who says he's Jason) to meet me at the peer because I wanted to tell him about the curse Helena put on us."

Jason:" You mean, you and me, right?"

Sam: "Yes. The other Jason first was telling me at sonny and Carly's that he had been having memories of me and Elizabeth, and they were pretty specific ones. I think I told you about the memory of Lylah and adopting hope, right?"

Jason:" yes."

Sam:" Jason, he then told me that he wanted to reclaim his family, which included me and Danny. I told him thatI couldn't right now and that I needed time. Plus, I can't automatically believe he's Jason. You're Jason." (she kissed him on the lips).

Jason (smiling):" Good. I don't want anything to come inbetween us. We've been through so much together. Nothing will keep us apart, right?"

Sam:" Jason, don't worry. I'm here forever with you."

Jason (happily):" I love you."

Sam:" I love you too. I'm gonna call Mom and have her watch Scout today while we both go to work."

Jason:" Okay."

Elizabeth got home at around one in the morning. She was very tired. She saw a light on in the living room and saw that franco was waiting up for her. She liked that she had someone in her life waiting up for her some times. Of course, she loved her boys, but it was nice to have adult conversations with a lover again. She wanted to talk to him about the conversation she had with Sam and then Andre, but she was tired and knew it was late. She quietly slipped her key in the door and went inside.

Franco (looking up from his drawing):" Elizabeth! How was work?"

Elizabeth:" It was long. I'm tired. What are you still doing up? I told you. You didn't have to wait up for me."

Franco:" I know I didn't have to, but I love you, and isn't that what boyfriends do?"

Elizabeth:" Well, when you put it that way."

Franco:" well, let's go to bed. We have to do the same thing all over again getting the boys to school, and then you going to work."

Elizabeth:" That sounds wonderful. I do want to tell you something though."

Franco:" What?"

Elizabeth:" It's about Jason and your imaginary friend, Drew."

Franco:" Why do you want to talk to me about Drew? He's an imaginary friend and for some strange reason is coming out in my drawings, but that's it. He has nothing to do with Jason. I don't even know why I'm talking about this."

Elizabeth (studying Franco's expression):" Franco, it's obviously upsetting you and if you don't want to talk about it with me right now, then, that's fine, but it's obviously affecting Jake."

Franco:" Okay, Okay. I'm sorry. Then if it's affecting Jake, I just won't talk about him ever again. Now can we go to sleep?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. We can go to sleep. Goodnight."

Franco:" Goodnight."

Franco immediately fell asleep, but Elizabeth again was having trouble falling asleep. Why was she having so much trouble sleeping lately? Was it more than Jake and the drawings? There was certainly more then what was going on because Sam was acting strange, and Jake was disturbed. There had to be a connection between the two Jasons, Franco's imaginary friend Drew and how all of this was affecting Jake and apparently Sam now. If Sam didn't want to figure it out fully, Elizabeth would figure it out, even if it meant going through Franco. She wanted to tell Franco about Jake's appointment in the afternoon, but now, he was sleeping. She decided to go in the bathroom to get ready for

bbed. As she came out, she realized she forgot to tell Jason about Jake's appointment. She thought about texting him, but knew it was late, and they had a small baby. It was okay though. She would tell him later. She went to check on her kids who were fast asleep. As she kissed them, her sleepless night slowly began to fade away, and she was able to go back in her roomwhere sleep finally took her.

The next day, after Elizabeth got the boys off to school, she decided to go to Arora media to talk to Jason about Jake. She knew that she could talk to him there instead of calling him.

Elizabeth took the elevator to the floor where she saw Jason.

Elizabeth:" Jason! Hey!"

Jason:" Hi Elizabeth. How's Jake doing?"

Elizabeth:" He's okay. I just wanted to let you know that I've scheduled an appointment for him to meet with Andre."

Jason (showing concern):" Why. Is everything okay? Thought he was making progress?"

Elizabeth:" He is, it's just you know how he was helping Monica with the family tree photos on the computer? Well, he found a picture of you with your old face, and it scared him. Do you know why?"

Jason:" No I don't. Is there anything else?"

Elizabeth:" actually, yes there is. Franco has an imaginary friend named Drew. Well, when he was a child he had an imaginary friend. He drew a picture of him, and he looks just like you with your old face."

Jason:" Have you asked Sam or Spinelli about this?"

Elizabeth:" Well, that's how I found out the picture of Franco's imaginary friend looks like you used to. Spinelli told me."

Elizabeth:" Sam met Spinelli at Kelly's to talk about the two of you (referring to the both of you thinking you're Jason) and that's when I got the picture of franco's imaginary friend. Of course, the near mention of Franco's name got Sam really upset."

Jason:" can you blame her?"

Elizabeth:" No, but I thought she would have wanted to know that it was weird that Franco's imaginary friend looked just like you did with your old face. You know before your accident."

Jason (getting annoyed):" What does Jake have to do with any of this?"

Elizabeth:" Jason, all of this is affecting him and it's disturbing him."

Jason:" Have you seen this Jason?"

Elizabeth:" No. Have you?"

Jason:" No, but sam told me about him."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Well, are you gonna be there for Jake's appointment?"

Jason:" Of course I'll be there. What time is it at?"

Elizabeth:" It's at 3."

Elizabeth:" Okay great. See you at three at GH."

Jason:" Okay."

Jason went back to work and Elizabeth went back to the hospital.

Author's note:

I apologize if these chapters are rather lengthy and borring. I'm sure everyone wants the reveal to happen, but I didn't like how all of this happened on GH, so in my story, I decided to change things around. The next chapter will cover Jake's therapy session. I forgot in the beginning of the chapter who was involved with Andre, and I remembered it when I had the mystery person. One more thing you guys should know is that in my story, Helena isn't dead, and there will be chapters focusing on Jason, Elizabeth and Jake heading to Cassadine Island. Sam may be there, but I haven't decided yet. I'm thinking not because I'll want that to start with the Liason buildup, but that won't be for a while. Enjoy this wild ride okay?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The past few weeks had been uneventful given that everyone was planning for the Thanksgiving holiday. All of Port Charles were making plans for their families, with the exception of Jason. He had no plans, so Carly and Sonny didn't take no for an answer and told him that he was going to stay there for Thanksgiving. He wanted to go see sam and Danny for the Thanksgiving holiday, so he figured that before they went on with visiting Alexis, he would swing by Sam's. Jason knew that he couldn't call it his home right now, but quickly hoped he'd be able to. He had missed so much of Danny's life because of Heather webber, and then because he died. He didn't want to miss a single moment of it anymore. Carly let him borrow her car because right now, he didn't have one, or at least, he didn't think he had one, and he drove to sam's.

Sam was busy getting things ready to take to Alexis and then they would later go to the Quartermaines while Jason was getting the kids readyAs . Sam came in the house with a store bought pie and a bottle of wine, she saw carly's car parking in the driveway and Jason getting out.

Jason (seeing Sam with two bags):" Do you need any help?"

Sam:" Nope, I'm good. How are you?"

Jason:" I'm doing good. Just staying with sonny and Carly."

Jason:" Do you want to come in and see Danny for a minute? We're getting ready to visit Mom and then we'll go to the Quartermaine's for dessert."

Jason:" I'd like that."

She let Jason inside, and Jason saw him. Author's Note: I'm going to refer to one Jason as Drew now that Jason and Drew are in the same room just to differentiate because I don't want to keep calling them both Jason.

Drew (seeing Jason):" Hey man, what are you doing here? Did I say you could come in here? Who are you anyway?"

Jason (looking at the other man claiming he's Jason):" I'm Jason."

Drew:" No man, I'm Jason. Who said you could come in here anyway? Sam and I are getting ready to leave for our thanksgiving holiday dinner."

Sam (sensing the tension decided to interject).

Sam:" Jason, it's okay. I let Jason come in. He wanted to see Danny, and for now, since he think's he's Jason, I think it's okay."

Jason(wanting to make things easier):" Sam, it's okay. I don't want to make things worse for your family."

Sam:" No Jason, it's fine. I'll get Danny and you can talk to him on the porch. Okay?"

Sam (talking to drew now):" Jason, can you get Scout ready while I get Danny?"

Drew:" Yeah."

As Jason went to get Scout, Sam walked into Danny's room where he was playing with his toy cars.

Sam:" Hi sweetheart, do you want to come and see my friend? He'd like to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving."

Danny:" The friend who likes motorcycles like me?"

Sam (happily):" Yeah. The friend who likes motorcycles."

Danny:" Yeah! Where is he?"

Sam:" He's on the porch."

Danny:" Okay, and then, afterI see him, can we go to see Grandma?"

Sam (laughing at Danny's request):" yes you silly guy, we can go see Grandma."

Danny:" Yay!"

As they walked out, Jason couldn't help but smile. Danny seemed to grow a bit more than the last time he saw him. Was that even possible? He couldn't believe it.

Jason:" wow. He's getting big."

Sam:" I know. Getting bigger every day. I can't believe it myself."

Jason (looking at Danny):" Hey Danny, how are you?"

Danny:" Hi, good. I have a new truck. Want to play with it some time?"

Jason:" Yes. I'd like that."

Danny (looking to Sam):" Mommy, can he come and play with my trucks and motorcycles soon?"

Sam:" sure. He can come whenever he wants."

Danny:" Yay!"

Jason (looking to sam):" Thanks for letting me see him. You take care of him."

Sam (looking sad at Jason):" I will. Jason, for what it's worth, I'm sorry about this, but until I figure out who's really Jason, it has to be this way."

Jason:" Sam, you don't have to apologize. It's okay."

Sam:" You've always known how to make me feel better. Thanks for being so understanding. This is making things so much easier."

Jason:" You're welcome. Happy Thanksgiving Sam."

Sam:" Happy Thanksgiving Jason."

Just then, Jason came out carrying Scout in his arms, and Jason quietly left.

Jason:" Okay,this little girl's ready to go see her grandma. Where are you big guy, let's get in the car and go see Grandma."

Danny:" Yay!"

Later, Jason went to go find Elizabeth. He wanted to see her. Was her housestill near Patrick and Robin's old house? That was the house he bought for her, but made it appear that it was from Emily, thanks to Dianne. He knew Elizabeth wouldn't accept a house from Jason if it looked as if it came from the business dealings. He hoped he would get to see her. He hoped that despite everything that happened to her, she was still able to enjoy that house.

He thought about the time he spent at the house after emily's funeral when they made love, and he looked at Jake's hands as he was sleeping. So many times that he had missed with Jake, and he hoped to get the chance to see him, especially knowing that he was alive, thanks to Carly. He went to the street that Elizabeth's house was on, and he couldn't find it, or if it was there, it appeared that someone else was living in it? That seemed strange. So, where was the house? He didn't want to cause any more tension, but he figured he'd call sam and ask her where the house was. He figured she probably had been there because of Jake, so why not. He called Sam and she answered the phone.

Sam:" Jason?"

Jason:" Hi Sam, do you know where Elizabeth's house is?"

Sam:" Oh… yeah. You want to say Happy Thanksgiving to Jake? I'll text you the address."

Jason:" thanks."

Sam;" You're welcome." She then sent a text message to his address.

Jason hung up and drove to Elizabeth's new house. Why did she move? Was it too painful for Elizabeth to stay there after everything she'd been through with Jake and Lucky? What happened.

As he approached the house, he just sat there admiring the house. It was small, but looked very inviting. The house looked very warm and comfortable to live in. As he parked a few feet away from the house, he decided to knock on her door.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was putting a turkey in the oven while Franco was helping with the potatoes. He was cutting them in the kitchen. They were both pretty quiet as they were focusing on their cooking tasks. The boys were playing, and they thought it was nice that they had some alone time before they would all sit down to eat. Just then, the doorbell rang.

Elizabeth (washing her hands):" Just a minute. Who could that be?"

As she opened the door, she saw him standing there. Sure enough, it was Jason with his old face.

Jason:" Hi Elizabeth, it's me."

Jason:" How are you? How's Jake?"

Elizabeth (in shock):" Jake's doing fine. He's playing with his brothers. Wanna see him?"

Jason:" I'd like that. Can you get him?"

Elizabeth:" Yes."

As she went inside, Franco noticed the exchange between Elizabeth and Jason, and didn't like it.

Franco:" Who was that?"

Elizabeth:" It was… um… Oh my God! I have to go and get Jake. I'll be back."

Franco (seeming concerned for Elizabeth):" Okay, but you seem upset."

Elizabeth:" I'm fine Franco. Don't worry."

franco:" Okay."

She finally got away from Franco to get Jake. Jake was playing with Aiden and Cam. They were playing a video game. Luckally, it wasn't Jake's tern.

Elizabeth (looking at the remote for the game):" can you pause the game for a minute? Jake, there's someone who wants to see you. It's an old friend of mine."

Aiden (looking to his Mom):" Is it Daddy?"

Elizabeth (looking sad for Aiden):" No baby, it's not your dad."

Jake(looking confused):" Okay."

They went on the porch and Jake saw Jason. Jason just staired at him for a long time before he found the words.

Jason:" Hi Jake, you're getting big. How are you?"

Jake:" Um… I'm okay. Mom, I want to go back inside and play before dinner. Can I?"

Elizabeth (sensing something's off with Jake):" Okay baby, but I think you're being a little rude. My friend wanted to say hi to you, and you bairly said anything."

Jason:" It's okay. Maybe, next time, right buddy? Happy Thanksgiving. Tell your brother, Cam I said hi."

Jake (quietly):" Okay."

Just like that Jake ran in the house. Elizabeth(looking guiltallly at Jason):" Jason, I'm sorry. This is a huge shock to both me and Jake. I mean… is it really you? I can't believe it! So much has happened since you've been gone. Jason, I've done some very stupid things. I lied and kept your identity a secret from Sam, Monica, Sonny, Carly, and Michael. How could I be so evil? It's just… I wanted to have our time and when you came back, I thought we could finally have something real. I didn't think you would go back with… with… her, and I… I… I guess, I knew that was always the inevitable, and when Nikolas told me who you were, I had every intention of telling you the night of the Nurses ball, but I froze. I know there's no excuse, but… I… I—Before Elizabeth realized it, Jason was hugging her, and Elizabeth couldn't believe she was crying to him. Why was she doing this to him? Was she manipulating him again? She needed to stop it.

Jason (interrupting her)" shhhh, Elizabeth, it's okay. You were grieving too. We all do things in the moment without thinking or meaning to. You know I could never hate you. No one's perfect, and at least, you are owning up to what you've done, but you don't have to. It's okay now. I'm here and I'm here to stay."

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing? Why was this Jason able to forgive her, but the other Jason took a long time to forgive her, and so many people, Sam and Carly included have done far worse than Elizabeth had ever done? Yes she lied, but she never blackmailed anyone, or stood by while a child got kidnapped and chose to do nothing about it. Shouldn't that have counted for something? When she realized what she had done with Danny and the DNA test, she immediately told Jason, and he again told her he could never hate her, so, what changed now?

Elizabeth came out of her thoughts and tried to compose herself again. She sniffled and continued.

Elizabeth:" After you left and went back with Sam, everything went wrong. Jake started acting out and faking break ins to try to get us back together. Sam came over because she was helping figure out who was causing the break ins and there was a gass leak, and my house… the house that Emily bought me… blew up and Sam got hurt. You rescued her, and then, it was all over. Jason, I lost everything. A few months later, Nikolas died, and so did my best friend, Sabrina. Jason, it was horrible. The only one who was really there to support me during all of this was franco. Then, I found this house all on my own. For a while, I was staying with Nikolas, but that got to be too much."

Jason: "I'm not going to judge you, Elizabeth, but why Franco? How could you be with the man who drugged sam and raped her, and also conspired to have Michael raped in prison, and then kidnapped your child?"

Jason's tone was firm and angry. She expected that reaction from him.

Elizabeth:" Jason, I'm not expecting you to understand, or forgive and forget what franco did, but Jake adores him. We tried to get Jake into therapy (Jason and I) but it wasn't working at first. Then, Franco developed an art therapy program at the hospital, and it did wonders for Jake. Jake found a love for art and found that he could express himself through art."

Suddenly Jason began to get that memory again of Elizabeth painting the wind and explaining the simplicity of colors.

Jason:" Jake didn't just get his love for art through Franco. He got it from his mother. Do you still paint, like you used to?"

Elizabeth:" No. I don't have time to paint. I told fr—oops? I forgot, you don't want to hear about him. Sorry."

Jason:" No, it's okay. Does he treat you right? He's never tried to hurt you or the boys, has he?"

Elizabeth (getting annoyed with Jason):" Jason, if I for once thought he was going to hurt my kids, I wouldn't be around him. You don't have to see it, but he's changed. I know you don't want to hear that, but it's true. He's had a traumatic past, just as we all had. If you can't see anything else, just try to understand how trauma can effect someone, because you've been there too."

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing from Elizabeth's mouth. Was she actually defending Franco? How could she?

Just like that, Franco came out and saw Jason.

Franco:" Hey Jason, how's it going? Want to stay and have turkey with us and the boys?"

Jason (getting heated now walked over to Franco).

Jason rammed his head in the ground and started strangling him and kicking him.

Elizabeth (watching this exchange getting concerned for franco):" Jason! Stop it! I get you're angry at my choices, but you don't get to judg me. You have no say in the men I choose to date. You were gone, and Franco understands both Jake and me in ways that Lucky, Rick and even you couldn't because you chose not to be with me, remember? Please stop. I don't want to ruin the kids thanksgiving by having the police coming here."

Jason wouldn't stop and Franco was turning a nice shade of blue, and blood was running down his face.

Jason:" This is for Sam" and he kicked him once in the nose.

Jason:" And this is for Michael" and he punched him in the jaw breaking it.

Elizabeth saw Franco bairly breathing and demanded that Jason leave, and he did.

Elizabeth:" Franco? Stay with me. I'm gonna call for help, just please stay with me."

Elizabeth called 911, and then called a neighbor to stay with the boys. Now, her holiday was ruined because while Jason had a right to be angry at Franco, this wasn't Elizabeth's fault, and she shouldn't have to answer to anyone. She's a grown woman who can decide to trust her heart and see the good in a man like franco. Before the neighbor came, the ambulance came for Franco, and Elizabeth told them what happened and that she would drive to the hospital as soon as a neighbor came. Just like magic, Robin came to say hi.

Robin:" Elizabeth! Hi! A-oh, there's blood smears all over the driveway. What happened? Please tell me the boys are alright."

Elizabeth:" Yes, the boys are fine. Jason happened."

Robin:" Jason? What do yu- oh wait. He found out about Franco?"

Elizabeth:" Robin, what's going on? There are two men who are here claiming to be Jason Morgan, and I saw the other one and he has Jason's old face."

Robin:" Well, I can't really go into it right now. It's complicated, but I do want to see the boys. Can I watch them? I know Cam will want to see Emma, and we're spending the Thanksgiving holiday with Mom, Mac and falicia. Oh, and spill the beans about Mom and Finn. She won't tell me."

Elizabeth:" I honestly haven't seen much of Anna lately, so I'm not sure what's going on. She does think very fondly of him though."

Robin (laughing):" Fondly? We know what that means" and they both laughed.

Elizabeth:" Oh and of course, you can visit the boys and take them with you. I'll pack some clothes for them so they can stay over, well that is if Mac won't mind."

Robin:" Forget Uncle Mac. They'll spend the night with me at the hotel."

Elizabeth:" Great. It was so good to see you! I hate that you're so far away."

Elizabeth (reaching to hug her best friend):" How's Patrick? Oh, and I have to see that handsome little boy, Noah."

Robin (smiling):" well, Noah's here with Mom and Mac. Patrick's at a conference, and wasn't able to get away. He's hoping to get away for Christmas. He wants to come back here to see everyone."

Elizabeth:" That's great. Well, I have to go to the hospital, but yu can go in the boys closets and pack some things for the night okay? bye."

Robin:" Don't worry about anything. Just go be with Franco. He could use all the support he can get right now. I'll never understand what you see in him, but you're happy, and that's all I want for you."

Elizabeth (happy to have her friend back):" Thanks Robin" and she gave her another hug.

Elizabeth went to the hospital where she found Dante waiting for her.

Dante:" Elizabeth? I wish this were under better circumstances, but I heard what happened. Franco's awake and talking. Want to tell me your version of what happened at your house?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. Lets go in a conference room where we can talk in private."

Dante was annoyed because he wanted to spend the holiday with his family, but now, he was called away because of a domestic dispute it seemed. It was times like these where he hated his job.

Elizabeth:" Okay, well, I don't know how much you know, but there are two men claiming they're Jason Morgan."

Dante:" Yeah I saw the other one. I arrested him and came back here because I thought I'd find you here."

Elizabeth:" Yeah well, Jason (well Jason with his old face) came to see Jake, and when Franco saw him, he got really angry. I understand his anger, but what he did was uncalled for. He didn't need to break his jaw and practically kill him."

Dante (knowing how close Elizabeth was to both Jasons and franco):" Elizabeth, I know you're upset, and you have every right to be, but stay focused okay? So, you were talking to Jason, and he found out about the two of you?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. He found out that I was seeing him, and he just went crazy."

Dante:" Okay Elizabeth. Why don't you go see Franco. Of course, Jason isn't saying anything, so I'm going to hold him tonight."

Elizabeth:" Okay Dante. Do what you have to do."

Dante:" Thanks Elizabeth. You've been very cooperative. I'll be in touch if I need anything else, but luckally, it's a simple case. Happy Thanksgiving."

Elizabeth:" You too. Tell Lulu. Olivia and Rocco I said hi."

Dante (giving Elizabeth a pat on the shoulder):" Okay will do."

She then went to the nurses station to find out where Franco was. She found his room and went in. Franco was sleeping.

Elizabeth (whispering so as not to wake him):" Franco, I'm so sorry. Jason had no right to do what he did to you. I get that he's angry, but still. I also don't think Sam will be happy about what he did either."

Oh wait sam. She had to tell her. She decided to call her. She felt bad that she was going to interrupt her Thanksgiving, but knew she'd want to know that one of the Jason's got arrested.

Thanksgiving for Sam went uneventful. Sam spent part of the day with Alexis where she brought the pie and then at the Quartermains's where she brought the wine. She knew that Alexis wasn't drinking, so she didn't want to trigger her by bringing the bottle to her house, and when she went to the Quartermaine's, Olivia happily accepted. Everyone was all full from their dinner and the kids went to bed very easily. As she sat on the couch with Jason after putting the kids down for bed, her phone began to ring. It was Elizabeth, so she decided to answer it.

Sam (picking up the phone):"Elizabeth? How was your Thanksgiving?"

Elizabeth:" well, it wasn't that great. Jason came, and found out I was seeing Franco. He ended up ceriously hurting him, and he has a broken nose and a broken jaw."

Sam could care less about what happened to Franco, but because she decided to be civil to Elizabeth because of Jake, she felt bad for her.

Sam:" Well, Franco deserved the beating, but for you, I'm sorry. Wait. Why did Jason do that? I hope it wasn't because of me and Michael. I don't need Jason to avenge me. I'll talk to him about that. If it were up to me, I would have beaten Franco up. Jason didn't need to do that. I could have taken care of him."

Elizabeth:" I know Sam. I just thought you would want to know that Jason has been arrested. There's also something else. Something's going on with Robin. She knows something about both men and she's not saying anything. I know as her best friend, I could probably get something out of her, but do you think Spinelli should look into it considering you and I were both close to both Jason's?"

Sam (interested):" Why do you think Robin knows something about the two Jason's?"

Elizabeth:" Because when I told her that I had seen both Jason's, I asked her what was going on because something seemed off. All Robin said was that there's a lot we don't know about what's really going on, and she couldn't tell us. What do you suppose that means? I think she knows something, and whatever it is, it needs to be kept secret from everyone who's important to him (Jason)."

Sam:" You're right. I think this does qualify Spinelli. I do think there's something suspicious, but maybe, because we're both involved with Jason in one copasity or another, we can't be objective, so I'll call him and tell him the information you just gave me. I'll do that tomorrow okay?"

Elizabeth:" Okay, and sam, what are you going to do about Jason being arrested for what he's done to franco? Are you gonna talk to him?"

Sam:" Yes. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. He's in custody, right?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. He's waiting for Dianne for his arraignment, and because he's not saying anything, Dante's holding him tonight. I'm sorry I've ruined your Thanksgiving."

Sam:" Don't worry. I'm home now, and we're just sitting on the couch. Our Thanksgiving wasn't ruined. I'm just sitting on the couch with Jason. The kids are asleep. I'm sorry your Thanksgiving was ruined. Did you have any time to enjoy yourselves?"

Elizabeth:" No. I was just going to get the turkey in the oven when all of this stuff happened, but don't worry. We can have Thanksgiving dinner another time. Goodnight. Give the kids a kiss for me."

Sam:" Okay, I will. Tell Jake I said Happy Thanksgiving." And with that, they both hung up their phones.

As Sam hung up the phone, she wanted to tell Jason what Elizabeth said, but she just wanted to spend time watching Tv with him and being with him. She was thankful to have a second chance with him, and she was going to cherish that moment forever, or for as long as she could, so she decided against it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day, Sam woke up. She couldn't believe that one of the Jason's got arrested. I mean. If she were being honest with herself, if both men claimed to be Jason, the likelihood of either one of them being arrested was very possible, although, there was one Jason who decided to give up the Mob in order to keep Sam and the kids safe, while the other Jason would never give up the business. Jason was always Sonny's enforcer and so when he decided to give up the business for Sam and Danny, Sam was more than thrilled. Since then, she didn't have to deal with Jason getting arrested all that much, except for when they all thought he was Jake Doe, and it was thought he had killed Duke. Now, Jason's been arrested for attacking Franco? She was going to try to figure out why he was arrested. Jason said he would take Danny to school and bring scout to the Quartermaine's because Monica had the day off. Sam would have confided in Alexis about all of this, because she felt she needed someone to talk to about what's been going on, but she knew where Alexis would go. She never liked Jason, but supported her. Now that she had Jason who gave up everything about the Mob to keep her family safe, Alexis loved him. How would she react upon seeing Jason with his old face back wanting to reclaim his family? Sam decided against calling her and went to the police station to see Jason.

As she went to the police station, she saw Nathan. Nathan was smiling ear to ear, and seemed as if he were somewhere else.

Sam:" Hey Nathon, I'd like to see Jason Morgan. I heard he was arrested last night."

Nathon was looking at something else and didn't hear her, or maybe, wasn't paying attention. Sam couldn't tell which was the case. She tapped the pen that was on his desk to get his attention.

Sam:" Hey, earth to Nathon."

Nathon (finally looking up):" What? Oh hey Sam, how can I help you?"

Sam:" What's going on with you? You seem like your head's in the clouds or something. I'd like to see Jason. I heard he's been arrested."

Nathon:" Oh… um… Yeah. He's in interrogation one. I'll get him in a minute. I wanted to talk to you though. I'm glad you came here."

Sam (looking concerned):" You wanted to talk to me? Why? What's wrong? Is Maxie okay?"

Nathon had a strange expression on his face, but seemed happy.

Nathon:" Oh yeah. Maxie's great. Actually, it's funny you ask, and this is what I wanted to tell you. We just found out that she's pregnant. Can you believe it? I'm gonna be a father."

Sam:" Oh my God! Maxie's pregnant? That's great! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys. Tell Maxie I'll be over just as soon as I can. Things have just been busy, but I will stop by to see her. I'm so glad, and even though we didn't meet on the best of terms, I think you'll be a great dad. You and Maxie are perfect for each other.

Nathon:" Thanks Sam. I'll take you to Jason."

Sam and Nathon walked to one of the interrogation rooms where there was a gard sitting outside the door. Nathon told the gard to step outside so that Sam could see Jason. Sam thanked Nathon and walked in. Jason didn't look too bad. He just sat there waiting for Dianne to come.

Sam:" Jason, hi."

Jason:" Hi. How'd you find out I was here?"

Sam (joking): " Well, it's not a far stretch to assume you'd end up in here, but cereously, I heard it from Elizabeth. Jason, why did you attack Franco? I get it that he's not your favorite person, and I get it that you're angry about what he did to me and Michael, but I don't need you to avenge me and I know Michael wouldn't want that for you either."

Jason:" How can you say that about Michael when I offered to go to Pentonville in his place for a while?"

Sam:" Jason, I know you did that to protect him, but he's a grown man now. I'm sure if he needed it, he'd ask you. I know how loyal you are, but this isn't about loyalty Jason. It's about your anger, and don't get me wrong; Franco's not my favorite person, but Jake does really like him, and so does Elizabeth. I don't know why, but for now, just like you're going to have to do with me, you're gonna have to accept that Elizabeth and I have moved on. Things are different now."

Jason (sighing deeply):" sam, I know, and please don't defend Franco to me. I can't take it from Elizabeth, and I'm not going to take it from you. You may have moved on from what he did to you, but to me, it's like five years haven't gone by and it's still 2012."

Sam (feeling badly for Jason):" Jason, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you and find out why you got arrested. Oh hey, Robin's back in town. Have you gotten a chance to see her yet?"

Jason:" No I haven't. Do you know how long she's staying?"

Sam:" No. Elizabeth saw her. She came over to see her and the boys during all this stuff between Franco. She made it seem like she (referring to Robin) knows something about the two of you, but said that it's complicated, and left it at that. Do you know what she's talking about? Does it have to do with the clinic?"

Jason (thinking about what Sam was asking him):" I don't know. I guess, it could be. I don't remember much of what happened there, except I woke up in Russia."

Sam:" Oh okay, well, you know I want to help you try to remember what happened to you so we can all move on from this, and then maybe, things will start to make sense to you."

Jason:" sam, I appreciate you wanting to help me, but right now, I want you to focus on your family now."

Sam:" But Jason, you're my family too. At the very least, just let me help you with this. It's bound to get more complicated, especially seeing as we don't know who's really Jason and who believes he's Jason, so let me help."

Jason:" Okay. I'll let you help."

Sam:" Thank you. Do you know what time Dianne's coming?"

Jason:" I think at around 9 or so."

Sam:" Okay. Want me to stay with you until she comes?"

Jason:" No. you need to go to work. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Sam:" I know you'll be fine. It's just I don't like the thought of you being in here all alone with nothing but your thoughts."

Jason: "Any time alone right now is good. I'm fine. Really."

Sam:" Okay then, I'll go. Bye Jason. Good luck."

Jason:" Thanks."

Meanwhile at the hospital, Elizabeth woke up beside Franco. She had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed, and when he woke up, he saw her.

Franco (looking like he was in a lot of pain):" Hey Elizabeth. What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth:" Did you think I wasn't going to check up on you to make sure you were alright? You had a bad attack thanks to Jason."

Franco:" I know, but I get it. I'm sure for Jason, it was a long time coming. I just wish you told him that I've tried constantly to apologize to sam for the things I did to her, but you didn't."

Elizabeth:" I didn't because I was so focused on you. He could have killed you. You were bairly breathing."

Franco:" Oh really? Well, I heard that there was this beautiful nurse who called 911 and saved my life, and she's right here for me to give her a proper thank you."

Elizabeth (smiling now):" Franco, we can't do that here, and plus, you need to heal. How does your nose feel?"

Franco (loving the attention):" It hurts, and so does my jaw. The worse thing is, I can't eat very much at all thanks to Jason."

Elizabeth:" I'm sorry. Well, you're just gonna have to eat a lot of ice cream and yogurts. I know it's not very fun, but until your injuries heal, that's what you're going to have to do."

Franco:" Yeah I guess. I'm gonna need surgery to get my jaw fixed."

Elizabeth:" I know, but you'll be fine."

Elizabeth:" I have to go to work, but I'll come by and check on you before I pick up the boys okay?"

Franco:" Okay."

At the police station, Dianne Miller came promptly at 9: Am, and right away knew it was Jason.

Dianne:" Oh my God! I'm so glad to see you. Now Port Charles can go back to the way it used to be. Did you know how bad things have gotten since you left us?"

Jason (not sure what she was talking about):" No. How bad?"

Dianne:" Well, another man is assuming your identity, and Sam married him! I mean the nurve!"

Jason:" Well, she thought another man was me just like everyone else."

Dianne:" I always knew there was something off with that man. He wasn't you. There were holes in his story. I just let everyone believe I thought he was you, but in the back of my mind, I knew it wasn't you. You filled in all the gaps he couldn't."

Jason (happy that there's at least one more person who believed him):" Thank you."

Dianne:" Now, what's this I hear you attacked Franco on Thanksgiving? Do you want to tell me?"

Jason:" Dianne, it's like the past 5 years haven't happened for me. When I found out Elizabeth was with him, I got angry because of what he did to sam and Michael. I wanted to kill him, but Elizabeth stoppt me."

Dianne:" Well, You're not going to like this Jason, but Franco had a brain tumor, and was dismissed of all charges that were ever filed against him."

That made Jason even more angry. Was Dianne giving Franco a free pass for raping sam and having Michael raped in prison? How could she?

Jason:" So he gets a free pass for what he did?"

Dianne:" No, but what I'm suggesting is that during the time that both sam and Michael were raped, he was suffering from a brain tumor that had gone undiagnosed for years. It explains why he loved to kill for art and pleasure."

Jason couldn't believe this. It's just like what happened to Manny. He had a brain tumor. So now what. Did Franco do all these good things now so that his past could be erased? Unbelievable! Jason was seething inside with anger.

Dianne:" fear not. I'm going to argue for temporary insanity. I mean, you've been held captive for the past five years and drugged. Who knows what you're capable of. Don't worry. You'll get off."

As soon as she said those words, Scott Baldwin came in the room. He had all the evidence he needed to put Jason away for asalting Franco, or so he thought. They ended up going to court over it, and as predicted from Dianne, Jason was free to go. Scott didn't like that very much at all. He wanted to clean up Port Charles, and having Jason and Sonny killing people wasn't a good way to keep the city clean. If they could all be arrested, the town of Port Charles would be a better place. Oh well, Scot couldn't win this one, and Jason called Carly to pick him up.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth received a call about Jason getting out of Jail, and she was happy about that. She didn't want to have to tell Jake that Jason was in Jail for attacking Franco. Jake absolutely loved Franco and looked to him like a father. He would be devastated if he knew something happened to Franco. Plus, she didn't know how much the boys had seen, if they even bothered to look outside. Elizabeth thought that if any of them asked what happened, she would just simply tell them that Franco had a bad fall and broke his nose and jaw. That's all.

As Jason was getting arrested, part of the process that was required was to get his fingerprints, so now they were able to have both sets of fingerprints in the databases. The only thing was, the first man who claimed to be Jason's fingerprints got deleted from the database and Dante couldn't trace them, but Jason's were. Dianne wanted to do a DNA test to put this to rest once and for all, because if there was a man who was assuming he was Jason, then he was committing a crime. A person can't take another person's identity, and she would definitely put a stop to it and have one of them arrested. Then, once that was all settled, she would go to the original man who really was Jason and settle his affairs with him. She decided to call up Jason at Arora Media to see if he wouldn't mind getting a DNA test to try to settle this. Dianne was suspicious as to what was going on, and she wanted to figure it out. Things weren't adding up. She decided to pick up the phone while she had some free time to call him. Sure enough, she got him.

Jason answered the phone.

Jason:" Dianne? What's up? Everything okay? You never call me."

Dianne:" Yes, I'm aware of that, but there's a problem. Can you come to the hospital? I want to try to see if we can get a DNA test on the two of you. There's something very strange going on and I want to get to the bottom of this two Jason business."

Jason (getting annoyed):" Dianne, I'll do it for you, but I'm Jason. I mean, you believe me, right?"

Dianne (hesitantly):" Um… well… not exactly. I'll explain once you get here. I'm gonna call the other man claiming to be Jason too."

Jason:" Okay fine."

Dianne:" Do you happen to have anything of Jake and Danny's so that we can match the DNA?"

Jason:" I have stuff of Danny, not Jake. I'm sure Elizabeth has stuff that could be matched up with Jake."

Dianne:" Okay I'll contact Elizabeth for that. Things just aren't adding up. I mean, if any one of you are stealing the other man's identity, I'll—"

Jason (interrupting Dianne):" Don't worry Dianne. I'll take the DNA test and I'll prove that I'm not stealing anyone's identity because I am the real Jason Morgan."

Dianne:" Okay."

Dianne decided after hanging up the phone, she would contact Elizabeth to find out if she had something of Jake's with his DNA so she could compare it to any of the men. She knew Elizabeth was at the hospital and given that both men were going to come in for a DNA test, she was pretty sure Elizabeth would want to know about it, just as Jason would tell Sam.

Dianne walked up to the nurses station and waited for Elizabeth. As soon as she saw her walking ttward her she happily approached her.

Dianne:" Elizabeth! Hi. How's Franco doing?"

Elizabeth :" He's doing okay. He's gonna have to stay in the hospital for a few days, but he should be okay."

Dianne:" Are you getting the feeling that there's a strange vibe in this town? I mean, God! Two men claiming they're Jason Morgan. I mean, what is going on here! I've decided to put an end to this once and for all and get a DNA test. Would you mind seeing if you have anything of Jake's that we could compare it to any of the men? I'm asking Jason to do the same with Danny."

Elizabeth:"Yes I do, and I think it's great that you'll do a DNA test. I mean, we've all been going crazy with seeing two Jason's running around."

Dianne:" Alright then, let's get two it. Thanks for helping with this."

Elizabeth:" You're welcome. I'll set it up so that when you want the test, each man can come in separately so they're won't be any mixups. We all know how easily mixups can happen in this hospital."

Dianne:" Got that right. Thanks again Elizabeth. Could we schedule it for a week from today? I'm sure the lab's probably backed up due to the holiday."

Elizabeth:" Sure. I'll get on that right away before I forget."

Dianne:" Okay Thanks again. I'll talk to you soon."

She then left the hospital and called both Jason's to alert them of when the test was going to take place, so they could begin to prepare for it. Elizabeth in tern went to the computer to schedule DNA tests for both Jasons.

Author's note: I know this chapter was a bit shorter than my last one, and for that, I apologize. I want to tell you that they'll be no mention of Peter august's involvement with the harddrive that had Jason and drew's memory mapping. I'll let you in on a spoiler. The mystery person will be involved in what's going on with the two Jason's and Andre's involvement, so bare with me. I'm also no expert on DNA, butI want to pull out all the stops by having Dianne asking the questions about Jake and Danny so that there's no mistaking who's the real Jason Morgan. Thanks for the favorite/reviews!

I know I promised Jake's therapy session, but I wanted to speed the story up a bit. Enjoy, and keep the reviews coming when you have the time. It's greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For the next week, Sam had spent a lot of time at Arora Media; working on things for the company and also doing her PI work. She wanted to keep up her PI firm because she loved it so much. That was hers for quite some time, and both Jasons supported that venture that Sam was on. Spinelli kept in contact about what was going on with both Jasons trying to determine who was really Jason and who wasn't. It was really hard, but Spinelli was able to figure out that one of the men who claimed to be Jason was in a clinic in Russia and was being treated by a Dr. Kline. Since both Sam and Jason were PIs, they both wanted to figure this all out.

Sam:" Well, since this is really my gig, why don't you just stand back and I'll try to talk to dr. Kline. I'll pretend that I'm looking for information about a patient because I'm a nurse investigating a particular patient, and hopefully, he'll give us the information we need."

Jason:" Okay, and while you're talking to Dr. Kline, what do you want me to do?"

Sam:" well, you can talk to Andre. I don't know… there's something about him that is suspicious. I shouldn't question his credibility as a therapist, but there has to be something said if Jake's not doing so well for some strange reason, ever since the pictures came into play."

Jason (loving Sam's insight):" I love it when you go all PI like this. It's very sexy. Okay. I'll act like the concerned parent to Jake. That's perfect honey. How did you find out that Dr. Kline was in Port Charles?"

Sam:" Spinelli told me."

Jason:" Oh that's right. You did say that. Okay baby, let's go."

Sam found Dr. Kline and Jason went to go see Andre about Jake.

Sam (extending out her hand):" Hi dr. Kline. My name is Nurse Elizabeth Webber, and I'm a nurse who investigates rather strange cases. We spoke on the phone a few days ago."

Dr. Kline:" Oh, why yes. It's nice to meet you."

Sam:" Likewise. Anyway, the reason why I'm here is because I'm investigating a patient by the name of Jason Morgan, and as I reviewed your file on him, it seemed that he escaped from your clinic. Do you happen to know why?"

Dr Kline (not wanting Sam to see his anger):" No. We had the patient under extreme sedation because he could be rather dangerous."

Sam couldn't help herself, she wanted to make a joke.

Sam:" Oh like Hannible Lecter?"

Dr. Kline (impressed):" Yes. Kind of like that. You see, we called him patient 6 for confidentiality purposes. He could be very dangerous and we were unsure what he was capable of, so it was recommended by our staff that we keep him under sedation."

Sam:" I see. Do you know if this Jason Morgan, or Patient 6 as you call him remembers any of this?"

Dr. Kline:" Probably not. You see, he was brought to us by someone else. I can't remember the woman's name, but he was sent to us from Greece."

Sam was excited. She knew all too well who lived in Greece. It was Helena Cassadine, and she got a picture of her. Sam when she was investigating a case always came prepared, and she knew that Alexis unfortunately had pictures somewhere of her, and Nikolas she was sure had some too.

Sam:" If I give you a picture, do you think you'd remember? You've been very helpful, and I'd like to report this woman to the board of medicine. That's another part of my job. See, you were under extreme circumstances and it wasn't your fault that you were probably under strict orders to keep him sedated and under a tite lock and key."

Dr. Kline began to sweat, but because it was a very beautiful woman asking questions, he couldn't help himself. He liked a woman with edge like Sam, or in this case Elizabeth Webber as she called herself.

Dr. Kline:" Oh well, Thank you. Um… let me look at the picture, and I'll see if I remember who she is. If I can't, then, I'm sorry."

Sam was no dummy. As a PI and a former con artest, she knew when people were lying for information, or to keep something a secret because someone was getting too close. She'd play the game though if she figured he was lying. He took one look at the picture and had no recognition on his face. Sam, as a good PI knew that he was lying. She could just sense it.

Dr. Kline:" I'm sorry Nurse Webber, I don't remember this woman. Perhaps there was another doctor in Greace who was there who referred Patient 6 to our clinic? I don't know. I wish I could be of more help."

Sam:" Oh don't worry; you've been a great help. I have to interview more doctors and nurses anyway. I'll be in touch if I need any information from you or if I have more questions. If you can think of anything else later, I'll give you my business card."

Sam reached into her pocket, and again, planned ahead. She had Spinelli doctor up business cards that said Elizabeth Webber's name but with Sam's cell phone number.

Dr. Kline:" Thank you very much Nurse Webber. I'll be in touch. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Sam (shaking his hand):" It was a pleasure meeting you. Thanks again. Goodbye."

Dr. Kline:" goodbye"

Elsewhere, in Andre's office, Jason sat across him and wanted to talk about Jake with him to see if he could get information out of him.

Jason:" Hey Dock, I just had a few questions for you concerning my son, Jake. Elizabeth told me that lately, he's been resistant to therapy and doesn't seem to want to talk about things with you. Why do you think that is?"

Andre:" well Jason, as I told elizabeth, I can't divulge private information that Jake tells me, unless he threatens to harm himself or others. I'm sorry."

Jason:" Okay, but we need to figure out how we can help him. Has he mentioned anything to you about the other man who thinks he's me?"

Andre:" Jason, I'm sorry. He hasn't. All he wanted to talk about the last time he was here, which was before Thanksgiving was how he was looking forward to the holiday with you, Sam, Danny, Scout, his brothers and franco."

Jason:" Okay well, thanks for your time man. I appreciate it. If you can think of anything else, or if next time, Elizabeth and I could go in with him, that would be great. We're really concerned."

Andre:" Well, I could set up a family session with all of you, but we'd have to ask Jake how he'd feel about that okay? Why don't we schedule an individual appointment with Jake so we can discuss a family session, and then, I'll consider it, if he's okay with it."

Jason:" Okay Thanks."

Andre:" anything else I can do for you?"

Jason:" No. I think I'm gonna go back to work now. I have a lot of stories to write."

Andre:" Okay. I'll call Elizabeth to let her know you stopped by and enquired about a family session with Jake."

Jason (sensing something was off about Andre's answers):" Okay sounds good. Talk soon."

Andre:" Okay. bye."

Jason left and saw Sam standing by the door waiting for him. He quickly closed the door and they stood a fewfeet away to listen. They both heard Andre's phone ringing, and they decided to listen to the conversation. They both felt there was something suspicious going on with Andre.

Andre (picking up the phone):" Hello, this is Andre speaking, how can I help you?"

Dr. Kline:" We have a problem. It seems there was a nurse, Elizabeth Webber who was asking questions of Patient 6. I think she's getting too close."

Andre (closing his eyes in thought):" Dammit! I don't think it was Elizabeth webber. What Sam wasn't anticipating was that Andre had Dr. Kline's phone tapped and had a bug in the phone so he could hear the conversation. He knew it was Sam.

Andre:" It's not Elizabeth Webber. She's in the hospital, yes, but she wouldn't have time to investigate Patient 6 and the goings on with him. It's that damn PI, Sam Morgan."

Sam (under her breath):" Shit! He knows about me which means, he probably knows about you too."

Andre:" so,what do we do?"

Dr. Kline:" well, we're going to have to put a stop to her if she keeps this up, or better yet, have Patient 6 do it for us. He's capable of killing."

Sam looked scared. Would they really ask Jason to kill her, if it even was Jason? How could this be. Things were getting way out of hand. Sam, for the first time in her life was at a loss for what to do.

Sam (whispering):" Jason, I think you should take me home. I'm scared. Let's work from home today okay?"

Jason:" Okay baby. I'm going to stop by Sonny's to fill him in on what's going on because he's going to need to put gards on us. I know we haven't had them in a long time, but we need to make sure you and the kids are safe okay?"

Sam:" Okay. You might want to warn Elizabeth too."

Jason:" I will."

Elsewhere at the hospital, Elizabeth left Franco's room to go check on other patients . It was a fast pased day, which she liked. She went to the nurses station where she saw Jason with his hands in his pockets nervously waiting for her.

Elizabeth:" Hi Jason, everything okay? Where's Sam? Did she have an appointment or something?"

Jason:" Um… no. Can we talk privately? There's something you need to know."

Elizabeth led him to a conference room and closed the door so they could talk.

Elizabeth:" What's wrong Jason? You're starting to scare me. Are the boys in danger? What's going on?"

Jason admired how calm Elizabeth was even though her stomach was in knots.

Jason:" The boys are okay. You can relax. The thing is, Sam and I were looking into the records to figure out who was really Jason with spinelli's help, and we all discovered that the other Jason was in a clinic in Russia. He doesn't remember a lot of what happened, except for being in Russia. While he was there, he was in the care of a dr. Kline. Sam went to talk to dr. Kline, and I went to talk to Andre to see if he could give me some information about what Jake and he talked about in therapy to see if any one of them would mention the other Jason. Well, no luck. Then, Andre's phone rang just as I walked out the door. Sam and I decided to listen, and Sam's been threatened. Dr. Kline said that if she gets too close to the truth, Jason (referring to his patient) is going to have to handle her. We're not stupid Elizabeth; we know what that means."

Elizabeth knew all too well what those words meant, but why Sam? All she was doing was trying to get to the bottom of this? Well, hopefully, they'll get to the bottom of it in another way with the DNA test.

Elizabeth (looking scared):" Jason, you need to go home and put gards on Sam, Danny and Scout. There's no way you can lose sam to this dr. Kline. Why is this happening now? Why couldn't this be a simple mistake?"

Jason (putting an arm around Elizabeth):" Honey, it's okay. I'll protect sam and the kids. Don't you worry. By the way, where's this coming from? I've never seen you like this."

Elizabeth:" Jason, how quickly you forget. I dated you once. I know how the business works, even though I didn't like that lifestyle. I knew you would always keep me safe. I guess, I felt like I needed to remind you because maybe, you got rusty, you know because you gave up the business to have a safer career for the kids and Sam."

Jason:" well, I appreciate you thinking of Sam and our family this way. You've certainly come a long way. I know you'll never be exactly friends, but you too have remained civil for Jake, which is pretty cool."

Elizabeth:" Even though I'm dating Franco, I can still muster up compassion and concern for Sam when needed" she said as a smile spread across her face.

Jason (returning the joke):" Yeah, even though you're with franco and we both hate you for that. No I'm cereous though. Your compassion is one of the things I love most about you, even for people who don't always deserve it."

Elizabeth:" Oh…gotcha."

Jason:" Well, I'm gonna go home and check on sam and the kids, but I'll talk to you later okay? Oh wait. Before I go, I spoke to Andre, and I'd like to see if we could schedule a family session with Jake, because you and I both share the same concerns about his progress."

Elizabeth:" Yeah. I'll talk with Jake about that and see how comfortable he'd be about that."

Jason:" Okay. Just let me know what happens okay? Andre thought it might be good if Jake has one session by himself and they can talk about setting up a family session with all of us."

Elizabeth:" that's a good idea. Okay. I'll keep you posted. Oh, and remember, Friday's the DNA test. Both of you are going to get a reminder call the night before. I'll pack Jake's toothbrush so they can run it through the lab for a match too. Your appointments are going to be separate just to avoid any mixups okay?"

Jason:" Oh yeah I get it. hope I see you before then though."

Elizabeth:" I'm sure you will. Bye Jason."

Jason:" Bye Elizabeth."

They both walked in opposite directions and went about their days. Jason tending to Sam and the kids and Elizabeth working another busy shift at the hospital before checking on Franco.

As Jason was walking, he wanted to pay a visit to Elizabeth at the hospital. Not because he felt bad for Franco, but he wanted to apologize for how he acted when she so gratiously allowed him to go see Jake during Thanksgiving. As he walked, he thought he saw a familiar face walking towards him. It was dr. kline.

Dr. Kline:" Mr. Morgan. Or should I say Patient 6. I have a job for you to do. Your wife, Sam has been delving into your personal life while you were getting care from me, and I don't like it. If she gets close to the truth, you're instructed to do away with her. Got me?"

Jason was enraged. How could he instruct him to kill Sam; the mother of his child; his own wife?

Jason (reaching for his gun in his pocket):" No! Kline, I won't do that. You do not get to control me anymore. In fact, nobody can. I'm gonna protect my family at all costs, and that includes Sam. Whatever she has on you, it's probably nothing good." And without a minute's hesitation, a shot rang out, and Kline was dead. Jason put a bullet in between his eyes, and right away, he called Sonny to have Max and Milo dispose of the body properly. They were pros at it, so he didn't have to make sure it couldn't be traced back to him, and sure enough, it wasn't. Jason still had it as an enforcer and this was proof of that. He was right where he belonged… well, almost. If he could try to get back with Sam, that would be the icing on the cake. Wait. Where had he said that? Oh yeah. He said that to Robin. He missed Robin and would have loved to see her again. She did so much for him over the years, just as he helped her with Stone's death. She saved him during his brain tumor, and then during his accident when the piece of the dashboard from AJ's car shifted. All Jason wanted now was to get to the bottom of the truth and reclaim his family, whoever or whatever that meant. If it was Sam, Danny and now scout, that would be great. If he had to let Sam go so that she could stay happy with the Jason who was able to put her first, so be it. He would just claim Danny, and whoever he chose to be with would come later.

Author's note:

The next chapter is going to have more characters as Sam, Spinelli and Jason all try to figure out who's who. It will also mention the DNA test. The reveal will come after. So, this chapter will be long. Hope you enjoyed. Dr. Kline was the mystery person. I hope you liked that. Thanks again for the reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jason and Sam had been working tirelessly to try and figure out what was going on with Andre. Word was getting around that Jordan and Andre had broken up and Anna was spending a lot of time with him. Sam figured she could ask for information about Andre, or maybe, she'd be able to use the WSB to figure out what was going on with Dr. Kline since Spinelli wasn't having any luck. Sam asked Anna to meet her at the police station because she wanted to figure out why one man's finger prints couldn't be traced in the database, as if they didn't exist, while the other man's finger prints were able to be processed the day Jason got arrested after attacking Franco. Anna agreed to meet Sam and bring Dante in, because he was there when the mystery man calling himself Jake Doe entered gH.

Sam:" Hi Anna, thanks for meeting me here."

Anna:" Oh it's no problem. I wasn't doing that much today and had the time to meet you. I'm glad to help in any way I can. I'm sure it's getting confusing trying to figure out what's been going on with two men claiming to be the same person."

Sam:" Yeah I know. It is confusing. I just want to know who's who so my life can get back on track."

Anna:" okay. Let me get Dante. Maybe, he can help you out."

Anna went to get Dante, and then they both came back in a conference room so they all could chat.

Sam:" Hi Dante."

Dante:" Hey Sam, how are you?"

Sam:" Good. So, I wanted to talk to you both about Jason. Well, actually Jake Doe. When you did the finger prints on him, how come his finger prints didn't show up, as if they never existed, but the other man claiming he's Jason showed up immediately when you were finger printing him for his arrest?"

Dante was puzzled about this himself. He did remember that both men were getting a DNA test, and he hoped that would put this whole situation to rest and once and for all things would start to make sense again. This business of two Jasons was starting to get on everyone's nerves, including at the PcPD.

Dante:" Uh… I'm actually not sure. I know it sounds ridiculous, but that's all I can offer. I can try to run the finger prints again, but we may not need that. You will be there for the DnA test, right?"

Sam:" Yes of course I will be."

Anna:" Okay, so where do I fit in in all of this?"

Sam:" Well, you've been seeing a lot of Andre lately. I was just wondering if maybe, he said some things without meaning to? Maybe the slip of the tung kind of a thing?"

Anna:"No I'm sorry Sam. He hasn't. He keeps every patient he sees confidential. His whole work setting is very private. I don't ask him any questions about work. I know it's weird, but we don't really talk about that kind of thing. Plus, Andre and I are just friends."

Sam thought this was very strange, and that Anna was acting weird, but hey, that was none of her business.

Anna:" I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to you. I hope you find out who's Jason and who isn't. I have to go."

Dante:" I'll walk you out Anna."

Sam was dejected. She thought that Anna may have an idea about Dr. Kline, but Anna really didn't seem to be in the mood to help her. Was she sick again? What was going on with her? It didn't matter because the DNA test was scheduled later today, and then, in a few days, everyone would know once and for all who was really Jason.

Sam then decided to go grab a bite to eat at Kelly's, and as she was there, she ran into Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was picking up food for Franco. He was being released today, and he was slowly able to eat solid foods. Elizabeth didn't want to take any chances, so she was ordering some soup. Elizabeth saw Sam and decided to go over to her.

Elizabeth:" Sam, is everything okay?"

Sam:" Yeah, I guess. I just am getting really frustrated with this whole two Jason's business. It's really confusing and it's driving me crazy. I mean,sometimes, it's like I don't know which man I'm supposed to be with. Isn't that crazy?"

Elizabeth:" No it's not crazy. I can remember how hard it was for me when I was engaged to Lucky and in love with Nikolas. As horrible as that was, and though it drove me crazy, I was tired of always doing whatever everyone wanted me to do. My only regret during that time was that I wasn't honest with my feelings for Nikolas and Lucky. I should have told Lucky that I couldn't marry him because I had feelings for Nikolas, instead of lying about it and who I had feelings for. Sam, I hope that once this business is resolved, you'll be able to figure out what it is you want, and the decision won't be that hard for you. It's probably going to take some time to sort all of this out, especially once theDNA tests are in and the results for both come out. Whatever you decide to do, lean on your family okay? Don't try to do this alone."

Sam was shocked at how much Elizabeth knew and understood what she would be going through, especially once she finds out who is Jason. What if it's the man who was called Patient 6? Could she allow herself to feel that way for him again? Of course, if it was the other man who really was Jason, it would be easy for her to just go to him and resume their life. I mean, she's already had her baby girl with him, and things would just go back to the way things were before this other man came to town.

Sam:" Elizabeth, wow that was actually great advice. Thanks for that talk. I hope I'm not in that situation where I'd have to choose between the two men. That would really suck, and I know that either one of them would get hurt. I don't want to hurt any of them."

Elizabeth:" I know you don't Sam, and I'm sorry you're in this situation. My order's ready. I have to go. Take care, and I'll see you later okay?"

Sam:" Okay.

Just then, Sam got a call from Anna. She felt guilty about how abruptly she left the police station, but she came across new information.

Sam (answering the phone):" Hi Anna, what's up?"

Anna: "I wanted to appologize for what happened earlier. I don't know what came over me. I just got a gift from Andre. It's a little ornament. There's a flashdrive on it. I don't know what's on it, but I called you because it may help you figure out what's going on with the two Jason's."

At this point, Sam was annoyed. Why was Anna acting like this? She didn't care about a flashdrive. She just wanted to get to the bottom of this, but her curiosity got the better of her.

Sam:" Okay, I'll get it. I'm at Kelly's. Can you bring it there?"

Anna:" Sure. I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

Sam:" Okay. Then, I'll grab a coffee and wait for you."

Sam was getting rather hungry, so she decided to get a coffee and asandwhitch. As she was eating and drinking her coffee, Anna came to her with the flashdrive. She decided to chat with her for a little while.

Anna:" Here's what's weird about this. When I opened up the ornament and found the flashdrive, Andre got really anxious, almost as if he thought I would use it or something. He said it had some important secret information on it. Naturally, my curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to try and load the drive, but I didn't because he was so upset. I figured that you being a PI, you'd be able to do it and it wouldn't be a big deal."

Sam:" Thanks."

Anna:" You're welcome."

Sam:" How was Emma and Robin? I didn't get to see them on Thanksgiving."

Anna:" They were great. I miss them a lot, but I go to California a lot, so the next time I go, I'll tell them all you said hi. I'll even tell Patrick you said hi. I wish the two of you could have worked out, but I was glad to hear you were able to go back to Jason."

Sam:" I'm glad you aren't angry with me. It wasn't an easy situation for any of us at that time, and Patrick handled it better than I thought, especially when he left to find Robin. I just felt bad for Emma. It was good to see her at the nurses ball last year. She's getting so grownup looking."

Anna:" I know."

Anna:" Well, as lovely as this was, I have to go. Do you need a lift anywhere?"

Sam (realizing what time it was):" Nope, I'm good. I'm gonna walk to the hospital for the DNA test to be there for support."

Anna:" Okay. see you later."

Sam:" You too. Thanks."

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth, sam and drew (Author's note so it's not as confusing) were waiting for the DNA test to be performed on Jason. Once they were done, Drew would go in for his test. As Jason walked out, alab tech came in for Drew.

Lab tech:" Okay patient number two? I need you to go for your DNA test."

Jason (looking at Sam before going in):" I love you."

Sam:" I love you too."

Elizabeth decided that she would go back to work and be there when the results were being read. She was the one who offered to take it to the police station so that the DNA test could be read there.

Once the tests were done,Elizabeth asked the lab tech if they could put a rush on the results because of the importance of the tests, and they agreed. They informed Elizabeththe the results would be in by 4:00.

It seemed to take forever for the results to come in. As soon as they came in, Elizabeth went to the lab to bring them to the police station. Each test was in its own envelope, just as Jake's toothbrush was in one. They really didn't need Danny or Jake's items anymore because the results were clear who was Jason. Jordan saw Elizabeth at the police station and happily took the results.

Jordan:" Okay Elizabeth, I'm going to need to take a few minutes to read the results with Andre. I think it's important that he's there with us when they are read. Someone may need that extra support because someone's life is going to be completely blown apart."

Elizabeth:" Okay. I'll text them all and let them know about the results and to meet us at the police station."

Elizabeth sent a group text to drew, Sam and Jason and they all met at the police station. When they were all present, Jordan and Andre led them into a conference room.

Jordan:" Okay everyone, have a seat. First of all, I want to thank both of you (looking at the two men) for performing a DNA test. I'm sure that wasn't easy. Now, for the moment of truth."

Andre:" I just want to say that for whoever this hurts, because unfortunately, one of you will be hurt, I will offer my services for some counciling for you. I'll offer it for both of you, because I actually think that both of you are going to need it."

Sam looked to drew and squeezed his hand.

Sam:" I love you."

Jason:" I love you too. I hope whatever happens—

Sam (interrupting him):" Shhh, Jason, it's okay. No matter what happens, I'm here with you. You know that."

Jordan:" Okay. Can I have one of the envelopes please? Okay… now I have one envelope here, and I will say with 99.9 percent certainty that you (looking to Jason formally known as Patient 6) are Jason Morgan."

Jordan went to take the other envelope and read the results.

Jordan:" It is with 99.9 percent certainty that you (looking at Drew) are a match, but you aren't Jason Morgan. Your name is Andrew Cane."

All of a sudden tears of sadness and angerfell down Drew's face. . How could he not be Jason?

Drew took a shakey breath and began to speak.

Drew:" There's gotta be a reasonable explanation. How is it that I'm drew Cane, but am a match for Jason Morgan?"

Jordan (feeling bad for drew):" There is an explanation and it's going to come as a shock to all of you in the room. Andre, would you care to do the honors?"

Andre cleared his throat and began to speak.

Andre:" Okay, I'll give you an explanation. So, Jason was on Cassadine Island in 2012. Drew, you were also there. I had been trying to conduct a study to improve Dementia in patients by doing what's known as memory mapping. The idea was that if I could remap someone's memories, perhaps that could restore their memories and cure the disease. I happened to see both you and Jason, and Helena heard about my research. She thought that both you and Jason would be perfect candidates. Jason was working for Helena for a while, and his memories were still in tact at the time. I wasn't able to do it too far with him, but I was able to get further with Drew. When we decided to do the procedure, we figured we would work on Jason, and then, drew. As I mentioned, we were able to get a bit further in the memory mapping with Drew than we were with Jason. We don't know why that is, but we figured we'd implant Jason's memories into Andrew Cane since we established your memories had been completely erased. So, that's why as Jason Morgan, you knew to come to Port Charles and knew Elizabeth, Sam, Carly and Michael for a while. We didn't know how it would work, as this is an experimental procedure, but it worked the way Helena wanted it to. Andrew slowly began to remember his life as Jason, and you, Jason were under extreme sedation for a while."

All who were present in the room couldn't believe what they were hearing. Sam began to speak.

Sam:" What the hell is wrong with you? You took a man's identity and implanted it into someone else's brain for research? I'm not a medical expert, but I do know that you could have tried to figure out a cure for dementia another way. You're sick!"

Andre:" I didn't think it would cause this much pain and suffering to all involved. If I had known, I would—Sam (interrupted him again):" screw you! I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth! You should be in Jail for what you've done. Now, two men are going to be struggling to figure out their lives because of not only Helena, but you too."

Andre:" There's more. When Jason went to Russia, he was in the care of Dr. Kline. I don't know where he is, but he had him under extreme sedation because of how dangerous he was. There is hope though. We can try to restore both of their memories. As I mentioned, both drew and Jason have different degrees of the memory mapping, and so the results may be different. I'm sorry."

Drew (in a fit of anger):" So, Andre, what does this mean for me? Now, I've been living the life of someone else? Is there more that you're not telling us? If so, you better tell me now."

Andre:" yes there is more. There's a reason why the two of you had matches for DNA. It's because both you and Jason are twin brothers."

Jason:" What? We're twins? How could that be? I was adopted by Alan and Monica Quartermaine, and there was no mention that there was a twin. If Monica and Alan knew about it, they would have adopted both of us."

Jordan spoke up next (just as shocked as everyone else):" Andre, I think everyone involved has had enough. You may as well just give up the evidence for the memory mapping materials because you will be arrested for this."

Andre (not able to resist Jordan's authority):" Okay. It's on a flashdrive."

Sam (remembered Anna giving it to her and taking it out of her pocket):" Oh… you mean this? I'll keep it, but I think if we're gonna use it, we should use it with a therapist who's actually gonna help us and not screw with all of us like you did."

Andre (looking to drew):" So, do you want to know a little bit about yourself? Well, I'll tell you before I get hauled off. Your name is Andrew Cane, and you're a NavySeal. It was easy to do the memory mapping because you suffered from PTSD after being deployed in 2007 to Afganistan."

Drew couldn't believe this. What was going on? None of this made any sense, and the same went for Jason. Jason was baffled by the fact that he had a twin brother who was living his life.

Drew (looking to Andre)" How could that be? I'm Jason Morgan. I have no recollection of being a nnavy seal or anything. You're just talking out your ass because you wanna have a justifiable excuse for why you did what you did to us. If you're telling me this, does this mean that the life I built with Sam… our daughter… none of that really exists because I'm not Jason? What the hell!"

Andre:" It doesn't mean it doesn't exist. There is proof that you're a navy seal and the PcPD can get it. Jordan, would you mind?"

Jordan:" No. I'll see if Dante or Nathon's around to get the proof. Sit tight."

Jordan walked out and saw Nathon at his desk. He could tell by the look on her face that things were intense.

Nathon:" Commissioner, how can I help you?"

Jordan:" I need some proof that Andrew Cane is a real person who's been in the navy."

Nathon (looking to his computer):" Okay. Let's see." And in a few minutes, he printed all the information she needed to give the proof to Drew.

Jordan:" Thank you detective. You've been a great help."

Nathon:You're welcome." .

Jordan came back in the room where she gave the information to drew. He staired at it for a moment, and then passed it over to Sam. Drew had tears in his eyes as he was looking at Sam.

Sam:" Jas… um… Drew, the proof's here. Before you ask though, this doesn't change anything. I love you, Jason's memories or not. We built a life together, and that's what I want."

Drew (still upset):" are you sure? If you'd rather be with Jason, then, I'll let you go so I can figure out my life. I don't need to ruin Jason's life anymore."

Sam (putting her arms around Drew):" drew, none of this was your fault. It wasn't like you intended for this to happen. Remember when you first came here? You had no idea who you were. I mean, even Elizabeth can attest to that. Right?"

Elizabeth (still in shock about Andre, but composed herself):" Yes. I mean, you thought your name was Jake and you said that the name soundes good, so you would go with it because you had no idea. Something seemed strange when you came to my house though because you were having flashes, but now it makes sense. All the memories that you had of me and even Sam were Jason's memories, and now that Andre was able to put the pieces of this puzzle together, it makes sense. It also explains the differences in the personalities. When you confronted me about knowing your identity, your actions weren't like Jason's at all. Yes, Jason would have been angry, as anyone would, but he would have also forgiven me even if it went without saying it. You bairly would give me the time of day and when Jake was having all those problems, like faking the break in, you accused me of manipulating you so that you'd get back together with me and you wouldn't marry Sam."

Jason was shocked. He knew that both Sam and Elizabeth could selfdestruct at times, but he knew that Elizabeth wouldn't coach her own son to do something like that, and the fact that someone accused her of doing so was wrong. Jason also knew that this was a difficult situation, and because drew didn't know Jason, he knew that he only acted the way he thought Jason would react. Some things were true, but not this. Elizabeth would never do that to a child. Carly may, but not Elizabeth, and even so, Jason had forgiven so much over the years.

Sam:" I should have picked up on the little things like the fact that you were so willing to give up the mob and running to Sonny and Carly's rescues every time they needed something and you agreed to put me and the kids first. Jason, let's be honest. You've tried, but then, as soon as Burnie called you to meet you on the peer, I told you to go and you did. I guess, I was hoping you wouldn't have jumped at the chance, but again, that's who you are. You're always willing to help everyone, even if it meant risking your life. I would never ask you to change that, but I guess, what I'm also saying is that Drew, even when I thought he was Jason did it without me needing him to ask or wonder about it."

Sam (looking to drew):" Let's go home. I think we've all had a long day and could use the break. By the way, you're my hero, and if I didn't love you before, I love you even more. You fought to serve this country; not tried to kill people for a living because you're a mob enforcer. Jason, I'm not saying that I never accepted your life, and I still do, but I have a baby now, and I've changed since the past 5 years. I've wanted the safer life ever since dating Silas, and especially Patrick. Then, when I got pregnant with Scout, I wanted it even more. I'm still gonna always have that adventurous side of me, that's not gonna change, but there are aspects of me that are different. Please forgive me Jason?"

Jason (walking toward sam):" Sam, there's nothing to forgive you for. Neither of you did anything wrong. You thought this man was me, and that explained a lot for all of you, including Carly. If you're happy, then, that's all I want for you."

Sam (smiling with teers in her eyes):" Thanks Jason. Drew, let's go home."

Jason decided to walk out with Sam and drew. He wanted to tell carly the good news. Jordan saw Elizabeth sitting there quietly.

Jordan:" Elizabeth, do you need a ride?"

Elizabeth:" No. I'd like to stay. I want to talk to Andre after you arrest him."

Jordan:" Okay. It'll be a few minutes because I need to have my detectives arrest him"

Twenty minutes later, Andre was arrested by Nathon and he allowed Elizabeth to go visit him in his cell.

Elizabeth (angrily):" Andre, how could you! I trusted my son in your care, and now you're going to be responsible for his downfall. He's made so much progress between you and Franco, and now this?what's he gonna do when he finds out that the man he thought was his real father isn't? He looked to Drew as Jason as a father figure in his life, because Lucky isn't around. This is your falt. If Jake suffers a breakdown or regresses, all of this is on you. I'm ashamed that I ever trusted you. I turned myself inside out with the pain I caused all Jason's loved ones, but you take the cake. We no longer need your services, and if I have to, I'll refer Jake to another therapist or just have him stick with franco. I pitty anyone who would ever seek you out for any type of professional help, especially Jason and drew. How could you do this? I'm not surprised with Helena having something to do with this, but you? I'm shocked."

Andre:" I'm sorry Elizabeth. I honestly don't know what to say. I just wish it didn't have to come out like this. Give my best to Jake, will you?"

Elizabeth:" Go to hell! And with that, Elizabeth stormed out. How could she entrust her son with a man like Andre? The guilt was eating her up. She felt as if she couldn't win. First she wanted to deny Jake was experiencing any difficulties and that's why she didn't get him help. Then, when she decided to do the right thing and get him help, it now backfired thanks to Andre. Well, she knew of a good therapist if Jake started to regress, which she was suspicious of. She would contact Dr. Colins if needed.

Jason rode his bike to Sonny and carly's. He was really happy that he was the one who was Jason. Not that he didn't mind if Drew was Jason, but why did he have all of his memories intact while Drew didn't remember anything? Now, it all made sense thanks to Andre. He wanted to tell Sonny and carly the good news, even though they already knew. As soon as they came in, he sat them down.

Jason:" sonny, carly, the DNA test came back. Elizabeth put a rush on it, and it's confirmed that I'm Jason."

Carly screamed and ran into his arms. She was so happy.

Carly:" Yay! I knew it! I mean, it was probably good that you got the DNA test, but I knew it was you from the moment I saw you!. We need to celebrate, don't we sonny. Our Jason's home and now , it's confirmed! So, what does that mean for you and Sam?"

Jason (sadly):" well, for now, she's chosen to be with drew.

Carly:" What? Are you fricking kidding me? Come on Jason! She can't choose someone she doesn't know. I'll put a stop to that right now. Jason, she knows she wants to be with you. Maybe, she's scared. Okay. I'll give her until New Years, and if she hasn't decided to choose you, then, she's making a big mistake."

Jason:" carly, right now, we need to let Sam deal with this however she knows how. If she's happy with the family she's created with Drew, whether he thought he was me or otherwise, I'm not going to interfere with that. She's happy, so let her be happy. If she decides she wants to be with me, she can talk to me about it."

Carly:" But Jason, I'm your best friend. I'm always gonna have your back. I've seen the two of you together, and yes, Sam and I haven't always gotten a long, but we did come to an understanding after you died. So, I can tell her when she's making a mistake, but because I'm so happy to have you back, I won't do anything. I love you."

Jason:" I love you too Carly and I know you always have my back, just like I have yours. It's good to be home."

Sonny (bringing out drinks for all of them):" I'd like to propose a toast. To Jason's return. I hope eventually once you've had time to adjust, you'll come back to work for me, and you will always be part of our family no matter what. To friends and family."

(Sonny, Carly and Jason at the same time):" Here Here."

On the way home, Drew and Sam were quiet the whole time they were driving home. They got home and Sam began to speak.

Sam:" Drew, You okay? I know what happened is a real shock, but I'm gonna help you. We're gonna help reclaim your life, and no matter what happens, we'll get through this together. Jason's memories or not, as I said before, I love you. There are things I'm gonna need to work out with Jason, but he's my past and you're my future. I love you, and want to be with you."

Drew (feeling still very upset about everything that went on today and not really sure how to take Sam's affections):" Are you sure? The only thing I'm sure that I'd like to do right now after I hold my baby is one of my favorite memories that we shared as Sam and Jason. Can we play Dominos and Tiquila and get Chinesefood?"

Sam:" Absolutely! I'll order the food and there's still some beer in the fridge. I love you Drew. It's gonna take time to get used to calling you that, but look. It's getting easier already the more I say it."

Drew (happier now):" Thanks Sam. I love you too."

That night, Elizabeth finally returned home looking exhausted and drained. Franco noticed her expression right away and went over to her. He had just gotten through eating pizza with the boys and heated her up two slices.

Franco:" Elizabeth, hey. Everything okay? Don't worry. The boys are playing video games. God! I love them. We have so much fun."

Elizabeth:" That's great Franco. I know you have fun with the boys and they adore you too."

Franco:" well, let's put your feet up and let me take care of you. You look upset and I want to help you."

Elizabeth:" Franco, I don'-"

Franco (interrupting her):" Nope, it's settled. You're gonna sit on the couch and eat your pizza, and then, I'm gonna draw you a bubble bath and give you a glass of wine okay? Don't argue with me because that's gonna make me want to help you even more."

Elizabeth knew that she couldn't argue with him, so she decided to eat the pizza. After eating pizza, Franco gave her a bubble bath and participated in the washing process. He wanted to do more, but he knew Elizabeth wasn't in the mood. Franco felt the tension in her body start to decrease, and he knew his job was done. He allowed her the privacy to get dressed for bed, and he went to pour the glasses of wine for them.

Franco:" Okay Elizabeth, what's going on."

Elizabeth:" well, we finally know who's Jason, and andre had a lot to do with it."

Franco:" really? That's awesome, so if we know who's Jason, then, who's the other guy?"

Elizabeth:" well, let me put it to you this way. Franco, you know who's Jason just by what happened to you."

Franco:" Yeah I do. I mean look at the way I was attacked. I mean my jaw and nose were broken and I almost died because he strangled me. So great. Who's the other guy?"

Elizabeth (sighing deeply in exhaustion and anger):" Well, his name is Andrew Cane, or for short, Drew. Drew is a navy seal."

Suddenly Franco came to a realization and a question.

Franco:" drew… Drew. Oh my God! Wait! I wonder if it's the Drew that… Wait. But my mother told me that he was my imaginary friend. I pushed him down the stairs when we were kids. We were playing, and… Oh God! That was obviously before my tumor, and that means that I must have been abused as a kid, right? I mean, if therapy's taught me anything, it's that. I mean trauma and evil just don't come from out of no where. I've been trying to examine my past, and now, it all makes sense. Wow!"

Elizabeth:" Franco, that's great, and maybe there is some truth to that, but I don't know. My biggest concern right now is Jake. I trusted this man to take care of him for therapy, and he told us today that he did some memory mapping on both men where one man was programmed to be Jason, and Jason was sedated and brought to Russia? I mean, who does that, and to make matters worse, Helena had a lot to do with all of this. Also, the really shocking thing is that Jason and Drew are twins. I haven't quite figured that out, but I'm hoping that Sam and Spinelli will be able to because I've known Jason for a long time, and there was never any mention from Alan and Monica about a twin brother."

Franco:" Elizabeth, none of this was your fault. You had no idea that a therapist who was helping Jake was capable of memory mapping, which in a weird way sounds kind of cool, but still. You had no way of knowing that. You did nothing wrong. This was a situation that no one had control over except Andre and Helena."

Elizabeth (starting to cry for the pain this will cause Jake):" How do I tell Jake that the man who he's believed to be his father all this time really is his uncle and that his real father is a mobster, and not only that, he hasn't even begun to remember what happened to him on the island. How's he gonna put all of this together? What if he gets worse and completely shuts down? I won't be able to take that."

Franco (hugging Elizabeth as she began to sob):" Shhh, it's okay. Right now, I think it might be best if we don't tell Jake. There's a time and a place for it, and you need time to sourt all of this out before telling him. Let's give it a few days until you're ready okay? Right now, you need to rest. I'll support you whatever you decide to do about this and when you decide to tell Jake. We can do it together."

Elizabeth (calming down now):" Thanks Franco. I love you. Goodnight."

Franco:" goodnight. Just close your eyes and go to sleep. I'll put the kids to bed okay? Shhhhh"

As Elizabeth began to drift off, her last thoughts were of Franco. How could she get so lucky? How could she have a man who knew exactly what she needed when she didn't always believe it or want to let anyone see her vulnerable side? Franco had this way of always getting to the heart of what she was thinking when she didn't want to let anyone else see it. Maybe, it was experience, or his therapy? She didn't know, but whatever it was, she loved him inside and out, and she loved how he was able to take care of her. She knew with how she felt in this moment, she would face this head on and would tell Jake when she felt it was right.

Author's note:

I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to avoid any more confusion, because one of the reviewers got confused as to who was Jason, and who was drew. I did it on purpose. I feel like a good soap writer will have written it to have some confusing parts and would get messier and messier until the truth was revealed. I'm writing this again how I would have wanted to see it play out. I will go and reply to the reviews shortly. Thanks for the feedback. The next chapter will cover more information about Jason and Drew finding out they're twins and then Jake finding out, just for a little preview.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The night of the reveal of who was Jason and who was drew was very hard to swallow for all involved, with the exception of sonny and Carly. For Jason, it meant that someone else was living his life. He knew that Sam appeared to be happy and though he wanted that for her, he was still upset that five years had been taken from him and he had a brother he never knew who was living his life with his wife and son. What was he supposed to do with that? He thought that maybe he should leave for a while to give everyone the space they needed, but then, that wouldn't accomplish much at all. He also remembered that he couldn't up and leave because he had children to think about… or could he really say that? With Jake, his first born son, he and Elizabeth agreed that he would be safer being raised with Lucky acting as his father because he feared that Jake would be a target against Jason and Sonny's enomies. Maybe, that could change now… somehow where the business was changed, and there was a new mob organization with the Jerome family. They didn't seem to be as active in their shipments or their mob wars that Jason could gather, which was good. Then, he had Elizabeth to consider. Elizabeth never liked that lifestyle, but she always loved Jason and would have desperately wanted to be with him. He always wanted that too, but never felt that he could have her because she too would be a target with his enomies, and if something were to happen to her or the boys, Jason would never forgive himself. Sam was sort of a different story.

Sam was always a free spiret, and always was running from something, whether it was a new home, a dangerous situation or a con. She was edgier than Elizabeth and knew how the business worked. He still wanted to keep her safe and would try to push her away, but then they would always come back to each other. Was it true though? Had the past five years changed her since he had died? She always feared losing Jason and it came true. He never got to raise Danny because he got shot right when he was going to come home to her. He couldn't actually blame her if she never wanted to be with him ever again. There was always a chance that if he were to rejoine sonny's organization, he could die, but he would rather die if it meant that Danny was safe. He wanted the same for Elizabeth and Jake, but he couldn't get over the fact that she was seeing Franco. He just figured that for now, he would let things play out, but he also thought about seeing franco and warning him away from Elizabeth, or warning him that if he ever hurt her or her boys, he would pay. He decided against it, only because he knew how Elizabeth felt and for some unknown reason to him, Jake adored Franco. He'd have to see it for himself because he couldn't understand why any child would love franco. He figured though that for now, he better go to sleep and then, he'd try to find some answers to the questions about what happened. If it meant going to Cassadine Island, he would do it, but right now, he wanted to just shut his mind off. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep, and that's what he did.

The next day, Sam woke up a bit later than usual. Maybe, she needed more sleep than she actually thought. She heard noises from a distance, and because she was still half awake, she couldn't make them out. She opened her eyes, and she realized that it was drew playing with Scout. Sam hearing how content scout was at the moment decided she would take a much needed shower. As she stepped in and felt the hot water running down her body, the tension of the night before started to wash away. As she was getting dressed after her shower, she smelled something cooking. Drew was cooking breakfast. He also decided to let scout where she was getting bigger to have some eggs. She had been eating solid food for a while, so he figured what harm could it do? He picked her up and put her in the highchair, and then, Sam came in the kitchen.

Sam:" How are my favorite people doing? How's my favorite boy" (looking at Danny). Then, she kissed drew and Danny. Then, she went to scout.

How's my favorite baby girl? And what are you eating? Looks like some eggs. Can I have a bite? Can I? Can I" (tickling her and Scout began to laugh).

Sam (looking at Drew):" How are you? Doing okay?"

Drew:" I don't know. I'm still trying to process everything. The kids are the only thing that's keeping me going right now, and you of course, but Sam, I still feel like things aren't gonna end well for us."

Danny finished his eggs and went to his room.

Sam:" drew, this is gonna take some time for everyone to process. I do need to figure out what I'm gonna do about Jason. So much has been unsaid and I need to figure out what to do about our marriage. I mean, I remarried you thinking you were Jason, but now you're not. Before we can move forward, I'd like to do things the leagle way. It will be hard, but I'm gonna have to divorce Jason if this is going to work for us. For now though, I'm just gonna take one day at a time, and I'm gonna help the both of you try to reclaim your lives the best way I can. I have to do it too."

Drew:" I love you."

Sam:" I love you too. I think I'm gonna take the kids to see Mom later. Are you gonna go to work?"

Drew: "Not today. I don't think I'd be much use to anyone at this point. Too much has happened to me. I think I just need a bit of time to process everything for a day, and then, I'll be okay."

Sam:" Okay well, let me know how I can help you. I'm still here for you… you know that."

For some strange reason, Drew wanted to believe Sam, but he had this sinking suspition that eventually, she would leave him for Jason, just as his two best friends had as soon as Jason came back. I mean, did Sonny and Carly really believe this was his fault if they knew the whole story? He was sure they did by now, considering how sonny and Carly gloted about how their Jason was home. He wanted to throw up every time he heard them refer to Jason as their Jason, especially now that he wasn't Jason. He didn't want Sam to hurt him, but he thought it was only a matter of time. He shouldn't be questioning her love for him, but he had been questioning everything andAndre and Helena were to blame. He wanted to blame Jason, but he knew that he really couldn't because this wasn't easy for him either. He did have a lot of resentment toward him though. I mean, with the exception of Sam, everything fell into place for him. He is right back rushing to sonny and carly's every aid, and he had all of his memories about his life before being captured. Drew had to try and remember his whole life, but how could he when the past few years as Jason had been his life, especially the past year with Sam? Come on! What was he supposed to do with all of this? He didn't know. He just figured he'd focus on the kids and getting some answers. He figured he'd start by paying a visit with Monica.

Monica welcomed drew into her house. She hadn't seen him in quite a while. She just assumed that he, as Jason was busy with the kids, work and Sam. She had been busy too, so when he called her to say he was coming over, she was very happy. She welcomed this new change that she had seen as Jason (author's note Monica right now doesn't know Drew's Jason).

She loved that Jason was putting his family above Sonny, Carly and the business. Monica never liked Jason's line of work since his accident, most recently because of Emily's death. That was until she realized that it wasn't any mob ties that killed her; it was Diego Alcazar. Ever since Jason had come back though, there were changes that she welcomed. He seemed to embrace the family a little bit more, and that was a welcome change.

Monica (happily):" Jason! Hi. Come in."

The name Jason was really starting to get to drew, but he realized that Monica still had no idea, so he would let it go.

Drew:" Uh… That's what I wanted to talk to you about" (he cleared his throat and continued).

"Okay… so, yesterday, you know that me and Jason were going to have a DNA test done, right? Well, I'm shocked to say that the results came in, and I'm not Jason. I'm not your son Monica. I'm sorry. The other man who's been here claiming to be Jason Morgan is really Jason. If this means you never want me to set foot in your house, I'll completely understand, but I want to tell you the whole story first. My name is Drew Cane apparently. I'm a navy seal and I was on the Cassadine Island and so was Jason. I had never seen Jason there, but apparently, this jackass Andre wanted to use us in his experaments to cureAlzheimer's by doing some memory mapping. The idea was that if the memory mapping was successful, a person suffering from the disease could get their memories restored as a cure. Andre was able to get further with me during the memory mapping than Jason. When it was done, I had no memory of anything in my past life until Helena implanted me with Jason's memories. During this time, Jason apparently was under heavy sedation, but all this time, he was working for Helena. Now Jason's back and wants to reclaim his life, but it's the life that I created with Sam. I didn't mean to take Jason's life, but I don't want to give it up either. Apparently when we got the tests done, we were both a match because we are twins. My question is this. Did you and Alan know that you or someone gave birth to twins?"

Monica (in shock and looking to Drew):" No. Drew, I'm sorry. If we had known that Susan More gave birth to twin sons, we would have adopted the both of you. You see, Alan had an affair with her and I never cared for her, but when I saw the baby Jason, I couldn't help myself. I loved the baby and loved Alan, so we agreed to adopt him. Drew, now that we know that you and Jason are brothers, I will never turn my back on you or want you to leave my house. I love you. You've brought so much joy into the house again all the times you bring Danny and Scout to me. Plus, I never saw Sam so happy, and it's not because of Jason, it's because of you. You've made her a priority, which though Jason would try, that was something he couldn't always do. I never liked Jason working for Sonny, especially since Sonny killed AJ. The thing that I would advise you to do now is to try to figure out who you are. I would like to see both my sons getting close eventually because Jason is very loyal, even though I don't like that he turned his back on the family and decided to work for Sonny. All of the Quartermaines are gone, except for Tracy and I want as much family around me as possible right now. I know this is an adjustment and it is for me too, but eventually, do you think you and your brother could get close once the dust settles?" Then, she gave drew a hug.

Drew:" Well, I'm glad that you still accept me as your son even though I'm not Jason. I can't make any promises at how close we'll be, but for you, I'll try. Thank you for believing in me when I thought I was Jason. Thanks for your support too. It means a lot to me. I love you."

Monica :" I love you too. Give my love to Sam and the kids okay?"

Drew:" Okay."

Drew decided to call up Curtis. He was also working for Sam and Spinelli as a PI, and had always backed him up and was there to lean on if he needed it. He didn't want to use Spinelli because again, he was one of the supposed friends who as soon as Jason came back gave him the cold shoulder. He knew that Curtis wouldn't do that to him and he was glad that he got him instead of leaving a voicemail. Curtis answered on the fifth ring.

Curtis:" Hi, what's up?"

Drew:" Hey man, well, it's a bit complicated and I don't wanna talk about it over the phone. I do want you to look something up about me though, but first, can we go for a beer? You up for one?"

Curtis:" Hell yeah! I have the day off. Sam was generous enough to let me have the day off. She didn't sound like herself. She sounded well… kind of confused. Seems like something went down? Well, meet me at the Floating Rib in ten minutes okay?"

Drew:" Okay will do. I'm just leaving the Quartermaine's."

Curtis:" Okay."

On the drive there, Curtis knew it probably had to do with the two Jasons, which as interested as he was, this was getting really annoying. He didn't particularly like two men claiming to be one person. Either way, Curtis liked Drew and hoped for the best for him. He also liked Sam too. They worked well together the three of them and always enjoyed each other. He made it to the bar first and got them a table. Drew soon entered and saw Curtis.

Curtis:" Hey man, how's it going? So, before you tell me what's going on, let's get beers."

Drew:" Alright!"

Curtis motioned to the bar tender and ordered two beers. The bar tender quickly came over.

Bar tender:" Can I get you anything else right now?"

Drew:" Nope, the beers are fine. Thanks."

Bar tender:" Okay."

Curtis:" Okay man, what's going on. Please tell me that there's an end to the two Jason business. I was with Jordan last night, and she mentioned something about doing a DNA test on the two of you. So, what happened?"

Drew:" Well, I'll put it to you like this. First, I'm not Jason."

Drew drained his beer and Curtis sat there in silence for a minute.

Curtis:" Wait. Before I get you another beer, how's that even—Wait. So, that guy who acts like a robot is Jason? Well, I like you better."

He then left to get two more beers. He really felt for drew. All Drew wanted was to be Jason because he married Sam and had a good life with her. Curtis didn't know all their history, but he knew for all intense and purposes, he was Jason.

Curtis:" Here you go man. So anyway, I like you better. At least, you're not a robot who stands around and won't do or say anything."

Drew (laughing a little):" Yeah well, thanks. I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to feel. Okay, so when I was going for the test and Jordan read the results, I couldn't believe it. I mean, I have this beautiful girl at home with two amazing kids. Then, Andre says that he was on cassadine Island with Helena cassadine, Jason and me. He was doing research to try and cure some disease. I forget what it is now but I really don't care" (Drew realizing he was getting a bit drunk now stopped for a minute and thought).

Drew:" Oh wait. It was Dementia. He thought that if he could restore someone's memories, that could be a potential cure, so before he wanted to try it on those patients, he figured he would use me and Jason in his study.

Curtis:" Okay, so he's using you as guinea pigs, so now does this mean you're not Jason?"

Drew:" well, so when I got my memory mapping procedure done, I had no idea who I was. Andre couldn't get as far with the procedure with Jason than he was able to get with me. So, they decided to implant Jason's memories into me because I had no idea who I was. So then, I came to Port Charles before Jason because he was heavily sedated and was brought to the clinic in Russia where he woke up and remembered his life with Sam and everyone back home."

Curtis:" Oh and so let me guess. You two were a match because you're twins?" He was joking, but he knew how crazy things seemed to get in Port Charles, so he wouldn't have been surprised if something like that could happen.

Drew:" you asshole! That's exactly how it happened. Now, it makes sense why my finger prints at the PcPD got erased so they couldn't tell who I was when we were trying to figure out who I was in the first place." He then playfully punched Curtis.

Curtis:" So, what do you need me to do?"

Drew:" I need you to figure out who I am and what my story is. Sam said she would help me, so maybe, you two can work together on this? I don't want to lose her to Jason, but if I have to, the least I can do is figure out my life and where I want to go from here, right?"

Curtis:"Right. I'll get on it right away. Is sam working today?"

Drew:" I don't know. I don't think so. Man, my whole life has been turned upside down in a night, and the only thing I know for certain is that I have a little girl who I love. Memories or no memories, I love that little girl so much."

Curtis:" I know you do man and I'm gonna root for you and Sam to make it through this. I'll call Sam and try to figure this all out with you."

Drew:" Thanks man. I think I'm gonna go home and see what's going on, or maybe pay a visit to Jake. I don't know."

Curtis:"I think you should take some time to think by yourself for a while. I'm sure this has been hard on you. I wouldn't overwelme anyone else right now. Just sit with it for a while and take a walk or something."

Drew:" Okay."

At Alexis's house, she was having so much fun playing with the kids. Sam was hoping that she would get a minute alone so that she could talk to her. The past few days worrying about the DnA test as well as the two Jasons was taking a toll on Sam, even more than she had thought. Alexis took one look at Sam and immediately noticed something was troubling her, so she decided to call Molly and Kristina over. She didn't get Molly, so Kristina was her next option. Kristina hadn't seen Scout in a while and she decided to take Scout and Danny to the park. She also hadn't seen Sam either and she wanted to do a little catching up with her. She came in quickly and began going over to Sam.

Kristina:" Sam! How are you! Woh! Scout's getting big, and you look tired."

Sam:" well, hello to you too. Let's just say the past few weeks haven't been easy."

Kristina:" You mean with two people claiming to be Jason? Yeah, I'd say you're not having it too easy. Well, gotta go, but I wanna talk to you later about things though. Can you have Mom watch the kids tonight and we can go out to eat or something?"

Sam:" I'd like that. I'll have to pack some extra clothes for them, but I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind watching them tonight, right?"

Alexis (in a sing song voice taking the baby to Kristina):" Of course not! I'd love spending the night with my two favorite grandkids."

Kristina (looking annoyed at Alexis):" They're your only grandkids."

Alexis:" Honey, I know that, but I'm a proud Grandma, so can't I enjoy it? You take them to the park, and then get Danny something to eat on me."

Kristina (taking the money from Alexis):" Thanks Mom. Love you. Love you Sam."

Sam:" Love you too. See you tonight."

As the kids left, Sam sat on the couch next to Alexis. Sam looked drained and very troubled.

Alexis:" sam, what's wrong? You look terrible. Does this have to do with two men claiming they're Jason?"

Sam (sighing deeply):" Yeah. It does. I don't know if you knew this, but there were two DNA tests that were run, and as it turns out, the man who I married isn't Jason, and the other one is Jason."

Alexis:" What's going on? So, if the man you married isn't Jason, then who is he?"

Sam:" His name is Andrew Cane. He's a navy seal and Andre had this whole thing planned. Both Drew and Jason were on Cassadine Island and Andre was doing research for a study to cure Dementia. Helena thought that Jason and Drew wer the perfect candidates. Apparently, Andre thought that through memory mapping, that could cure Dementia by restoring their memories. They got further with Drew than Jason with the memory mapping stuff and once Drew lost his entire memory and had no recollection of his previous life, Andre implanted Jason's memories in his. Once he remembered that, then he came to Port Charles, got hit on his way here and had to remember his life as Jason all over again."

Alexis:" Has Andre been arrested?"

Sam:" Yes."

Alexis:" Honey, this is a mess. How are you dealing with this? This definitely has Helena written all over it."

Sam:" well, we just found this out last night, and poor Drew. I don't know what he's gonna do. I want to help both of them try to pick up the pieces of their lives, but I don't know how to process this myself. I mean, here I am married to the man who I believed was Jason, but now he's not and I have a baby girl with him. Now, Jason comes back and wants to reclaim his family, which includes Danny and me? Mom, I love drew, Jason's memories or not, and what we have is real and special. Jason, though he would try wouldn't put me and the kids first, but I feel like I owe it to Jason to try, but I don't know. What should I do? I feel like if I tell either one of them that I need time and space to figure things out, I'll be hurting them and that's the last thing I wanna do."

Alexis (leaning to hug sam):" Honey, you know where I stand with this. I know that I supported your marriage, but drew has steppt up to the plate, and Jason or not did put you, Danny and Scout above everything else. You know I've never approved of your relationship with Jason. You've been happy for so long with Patrick and now drew. I don't want you to be taking steps backwards and getting hurt by going back to Jason again."

Sam:" I hear what you're saying, but Mom, a part of me like I said wants to try to see if Jason and I still have what we had five years ago, but a part of me wants to stay with Drew. Drew was what I wanted for Jason to do for so long, and it was nice that I didn't have to beg and plead with him to come home or put me above Sonny, the business, or Carly's next crisis."

Alexis (sighing(:" sam, honey, only you can decide what to do, and if you need time to sourt this all out, you should be able to do so. If the men in your lifecan't accept that, then perhaps neither one is good. I have a feeling as to who will respect your wishes vurses who won't, and you know who I'm going to root for. Again, you can only do this for yourself and unfortunately, there's no easy solution. You're eventually going to have to choose what you're gonna do. You knowyou will always have my support, but I can't say that I'll be happy if you go back with Jason. I don't want you to get hurt and you will with someone like Jason."

Sam (getting annoyed):" Oh, kind of how you are with Julian? Mom, come on. You can't tell me that I shouldn't be with Jason when look at the men you've chosen to go to. I mean, there was Sonny, Rick, Jerry—"

Alexis (interrupting Sam):" sam, let's not rehash my mistakes. I know that I haven't made the best choices, but as you girls so elegantly point out, if I have to support your choices in men you choose to be with, or women in Kristina's case, then, I have to, and the same goes for you girls. Whomever I choose to be with should be my choice and that's it. I am only looking out for your best interests and want to make sure all my girls are happy."

Sam:" and we appreciate that, but come on! We are grown women and don't need your permission to be with men of our choosing. I know that you have our best interests at heart, but I will say this about Jason. Jason never tried to kill me, like Julian did with you, so yes, maybe we should be supporting you, but I'm not gonna stand around while you get hurt by Julian, or worse end up dead because of him, and neither is Molly and Kristina."

Alexis:" well, I will say that Julian was the one who helped me stop drinking. Remember when I blacked out and thought I had killed Tom Baker? Well, I was having visions of him because I was withdrawing from alcohol, and Julian was there to help me. He helped me get to my first AA meeting, and I haven't taken a drink since. You girls do have a right to your opinion, but like I said before. If my choice is to be with Julian, that's my choice just as I'd have to accept that you choose to be with Jason, if that's what your decision is. As I said, you'll always have my continued support. Can you go home and get the kids extra clothes for the night? Maybe, that should be your priority now."

Sam (hugging Alexis):" Thanks Mom. I'll get the stuff to you as soon as I get home. I knew I could count on you, even though we disagree on tastes in men. I love you."

Alexis:" I love you too honey."

Sam left Alexis's house and went home to pack scout and Danny's things. She felt a little better talking to alexis, but she still wanted to help Jason and Drew. She knew that Jason would take a bit to accept her help, but he would eventually allow her to help just as it had always been in the past. As soon as she dropped the stuff off to Alexis, she decided to meet up at the Floating Rib where she saw Curtis and now a very drunk Drew.

Curtis:" Hey Sam! How are you? I know it's not easy to figure out about the two Jason's, but I have news for you. I told drew and that's why he's drinking."

Sam (taken aback):" You know that he's not Jason?"

Curtis:" Yes I do, and there's more. I was able to look into records from when Andrew Cane was little, and I stumbled upon adoption papers that Heather webber—"

Sam (interrupting Curtis):" HeatherWebber? That piece of shit? I need a drink! She was the woman who had my son dangling off the hospital roof and thank God for Jason that he came to his rescue."

Curtis walked over to the bar tender and ordered Sam a drink and Drew a coffee. Drew was sitting quietly studying Sam's expression.

Curtis (handing the beer to sam):" Here you go. I'm sorry, but you're gonna want to hear this. So, when Susan More gave birth, she had twins, but before she had gotten the chance to see her other son, Heather came in and took him, meaning Drew. Heather knew that this woman, Betsy Franc wanted a baby, and she blackmailed her into the adoption and had drew living with Franco when he was about three. Robert Franc and drew were very close and when he was a child, he accidently pushed him down the stairs and drew was in a coma for a while. Betsy feeling like she needed to protect Drew from Franco sent him away to another home and she continued taking care of Franco."

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. Franco and drew were friends at one time? Franco obviously proved that he had something evil even as a kid. It's no wonder why he asalted her when she married Jason because she wasn't surprised that she could put a child in danger that way.

Sam:" Thanks for checking into this for us Curtis. I can't believe you and franco were friends at one time. What was he like as a kid?"

Drew (drunk):" I don't know Sam. I don't wanna talk about it. I need to go home. Where are the kids?"

Sam:" They're staying with Mom tonight. Come on. I'll take you home. You can stay on the couch in case you get sick. I don't want you puking all over me, even though I love you."

Drew:" You really mean that? I love you too. Let's go home baby."

Sam:" Okay. Thanks Curtis. I'm taking him home. I'll pay you for doing this. How long did it take you to dig all this up?"

Curtis:" Not too long. Maybe three hours?"

Sam:" Okay. I'll pay you extra considering I gave you the day off and you chose to work anyway. Thanks again."

Drew:" Thanks buddy. Oh and thanks for the beers and listening to me wine about this whole mess."

Curtis:" I didn't mind at all. You guys are my friends and that's what I'm here for to listen to you. Sam, you have a good man right here. Don't lose him. Just saying. You could do so much better than that borring robot Jason."

Sam (getting insulted with Curtis last statement):" Don't insult Jason like that. You don't know him. He may not show a lot of emotion, but that's just who he is. He's been good to me and I loved… well love him."

Drew couldn't believe what he just heard come out of Sam's mouth. Did she actually say she loves Jason too? What the hell! He was drunk now, but he would talk to sam when he was sober to see if he heard her correctly. She better have a good explanation for this. He was angry now, and if she wasn't going to be able to make up her mind, then he would make it for her. There's no way he was going to put up with Sam going right back to Jason just because he returned from being held captive. Plus, he didn't even know what happened to him, and what if because of this memory mapping, Helena did more to him and his behavior could be unpredictable? Why was he thinking about Jason? Who cares about Jason? All he wanted to do was go home and pass out.

Author's note:

Preview:

Sam and drew's conversation, and then, Jake and Danny will find out in the next chapter. Stay tuned! I apologize for the delay! Thanks for keeping up with the story. I had a graduation and a few doctors appointments this week. Your reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated, so keep them coming. Liason stuff will be coming soon. 😊


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

During the ride home, Sam and Drew were quiet thinking of their own thoughts separately. For Sam, she was stuck on the fact that drew and Franco were friends at one point when they were kids, and Franco of course proved that even back then, he could be a worthless pig. How could he push drew down a flight of stairs causing him to be in a coma? It made sense to Sam, now that drew is so scared that he could lose everything because his adoptive mother sent him away to protect him. Is that what she would be doing if she went back toJason? How would Danny react upon hearing this news about Jason being his father wen he's accepted Drew as Jason? Even Patrick was a great father figure in Danny's short life. This poor child had gone through so much within the past five years. He was with Tea delgato, and then once he got back with his mother, he had to deal with Silas, Patrick, and now Jason, but there's one small problem. Danny as he knew his father as Jason is now his Uncle Drew. . How would she approach this situation to a five-year old? She was glad to know that Scout was a baby and it wouldn't effect her at all. She decided she would try to just let everything play out and see what happens, but she did want to have a conversation with Drew. She felt that she needed to explain herself because of what she had told Curtis. It wasn't that she necessarily wanted Jason, but a part of her wanted to see if they could go back to what was supposed to be? She also recognized in herself that she had changed now and if it meant that she couldn't be with him, then, so be it. She loved Drew, but she had also loved Jason. She knew that Drew would be understanding of her situation, but she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she hurt him. Plus, he had everything to lose. Jason's life had already fallen into place being with Sonny, Carly and Michael, but all Drew knew now was that he created Scout and she's the only thing that was real in his world. Jason or not, Scout was Drew and sam's creation and she was created out of love. If Sam wer to go back with Jason, what would drew do? Would he take scout from her because Jason was a mob enforcer? She needed to stop torturing herself like this and just worry about getting Drew inside.

Sam noticed that by the time she got to the penthouse, drew had fallen asleep in the car. He looked so uncomfortable drunk and passed out based on the position he was sitting in. The seatbelt was around his shoulder and it looked like it was choaking him. Sam gently took the seatbelt off of him and shook him.

Sam (quietly):" Drew? Drew? Hey. We're home. Let's get you into bed okay?"

Drew muttered something and slowly got out of the car. He was leaning on Sam for support as he couldn't stand straight. She took him inside and threw a pare of boxers on him after taking his clothes off him. She figured he deserved at least to be comfortable, so she tucked him into bed and kissed him before walking out. She came back in to check on him while also getting him a glass of water should he wake up and get thirsty. She figured that now wasn't the best time to talk to him about this because he was drunk.

She decided to sit on the couch and watch some TV. She was watching a crime show until her eyes began closing. She decided that since she was dozing, she would turn the tV off and go to sleep. Thank God Drew was still sleeping when she had gone in the room to put some pajamas on. Man, he must have drank quite a bit and if she were being honest with herself, she wished she had more than one beer given the news that Curtis had told her. She ended up falling asleep in her bed with drew and put her arm around him and stayed like that the whole night.

The next day, Drew woke up before Sam. His head felt like knives continuously stabbing him. Coffee; Drew needed coffee. He had no idea how he got home, but he knew at least that sam was there, so he was okay. He quickly jumped in the shower and got dressed. As he was getting dressed, Sam's eyes opened.

Sam (jokingly):" Good morning. How's the hangover?"

Drew:" shut up. It sucks. I feel like shit, but once I get some coffee and breakfast, I'll be good."

Sam:" Okay well, don't you go get it. I'll go and get us some breakfast at Kelly's and you can make the coffee. Sound good?"

Drew:" Okay! Bring back something good."

Sam:" Okay. Love you"

Drew:" Love you too."

Sam left and drove to Kelly's. as she was waiting, she noticed Elizabeth with Franco and the boys. Sam wanted to cringe upon seeing Franco and she immediately regretted stopping there. She decided to just focus her attention on ordering her food and then she would confront him about what he did to drew all those years ago. Elizabeth was at the counter a few feet away from Sam and Sam was glad that Kelly's appeared to be crouded. Elizabeth got her order and then went to her table where Franco and the boys were sitting. A few people were ahead of Sam and when it was her tern, she went up to the counter.

Waitress:" can I help you?"

Sam ordered two breakfast combo plates to go and the waitress took her order to the kitchen. Her order would take a bit, so she figured this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Franco. She had a lot to say to him and she didn't care who heard. She walked over to Elizabeth's table and sat next to Franco on the other side.

Sam:" This looks cosy. You guys having fun?" (looking toward the boys).

Jake:" Yeah. How are you? How's Dad doing? Can you tell him I miss him? I haven't seen him in a while. I want to show him some of my art projects."

Suddenly a look of guilt came across Sam's face and she didn't know what to say. How could she tell Jake that the man he knows as Jason isn't Jason? She decided she'd leave that up to Elizabeth.

Sam looking at Jake:" Honey, your Dad's been busy but I'll tell him about your art projects and you can definitely show them to him."

Jake:" Awesome! I can't wait."

Elizabeth:" Jake's been doing very well with school and art."

Jake:" Yeah and that's thanks to Franco."

Sam (looking to Franco):" Franco, I want to talk to you and before you deny anything, you're gonna hear me out."

Elizabeth (sensing the tention):" Cam, Aiden, Jake, let's go grab our stuff and meet Franco in the car okay?"

Aiden:" But I didn't get to finish my pancakes!"

Elizabeth:" I'm sorry baby, but we have to go. Sam and franco need to talk."

Elizabeth couldn't imagine what they needed to talk about, but nevertheless, she would allow them their privacy. Elizabeth and the boys walked out leaving Sam and Franco alone.

Franco:" Sam, if it's about what happened to you, I don't know how many times I've already had to, but here it is. I'm sorry. I never meant for—"

Sam (yelling now):" Shut up! Don't talk to me about what happened that night! Just don't! I've always known you were a worthless bastard, and yesterday proved it! Yeah. I found out that you pushed drew down a flight of stairs when you were kids. What the fuck is the matter with you, huh? How could you do that to a small child! Don't even try to use the tumore excuse that you used when you asalted me and had Michael raped, because this was way before the tumor. I mean, didn't yor mother notice that you had a screw loose when you were a kid? She should have sent you away instead of drew. Better yet, she should have killed your sorry excuse of an ass."

Sam was fuming and was causing a scene. She didn't care though. She had a lot to say and couldn't believe the words she was saying to him. It was Franco though and this anger poured out so fast and she didn't care. She wanted her words to sting and they did.

Franco was shocked. He couldn't believe that Sam knew and how did she know everything? Oh wait. She was a PI and of course, she would find out that information. He was just glad that Elizabeth knew everything. Franco had been working to try to examine his past to figure out why he was like this before his tumor diagnosis, and blocked a lot out. Once he remembered, he went to tell Elizabeth. He only thought she was the one who knew. He didn't care though. Sam was just spouting things off and that happened so long ago that he didn't know how to react.

Franco (shocked):" Sam, I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm gonna tell you anyway. Drew and I were kids when that happened. It was an accident, and while I can appreciate your anger, of course, that's my opinion, I don't think you're being fair by confronting me in public like this, but hey. You think you're better than everybody else, so I'll just take my things and get out of here and go home to people that appreciate me."

Sam:" Go to hell Franco. If you want to go crying to Elizabeth like a little baby, then do it, but I don't want to see your face ever again."

Just then, the waitress came over to Sam.

Waitresss:" Your order's ready mam."

Sam:" Thank you."

Sam paid the woman and walked out with her bag of food. She was still fuming, but felt better that she confronted Franco about what he did to drew and that she also got the last words out. She despised him and couldn't understand what Elizabeth saw in him. It didn't matter how loving he was to the boys. Elizabeth was stupid for even trusting a man like him, especially seeing as he kidnapped her child to give to his mother, but then again, she was trusting Sam to look after Jake at times when they all thought drew was Jason after the things she had done, so it's no wonder Elizabeth would trust Franco.

Sam came back home and Drew saw the extreme anger that was on her face. He took the plates of food away from her and sat down. He then placed a hot cup of coffee in front of her.

Drew:" What's going on? Why are you looking like that? Who upset you this time. Was it Jason again?"

Sam:" No. It was franco. When I went to Kelly's, he was there with Elizabeth and the boys. I confronted him about what Curtis told us last night."

Curtis… told… what was Sam talking about? Drew couldn't remember.

Drew:" Sam. What are you talking about?"

Sam:" You don't remember Curtis telling you and me last night that Heather Webber blackmailed betsy Franc into adopting you for franco to have a little brother? Then, you guys grew up together and when you were three, Franco pushed you down the stairs and then, you were in acoma. After you were released from the hospital, you were sent away to another home where you could be safe from Franco."

Drew started to remember now what was going on and the nights events.

Drew:" Oh yeah… right. So, let me guess. You confronted him and he denied it as usual?"

Sam:" well, he couldn't deny it, because I knew what happened. He tried to apologize, but I wouldn't hear of it and you know why. I can't stand to hear anything that comes out of his mouth. Every reason, every excuse he comes up, every apology he tries to give me is just crap. It's all crap!"

Drew (reaching for Sam's hand):" shhh baby. It's okay. I get it. You don't have to tell me about Franco if you don't want to. There's something else that's bothering you too."

Sam:" well, let's just say that I told Franco to go to hell and said some horrible things to him, and it felt awesome to do that! Every time I say nasty things to him, I feel better. I've held things in for so long that when I finally get the chance to constantly remind him of what he did to me, and now what I found out what he did to you, I felt empowered; like I can walk on water again."

Drew:" That's great. Can we have a conversation that doesn't involve Franco now?"

Sam:" Yes."

Drew:" Sam, I know I was drunk last night, but I couldn't help but notice that you told Curtis you still love Jason. Is it true? Do you still love him? Before you answer that, I get it. This isn't an easy situation for anyone, but I need you to be honest with not only me, but yourself, and whatever happens, we'll face it together."

Sam was crying. How could she tell Drew that she loved Jason? Well, she figured she'd also get the chance to explain things. She spoke slowly.

Sam:" Drew, it's so hard for me to answer this, so hear me out. When Jason died, I didn't think I could move on ever again. Danny got sick shortly after and then, Silas saved him. I ended up falling in love with him, but still felt guilty for moving on with another man. I always wanted to believe that Jason was gonna come back to me one day, but as the years went by and no Jason, I realized I had to move on. That was so hard for me. Then, when Silas and I broke up, I found Patrick. He taught me that I was able to find love again and I foundit with Patrick. We got engaged as you know, but then, when we all found out that you were Jason, before all this happened, I didn't know what to do. I wanted Patrick, but I wanted you too. He felt like he was competing with you as Jason, and when he decided to go with Robin, I ended up with you after Elizabeth lied and we were working together. Things were fine. We ended up married and we had Scout. Now, Jason's back, and I don't know what to do. My world is turned upside down again. The easiest thing for me to do would be for me to do what I've been doing, but I feel like I owe it to Jason to try. I feared losing him, and it came true. I lost so much time that I could have had with him that I'll never get back. I'd like to try it with him, but I realize that wouldn't make me look like a decent person. I mean, I'm married to you and would like to stay married to you, but it's hard. I don't know. Maybe, I should be alone. I don't know drew. Everything is so mixed up right now, I feel like my life's spinning out of control. I love you and I know I'll hurt you if I go back with Jason, and I know that Jason's hurt by seeing me with his brother. We have built a life together that isn't Jason related at all, and I love my life. It's just, either way, I know that one of you will get hurt and I don't want to do that. Drew, if you want to leave me, as hard as it will be, I'll have to accept that, but please never doubt how much I love you, and never doubt that I love Scout any less even if she's not Jason's daughter. I will say this. I am a different person than I was back in 2012, and I don't know if I could go back to the life of being a mob enforcer's wife, going on steakouts. I do love the PI business because there is still that adventure side of me that enjoys taking risks, and I'm able to do that. I've wanted a safer life for Danny and now scout ever sinceJason's death. I think I just need some time to figure all this out. Im sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Drew leaned in and kissed Sam. He knew that this wasn't easy for her to do and he commended her for doing it. If anything, this made him love her even more.

Drew:" sam, honey, I know this isn't an easy situation at all. In fact, I'd like to blame Jason for all of this turmoil, but I can't. I mean, it's probably not easy for a guy to find out that his wife is married to his now brother that he's never known. I hate what this is doing to you and I can respect you need space to sort your feelings for both of us out. I'll give you the space, but we do have the kids to think about too. I'll see if Carly will let me stay at the Metrocourt for however long you need me to but at some point, we'll need to figure out what we're gonna do with the kids."

Sam:" Let's just leave it at the fact that we all need to sourt everything out. Whether together or apart."

Drew called the Metrocourt to see if he could stay there. He was glad that he got Olivia on the phone, and she agreed to let him stay there for as long as he needed. She was well aware of the situation with one Jason figuring out that he wasn't Jason and his life is completely turned upside down, while the other man found out he is Jason and is having his life with a few exceptions falling into place. Drew told Sam that he would say bye to Danny and Scout before leaving. He packed up his things and went to leave.

Meanwhile at Carly and Sonny's Jason was beginning to think of looking for another place. He loved Carly and sonny, but he wanted to figure out what he was going to do with his life. He would start by getting his own place and inviting the kids over when it was furnished.

Jason:" Carly, I'm thinking that it might be time to move out and for me to find my own place. I love that you're letting me stay here, but I need to do this for myself. This doesn't mean that I won't come and see yu or help you, but I want to figure out my own identity."

Carly:" Jason, I'lll never tell you that you have to stay with me and that you can't get your own place, but I don't want you to leave right now. It's been great having you here. I've missed you so much and try as drew may, he never compared to you. Yes, I could talk to him about anything I want and he was always there for me, but then, ever since getting with Sam,he decided to drop everything for her. You haven't done that, and I know that I can always count on you. Can you wait until the holidays at least? Then, after New Years, you can start it off with your new place. I'll help you."

Jason:" You don't have to help me Carly. I'll find something by myself and I'll let you come see it."

Carly:" Okay, so you'll stay until New Years?"

Jason:" Can I say no to you? No and I wouldn't, so yes."

Carly:" Yay! Now, all we have to do is work on you and sam getting back together, and don't worry, I have the perfect plan."

Jason:" Carly? What's your plan?"

Carly:" You'll see. If I tell you, it won't be a surprise. You'll see. I'm gonna talk to sonny about the plan okay?"

Jason knew not to question Carly, so he decided to let it go. He wanted to go for a ride on his motorcycle before it got too cold to ride. Luckally, as it was approaching December, it was a particularly miled month.

The past few weeks just flew by for everyone in Port Charles. Elizabeth was working and the boys were getting ready for their Christmas vacation that was starting in a few weeks. They were having a Christmas parade in the park and everyone was going to be there. Jason was still at Sonny and Carly's while Drew was at the Metrocourt. Sam was at the Penthouse and was busy working that she didn't have much time to think about what she was going to do with her life and the two men in her life. Sam welcomed the distraction and when she heard about the parade in the park, she told Danny and she invited drew and Jason to come along if Jason chose. She knew Jason probably wouldn't go, but she figured she would ask him anyway. Elizabeth had the day off as did Franco, and they decided to go to the parade together.

As they were all enjoying the parade, Jake wanted to play a game where he could win a teddy bare for scout. Drew decided to take this opportunity to talk to Elizabeth about when to tell him about him not being Jason.

Jake (looking to Drew):" Dad, can I have some money to play the game so that I can win the bare for scout? Sam said it was okay, but she told me to ask you."

Drew:" Okay. I'll give you some money and then after that me and yor mom need to talk to you okay?"

Sam came up at that moment with Danny and Danny smiled at drew.

Danny:"daddy!"

Drew (picking him up):"Hey buddy. How are you? You being good for your sister? Are you taking care of your mom?"

Sam:" Danny and Scout are fine. It's been a good distraction having them keep me on my toes . How are you? I'm sure you're going crazy with Carly, aren't you?"

Drew:" Actually, I don't see much of her because she's too busy ruling Jason's life. I swear that's all she does."

Sam:" That's all Carly's good for. That's all she's done even when Jason and I were together. I mean, it was so bad that I had to promise Jason that he would set boundaries for Carly. Carly wasn't happy about it, but ended up doing what I wanted."

Drew:" That's nuts. How's scout?"

Sam:" She's good. She would have come but I figurd the parade would be too loud for her, so I decided to have Mom watch her and I would go with danny."

Drew:" Okay. Is Jason coming for Danny and Jake?"

Sam:" I doubt it. Jason doesn't like these things. In fact, he doesn't like social things."

Drew:" Okay well if I were Jason, nothing would keep me from spending time with my kids. Not Carly, the fact that I don't like social events, or anything. I'd suffer it out for the kids."

Sam really was attracted to someone who was willing to give not only just her a priority, but the kids as well. To top it all off, she didn't have to ask him to make the kids a priority. He was willing to pull out all the stops to make Sam and the kids a priority even wen he was Jason. She knew that in her heart that even though he's Drew, nothing would change. Her thoughts were making it easier for her to ultimately choose Drew, but she felt like she needed some closure to her relationship with Jason if she chooses drew. Time would tell though and she liked that she could go home to her kids without having to deal with two men fighting over her.

Jake came over to Sam and Drew very excited and with a huge smile on his face.

Jake:" Sam! Dad! I won the bare for scout! Do you like it?"

Drew and sam (at the same time):" Yeah! You did it! That's great."

Sam:" scout will love it, especially seeing that it came from her big brother Jake."

Jake:" I'm gonna show Mom and Franco the bare okay?"

Danny was tugging at Sam's leg.

Sam:" What's wrong buddy? Wanna go home?" Danny shook his head.

Sam:" Okay sweetheart, let's go home. I'm gonna say bye to your Daddy first okay? Give him a kiss."

Drew (picking Danny up):" Bye buddy. See ya later okay?"

Danny:" Bye."

Sam (whispering to Drew):" You gonna tell Jake about who you are?"

Drew:" Yes."

Sam:" Let me know what happens and how he is."

Drew:" Okay I will."

Sam:" Bye."

Drew:" Bye Sam. Take care. Hope I can spend time with you and the kids for Christmas. Have any plans?"

Sam:" I think we'll probably go to the Quartermaines, but I'm not sure yet."

Drew:" Okay Well, when you find out, let me know so that I can either stop by your house beforehand or go there to give the kids their presents."

Sam:" Okay. I'll call you."

Drew:" Okay."

Drew then saw Elizabeth and decided to walk over to them. Franco was coming toward them with hot chocolates for Elizabeth and the boys. Cam was helping Franco carry them.

Franco:" Hey drew, how's it going man?"

Drew (not really liking Franco decided to be civil):" Hey man."

Jake:" Franco! Like the bair that I won for Scout?"

Franco:" Let me see! Ooooo! I like it! I'm sure she'll be really happy to get it from you. Hey. I'm gonna go and get some ice cream. Wanna come?"

Elizabeth(looking at Franco):" Franco, go get your ice cream. I have to talk to jake about what's been going on."

Franco:" Okay. I love you."

Elizabeth:" I love you too." They kissed on the lips and Franco walked off.

Elizabeth:" Jake honey, there's something that your father and I need to talk to you about, and it's gonna take some time for you to adjust okay? But just remember how much your Dad loves you, and will always be there for you. So will I."

Jake:" Okay, what is it?"

Elizabeth:" well, Remember the man who came to the house on Thanksgiving with your Dad's old face?"

Jake:" Yeah. What about him? I didn't like him. He scared me."

Elizabeth:" I wanted to talk to you about that. Why did he scare you?"

Jake:" I don't know. Something about him I didn't like."

Elizabeth:" well, baby, things are a bit complicated, and Im gonna try to explain it as best as I can. So, both men thought they were your Dad, so we decided to perform a DnA test to figure it out. Unfortunately, the man who came to say hi to you on Thanksgiving is Jason Morgan; your father."

Jake (confused):" No he's not. I already have a Dad. It's you, right?"

Drew (trying to fight the teers that were falling):" Son, I'm not your father. I'm your Uncle drew. It's hard for me to understand it too, but apparently, Jason and I are brothers. We're twins."

Jake:" so… wait. You're not my father?"

Elizabeth:" yes, but that doesn't mean that Drew doesn't love you. This means that there are so many people who love you including your Uncle Drew, franco, Jason and evenLucky."

Jake:" Well, no matter what, you're my Dad. I don't need someone else to be my Dad. I'm gonna call you Dad. I love you."

Both Jake and drew were crying now. Elizabeth felt guilty for Jake. She didn't know how this was going to effect him.

Drew:" Listen buddy, just because I'm not your father, it doesn't mean I won't be in your life. I'll go to every game, you can come to me with whatever you need to tell me, and I'll be there for you. All the kids. I still love you, Cam and Aiden as if you were my own sons."

Jake:" Okay good. Mom, can we go home now?"

Elizabeth:" Sure baby. I'll tell the boys."

Franco then came with the boys and saw Jake's expression. He figured that Elizabeth and Drew told him about Jason being his father. Jake ran ahead and stood by Elizabeth's car.

Franco:" Hey. Everything okay?"

Elizabeth:" I don't know. Let's just go home and I'll tell you what happened."

Franco:" How did Jake take the news?"

Elizabeth:" He's devastated, and I can't blame him. I mean, he's had to deal with Lucky raising him and thinking he's his father, then, he gets kidnapped and finds out that Jason is his father. Jason comes back and is now not his father, but his uncle. It's gotta be confusing for Jake. I know that if I were in Jake's position, I'd be confused. "

Franco:" Wow! Poor kid. Hey. I have an idea. Why don't we get married. Does Christmas eve sound good?"

Elizabeth:" Franco, I can't marry you, at least, not right now. My focus needs to be on my boys, especially Jake with what he's been through."

Franco:" But Elizabeth, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Elizabeth:" I want that too, but right now, things have been so crazy since Jason came back to town and we found out that Jason and Drew were brothers. Now that Jake knows, I need to get him help."

Franco:" I know, but I just thought we could do it together. I love Jake, and seeing as I've been the only one to get through to him, isn't it better to have something that he can look forward to then having to dwell on the fact that he's Jason's first born son?"

Elizabeth:" franco, I'll always be greatful to you for getting through to Jake when nobody else could, but just because of that doesn't mean we can get married. I love you, but I need you to respect my decision for now. We can get married once Jake is better and has had time to adjust. We can't overwelme him like this."

Franco:" I guess you're right. Okay, let's not traumatize the kid. I'll just be glad that I'll get to help him through this."

Elizabeth:" Yes, yu can help Jake, but I also think I'm gonna get him in to see Kevin Colins. He's a great therapist and Jake I think will like him. He's a lot better than Andre and I know that I'll be able to trust him."

Franco:" Okay then, let's get the boys home. If you can't take him, I can take him to see Kevin tomorrow. I have an appointment, so he could come with me."

Elizabeth:" Yeah we'll see. I'll talk to Jake about it when we get home."

Later that night, Jake didn't say too much. He was very quiet. This worried Elizabeth greatly because of everything he had gone through within the past few weeks; finding out that Jason was back and that he was his father and the person he believed to be his father really was his uncle. That was something that at ten years old was very hard to understand. Elizabeth allowed Jake to choose what they would eat for dinner and so they ordered pizza. That was one of Jake's favorite meals. After dinner Jake finally spoke to Elizabeth.

Jake:" Mom, I have a homework assignment that's due tomorrow, but I have to look up some information on the computer for the research project. Can I use your laptop?"

Elizabeth:" Yes, you can use the computer, but why did you wait until the last minute? You're usually not like that. You usually start your homework before it's due."

Jake:" I'm getting it done now!"

Franco:" Jake, don't talk to your mother like that. We get it that you are dealing with something hard, but that doesn't mean you get a free pass to snap at her."

Elizabeth:" It's—"

Franco:" No it's not okay."

Jake went to his mother's room and got her laptop. Who was he kidding? He wasn't getting research done for his homework. He had already done it. All he needed to do was type up the report. He wanted to look up Jason Morgan. He knew his mother wouldn't lie to him, but a part of him didn't believe her. He wanted Drew to be his father. Drew acted like he cared about him and wanted the best for him. Just like Franco did. This other guy who had his father's old face didn't know anything about him. He did a google search for him and discovered that he was a mob enforcer for Sonny. He didn't understand what that all meant, but it didn't sound good. He thought it was weird that when Jason would get arrested for things, either the charges were dropped, or he just got away with everything, or so it seemed that way to Jake.

Then, he saw an article about his death. So, if he died, then, what was he doing back here? This wasn't helping the situation at all. He had more questions and figured he would ask his mother about this Jason Morgan person. He went in her room to put the laptop back and he went into the living room where Elizabeth was sitting with Franco having a glass of wine.

Elizabeth:" Jake, did you finish your homework baby?"

Jake:"I did it last night. All I have to do is type the report. What's a mob enforcer? What do they do?"

Elizabeth couldn't believe this. Was Jake really curious as to what a mob enforcer does? Did he really look up Jason Morgan? This was really disturbing to her.

Elizabeth patted the couch so that he could sit next to her. Franco decided that he would get ready for bed to allow them their privacy. He didn't want to hear about Jason Morgan, considering that was a sore subject for him.

Elizabeth:" Jake, why were you looking up Jason? I know this is confusing, but all you needed to do was come to me and I would have told you everything you needed to know about him."

Jake:" Okay well then, if he's my father, why did he leave me or not want to have anything to do with me?"

Elizabeth tried her best to think of a way to help him understand the situation.

Elizabeth:" Okay well, first, you need to know that your Da… um Jason loves you very much. A mob enforcer doesn't always do nice things."

Jake:" When I looked him up on the computer, it said he was charged with a murder. Does that mean that a mob enforcer kills people?"

Elizabeth knew that Jake was a smart boy, but she didn't realize how quickly he was able to pick these things up.

Elizabeth:" Yes. Unfortunately, sometimes, mob enforcers are forced to kill people, but don't misunderstand. Jason is a very nice man. The situation was very complicated, but because of his lifestyle at the time, we thought it was dangerous for him to claim you as his son and be raised by him. That's why we agreed to have Lucky raise you so you wouldn't get hurt. If Jason's enomies found out that you were his son, bad things could have happened."

Jake:" So, he wasn't a bad man then, right?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. Jake, do you know what a sacrifice is? See that's what people who love you sometimes have to do. That's what Jason and I did. We sacrificed a life together in order to keep you safe, and you probably don't really remember Lucky, but he also loved you."

Jake:" But then if he didn't sacrifice anything for me, does that mean Daddy Lucky didn't love me?"

Elizabeth began to cry thinking about Jake getting kidnapped but they all believed he had died.

Elizabeth:" No baby. Lucky loves you very much. He's just in a complicated situation right now. See, when you were 4 years old, you got hit by a car. I was distracted because I was checking the mail and didn't hear you open the door to go outside. You were trying to go after your toy truck. Lucky was supposed to get married that night and that's why he didn't have you boys even though he was supposed to."

Suddenly, Jake began to have a memory of Siobhan and Lucky.

Jake:" Oh yeah! Siobhan; the one who would tell us Irish stories."

Elizabeth:" Yes. They got married that night and then I called to tell Lucky that you had gotten hit. Your injuries were so extensive that you died. Ever since then, Lucky started doing bad things to himself because he couldn't handle your death. I had a hard time with it too. I kept seeing you every where riding your bike all over the place."

Jake didn't want to tell her anything that he knew.

Jake:" Did you tell Jason? This was when he had his old face, right?"

Elizabeth:" yes. Jason knew that you had died. In fact, he watched your surgery through the window. We were all devastated when you died including Jason. He spent some time with you when you were a baby. He saved my life the night you were born."

Jake:" He did? That's cool."

Elizabeth:" Yeah it was cool, but scarey too. I almost died because there was a complication. You don't need to know that though. My point to this is that even though Jason couldn't be with you all the time, he loved you and I know if you let him into your life whenever you want, he'll be there for you, just like drew and just like Lucky tries to be when he skypes with you."

Jake:" Okay so I have a lot of people that love me right?"

Elizabeth:" Yes you do and that's why it was hard for me and Drew to tell you this today because you've been through so much in such a short time and we didn't want to hurt you anymore than you already have been hurt."

Jake:" It's okay Mom. I love you. I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight."

Elizabeth (kissing his cheak):" I love you too honey. Go brush your teeth and I'll tuck you in."

Jake:" Okay"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Christmas was fast approaching in Port Charles. Everything was nicely decorated for the season and everyone seemed to be in a very good mood. Perhaps it was the holiday spirit, but everyone always seemed a bit nicer during the Christmas holiday especially. Sam decided that she would go to the Quartermaines for Christmas and then spend Christmas day with her Mom and sisters and Elizabeth decided that she would have a nice quiet Christmas Eve and day at home with the boys. If Jason and Drew wanted to spend time with them on either day, that would be fine. Elizabeth hadn't mentioned anything about Jake to either Jason or Drew because Jake was very private, and after he talked to Elizabeth a few nights before, he seemed to be handling the news a lot better, so everyone thought. She decided that she would call Kevin after Christmas eve in case that week in between Christmas and New Years, he would have time to see Jake.

Christmas Eve day, Elizabeth was preparing a small dinner for her family when the phone rang. It was Jason.

Elizabeth:" Hello?"

Jason:" Elizabeth? How are you? I was wondering if I could come over to drop a present off for Jake?"

Elizabeth:" Oh of course you can. When do you wanna come over?"

Jason:" I can come over right now if you're not too busy."

Elizabeth:" Oh not at all. I was just getting things ready to put in the oven for Christmas Eve dinner."

Jason:" Okay. I'm gonna get ready to come over and bring my present to Jake okay?"

Elizabeth:" Okay. See you in a bit."

Jason:" Okay. Bye."

Elizabeth:" bye Jason."

Elizabeth was glad that she was able to cook alone in the kitchen. As much as she loved Franco, she enjoyed alone time cooking. Plus, Franco was having a good time playing with the kids. She would classify Franco as being a big kid and thought he would make a great father one day. Jake and her boys gave him great practice for when the time would come for Franco to even think about having children. She didn't know why she was thinking about that when she had her own kids to think about, but here she was thinkingabout Franco being a good father, and suddenly, she was thinking about what it would be like if they were to have another child. Was she too old to have another child? She wanted a little girl, if she still was able to.

As Elizabeth was sitting with her thoughts, the doorbell rang. It was Jason.

Elizabeth:" Jason! Hey! Come on in. I'll get Jake, but beforeI do, do you promise that you and Franco are gonna behave?"

Jason couldn't promise anything, but he knew he couldn't say no to Elizabeth.

Jason:" I can't make any promises that I won't kill Franco, but for you, I'll try."

Elizabeth (smiling):" Thank you. I'll tell Franco not to taunt you either. Let me go get Jake."

She went upstairs to Jake's room where they were all playing a video game. It wasn't Jake's turn, so Elizabeth came to get him.

Elizabeth:" Jake honey, your Dad's here to see you. He has a present for you, if you're ready to see him."

Jake:" He does?"

Elizabeth:" Yes, and he'd like to wish you a Merry Christmas."

Jake (hesitantly):" Well, okay."

Jake came in the kitchen where he saw Jason.

Jake:" Hi."

Jason:" Hi Jake, how are you? Haven't seen you in a long time. You taking care of your Mom?"

Jake:" Yup. All of us are."

Jason:" That's good. Hey, I brought you a present. Want to open it?"

Jake:" No. I don't want to. I don't want anything from you. You're not my father. Uncle—"

Elizabeth:" Jake, that's rude. Jason came here to give you a present because he loves you and wants to get to know you. It's rude to say that to someone."

Jake:" Okay fine. I'll open it."

He took the present to the couch and Elizabeth and Jason went in the living room so that they could watch him.

Elizabeth:" Okay. Let's see what it is."

Jake opened up the present. It was an art set with paintbrushes, a sketchpad and all different colors of paper.

Jason:" I was told you like art, so I figured you'd like a combo set."

Jake didn't say anything but staired at Jason. Elizabeth couldn't make out his expression. Was it hate in his eyes, or was it just anger?

Elizabeth:" Thanks Jason. Jake will love it. He loves drawing and painting, so this is perfect."

Jason:" Well good. I'm glad, and the next time you see me, I'll have my own apartment and you can come over for a sleepover when you're ready okay?"

Again, Jake ignored Jason.

Elizabeth walked out with Jason to talk to him.

Elizabeth:" Jason, I'm sorry. Ever since he found out the truth about drew and you being his father, he's been acting very strange. He's been snapping at me and Franco and very distant with his brothers. I don't want to think like this, but I'm getting worried that he's going back to how he was when he first came back to me. I'm gonna bring him into see Kevin Colins after Christmas to see if he can figure out what's going on. I know you don't like to hear this, or maybe you will like this part, but he's even getting distant with Franco. Today was the first time in a few days that he wanted to play with him."

Jason:" Whatever you think is best for Jake, I'll support you."

Elizabeth:" Jason, I want you to be a part ofJake's life and what I choose to do needs to be considered by you too. I know you've always allowed the women in your life to take charge of the kids, but you need to push a little too and fight for him. If you could tell me back in 2008 that we would no longer have contact in order to keep Jake safe, you can tell me how you feel about what happens to Jake."

Jason thought a minute before speaking. He knew Elizabeth was right about everything. He did tell her that they would have no contact, and if he could tell her that, he could tell her how he felt about having Jake go see Kevin.

Jason:" If you think that will help Jake to see Dr. Colins, then, you can take him to him. Keep me posted okay?"

Elizabeth:" Okay, so what's this about getting a new place?"

Jason:" Yeah I'm gonna get a new place of my own after New Years. I love that sonny and Carly are letting me stay, but I want to start figuring out who I am alone and getting to bond with my kids."

Elizabeth:" I think that's a smart decision. Keep me posted on the new place, and once you're settled, we can talk about bringing Jake by to see it."

Jason:" Okay. I'm gonna go see sam and Danny now. Tell Jake I said bye okay? Hope he likes the art set."

Elizabeth:" He will. I'll tell him you said bye. Jason, this is hard for him and I'm sorry he's acting like this to you. We just need to give him room; that's all."

Jason:" It's okay. You don't have to apologize for Jake. It's hard for all of us in this situation. Thanks for letting me stop by."

Elizabeth:" you're welcome any time to stop by to see our son."

Jason:" Thanks. Bye."

Elizabeth:" Bye Jason."

Jason left and went to Sam's. Drew had picked Danny and scout up to go to the Quartermaines. Sam wanted to talk to Jason anyway. She spent a lot of time thinking about who she wanted to be with, and she decided on drew. She knew that she wanted to be with him and get married the leagle way now that he's not Jason. She knew that this wasn't what Jason would want to hear, but she had moved on and she had changed from five years ago. She heard a knock at the door and decided to see who it was. It was Jason.

Sam:" Hey Jason, come in."

Jason:" Wow. The place looks good. Is Danny here? I have a gift for him."

Sam:" No. Drew came to pick him up to go to the Quartermaine's. I'll go in a bit. I wanted to talk to you."

Jason:" Did you tell him about me?"

Sam:" yes. Drew and I did. He took it like a champ."

Jason:" That's good. Jake's having a hard time."

Sam:" well, he's older than Danny, so he would."

Jason:" yeah."

Sam:" Jason, there's something I need to tell you. It's hard, but Jason… I decided to stay with Drew. I've loved you for so long, and when you died, it broke something inside me. I'm still the woman who loves adventures and taking risks, but I don't want the life of a mob enforcer's wife. Ever since I had Danny and scout, I've wanted a safer life for us. I know it's crazy, but having kids changed me and so did your death. Jason, when I thought I lost you that night you got shot and kicked in the harbor, I vowed to myself both with Silas and Patrick that I would have a safer life for my kids, especially when Drew came along. The thing is Jason, He automatically chose to put me and the kids first with no hesitation and I didn't have to ask for it. I know you'd try, but every time Carly or Sonny would need something or have a crisis, you'd always run to them, and while I was able to accept that's who you are and even though I'd never ask you to change who you are as a person, I can't live that life anymore. I'm sorry Jason."

Jason:" It's okay Sam. I wouldn't want you to give up your life if that's what's making you happy."

Sam:" Are you sure? I know I'm hurting yu, and I don't want to do that to you."

Jason:" Sam, it's okay. I know that I messed things up for you by coming back and I can't fault you for moving on. If I were dead, you did exactly what I would have wanted you to do. Be happy Sam. What do you want from me now?"

Sam:" Nothing. I have to do it. I need to divorce you because I want to marry drew the leagle way now that he's not Jason. I married him thinking he was you, and now that he's not, and we've built a life together, I want to do things right."

Jason:" Okay well, as my Christmas gift to you, I'll let you keep everything that's here. The house, the money, everything."

Sam:" Jason, I would never want your money. I've made something of myself between my PI firm and Arora Media. The money is the least of it."

Jason:" It's the least I could do since I messed things up for yu."

Sam (crying):" Thank you Jason. I'm sorry again. I know this isn't what you want, and you're taking it like a pro. You can see Danny any time you want."

Jason:" Thanks Sam. Does Drew know how you feel about him?"

Sam:" No. I'm gonna surprise him with that tonight."

Jason:" Okay. Bye Sam. You'll be hearing from Dianne soon with divorce papers."

Sam:" Okay. Bye Jason."

He gently closed the door and walked out leaving Sam to cry for a while. She couldn't help but cry. She knew she was doing the right thing, but it still hurt and felt like she was losing a part of herself. That may be true, but she had lost a part of herself when she thought Jason had died. Drew was able to pick her up again, and she knew that he would do it for her again.

Jason then decided to go back toSonny and Carly's place. Both Elizabeth and Sam were still deciding to be with their respected partners and Jason was left out in the cold. What was he supposed to do? He knew that he'd always be welcome in Sonny and Carly's home, so that's where he went. Sonny and Carly's place was nice and cosy with a fire and decarations. Michael was going to come over too and he always enjoyed spending time with him. Carly was the first to see Jason.

Carly:" Oh my god Jason! You look terrible. What's going on?"

Jason:" Sam decided to divorce me and stay with Drew. Elizabeth is with Franco and even though I will support their choices, it still hurts that I can't be with Sam. Elizabeth and I have accepted the fact that we can never be together, but Sam, I always thought I would be with her."

Carly:" well, I have a plan that will certainly bring you and Sam back together. Jason, she's just scared and going with what she knows and what's safe to her right now. Don't worry. Come New Years Eve, she won't know what hit her when she ends up with you."

Jason couldn't believe that he was going along with whatever Carly's plan was. He'd usually tell her to count to 10 and think about what she's doing, but a part of him knew that carly had the best of ententions, even though she had a funny way of carrying them out, or even if the plan backfired on her. For now, he would just enjoy the Christmas holiday and let things play out until New Years.

Meanwhile at Elizabeth's, they all sat down to eat Christmas dinner. Elizabeth made a roast beaf, which was very good. The boys were pretty hungry except for Jake. He was preoccupied with something. Elizabeth didn't know what, but it almost seemed as if he were coming down with something. Was it the flue? Elizabeth suddenly went into nurse mode.

Elizabeth (looking at Jake):" Jake, you feeling okay baby?"

Jake:" Yeah. I'm just tired. I think I ate a little too much. Can I go play with my art set now?"

Elizabeth:" Yes, but hold on baby. Let me look at you. I want to check to see if you have a fever. The flue's been going around the school and—

Jake (knocking his dinner off the table and screaming):" No! I don't want you to touch me! I'm fine! Leave me alone!"

Elizabeth was alarmed. Why was Jake getting so angry? He wasn't like this when he came back. Later, they together overpowered Helena when she was hearing her in his head the night of the last nurses ball, so what's been going on? Elizabeth was concerned and thought about calling Kevin and making an emergency appointment.

Elizabeth:" Okay baby. You can go play with the new art set. I'll come and check on you in a bit."

Franco (wanting to lighten the mood):" Hey Cam and Aiden, wanna play the new Starwars game I bought for myself?"

Both boys answered at the same time and said yes, and with that, they were off to playing the game.

Elizabeth cleaned the dishes as well as Jake's mess he made all over the floor. She was very alarmed at his out bersts and was actually scared of what he might do. She decided to contact Kevin at the hospital. When she called Epiphony answered the phone.

Epiphony:" General hospital nurses station, how can I help you?"

Elizabeth:" Epiphony, it's Elizabeth. Can you connect me to Kevin Colins? It's an emergency. It's about Jake."

Epiphony (sensing the urgency in Elizabeth's voice):" Sure. Is he alright?"

Elizabeth:" I don't know. It's urgent that I make an appointment to see him."

Epiphony:" Okay. I'll connect yu to him, but listen. If I find out that Franco is doing this to that little boy, I'm gonna… well, you know what I'll do to him. Merry Christmas."

Elizabeth:" Merry Christmas to you too."

Then, she heard Kevin's phone ringing. Of course, she needed to leave a voicemail.

Elizabeth:" Hi Kevin, this is Elizabeth webber. I'm sorry to call you during Christmas eve, but it's urgent. It's my son, Jake. I was wondering if we could schedule an appointment at your earliest convenience. Please call me back whenever you get this message. Give Laura my love, and look forward to speaking to you soon. Thanks. Bye."

She hung up the phone and decided to make herself a nice cup of hot chocolate. While doing that, she thought she would bring some up to Franco and the boys.

Franco, Cam and Aiden were having a good time laughing and playing video games. The gameing system was in cam's room because he was the oldest and had the biggest room. Elizabeth knocked on the door and peaked in. They were all laughing and screaming at the game.

Elizabeth:" Boys, would you like some hot chocolate? I'm making some for me and thought you could all use some. I'll bring some to jake too."

Franco, cam and Aiden (at the same time):" yes please!"

Franco:" How's Jake doing? He's been quiet."

Elizabeth:" I know and that's what's worrying me. I'm gonna see what's going on. I left a message for Kevin."

Franco:" Okay. That's good."

As Elizabeth went to get Jake his hot chocolate, Jake was in his room drawing. He was drawing furiously with a huge mound of paper all over his desk. He decided to get some red paint and make blotches. He didn't want anyone to see it though. He was drawing pictures of Jason with his old face and sam together all covered in blood. As he was drawing, his head started to hurt him, and he heard a voice.

(voice in Jake's head):" come on Jake, that's a good boy. Keep drawing. You're getting smarter and smarter every day. Soon, you'll be able to do exactly what your father can do. That's a good little soldier." Jake was feeling suzzy and didn't hear Elizabeth knocking on the door. Finally his head cleared and he was able to hear her.

Elizabeth:" Jake? Want some hot chocolate?"

Jake slowly got up from his chair and put the drawings on the heater to dry.

Jake;" Yes."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Here you go. What are you doing? Ooo! You're painting. If you need any help Franco and I can help you."

Jake:" I'm good. Sorry I yelled at you. I think I'm just getting sick or something. I don't know."

Elizabeth:' Well, that's what we're gonna find out. How would you like to go see Kevin Colins? I left a message for him to see you and when he gets back, if you want, we can go see him for therapy. Would you like that?"

Jake (giving Elizabeth a little smile):" Franco's therapist! Yeah. I like him."

Elizabeth:" Okay great. When he calls me back, I'll tell him that you want to see him okay? I'm worried about you. You're not acting like yourself."

Jake:" I know and I don't know why."

Elizabeth:" It's okay. Ya know what baby? Just drink your hot chocolate and go to sleep okay? I love you honey."

Jake:" I love you too. Goodnight."

With that, Elizabeth went out of the room and closed the door.

Author's note:

I really enjoyed writing the Jake stuff. The next chapter will cover Jake's appointment and then, Carly's plan to try and get Jason and Sam together. This chapter wil be the last anxty chapter for Jasam. Thanks as usual for the reviews/favorites/follows.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Christmas was fast approaching in Port Charles. Everything was nicely decorated for the season and everyone seemed to be in a very good mood. Perhaps it was the holiday spirit, but everyone always seemed a bit nicer during the Christmas holiday especially. Sam decided that she would go to the Quartermaines for Christmas and then spend Christmas day with her Mom and sisters and Elizabeth decided that she would have a nice quiet Christmas Eve and day at home with the boys. If Jason and Drew wanted to spend time with them on either day, that would be fine. Elizabeth hadn't mentioned anything about Jake to either Jason or Drew because Jake was very private, and after he talked to Elizabeth a few nights before, he seemed to be handling the news a lot better, so everyone thought. She decided that she would call Kevin after Christmas eve in case that week in between Christmas and New Years, he would have time to see Jake.

Christmas Eve day, Elizabeth was preparing a small dinner for her family when the phone rang. It was Jason.

Elizabeth:" Hello?"

Jason:" Elizabeth? How are you? I was wondering if I could come over to drop a present off for Jake?"

Elizabeth:" Oh of course you can. When do you wanna come over?"

Jason:" I can come over right now if you're not too busy."

Elizabeth:" Oh not at all. I was just getting things ready to put in the oven for Christmas Eve dinner."

Jason:" Okay. I'm gonna get ready to come over and bring my present to Jake okay?"

Elizabeth:" Okay. See you in a bit."

Jason:" Okay. Bye."

Elizabeth:" bye Jason."

Elizabeth was glad that she was able to cook alone in the kitchen. As much as she loved Franco, she enjoyed alone time cooking. Plus, Franco was having a good time playing with the kids. She would classify Franco as being a big kid and thought he would make a great father one day. Jake and her boys gave him great practice for when the time would come for Franco to even think about having children. She didn't know why she was thinking about that when she had her own kids to think about, but here she was thinkingabout Franco being a good father, and suddenly, she was thinking about what it would be like if they were to have another child. Was she too old to have another child? She wanted a little girl, if she still was able to.

As Elizabeth was sitting with her thoughts, the doorbell rang. It was Jason.

Elizabeth:" Jason! Hey! Come on in. I'll get Jake, but beforeI do, do you promise that you and Franco are gonna behave?"

Jason couldn't promise anything, but he knew he couldn't say no to Elizabeth.

Jason:" I can't make any promises that I won't kill Franco, but for you, I'll try."

Elizabeth (smiling):" Thank you. I'll tell Franco not to taunt you either. Let me go get Jake."

She went upstairs to Jake's room where they were all playing a video game. It wasn't Jake's turn, so Elizabeth came to get him.

Elizabeth:" Jake honey, your Dad's here to see you. He has a present for you, if you're ready to see him."

Jake:" He does?"

Elizabeth:" Yes, and he'd like to wish you a Merry Christmas."

Jake (hesitantly):" Well, okay."

Jake came in the kitchen where he saw Jason.

Jake:" Hi."

Jason:" Hi Jake, how are you? Haven't seen you in a long time. You taking care of your Mom?"

Jake:" Yup. All of us are."

Jason:" That's good. Hey, I brought you a present. Want to open it?"

Jake:" No. I don't want to. I don't want anything from you. You're not my father. Uncle—"

Elizabeth:" Jake, that's rude. Jason came here to give you a present because he loves you and wants to get to know you. It's rude to say that to someone."

Jake:" Okay fine. I'll open it."

He took the present to the couch and Elizabeth and Jason went in the living room so that they could watch him.

Elizabeth:" Okay. Let's see what it is."

Jake opened up the present. It was an art set with paintbrushes, a sketchpad and all different colors of paper.

Jason:" I was told you like art, so I figured you'd like a combo set."

Jake didn't say anything but staired at Jason. Elizabeth couldn't make out his expression. Was it hate in his eyes, or was it just anger?

Elizabeth:" Thanks Jason. Jake will love it. He loves drawing and painting, so this is perfect."

Jason:" Well good. I'm glad, and the next time you see me, I'll have my own apartment and you can come over for a sleepover when you're ready okay?"

Again, Jake ignored Jason.

Elizabeth walked out with Jason to talk to him.

Elizabeth:" Jason, I'm sorry. Ever since he found out the truth about drew and you being his father, he's been acting very strange. He's been snapping at me and Franco and very distant with his brothers. I don't want to think like this, but I'm getting worried that he's going back to how he was when he first came back to me. I'm gonna bring him into see Kevin Colins after Christmas to see if he can figure out what's going on. I know you don't like to hear this, or maybe you will like this part, but he's even getting distant with Franco. Today was the first time in a few days that he wanted to play with him."

Jason:" Whatever you think is best for Jake, I'll support you."

Elizabeth:" Jason, I want you to be a part ofJake's life and what I choose to do needs to be considered by you too. I know you've always allowed the women in your life to take charge of the kids, but you need to push a little too and fight for him. If you could tell me back in 2008 that we would no longer have contact in order to keep Jake safe, you can tell me how you feel about what happens to Jake."

Jason thought a minute before speaking. He knew Elizabeth was right about everything. He did tell her that they would have no contact, and if he could tell her that, he could tell her how he felt about having Jake go see Kevin.

Jason:" If you think that will help Jake to see Dr. Colins, then, you can take him to him. Keep me posted okay?"

Elizabeth:" Okay, so what's this about getting a new place?"

Jason:" Yeah I'm gonna get a new place of my own after New Years. I love that sonny and Carly are letting me stay, but I want to start figuring out who I am alone and getting to bond with my kids."

Elizabeth:" I think that's a smart decision. Keep me posted on the new place, and once you're settled, we can talk about bringing Jake by to see it."

Jason:" Okay. I'm gonna go see sam and Danny now. Tell Jake I said bye okay? Hope he likes the art set."

Elizabeth:" He will. I'll tell him you said bye. Jason, this is hard for him and I'm sorry he's acting like this to you. We just need to give him room; that's all."

Jason:" It's okay. You don't have to apologize for Jake. It's hard for all of us in this situation. Thanks for letting me stop by."

Elizabeth:" you're welcome any time to stop by to see our son."

Jason:" Thanks. Bye."

Elizabeth:" Bye Jason."

Jason left and went to Sam's. Drew had picked Danny and scout up to go to the Quartermaines. Sam wanted to talk to Jason anyway. She spent a lot of time thinking about who she wanted to be with, and she decided on drew. She knew that she wanted to be with him and get married the leagle way now that he's not Jason. She knew that this wasn't what Jason would want to hear, but she had moved on and she had changed from five years ago. She heard a knock at the door and decided to see who it was. It was Jason.

Sam:" Hey Jason, come in."

Jason:" Wow. The place looks good. Is Danny here? I have a gift for him."

Sam:" No. Drew came to pick him up to go to the Quartermaine's. I'll go in a bit. I wanted to talk to you."

Jason:" Did you tell him about me?"

Sam:" yes. Drew and I did. He took it like a champ."

Jason:" That's good. Jake's having a hard time."

Sam:" well, he's older than Danny, so he would."

Jason:" yeah."

Sam:" Jason, there's something I need to tell you. It's hard, but Jason… I decided to stay with Drew. I've loved you for so long, and when you died, it broke something inside me. I'm still the woman who loves adventures and taking risks, but I don't want the life of a mob enforcer's wife. Ever since I had Danny and scout, I've wanted a safer life for us. I know it's crazy, but having kids changed me and so did your death. Jason, when I thought I lost you that night you got shot and kicked in the harbor, I vowed to myself both with Silas and Patrick that I would have a safer life for my kids, especially when Drew came along. The thing is Jason, He automatically chose to put me and the kids first with no hesitation and I didn't have to ask for it. I know you'd try, but every time Carly or Sonny would need something or have a crisis, you'd always run to them, and while I was able to accept that's who you are and even though I'd never ask you to change who you are as a person, I can't live that life anymore. I'm sorry Jason."

Jason:" It's okay Sam. I wouldn't want you to give up your life if that's what's making you happy."

Sam:" Are you sure? I know I'm hurting yu, and I don't want to do that to you."

Jason:" Sam, it's okay. I know that I messed things up for you by coming back and I can't fault you for moving on. If I were dead, you did exactly what I would have wanted you to do. Be happy Sam. What do you want from me now?"

Sam:" Nothing. I have to do it. I need to divorce you because I want to marry drew the leagle way now that he's not Jason. I married him thinking he was you, and now that he's not, and we've built a life together, I want to do things right."

Jason:" Okay well, as my Christmas gift to you, I'll let you keep everything that's here. The house, the money, everything."

Sam:" Jason, I would never want your money. I've made something of myself between my PI firm and Arora Media. The money is the least of it."

Jason:" It's the least I could do since I messed things up for yu."

Sam (crying):" Thank you Jason. I'm sorry again. I know this isn't what you want, and you're taking it like a pro. You can see Danny any time you want."

Jason:" Thanks Sam. Does Drew know how you feel about him?"

Sam:" No. I'm gonna surprise him with that tonight."

Jason:" Okay. Bye Sam. You'll be hearing from Dianne soon with divorce papers."

Sam:" Okay. Bye Jason."

He gently closed the door and walked out leaving Sam to cry for a while. She couldn't help but cry. She knew she was doing the right thing, but it still hurt and felt like she was losing a part of herself. That may be true, but she had lost a part of herself when she thought Jason had died. Drew was able to pick her up again, and she knew that he would do it for her again.

Jason then decided to go back toSonny and Carly's place. Both Elizabeth and Sam were still deciding to be with their respected partners and Jason was left out in the cold. What was he supposed to do? He knew that he'd always be welcome in Sonny and Carly's home, so that's where he went. Sonny and Carly's place was nice and cosy with a fire and decarations. Michael was going to come over too and he always enjoyed spending time with him. Carly was the first to see Jason.

Carly:" Oh my god Jason! You look terrible. What's going on?"

Jason:" Sam decided to divorce me and stay with Drew. Elizabeth is with Franco and even though I will support their choices, it still hurts that I can't be with Sam. Elizabeth and I have accepted the fact that we can never be together, but Sam, I always thought I would be with her."

Carly:" well, I have a plan that will certainly bring you and Sam back together. Jason, she's just scared and going with what she knows and what's safe to her right now. Don't worry. Come New Years Eve, she won't know what hit her when she ends up with you."

Jason couldn't believe that he was going along with whatever Carly's plan was. He'd usually tell her to count to 10 and think about what she's doing, but a part of him knew that carly had the best of ententions, even though she had a funny way of carrying them out, or even if the plan backfired on her. For now, he would just enjoy the Christmas holiday and let things play out until New Years.

Meanwhile at Elizabeth's, they all sat down to eat Christmas dinner. Elizabeth made a roast beaf, which was very good. The boys were pretty hungry except for Jake. He was preoccupied with something. Elizabeth didn't know what, but it almost seemed as if he were coming down with something. Was it the flue? Elizabeth suddenly went into nurse mode.

Elizabeth (looking at Jake):" Jake, you feeling okay baby?"

Jake:" Yeah. I'm just tired. I think I ate a little too much. Can I go play with my art set now?"

Elizabeth:" Yes, but hold on baby. Let me look at you. I want to check to see if you have a fever. The flue's been going around the school and—

Jake (knocking his dinner off the table and screaming):" No! I don't want you to touch me! I'm fine! Leave me alone!"

Elizabeth was alarmed. Why was Jake getting so angry? He wasn't like this when he came back. Later, they together overpowered Helena when she was hearing her in his head the night of the last nurses ball, so what's been going on? Elizabeth was concerned and thought about calling Kevin and making an emergency appointment.

Elizabeth:" Okay baby. You can go play with the new art set. I'll come and check on you in a bit."

Franco (wanting to lighten the mood):" Hey Cam and Aiden, wanna play the new Starwars game I bought for myself?"

Both boys answered at the same time and said yes, and with that, they were off to playing the game.

Elizabeth cleaned the dishes as well as Jake's mess he made all over the floor. She was very alarmed at his out bersts and was actually scared of what he might do. She decided to contact Kevin at the hospital. When she called Epiphony answered the phone.

Epiphony:" General hospital nurses station, how can I help you?"

Elizabeth:" Epiphony, it's Elizabeth. Can you connect me to Kevin Colins? It's an emergency. It's about Jake."

Epiphony (sensing the urgency in Elizabeth's voice):" Sure. Is he alright?"

Elizabeth:" I don't know. It's urgent that I make an appointment to see him."

Epiphony:" Okay. I'll connect yu to him, but listen. If I find out that Franco is doing this to that little boy, I'm gonna… well, you know what I'll do to him. Merry Christmas."

Elizabeth:" Merry Christmas to you too."

Then, she heard Kevin's phone ringing. Of course, she needed to leave a voicemail.

Elizabeth:" Hi Kevin, this is Elizabeth webber. I'm sorry to call you during Christmas eve, but it's urgent. It's my son, Jake. I was wondering if we could schedule an appointment at your earliest convenience. Please call me back whenever you get this message. Give Laura my love, and look forward to speaking to you soon. Thanks. Bye."

She hung up the phone and decided to make herself a nice cup of hot chocolate. While doing that, she thought she would bring some up to Franco and the boys.

Franco, Cam and Aiden were having a good time laughing and playing video games. The gameing system was in cam's room because he was the oldest and had the biggest room. Elizabeth knocked on the door and peaked in. They were all laughing and screaming at the game.

Elizabeth:" Boys, would you like some hot chocolate? I'm making some for me and thought you could all use some. I'll bring some to jake too."

Franco, cam and Aiden (at the same time):" yes please!"

Franco:" How's Jake doing? He's been quiet."

Elizabeth:" I know and that's what's worrying me. I'm gonna see what's going on. I left a message for Kevin."

Franco:" Okay. That's good."

As Elizabeth went to get Jake his hot chocolate, Jake was in his room drawing. He was drawing furiously with a huge mound of paper all over his desk. He decided to get some red paint and make blotches. He didn't want anyone to see it though. He was drawing pictures of Jason with his old face and sam together all covered in blood. As he was drawing, his head started to hurt him, and he heard a voice.

(voice in Jake's head):" come on Jake, that's a good boy. Keep drawing. You're getting smarter and smarter every day. Soon, you'll be able to do exactly what your father can do. That's a good little soldier." Jake was feeling suzzy and didn't hear Elizabeth knocking on the door. Finally his head cleared and he was able to hear her.

Elizabeth:" Jake? Want some hot chocolate?"

Jake slowly got up from his chair and put the drawings on the heater to dry.

Jake;" Yes."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Here you go. What are you doing? Ooo! You're painting. If you need any help Franco and I can help you."

Jake:" I'm good. Sorry I yelled at you. I think I'm just getting sick or something. I don't know."

Elizabeth:' Well, that's what we're gonna find out. How would you like to go see Kevin Colins? I left a message for him to see you and when he gets back, if you want, we can go see him for therapy. Would you like that?"

Jake (giving Elizabeth a little smile):" Franco's therapist! Yeah. I like him."

Elizabeth:" Okay great. When he calls me back, I'll tell him that you want to see him okay? I'm worried about you. You're not acting like yourself."

Jake:" I know and I don't know why."

Elizabeth:" It's okay. Ya know what baby? Just drink your hot chocolate and go to sleep okay? I love you honey."

Jake:" I love you too. Goodnight."

With that, Elizabeth went out of the room and closed the door.

Author's note:

I really enjoyed writing the Jake stuff. The next chapter will cover Jake's appointment and then, Carly's plan to try and get Jason and Sam together. This chapter wil be the last anxty chapter for Jasam. Thanks as usual for the reviews/favorites/follows.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jason was glad that Sonny and Carly weren't home yet and so he decided that after he got off the phone, he would just go to Elizabeth's. He thought he would wait, but something inside him told him not to wait. Plus, Franco wasn't there anyway and he figured he would rather go see Jake and Elizabeth without Franco there. He went to his motorcycle and made the trip to Elizabeth's. Elizabeth and Jake were just sitting down to lunch as Jason was seen walking up her driveway.

Elizabeth (seeing Jason before having the chance to knock):" Jason. Come in. Jake's eating lunch right now, but you're welcome to visit with him."

Jason:" Good. I figured I had to see him now so that I wouldn't have to deal with Franco."

Elizabeth:" Okay, but some time, we are going to have a conversation about that because Franco is a part of my life."

Jason:" Okay, but not now."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Come in the kitchen. I just made Jake a grilled cheese sandwitch. Want one?"

Jason:" No thanks."

Elizabeth (leading Jason to the kitchen and looking to Jake):" Jake honey, Jason's here and he'd like to spend some time with you. Don't be rude okay?"

Jason:" Hi Jake, how was your Christmas?"

Jake:" Good. I got a lot of presents and Mom made good food."

Jason:" I bet she did."

Jake:" Oh and then, Franco was awesome too. We played games for a long time. He's awesome."

Jason:" Oh wow, that's good that you had fun with your brothers, your Mom and Franco."

Jason:" How did your appointment with Dr. Colins go today?"

Jake:" good. He says that I should try to get to know you. One day, can I ride on your motorcycle?"

Jason:" well, if your mother says it's okay."

Jake (looking to Elizabeth who was loving the bonding moment):" Mom, if it's okay, can I go on Jason's motorcycle?"

Elizabeth:" Yeah, but only for a short distance,and only if you have a helmet on. I don't want you to get hurt."

Jason smiled at Elizabeth. He knew when she was a teenager, she loved to go fast and he could tell that Jake would probably love to go fast. He was a little boy, but if Elizabeth wanted him to go slow with him the first time, he would do that. Elizabeth was a good mother and since Jake got hit by a car, it would stand to reason why Elizabeth would be a bit more careful of Jake.

Jake:" Okay. We can go to the store and get a helmet, and come spring when it's nice out, we can go right?"

Jason:" Yeah sure. Your mother already said it was fine, so let's pick a date and we can figure something out."

Jake:" Okay. Mom, I'm gonna go and play more video games now okay? Bye."

Jason:" Hey Jake, before you go, I would like to get to know you too, so when I get my new place, why don't you come see it with Danny and we can just hang out for a while okay?"

Jake:" Okay. Bye Jason."

Jason:" Bye Jake."

Jason watched Jake as he left to go into Cam's room to play the video games. Jake had grown up so much since he had last seen him and he couldn't believe he was going to be ten. How was that possible?

Jason:" I feel like every time I see him, he gets bigger and bigger just like Danny."

Elizabeth:" I know. Kids grow up so fast. Did you see danny?"

Jason:" Yeah. I spent a few minutes with him after I gave Jake his art set."

Elizabeth:" what did you get him?"

Jason:" I got him some trucks and motorcycles. He likes to play motorcycles with Jake apparently."

Elizabeth (laughing): "I know. Jake's so good with Danny. He loves him."

Elizabeth:" How was sam?"

Jason:" She was okay. She didn't say much except for she was going to the quartermaines."

Elizabeth:" Oh."

Jason:" Jake really loves Franco I heard. I get he's a kid, but Elizabeth you know why I—"

Elizabeth (interrupting Jason):" Jason, I know you can't stand him because of what he did to Michael and Sam, and I also understand that to you, it's still 2012, but I feel like there's more to the fact that I'm with Franco. What is it now that we're on the subject."

Jason:" I can't stand to see you with him because (sighing deeply) I still care for you probably more than I should. I love sam too, but I don't know what she wants."

Elizabeth couldn't believe this. How could Jason be saying he still loved her? She was sick of being the girl who always got hurt because Jason chose someone else, like sam and Courtney. She couldn't do this to herself again.

Elizabeth:" Jason, you can't come here after all this time and decide that now that I'm with an enomy of yours, you want me to leave him for you. Plus, you've made your decision a long time ago when you chose not to be with me and you chose not to be with Jake when I was ready to make that commitment to you. The day you told me we would have no contact was the day I stopped trying to love you. When I thought we could have something, you told me you chose Sam and you were getting married."

Jason:" I'm not saying that I want to be with you; I'm just telling you my reasons for why I can't stand you with franco. It's like how I feel about you and Rick. I didn't like it because I'll always love you. You'll always have a special place in my heart. You told me that we had a connection and it was more than Jake. I'm remembering my life with you, Sam and all who were important to me and you're right. Our connection was more than Jake."

Elizabeth:" Well, right now, you need to figure out what you want to do about sam. I want you to be hhappy Jason, but you need to accept that I've moved on. You don't get to say who I can and who I cannot marry. I wasn't happy with the fact that you chose Sam and wanted to marry her, but I've accepted it. All I'm asking you to do is to accept that I've moved on. I've accepted that we'll never be together and you need to accept it too. It doesn't mean we can't be friends and help each other out, but maybe you were right all along and we can never be together. We're from two different worlds. You love the mob and though I never asked you to change who you are, I didn't like that life. I would never try to change you and I've supported your decisions, but when I thought Drew was you and I lied, I think it really put things into perspective for me. I mean, who lies about their identity thinking that's the only way to be happy with someone?"

Jason:" Elizabeth, I already told you. I understand why you did what you did. It's okay and I could never hate you. Plus, now we know that drew isn't me, it's okay now."

Elizabeth:" Okay, but I think for now, before figuring out your love life, you need to figure out where you're gonna live and how to bond with your sons okay?"

Jason (sighing deeply again, but knowing Elizabeth was right):" You're right. Thanks for the talk. Tell Jake I said by and keep me posted. Call me any time about Jake and I'll help you."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Bye Jason."

Later that day, Jason went back to Sonny and Carlys after looking for apartments. He needed a distraction. He knew that Elizabeth and sam moved on, but he wanted so desperately to get her away from Franco. The thought that Elizabeth could be with the man who planned to have Michael raped and drugged and assaulted Sam was beyond his comprehention. Plus, Elizabeth was a rape surviver, so how could she date Franco? Nothing Elizabeth could do would make him change his mind tumor or no tumor, or even the fact that Franco adores Jake and the same for Jake. He thought that if he told her how he felt, Elizabeth would change her mind and decide to leave him. Even if it meant Elizabeth was alone, anything was better than dating Franco. He still wanted to see if he could work things out with Sam too and that's what he wanted to talk to Carly about. Carly apparently had this plan to get them together at least to talk and he figured now would be the perfect time to have that talk.

Carly:" Jason! Hey!"

Jason:" Hey."

Carly:" What's up? You look upset."

Jason:" I am. Jake's having a hard time, and I had a conversation with Elizabeth about how I feel about Franco dating her."

Carly:" Oh, and let me guess. She decided to break up with him and come crying to you about having her time with you?"

Jason never liked it when Carly made judgments about Elizabeth or sam and he was going to put a stop to it.

Jason (getting annoyed):" Carly, no. Elizabeth stood up to me. She told me that I couldn't make decisions about who she dates. She told me that I chose to walk out on her years ago and I lost the right to have concern for her."

Carly:" Well, as much as I hate to admit it, she's right you know. You can't tell her who she can and can't be in a relationship with, but at least I had enough sense to break up with Franco. God! What is it with Elizabeth anyway. I mean, she goes through men like—"

Jason (interrupting Carly):" Carly, I told you once to stop saying words about Elizabeth years ago, and I meant it. I told her that I couldn't stand that she's with Franco because a part of me still cares for her more than I probably should. Yes, we have Jake, but we had so much history that our connection was more than Jake."

Carly:" Ewwww! I think I'm gonna be sick. Jason, you're supposed to be with sam. Forget Elizabeth. She couldn't handle your life the same way that I can or even sam can. Come on Jason, you know that."

Jason:" Carly, I didn't say that I wanted to be in a romantic relationship with her; I was just telling her why I can't stand her with Franco. She saw right through me. She knew it was more than what happened to Michael and sam okay? So, can we drop the subject of Elizabeth and tell me what your plan is?"

Carly:" Well… you'll find out soon enough."

Soon,Jason's phone rang and when he looked at the name on the screen, he saw it was Sam.

Jason:" Sam? Hey."

Sam:" Jason? I'm at the hospital. Danny's not feeling well. He has a fever and a rash. Can you come to GH?"

Jason:" Yeah sure I'll be right there."

Sam:" Okay. It's probably nothing, but his fever is pretty high and I think he'd like to see you when he wakes up. They're running tests on him right now."

Jason:" Where's scout and why isn't Drew with you?"

Sam:" Drew's with scout. We were supposed to have a New Years party at work, but had to cancel it because of Danny."

Jason:" Oh okay. I'll be right there."

Carly felt bad for Danny and this wasn't part of her plan, but kids were so easy to get their parents together, so she figured she'd use this to her advantage. She figured she would then call Drew to see ifhe he wanted scout to spend some time with Josslyn and Avery. Why not? It was worth a shot, right?

Jason rode his car to the hospital and Sam was right there waiting for him when he got off the elevator. She ran up to Jason and gave him a hug.

Sam:" Oh thank God you're here Jason. I'm scared. I'm probably overreacting, but when Danny gets sick like this, I do panic because I don't know if the cancer's back, and that's why I—"

Jason (interrupting Sam rambling):" Shhh, it's okay. You're scared. I know. Want some coffee?"

Sam:" Yes please."

Jason:" OkayI'll go and get you some coffee. Let me know what happens with Danny okay?"

Sam:" Okay."

When Jason left, she decided to text Drew to keep him updated.

Sam's text to drew:" Hey still at GH. No word on Danny yet. Meet me at Metrocourt so we can announce our engagement."

A few minutes later, she got a notification alerting her of Drew's text.

Drew's text to Sam:" Hey at Carly's with scoute. I'll meet at MC before midnight."

Sam was glad about that. She figured that it would be a few hours at the hospital anyway and she didn't want Drew and scoute to just be hanging at home all day long. As Jason came with Sam's coffee, a doctor came in to talk to sam.

Doctor:" Hi Sam, Danny's fine. He just has a touch of the flue. We gave him some medicine for his rash too. He should be fine. Just give him some Tylenol for the fever and put him to bed. He should be fine in a few days. Had he been throwing up?"

Sam:" No. He just said that his head hurt and he was scratching at his arm and said he had little bumps. When I looked at them, they were red."

Doctor:" Oh okay well, keep an eye on him and once he wakes up, you can take him home. We were able to get his temperature down. You were smart to bring him in and based on his history, I can see why you panicked. You can never be too careful, especially when it comes to children."

Sam:" Oh I know. Thank you so much. Can we see him now?"

Doctor:" Yes."

As soon as the doctor left, Sam and Jason went in to check on danny. He was sleeping. Danny looked so small and Sam started to cry.

Sam:" I remember sitting by his bedside when he had cancer. Every time I have to go to the hospital with him, I just keep going back to that dark time in my life. I didn't know what to do. Jason, it was so hard trying to deal with a sick child alone. Yes, I had my Mom and the second time he got sick, I had silas with me, but still. It was really hard."

Jason:" I know. It's okay."

Just then, Danny woke up. When he saw that Jason was there too, he had a smile on his face.

Danny (sleepally):" Daddy, can we go home and play with my toy motorcycles and trucks now?"

Sam's tears turned happy and she started laughing.

Sam:" Hey bud, how ya doing? Feeling any better? Why don't we get you some soup at Kellly's, and then, Daddy will take you home and you guys can play with your trucks if you're feeling better."

Jason:" Yeah buddy, why don't we do that. I doubt you'll want to play though. You were at the hospital for a long time and I bet you're still a little tired."

Danny:" No I'm not tired. I want to go home and play."

Sam and Jason (at the same time):" Okay."

After they signed the discharge papers for Danny, Jason and Sam went to Kelly's to pick up some chicken soup. Sam wanted to go out for New Years eve and she knew that Alexis was going to watch the kids. She figured she'd use this time to pack the kids things. She did feel badly now that Danny was sick, so she then thought Alexis could just spend the night at their house.

Sam:" Jason, I'm gonna call Mom and ask her if she can stay here tonight while I go out. Are you going to the Metro Court with Carly?"

Jason:" probably not. You know how I feel about parties."

Sam:" I know. I just figured I'd ask. Let me call Mom." She went in the other room to call Alexis.

Alexis answered the phone but didn't sound too good.

Alexis (clearing her throat):" Hello?"

Sam (sounding concerned):" Mom? You sound terrible."

Alexis:" Yeah sorry honey. I can't watch Danny and Scout tonight. I've got the flue and I know you don't want to hear it, but Julien's taking really good care of me, so you don't have to come over."

Sam:" well, you know how I feel about Julien, but glad you're staying in bed. Go to sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow. In case you miss the ball drop, Happy New Year. Love you."

Alexis:" I love you too honey. Give the kids a kiss for me, alright?"

Sam:" Okay."

She was upset. Not that she couldn't go out, but she wanted to celebrate her engagement to Drew. She hadn't told anyone yet, but they had been engaged since Christmas Eve and thought New Years eve after the ball dropped would have been the perfect time to announce their engagement to the world. Oh well, she knew with kids, things could change on a dime, especially small kids. She then went back to check on Danny. Jason was in the kitchen heating up his soup.

Sam:" How ya feeling big guy."

Danny:" I'm hungry."

Sam:" Daddy's getting your food okay?"

Danny:" Okay."

Just then, Jason came in the room.

Jason:" Hey Danny, you're soup's ready. It's hot so be careful."

Sam:" Hey Jason, wanna order Chinese food? Mom can't watch the kids, because she's sick with the flue, so plans are gonna change obviously. I figured since you helped Danny today, that's the least I could do to thank you."

Jason:" You don't have to thank me sam. As a father, it's my job to come when my kids need me."

Sam:" Okay then it's settled. Chinese it is. I'll call now."

Jason:" Okay sounds good."

After sam placed their orders, danny immediately was getting sleepy. She was right. She knew that Danny wouldn't want to play. Danny put his head on the table. He couldn't finish his soup.

Sam:" Okay sweetheart, I think it's time for someone to go to bed. Come here." She picked up Danny, but Danny protested.

Danny:" I want Daddy to carry me up to bed."

Jason:" Okay. Come here buddy."

They both went up to Danny's room together. As Sam put Danny's Spiter Man pajamas on, Jason went and got a book to read to him. He read a story about birds in Africa. Danny loved reading books about animals and watching shows about them. As Danny fell asleep, that's when the Chinese food came and sam went quietly out to get the food after kissing Danny.

As they sat down to eat, sam got quiet. She was thinking about telling Jason about drew, but she also wanted the closure from their relationship.

Jason:" Sam? You okay? You got quiet."

Sam:" Jason, there's something I need to tell you. Jason, I love you so much, but I also love Drew. Jason, when you died, I never thought I would be able to love again. I know I said this before, but it wasn't until Patrick and Drew that I realized that I was capable of loving again. Your memories or not, Drew had done things you could never really do for me, like giving up the business. Jason, I don't know if you knew this, but I got really sick last summer with Toxoplasmosis. I kept having these crazy visions of sonny threatening he was gonna take you away from me. This was still when we thought drew was you. I was so scared of the visions that I felt I needed to protect him as you and so I shot him and left him in a pit to die. Jason, I think a part of me, even though I could always handle your life was so scared of losing you that way again that I needed to get rid of the threat. Visions or no visions, having kids changed me, especially scout. The Jeromes have their own mob organization, and when Olivia kidnapped me and now that I know that I have mob ties to Julien because he's my father, I didn't want that for my children's father. I'm not saying that you can't be a father to Danny, but I want a safer life than what you can give me. This is gonna sound crazy, but I think I need some closure to our relationship. Jason, I got engaged to Drew, and I'd like to divorce you and marry him the leagle way."

Jason:" sam, whatever you want to do is fine. If you want a safer life with Drew and he makes you happy, I already said that you would hear from Dianne and we can get divorced. I know my death really scared you and it's understandable that you'd want a better life for the kids."

Sam:" Jason, but doesn't that hurt you? I mean come on. You can't always be so stoic."

Jason:" It hurts, but you're different now. I have to realize that five years have gone by and you were supposed to move on with your life. I'm never gonna interfear with that. I want you to be happy and if it's with drew, I'll have to accept it and move on too."

Sam:" Whatever you do, don't move on with Carly."

Jason and sam both laughed at that remark.

Sam:" Jason, thank you for being so understanding. I know I put you through a lot these past few months you've been back. I still have strong feelings, but I need closure. Jason, will you make love to me one last time? I want to remember what it felt like to be near you; to love you; to kiss you again. I know, I know it's weird, but I've missed it for so long; I just want to feel close to you again before I marry drew."

Jason knew that this was wrong, but a part of him wanted to see if what they had could still exist and if it felt as natural as it had always had, so he agreed.

They had nice sex, but something felt different. Even though it felt natural, he knew that things changed. Sam changed. She was a lot more mellow now. She'd always love adventure, but now that she had kids, she needed to slow down. Plus, he knew she had feelings for his brother, which even though it was weird to him that she would marry his brother, he knew that Drew made her happy. They sat in silence in each others arms for a long time just listening to one another breathing. They're breathing wasn't as sincronized as it used to be, and Jason expected that. He thought that they could have gotten to that point again, but he wasn't going to push it anymore. Then, Jason began to speak.

Jason:" Sam, don't punish yourself for this. I know you're gonna do that, but don't. If Drew finds out, you just tell him you wanted closure. You made me the happiest I've been in a long time, and we had great times together. I'll always love you."

Sam was crying now, she felt a huge weight lifting off her shoulders, but she also felt sad. She was sad that her chapter with Jason was over, but glad she could move on with Drew. Drew was the part of Jason she had always wanted; putting her and their family above Carly, Sonny and the business. Jason, though he would try could never promise her those things, unless she begged and pleated with him, like what happened when she found out she was pregnant with Danny.

Sam:" Jason, you were the only one who really showed that you cared about me and what happened to me. After sonny went back to Carly, I didn't think anyone would care what happened to me. When I was pregnant with Lylah and you helped me get my GED, I knew then that you cared about me. First, it started out as we were friends, and then, we got to know each other romantically. I won't trade those years for anything. You made me who I am today, and I realize that up until the night you died, we were having our own issues with trusting each other and being honest with each other. We should have tried to resolve them before Heather had danny, and we couldn't. I've grown more as a person in the years you've been gone. I'm more honest with how I feel, and I am more focused on giving my kids the best life that I can give them, and I think Drew can do that for me. Thank you Jason. I will always love you forever."

Jason:" Bye Sam. I'm gonna go back to Sonny and carly's. you gonna be okay?"

Sam:" Yes. I'll give Danny a kiss for you."

Jason:" It's okay. I'll do it before I leave."

Sam:" Okay. Thanks for the talk, and thanks for the closure."

Jason:" You're welcome."

Jason then went to kiss Danny and he made his way to Sonny and Carly's.

At sonny and Carly's, Drew was playing with Avery and scout. Carly's plan was working. Drew was getting very drunk. He didn't want to bring scout home, but he knew it was getting late. He remembered that Danny had been sick and he and Sam were supposed to be at the Metrocourt to announce their engagement.

Drew (slurring his speech):" Oh shit! I'm supposed to meet Sam at the place… your hotel."

Carly:" For what?"

Drew (laughing drunkenly):" well, Carly, if you really gotta know, Sam and I are engaged. We got engaged on Christmas Eve. We were gonna announce it to the world, or whoever was at the Metrocourt after ringing in the new year."

Carly was enraged. How could he do that when he knows that sam and Jason should be together? She wanted to have drew stay on the couch, but now that he was trying to make Sam change her mind when Carly knew that she wanted Jason, she didn't care what happened to him.

Carly:" What the hell! Drew, you know that Sam's been having a hard time with Jason being back. I know it's only a matter of time before she chooses Jason anyway, so why would you manipulate her like that? Get out of my house. Take scout with you."

Drew:" Manipulating, huh? This is coming from the queen of manipulaters. I bet you planned for this to happen, didn't you. You planned to get me drunk so that Sam could get tied up with Jason. How do I know you didn't make Danny fake his illness just so that your plan to get Sam and Jason together could work? I mean, isn't that your MO? You use kids to do your dirty bidding for you? Yeah Carly, I know all the times that you've tried to manipulate AJ into getting drunk just so that Sonny could adopt Michael, and look at all the times you'd manipulate Jason to do whatever you wanted him to do. I'll get out, but don't think sam's not gonna know about this."

Drew stumbled to the stairs and carefully grabbed scout. He then quietly left the house. Scout thankfully was sleeping, and he carefully placed her in the carseat and buckled her safely in. Drew was fuming. He couldn't believe that someone who he thought was his friend would be so cold to him. How could she concoct a plan like this? He was glad that carly had her Jason back because Drew wouldn't fall for her games. If Jason wanted to be a pussy and fall for Carly's games, then, that's his choice, but Drew wasn't going to fall for it anymore.

Drew was swerving all over the road and becoming increasingly sleepy. He thought that he would roll down the window to stay awake. Drew was yawning a lot and his eyes were closing. He continued swerving and he nodded off. He had no idea that he was heading for a telephone pole. All of a sudden, the tires screeched, and he heard a crashing sound and glass breaking, and just like that, darkness fell over him.

Elizabeth was on her way to work because she figured that New Years Eve was going to be crazy with a lot of people getting drunk. The kids were at Audrey's and she wasn't really in the mood to celebrate New Years anyway. If she were home, she would have just ordered food for the boys and they would all probably watch the ball drop. She didn't like going out late anyway. New Years eve was always one of the most crowded nights of the year to go out, and she didn't like how crazy people could get. All of a sudden as she approached General Hospital, the roads got really dark. She didn't know what happened. She knew there wasn't a snowstorm, but why was the power out? She had no clue. As she walked in the hospital and began to puntch in, there was a huge commotion and all the nurses and doctors were on deck due to too accident victems. Epiphany said that the two victems were a man and a baby. Elizabeth didn't understand why a man and a baby would be heading out this late at night, but she knew that whatever was going on, it was sereous. She came out of the locker room and waited for the parametics to get to the hospital. When they arrived, she knew right away who the baby was. It was scout. Drew was next to arrive and was extremely critical. The doctors ordered the nurses to run tests on Drew and scout, and Elizabeth said she would take care of calling Sam, and then promised she would look after scout. She figured she would let Sam know about scout when she called her, so she went to see how she was doing, Scout was screaming as Finn was examining her. Luckally,Scout only had minor cuts and a tiny bump on her head. Drew was a different case.

Finn:" Elizabeth, when you call Sam, you can tell her that Scout's fine and she can take her home. Dr. bench is taking care of Drew."

Elizabeth:" Okay. I'll see what's going on, in case I need to assist in his surgery. He looked pretty bad."

Elizabeth went to go find Dr. Bench to see how she could help and how Drew was doing.

Elizabeth:" dr. Bench, how is he doing? What are his injories so that I can tell sam?"

Dr. Bench:" Well, Drew has a minor skull fracture and a concussion. That's his most sereous injury. The rest are minor. He has a sprained ankle, and his knees are badly cut from the glass. He'll be in surgery for a bit so we can get the glass out of him. There's also some glass in his eyes."

Elizabeth was glad to see that the accident wasn't too bad. She then decided to go and call Sam.

Sam had been watching TV and was getting ready to ring in the New Year. By this point, it was about 11:30 at night. She kept texting drew,but there was no response. She didn't want to call him because she thought that Danny would wake up and hear her. Sam was just about ready to open the Champagne bottle when her phone rang. She wasn't paying attention to who it was and she thought it was Drew.

Sam:" Drew! Where ar you. I was waiting for you so that we could—"

Elizabeth (interrupting sam):" Sam? It's Elizabeth. I'm calling from General Hospital. Drew and Scout were in an accident. Scout's okay, but Drew has a skull fracture, a concussion, a spraned ankle, and some pieces of glass in his knees and eyes. He's gonna be fine, but he's unconscious. We're mostly worried about the head injury. We're hoping he'll wake up in a few hours. We're prepping him for surgery now. Get here as fast as you can."

Sam couldn't believe this. What was she gonna do? Danny was sick and he wasn't old enough to stay alone obviously. She then realized that she could call Molly or Kristina to sit with him while she went to the hospital. She quickly diled Molly's number.

Sam (trying not to cry):" Molly? Can you do me a favor and come here to watch Danny? I have to go to the hospital. Drew's been in an accident."

Molly:" Absolutely! I'm going crazy anyway hearing Mom wining about how sick she is and Julien giving her tea every few hours. Danny will be a most welcome distraction. In fact, I'll just sleep over so that you don't have to worry about anything."

Sam:" Thanks Molly. Can you try to hurry so I can get to the hospital?"

Molly:" Yes. I'll be there in about twenty minutes. I hope that's not too long, but I need to pack a bag."

Sam:" No Molly, that's fine. They're prepping him for surgery now."

Molly:" Okay I'll hurry. Sam, I love you."

Sam:" I love you too."

As soon as Molly arrived at the pent house, sam drove to the hospital. The drive seemed to take forever. She wished she had a helicopter or hell! Even a police car would get there faster. When she finally made it, Dr. Bench met her at the elevator.

Dr. Bench:" Hello Sam, Drew is heading to surgery now. I'm sure Elizabeth filled you in on his condition?"

Sam:" Yes, she did. When can I see him?"

Dr. Bentch:" You can see him now, but only briefly."

Sam:" Okay."

As soon as she saw him, her heart lept in her throat and the tears began falling.

Sam:" Drew? It's me, Sam. Baby, come back to me please. I'll be here when you wake up. Don't leave us. There's something I need to tell you. I love you."

She then reached the doors to the opporating room and had to leave. She walked to a chair and sat down to wait for the surgery to be over.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Author's note:

It has been brought to my attention that one of my chapters when uploading them to the site got messed up, in otherwords, the chapter that should be chapter fourteen is coming up as chapter fifteen and so on, but when I posted chapter 15 today, and people reviewed it, the chapter said chapter 15. I apologize if this is confusing anyone, but this is chapter sixteen that I'm working on now. Your feedback is greatly appreciated, and to the person who alerted me about the numbering of the chapters (I apologize for forgetting your name), thank you for letting me know! Enjoy chapter 16! 😊

Sam waited for what seemed like forever until someone came out to update her. She spent the majority of the night crying. She was crying because of how guilty she felt; guilty about wanting to make love to Jason one more time to put closure to the relationship, as well as not communicating with Drew more often. She didn't want to admit it to Jason, but she felt like something had been wrong for a while, but couldn't put her finger on it. Then, she was so wrapped up in Danny's illness, Drew was the furthest thought from her mind. Sam began to feel tired. The waiting and not knowing was the worse part. She wanted coffee, but at this point, the caffiteria was closed, and she didn't want to miss anything if Dr. Bench or Elizabeth came to look for her. Sam let out a yawn. She was glad that she was the only one in the waiting room so that she wouldn't be embarraced if she fell asleep. She preyed she wouldn't fall asleep. It was very early in the morning and still no word. The yawns kept coming and she was getting annoyed with herself.

"Stay awake Sam" she thought to herself, and just like magic, Elizabeth came over to her.

Elizabeth:" Sam? Drew just came out of surgery. It was successful. We fixed the skull fracture. He'll probably be in a lot of pain for a while. There's something else you should know. We tested his blood alcohol level, and it was way over the leagle limit. We hope he'll wake up soon. He will be groggy and may be a bit confused."

Sam:" Thank you Elizabeth. How's Scout? She asked while letting out another yawn.

Elizabeth:" She's fine. She just had some cuts and there was a little bruising. I also gave her the flue shot. Since the flue has been going around, I didn't want to take any chances."

Sam:" No, I agree. That's fine. I'll call Monica to see if she can take her home. She can go home now, right?"

Elizabeth:" Well she can, but it's four in the morning, and no offense, but you look terrible. You should get some sleep."

Sam:" I'll sleep after I know that Drew's okay and he can come home."

Elizabeth:" Okay, but you're not gonna be any use to Drew if you end up sick because you didn't get proper rest."

Sam (a little sharply):" Elizabeth, I'm fine, okay? I just need to see Drew."

Elizabeth:" Okay. I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean—"

Sam (interrupting Elizabeth):" No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just been a long night with Danny being sick and now this."

Elizabeth (concerned):" what's wrong with Danny?"

Sam:" He has the flue."

Elizabeth:" Oh I'm sorry. That's no fun."

Sam:" No it's not, especially knowing what Danny's been through."

Elizabeth:" I know, but he's a fighter. I mean having cancer twice and surviving it is pretty lucky."

Sam:" I know. Can I go see drew now?"

Elizabeth:" Yes you can. I'll take you to him. He's the last door on the right."

Sam:" Thanks."

Elizabeth:" Sam? Good luck."

Sam:" Thank you."

Sam walked into drew's room. She got scared when she saw that he was still hooked up to machines. She sat in the chair next to him and pulled out the ring.

Sam (crying):" Drew, Can you hear me? I hope so. I have to tell you something, and it's really important. It's about Jason and me. Can you please wake up? Danny's okay, and so is Scout. Elizabeth told me what happened. I'm gonna call Monica and have scout stay with her for a few days until you're better. Danny's with Molly. I love you, and I will marry you. I'm gonna put the ring on my finger right now okay?"

Just then, Drew opened his eyes. His head felt like someone kept hammering it over and over, and his legs felt like they were on fire. What the hell did he do last night? He couldn't have drank that much… could he? Wait, but what was Sam doing there? She was supposed to be home with Danny, and then… what. Wait. They were supposed to do something for… wait. New Years Eve! That's right! Suddenly the memories came back and he was able to slowly come out of his fog.

Drew (weakly and slowly):" Sam? Where—"

Sam (interrupting him):" Shhh baby, it's okay. you're in the hospital. You were in an accident."

Drew (remembering Scout was in the car with him):" Fuck! Is Scout okay?"

Sam:" Yes. She's fine."

Just then, Nathon came into the room. He wanted to know what drew was able to remember that night.

Nathon:" Hi Sam, can you leave the room for a minute? I need to talk to drew."

Drew:" No. I want Sam to stay."

Nathon:" Okay. Do you remember what you were doing during the night of your accident?"

Sam then stood up so that Nathon could sit beside the bed and write the events down.

Drew:" Yes. Carly wanted me to play with Josslyn and Avery. She said she hadn't seen me in a long time and wanted to catch up since everyone found out about Jason."

Nathon:" And what happened next?"

Drew:" well, we were drinking. I had a plan to meet Sam at the Metro Court, but then I got very drunk. I completely forgot about meeting her. Then, Carly and I got into an argument."

Nathon:" What were you too arguing about?"

Drew (looking apologetically at Sam):" we were arguing about what to do about Jason and you. Sam, Carly basically set this whole thing in motion, and I confronted her about it. When I threw all the ways that she was manipulative in her face, she got angry and told me to take my kid and leave knowing I was too drunk to drive. I got in my car, and started getting sleepy, and I guess I passed out and hit something."

Nathon:" Yeah, you hit a telephone pole near General Hospital, and that's why the power went out for a little while. Drew, you're lucky nobody got badly hurt. You could have killed both you and your baby and someone else. I will rule this as an accident, but next time, don't get drunk with Carly. Got it?"

Drew:" Got it. Hey thanks man. Happy New Year."

Nathon:" Happy New Year to you too."

Nathon walked out leaving Sam and Drew alone.

Sam:" So, you and Carly were arguing over mine and Jason's relationship huh? Oh wait. You told her that we were engaged, didn't you."

Drew:" Yeah and that's when she got all mad and accused me of manipulating your feelings. She said that you have been so confused about this whole thing, which I knew you were, and (mocking Carly) eventually you'd choose Jason because I'm supposed to know that you belong to each other."

Sam:" Oh God. I'll tell Carly to back off, but there is something you should know about what happened between Jason and me."

Drew:" What happened between you and Jason?"

Sam:" Well, it's complicated. Remember how I told you that I needed closure from my relationship with him? Well, I got it by making love to him. I know it was wrong and I know it was stupid, but before you get angry, hear me out. I wanted to see if it felt how I remembered it, and in some way it did, but in other ways, it felt different. It wasn't like it was before, and I think it's because of everything we've gone through in the past five years. It felt a bit awkward. I think too much time has been spent apart from him and it felt as if I were making love to a stranger. I would never tell Jason that, but I think he felt it too."

Drew:" I don't really care for the guy, but I get it from your standpoint. I should be mad at you, but right now, all I can think about is how I'm massively hung over and my head hurts like a mother fucker."

Sam laughed. She knew that when Drew would joke around with her, things got a lot easier.

Sam:" Thanks for being so understanding. I am so lucky to have such caring men to back me up. I'm gonna get the ball rolling on the divorce."

Drew (pulling Sam into a hug):" I'm sorry you're going through all of this baby. I'll make it up to you when I get home. I'll shower you with beer, wine and Chinese food for a week, and you won't have to do a thing."

Sam:" Wow! How'd I get so lucky to have a man like you in my life? You can treat me like a queen, but you really don't have to. You've more than done your fair share of showing me how much you love me by saving my life when I gave birth to our daughter."

Drew:" That was nothing. I was just doing what anyone would do for the woman he loves. Now, can you find out when I can go home? I wanna go home and be with my family."

Sam:" Okay. will you humor me and let me get a doctor so they can look in on you? I know you hate hospitals, but do it for me? Please?"

Drew:" Alright honey. I'll do it for you." He then kissed her before she walked out.

When she walked out, she saw Elizabeth with a cup of coffee. The coffee smelled so good that she couldn't help herself.

Sam:" Oooo! That coffee smells so good. I could really use one right about now. Do you know where Dr. Bench is? Drew wants to go home, but I want the doctors to okay that first."

Elizabeth put her coffee down and typed some information in the computer to look at Dr. Bench's schedule.

Elizabeth:" He's in surgery right now, but when he's done, I'll page him for you. He should be out in a few minutes actually."

Sam:" Thank you."

Elizabeth:" You're welcome."

Sam went back to check on Drew. He was sleeping. She wanted so desperately to rip every hare on Carly's head, but she was too tired. She rubbed her eyes and thought about calling her mother to check in.

The phone rang and Alexis answered it. She still sounded terrible.

Alexis:" Hello?"

Sam:" Hi Mom (letting out a yawn). How are you? Sorry."

Alexis:" I'm okay. Honey, you sound exhausted. What's wrong?"

Sam:" Drew got into an accident last night, and is recovering from surgery."

Alexis (taking the phone from her ear to cough):" Oh excuse me. I'm sorry honey. Is he alright?"

Sam:" Yes. He'll be fine. When you're feeling better, I'll tell you everything. Is Julien taking care of you? Since you are sick, I'll let it go."

Alexis:" Yes he is taking great care of me. If it will make you feel better, you can come over tomorrow to check on your sick mother."

Sam (laughing a little):" Okay Mom I'll do that."

Alexis :" Okay honey, my throat is killing me and I'm probably going to have a major coughing fit, so I have to go alright? I love you."

Sam:" I love you too."

Drew stretched and looked very bord. He was hoping that Sam would have some good news to tell him. He got a good look at Sam and realized the toll the previous day and night had taken on her. She was exhausted.

Drew:" Honey, got good news to tell me? You look tired."

Sam:" I don't have any good news at the moment. Bench is in surgery and (sam letting out another yawn)" I'm sorry. I'm so tired. I'm gonna go get some coffee because if I don't, I'll fall asleep. Then, I'm gonna see what's keeping Dr. Bench."

Drew:" Okay and when you go home, you're going to sleep okay? Promise?"

Sam:" I promise. Now let me go and get my coffee, will ya?"

Drew:" Yes mam!"

Sam got her much needed coffee at the caffiteria and it was just what the doctor ordered. She was awake now and she then went to the nurses station where Elizabeth just came back from looking in on a patient.

Elizabeth:" Hey Sam, Dr. Bench is done with the surgery. Let me get him for you."

Sam:" Thank you."

Elizabeth went and got Dr. Bench. When he saw Sam, he happily greeted her.

Dr. Bench:" Hi Sam, what can I do for you?"

Sam:" It's drew. He wants to know when he can leave the hospital."

Dr. Bench:" well, since he had a skull fracture, I'd like to keep him for tonight and then we can see how he's doing in the morning."

Sam:" Okay. I'll tell him. Thanks."

Dr. Bench:" You're welcome."

She left to go sit with drew. Given that drew was sleeping, she didn't want to wake him up. She thought about calling Monica, but her eyes began to get very heavy. She rubbed them to try to keep herself awake, but to no avail. She sat in the chair as her eyes slowly closed.

By the time Jason had reached Sonny and carly's, everyone was sleeping. He was surprised that Carly wasn't awake, so he figured he'd try to get some sleep, but it didn't happen. He kept playing the events over and over. He made love to Sam, but strangely, it almost felt as if Sam was a stranger. How could this be though? He had known her for a long time and now she was different. It was Drew. Drew changed her. He thought that if she hadn't met Drew, she'd immediately take him back no questions asked, but who was he kidding? A part of him expected this. He knew that five years by this point had passed, and he wanted sam to be happy, and she was. Jason needed to stop thinking about what he was missing out on with Sam and try to figure out what he was going to do with the rest of his life. He knew that there were pieces of his life that he could not account for so he thought he'd try to remember what happened. As he drifted off to sleep, he began dreaming that he was on Cassadine Island. Helena was ordering him to do something. What was it. Was it to kill someone? Was he acting as a body gard of some sort? What was he being asked to do? Then, he saw a little boy watching him. The boy seemed so familiar. Who was the boy. Then, all of a sudden, he saw Jake's face and jolted awake. Was that a nightmare, or perhaps was he remembering something that happened while he was kidnapped? Jason didn't know, but at that moment, he promised he would get to the bottom of this. He got up and decided to put on a pot of coffee. Josslyn beat him to it and was playing with Avery.

Josslyn:" Hi Jason. How'd you sleep?"

Jason:" Okay. You?"

Josslyn (rubbing her eyes):" Well, as you can tell, not very good. I went out with Oscar and we stayed up all night. I didn't get in until late. When I got home, Sonny was sleeping and Mom was dozing, but woke up when I came home. We sat up talking for a long time."

Jason:" Oh okay. Is Carly awake?"

Josslyn:" Yeah. She's in the shower. I got Avery up. Sonny decided to go to work, so it's just gonna be the two of you today because I have plans with Oscar."

Jason:" Okay. That's good."

Just then, Carly ran down the stairs and grabbed her cup of coffee.

Carly (looking to Josslyn):" Hey Josslyn, are you hanging out with Oscar today?"

Josslyn:" Yeah Mom I told you already."

Carly:" Well sweetie, Mom's getting old and can't remember these things, much less keep track of you. Get out of here and have fun okay? be back by six because Sonny's making chicken alfredo."

Josslyn:" Okay. Can Oscar come too?"

Carly:" Sure."

Josslyn:" Okay awesome! Bye Mom. Bye Jason."

Before they had a chance to respond, Josslyn was already out the door.

Carly:" So. How was your New Years eve?"

Jason:" It was good. Sam and I spent it together eating Chinese food and taking care of Danny."

Carly:" That's good, but Jason, what else? Tell me the juicy details."

Jason:" We made love."

Carly:" Ooooooo!yay! I knew it was only a matter of time before you got back together. So how was it? Did you give her some wine? Chocolate? Oh, and did you set a wedding date again because you know that's coming. I mean the two of you have gone through so much, it's only natural that you'd want a do over."

Jason (sighing in annoyance at Carly):" Carly, we made love to bring closure to our relationship."

Carly:" What? Jason, how could you! You and sam belong together. Oh no. Don't tell me you're gonna go back with that little muff—"

Jason (interrupting Carly):" carly, Elizabeth has nothing to do with this! Sam's happy with Drew and she wants to make a life with him as drew; not recreating what she thought she had with him as Jason, or what she had with me. I can't give her what she needs anymore and that's okay. This was a hard situation for everyone, especially Sam, so don't judge her for any of this."

Carly (sighing):" It's just, I wanted you to be together. I know, coming from me, and normally I can't stand her, but she made you happy for so long."

Jason:" and I'll always appreciate you looking out for me, but leave my love life alone okay? If I need advice, I'll come to you okay?"

Carly:" Well, at least I know that I'm still your best friend in the whole world and you love me anyway even though you and Sam didn't work out."

Jason:" Yes Carly. You'll always be my best friend and yes I love you."

Carly:" Okay so what's next for you?"

Jason:" Looking at apartments. I found one that I'll look at today."

Carly:" Oh great! Let me know if you need any help okay?"

Jason:" Okay. Bye Carly."

Carly:" Bye Jason"

Sam woke up a few hours later. She couldn't believe she actually slept in the chair. Her neck was killing her. She stretched and stood up. She checked on Drew who was fast asleep. She figured she'd take this time to go pay a visit to Carly. She was angry at her for planning something for Jason and sam to get together only for Drew to get hurt. She knew how to get her and get her good. She was gonna show off her ring and glote to her about how happy she was with drew. That will show her. She wrote a note to Drew in case he woke up and told Elizabeth to look in on him before her shift ended.

Sam left the hospital and drove to carly's house. When she got to Carly's she knocked on the door.

Carly:" Come in."

Carly:" Oh Hey Sam, how was your—"

Sam (interrupting Carly:" Save it and cut the crap Carly, how could you! How could you put a plan in motion to try to make sure that Jason and I get back together only for Drew to get hurt and knowing I wasn't there I'd feel guilty about it, huh? Are you that unhappy that you have to make Drew's life miserable? It's bad enough that you turned your back on him just because Jason's back. You claimed to be his best friend, well, a best friend doesn't do what you did. You can always want me and Jason to get back together, but whether we do or we don't, that's none of your business, unless we say it's your business, and second of all, Jason and I decided to end our relationship once and for all. We're different people now and I want a safer life for my kids. I made love to him for closure, and it was different. Now that I got Jason out of my system, I'm gonna marry Drew the leagle way and you should know that on Christmas Eve, Drew and I got engaged. Oh and the next time you want to pretend to be my friend, don't even think about it. Your true colors came out last night. You wanted Drew to be your friend only because we thought he was Jason, and then when that didn't work out for you, you tried to manipulate the situation by having me and Jason get stuck together. Yes, you couldn't help it that Danny was sick, but why the hell would you get Drew drunk and allow him to drive home drunk? You need to take a long hard look at yourselfCarly. Oh what? Are you trying to say something? Well say this." And with that, Sam gave Carly a nice puntch in the face.

Carly:" Sam, I—

Sam:" What? I can't hear you. Must be the wind blowing " and she puntched her again.

Sam:" Hey Carly, this is for Drew. Number one, shut the fuck up and keep your fucking manipulations to yourself and number two," she puntched her a third time knocking her over. With that, she left. It felt so good that she puntched Carly out like that. She knew that Carly would try to defend herself and she wasn't going to stand around while she tried to justify her actions. Sam did what she wanted to do and loved that she got the last word, just like she did with Franco. She was annoyed at how no matter what Carly did, right or wrong, she was always forgiven at every turn and didn't have to pay any consequence for everything, but someone like Drew had to pay the price for Carly's manipulative ways, and that's wrong. A best friend would never do what Carly did to Drew. Sam wished that she could have told Jason to end their friendship, but Jason was a grown man and could choose to be friends with whoever he wanted to, but from here on out, Sam promised herself that if she had to deal with Carly at all, it would be very limited and they wouldn't be as good friends as they were before this Jason fiasco started.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Author's note:

As I was uploading chapter 16, it occurred to me that I accidently submitted chapter 15 twice. Anyway, here's chapter 17. This will have a lot more stuff in it. Enjoy!

The week during After New Years Day, Port Charles went back to their usual days; the kids going back to school and others going back to work. For Elizabeth and the boys, everyone was happy to go back to school except for Jake. He wasn't feeling like going back to school and he had become more withdrawn and isolated. This concerned Elizabeth and Friday after school for his appointment with Kevin couldn't come fast enough. For Sam, both Danny and Drew recovered, and so did Alexis. Things were starting to calm down and sam was glad about that.

For Jason and Sam, divorce proceedings were getting underway, and it made things easy because everything was given to Sam, thanks to Jason. Luckally, it was a pretty civil divorce, and things went very quickly. Jason also found an apartment. It looked very similar to the pent house that he used to live at, except it was a little smaller. This was a complex with a pool, gym, and a hot tub. He figured the boys would like the pool, and the adults if they so chose could go in the hot tub. His apartment was plainly furnished, and that's how he liked it. He got some things from the pent house that he wanted, like the guide to Italy, among other favorite possessions. He wanted the boys to see it on a Friday so that he could spend the night with them. He set up one of the rooms for the boys. He was looking forward to having them come visit, especially Jake. He knew that Jake needed some bonding time with him and he figured Elizabeth wouldn't mind having him come over with Danny. He thought at first, they would all set time together and then each child could get individual time to spend with Jason. Elizabeth said that she would take Jake there after his appointment with Kevin, and sam said she would take Danny there after she picked him up from preschool, so Jason and danny will have time alone for a few hours.

Once Friday came, Elizabeth came to get Jake from school. She didn't mention anything about the drawing because she figured Kevin would take care of it. Jake had been having dreams as to what happened when he was on the Island, so Elizabeth assumed because he was talking in his sleep and he was saying some pretty disturbing things. She figured she'd mention this new development to Kevin. She didn't want to call him about Jake because she knew that Laura was coming back with spencer and she wanted Spencer to get readjusted to coming back to Port Charles. Elizabeth was anxious to get Jake into this therapy session because she hoped it would provide some more information as to why he was acting like this.

When they got to the hospital, Kevin happily greeted them.

Kevin (to Jake and Elizabeth):" Hello there! How are you doing?"

Jake:" Good."

Elizabeth:" We're doing good. We had a quiet New Years eve until I had to go to work. The boys were with Gram and since Franco and I weren't doing much, I figured I would work New Years Eve because that's when all the drunks come out and either get into an accident, or get sick from drinking too much."

Kevin (laughing):" Yeah you're right. Well Jake, what do you say. Wanna come into my office?"

Jake:" Okay."

Elizabeth:" After Jake's session, could you and I chat for a few minutes?"

Kevin:" Of course we can."

She led Jake to Kevin's office and closed the door behind her and sat down to read a magazine.

Kevin (grabbing Jake's file so he could make notes again):" So, Jake. I know you did this with Andre, but I want to do an exercise with you alright? I'm going to say the names of people in your family, or names of people who you've been close to and you give me words that you associate that particular person with okay? I'll explain my reasoning behind this later. So, what do you think of when you hear the word Mom, or name Elizabeth."

Jake:" Pizza."

Kevin:" That's great! Why pizza."

Jake:" Because sometimes, Mom's too tired from working at the hospital to cook and we order pizza. I love pizza."

Kevin:" Okay how about Franco."

Jake:" art and video games."

Kevin:" That's good. Why art?"

Jake:" Because I can draw things and I don't have to talk about it. My feelings can come out in what I draw."

Kevin:" That's impressive."

Kevin:" Okay now I know he's rather new to you, and if you don't have a lot to say about him, it's okay, but what do you think about Jason."

Jake:" Motorcycles. He said he would take me riding when it gets nice out, and Mom said it's okay as long as I get a helmet. He also got a new apartment and he said it has a pool. I like pools."

Kevin:" alright! How about Drew."

Jake:" well, Drew was the first person to act like a Dad to me. He would play video games with me like Franco would, and we'd have a lot of fun with my brothers and my Mom just doing whatever we wanted like I do now with Franco."

Kevin:" Okay now what about Danny and scout."

Jake:" Danny's my brother and because I'm the oldest, I need to help Danny and Scout. The two of us need to protect her like look out for her."

Kevin:" Very good. Now what do you think of when you see or hear Sam."

All of a sudden, Jake's expression changed. Kevin didn't know what to think, but he thought it was interesting.

Kevin:" Jake? Is everything alright?"

Jake:" I don't like her."

Kevin:" Is there a reason why you don't like her? I heard she really likes you, and you have a lot of fun when you're all playing with Danny and Scout."

Jake:" She did something bad to me when I was a baby."

Kevin (a little perplexed and concerned):" bad things? What did she do to you when you were a baby, and how do you know what she did?"

Jake:" I got kidnapped both by the Russians and by a lady who was bad. The first time, Sam watched in the bushes and did nothing. Mom was tying Cam's shoe when it happened."

Kevin:" I'm a little concerned that you would know something like this Jake. That's a lot for a child to take in. Jake, most people don't begin to formulate memories until a child is about two or three years old, so when you were kidnapped, how could you know this?"

Jake:" Because she told me."

Kevin:" Who told you Jake?"

Jake all of a sudden got very scared and he heard Helena's voice in his head again.

Helena (in Jake's head):" It's alright little Jake. You don't have to tell Dr. Colins anything. I'm the person you should be listening to right now. So, you be my good little soldier boy and listen to Helena. It's okay darling. You can do it little man."

Jake looked like he was in a daze. He heard a voice that sounded like a man's voice, but couldn't make it out. Kevin snapped his fingers, and Jake snapped out of it.

Jake was crying and was very pale. Kevin was concerned.

Kevin:" Jake, let me get you a soda okay? Do you want one? You're doing very well. Okay we don't have to talk about Sam anymore. Something is triggering you when I mentioned her. I'm sorry. I'll be right back. What kind of soda do you want?"

Jake:" Whatever. I don't care. Mom would probably want me to have a diet coke, but I want a regular coke."

Kevin:" I think a regular coke could do you some good. I'll just tell your mom that your sugar was getting low. She's a nurse. She'll appreciate it."

He went out and Jake just sat there. He didn't like Helena coming into his head again. He didn't understand why she was coming back to him. Elizabeth told him that he didn't have to listen to her and she went away. Why did she leave and then come back?

Kevin saw Elizabeth as he was going to the vending machine. When Elizabeth saw that Jake wasn't with him, she began to grow concerned.

Elizabeth:" Kevin, where's Jake?"

Kevin:" Jake's okay. I'm just getting him a drink. I think his sugar was low."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Let me know when you want me to come in."

Kevin:" Okay."

Kevin left and grabbed a coke for Jake. He figured now that he had some soda in him, they could talk about the drawing.

Jake was still sitting in the chair. His color returned to normal.

Kevin:" Alright Jake, here's your regular coke."

Jake:" Thanks."

Kevin:" I'm gonna let you take a few sips of the coke, and then, I want to talk to you about one more thing okay?"

Jake:" Okay. I think I can talk now."

He took a few sips of the coke.

Kevin:" Okay Jake, when your mother brought you in last week, she mentioned a drawing that she found in your room. I looked at it and I have to say I was a little concerned. When I look at the drawing, it seems as if it's a man and a woman, and they are covered in blood. Do you want to tell me about that?"

Jake:" Okay."

Jake:" Okay well, the man in the drawing is Jason, my Dad and the woman is Sam. I don't want them to get back together and they might. I want Mom and Dad to get together. I love Franco, but I want my real parents together."

Kevin:" That's natural that you would want your parents together, but remember what your mom told you about sacrifices?"

Jake:" Yeah I know, but I want Mom and Dad together. Mom will be a great stepmother to danny. Sam could stay with Uncle drew."

Kevin:" so, you drew the picture because you don't want sam and Jason together?"

Jake:" yeah and when I drew the picture, it was what the lady… Helena told me. She was the one who told me what Sam did to me when I was a baby. Then, Sam saved me from the Russians and Jason went back with her later."

Kevin:" Oh so it sounds like there's resentment between you and Sam, and as a child, you want your parents, your real parents together, right?"

Jake:" What's resentment?"

Kevin:" That's sort of a fancy word for disliking a person like Sam. You don't like Sam, so you resent her. Make sense?"

Jake:" Yeah."

Kevin:" very good Jake. Take your coke with you and bring your mother in. I'd like to talk to her."

Jake:" Okay."

Jake went out of the room and saw Elizabeth.

Elizabeth:" Hi baby, how'd it go?"

Jake:" Good I guess. Can I play on your phone when you talk to Kevin?"

Elizabeth:" Yes you can, but put only one ear bud in your ear so that you can hear me call you when it's time to go okay?"

Jake:" Okay Mom."

As Jake went in the waiting room, Elizabeth went in Kevin's office.

Kevin:" Elizabeth I'm deeply concerned. Jake and I did an exercise where I gave him words associated with the people in his life. Most of the people he had positive things to say including Jason. When I approached the subject of Sam, he looked like he was in a daze and he got very agitated and looked very pale. Have you seen Jake looking like that?"

Elizabeth:" Yeah when he was drawing. He was so quiet and he didn't hear me come in when I asked him if he wanted hot chocolate. I noticed he looked pale and when I thought it was the flue, and if he wanted me to look at him, he snapped at me and told me he was fine."

Kevin:" And that's when you called me. I'd like to try something with him, maybe in our next session. I'd like to put him under hypnosis so that we can find out what happened on Cassadine Island."

Elizabeth (getting concerned):" Okay, but don't you think that will be too hard on him?"

Kevin:" If it is, I can bring him out of it quickly. Do you remember when I did it to Lucky? I know he was older than Jake, but hypnosis can be done on individuals of any age."

Elizabeth:" Okay. You are the shrink, and if you think that will get through to Jake, we'll do it. I'd like Jason in on this too. He was kidnapped too and held on the island and maybe, he can help Jake too."

Kevin:" That's a great idea. Why don't you see how Jason will feel about that. I know he's not the therapist type, but it's worth a shot."

Kevin:" Another thing you should know, and it's not my place to say, but he has a lot of resentment tward sam and Jason being together."

Elizabeth:" Wow. I knew at one point, Jake was uncomfortable with Sam, but I encouraged him to go and talk to her because he may like her. Now this? Maybe, I shouldn't have made Jake talk to—"

Kevin (interrupting her):" Elizabeth, it's not your fault. You knew that sam was his stepmother because you thought Drew was Jason, so naturally, if he's going to spend time with Jason, Sam would be with Jason. Don't blame yourself."

Elizabeth:" Okay."

Kevin:" Jake told me that he's going to go see Jason's new apartment today. That will be fun."

Elizabeth:" I know. I thought we could ease him into it. He could go there for a few hours, and if he likes it, he can stay over the next time, and if he doesn't, then, he can just visit with him for a while until he's used to Jason's place."

Kevin:" I think that sounds like a great plan. Elizabeth, don't ever question your motives when it comes to raising your kids. You're a great mother and you're doing a great job."

Elizabeth:" Thank you Kevin. Sometimes, I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, but thanks for your reassurance."

Kevin:" Any time. Oh, and Laura's back and she'd love to spend time with you and the boys one day."

Elizabeth:" Oh yeah! I'd love that. Let's wait though until Jake's settled a little bit first. I may want to talk to Laura about this stuff with him but I don't want to agitate him further by having him hear Laura talking to me about when you were reprogramming Lucky."

Kevin:" Yeah you're right. Well, we can figure something out."

Elizabeth:" When do you want to meet next?"

Kevin:" How about next Friday same time?"

Elizabeth:" Okay. sounds good. We'll see you at 3:15 next Friday."

Kevin:" Okay. Take care."

Elizabeth:" You too."

Later, before Elizabeth dropped Jake off at jason's, they decided to go to the store to buy Jason a few housewarming gifts. Jake got him a motorcycle figurine, and Elizabeth bought him some wine and a figurine referencing Roam Italy. She wanted to give him a piece of a place she's always wanted to go and that he always wanted to take her to, and she found it. She knew Jason would love it.

Elizabeth:" Okay Jake let's go see your Dad."

Jake:" Okay.

Elizabeth:" Let me know what you want to do. It's completely up to you. If you like it, I did pack a bag for you to stay over just in case. If you don't like it, I'll come there and get you."

Jake:" Okay. I'll text you."

Elizabeth pulled up to the complex. She loved the atmosphere. It looked very cosy. She walked up to the main building and texted Jason to come outside to meet Jake. Danny had already been there, and they were having a great time.

Elizabeth's text to Jason:" Jason, we're here. Come out and get Jake."

Jason's text to Elizabeth:" Coming right now. Have Danny with me."

Elizabeth smiled at the thought of Jason with Danny alone. She loved that Jason was focusing on his kids right now.

Jason came down with Danny tugging at his legs.

Jake:" danny! Hi."

Elizabeth:" Hi Danny, let me lookat you baby. You're getting so big! Oh and look! You have a motorcycle in your hand. That's awesome!"

Jason:" Elizabeth, you can come in and look at my place."

Elizabeth:" I'd like that. Jake and I have gifts for you and I brought an overnight bag for him just in case he wants to spend the night here with you."

Jason:" Okay that's good. Whatever he wants to do is fine with me. The place isn't really furnished yet, but I like it. Come on in."

Jason led the way and opened the door to his apartment. The apartment was very plain, which was perfect for Jason. Elizabeth noticed familiar decorations that he had over the years like the guide to Italy and some other decorations that he had collected from his time with Sam.

Jason:" I can give you the whole tour. I bought the whole complex. It's a little smaller than the pent house, but it has more stuff. There's a gym, a game room, and a pool and hot tub."

Elizabeth:" I know. Jake had me look at a picture. It's beautiful. Must have cost a fortune."

Jason:" It wasn't all that bad."

Elizabeth continued walking through the apartment. Off the kitchen was the master bedroom and bathroom and there was a balcony over the room. As she walked in the kitchen, she noticed a fully stocked bar with barstools. The counter tops were very shiny. She just touched the counter and admired the colors.

Elizabeth:" Jason, I love your counter tops on the bar. Can I paint that? The colors are beautiful!"

Jason:" Sure. You can do whatever you want."

Elizabeth:" Okay. I'll put Jake's overnight bag in the master bedroom and if he wants to stay, you can help him get his clothes out."

Jason:" Okay."

Elizabeth (looking to Jake):" Jake, do you want to give Jason your present?"

Jake:" Yeah!" This is for you."

Jason took the little bag from him. He took it out and studied the figurine.

Jason:" Thanks buddy. It's awesome! I love it." Then he patted him on the shoulder.

Jake was glad that Jason liked the motorcycle figurine.

Elizabeth:" Jason, I have something for you too. It's a little housewarming gift. If you don't like it, you can return it. It was only from the gift shop at GH."

Jason:" Any gift you give me is a good one."

Elizabeth's bag was bigger. He first saw the statue of Roam.

Jason:" Roam. I love it. Thank you."

Elizabeth:" There's more."

He reached into the bag and pulled out the bottle of wine.

Jason:" Thanks. This will go perfect for when I see you again, but Elizabeth, isn't this wine expensive?"

Elizabeth:" Oh no not at all. It was only ten dollars."

Jason laughed a little.

Jason:" Well, thank you. I'll probably drink it before I see you."

Elizabeth:" That's okay if you do. That's what it's there for. Enjoy your wine and all the presents."

Jason:" I will. I got a beautiful shell from Sam and if you put your ear up to it, you can hear the ocean."

Elizabeth:" Oh wow! That's nice. What did carly get you?"

Jason:" Nothing."

Elizabeth:" Oh wow. I thought she'd be the first one to get you something."

Jason:" It's okay."

Elizabeth:" I want to talk to you about Jake. Jake had his appointment with dr. Colins today, and during his next session, he wants him to undergo hypnosis. He thinks that Jake could benefit from hypnosis because of certain things that have been happening. He's been hearing voices in his head and he says Helena's back there. Kevin didn't exactly say that to me, but I know that's what's going on. He sometimes does this thing where he goes off into space and it looks like he's listening to something. He then gets all pale, and then in a few minutes, he comes out of it."

Jason:" Funny you mention Helena because I've been having dreams and she's in them. I think I'm remembering some things. I think Helena got me to work for her and would order me around like she did with all of her gards. I had a dream that Jake saw me doing something. I didn't know what it was because when I saw his face, I woke up."

Suddenly, Elizabeth realized what she wanted to tell Kevin. She figured that when she got home, she would tell him about Jake dreaming and talking in his sleep. Now that Jason was remembering certain things too, perhaps they could all help him.

Elizabeth:" Jason, I know you're not one for therapy, but do you think you could come with me to Jake's appointment next Friday at 3:15?"

Jason:" Sure. Whatever you need."

Elizabeth:" Thanks. Let me go say bye to Jake."

Jake and Danny were playing in the small room that was right near the master bedroom. They determined that room would be their room. Elizabeth heard them laughing and knocked on the door.

Elizabeth:" Jake honey, can you open the door? I'm leaving now."

Jake opened up the door and went to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth:" Don't forget to text me either if you're gonna stay with Jason, or if you want to come home. I'll be there to come get you, or I'll just say goodnight to you okay? I love you honey."

Jake:" I love you too Mom."

Elizabeth:" Bye. you be good."

Jake:" I will."

After Elizabeth left, Jake, Jason and Danny spent time playing in the apartment for a little while. Jake was having a great time, but it was a little soon for him to want to stay over Jason's house. He was getting more comfortable the more he spent with him. As it was getting close to dinner time, Jason wanted to know what they wanted to eat. Jake and Danny wanted pizza. Danny was planning to spend the night there at Jason's and after dinner, he would be in bed. That would give Jake and Jason time to talk. He didn't want to bring up Helena to Jake though, so he figured when Danny was sleeping, he would talk about planning a next visit.

They ate their pizza and when they were full, Danny yawned.

Jason:" You tired buddy?"

Danny (in a winey voice):" Yeah."

Jake:" I'll help get his bag. I know which one it is."

Jason:" Thanks Jake, you've been a really big help."

While Jason helped Danny brush his teeth, Jake got his spiter man pajamas out of his overnight bag that Sam had packed for him. As soon as that was done, Jake helped Danny put his clothes on and then, he left the room to go text his mother.

Jake's text to Elizabeth:" Mom, I wanna go home. Had fun, but don't want to sleep over yet. Maybe next Friday."

Elizabeth was just finishing up dinner with Franco, Cam and Aiden when she got Jake's text.

Elizabeth's text to Jake:" Just finishing dinner. Be there soon."

as Jake heard the door to Danny's room shut, Jason sat on the couch next to him.

Jason:" So, Jake, did you have a good time?"

Jake:" yeah, but I don't want to sleep over yet. Maybe next week."

Jason:" That's cool. Whatever you want to do Jake. I won't pressure you."

Jake:" Cool."

Jake:" Mom's just finishing up dinner, and then she'll come and get me. I'll get my bag. Don't worry. I won't wake Danny up. I promise."

Jason:" It's okay if you do. Don't worry Jake."

Jake:" Hey Jason? I'm not ready to call you dad yet, but you're pretty cool."

Jason:" You know what Jake? You're pretty cool too, and it's fine for you to call me Jason. When you're ready to call me Dad, you can do it then."

Jake:" Okay."

Jake went quietly into Danny's room where Danny was fast asleep. For now since Jason didn't have beds, they would have needed to sleep on a lot of blankets on the floor, which is what danny was sleeping on. Danny did look comfortable though, and he didn't wake up when Jake got his bag. He closed the door quietly behind him and walked in the living room to wait for Elizabeth. As soon as he heard her knocking, he went to answer the door.

Jason:" Wait Jake. Ask who it is first."

Jake:" Who is it?"

Elizabeth:" It's Mom."

Jake ran to answer the door and opened it.

Elizabeth (bending down to kiss him):" Hi baby, did you have fun?"

Jake:" Yeah I did. we had pizza, and played games and read a lot of books."

Elizabeth:" That's great. I'm glad you had fun. Jason, Jake wasn't too much trouble, was he?"

Jason:" No. He was fine."

Elizabeth:" that's good. Jake, let's go. Jason, thank you for spending time with him."

Jason:" No thank you for letting him spend time with me. I knew one day we would make it work."

Elizabeth:" I know and now that he's older, it's a lot easier."

Jason:" Yeah. Call me about his appointment on Friday and I'll be there."

Elizabeth:" I will. Jake what do you say to Jason?"

Jake:" Bye Jason. Thank you for letting me see your place with Danny. It's really cool. I can't wait until the pool opens."

Jason:" I know. You have to wait a few more months though okay?"

Jake:" I know." See you later."

Jason:" You too."

Jason:" Elizabeth, Thank you for everything. I loved your gift, especially the one of Roam."

Elizabeth:" Don't mention it. It was a housewarming gift."

Jason:" It still meant a lot to me that you remember those memories of Italy."

Elizabeth:" Those memories were memories I will cherish forever, and I remember more than you know."

Jason (quietly):" Me too. Goodnight Elizabeth"

Elizabeth:" Good night."

As Jake and Elizabeth left, Jason began cleaning the apartment. He couldn't help but remember old feelings he had built up for Elizabeth for a long time. He was feeling like they were beginning to resurface. He shouldn't go there though. Elizabeth can't handle his life, and being that Jake's older would create the same problem, wouldn't it? But what if their timing could finally be right? Was it worth the risk? He wanted it to be, especially when Sam and Jason's divorce was final, which wouldn't take very long at all. He wondered if Elizabeth felt the same way.

Sure enough, Elizabeth felt old feelings resurface for Jason. She didn't want to go there. She couldn't. The last time she tried to feel something for Drew when she thought he wasJason, it was a disaster. Yes, she had been vindicated of the lie now that Jason Morgan was really back, but how could she allow herself to even think about Jason in a romantic sense again? But maybe, there could be hope for them. Now that Jake is older, he has the knowledge to protect himself, and he's a smart kid. But a relationship with Jason would never work because once Jason's enomies discovered who Jake was, he could still be a target, but maybe, just maybe, they're timing could finally be right. She kept going back to the reason that Jake was older and both Jake and Jason shared similar experiences, and together they would help him get through this. But she couldn't hurt Franco like that. She figured if it was meant to be, something would happen to break her and Franco up for good giving Elizabeth and Jason a chance to try again. If it wasn't meant to be, and she and Franco kept up their relationship, she would be happy with that. Franco put her above everyone else and made her boys a priority, which try as Jason may, she wasn't sure he could do for her. She didn't mind Carly so much; it was Sonny and the business that always got in their way. . Also, Sam and Jason were getting a divorce, and when it became final, he would be free. Elizabeth couldn't believe she was even thinking like this. She needed to stop it. She knew the perfect way to do it. Once the boys were in bed, she would take a nice warm bubble bath and then make love to Franco, and her ridiculous thoughts of Jason would get out of her head once and for all.

Author's note:

Okay to all Liason peaps, I really enjoyed writing the last few parts of the chapter. I am writing this story the way I'd love Liason to play out on GH. I know some of you probably don't like Friz and while Franco doesn't have a huge part in the story, he does have some parts because right now Elizabeth's still with him. But in my story don't worry; it won't last too much longer. I have an idea of how they'll break up. They'll be more Liason stuff to come and they'll be more now that Jason will be going to Jake's appointment, which yup, you guest it will be in the next chapter. Enjoy reading.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The beginning of the week was a normal start to the week with the boys going to school and Franco and Elizabeth working at the hospital. Elizabeth had been working extra long shifts because she wanted to take the whole day off on Friday to devote to Jake. She was glad that epiphany was being so understanding of her situation withJake. Elizabeth was also thinking about Jason quite a bit. She couldn't understand why she was thinking about him, except she chocked it up to worrying about Jake and thinking of how he could help him.

For Sam, things were going well. She was having a meeting with Alexis because she was going to be representing her as her lawyer. Now that she had lost the election for mayor to Ned, she had time to practice law again, and lucky enough for Sam, her divorce to Jason was her first case.

Sam, Jason, Alexis and Dianne all met at Kelly's to discuss final details of the divorce agreement, and Alexis was the first to speak.

Alexis (looking to Sam and Jason):" Okay, so, Jason, you got an apartment on your own, correct?"

Jason nodded.

Alexis:" And you'd like to share in the custody of Danny with Sam, correct?"

Jason nodded again.

This was where Alexis and Dianne couldn't agree. Alexis didn't think that Jason was fit to raise Danny, and she didn't want sam to feel guilty allowing Danny to visit him in case he were to get hurt because of the mob.

Alexis:" Jason, you know how I feel about this, andI'm concerned that if you were to—

Sam (interrupting Alexis):" Mom, please. Jason would never hurt Danny, and you know that. Besides, it's only fair. Jason had lost five years of his life and should have the chance to parent Danny in his apartment. Leo gets time with Julian, even though Olivia isn't too keen on the mob. Plus, I talked it over with Dianne, and she thought that was fair. Jason hadn't asked for anything in the agreement, except for visitation rights to Danny. Everything else, he left up to me. Please allow this for him."

Alexis (reluctantly):" Alright. You do make a convincing argument."

Dianne:" Okay then, well if there's nothing further to discuss, then, let's get these papers officially signed, and the both of you are free from each other."

It seems strange for sam and Jason to have a happy divorce, but they were glad that it was friendly, which often isn't the case, especially in Port Charles. Both Sam and Jason signed their signatures on the divorce papers and thanked their lawyers. Sam hadn't put the ring on her finger yet, because she wanted to wait. She kept it close to her and figured now would be the perfect opportunity to tell Alexis and Dianne.

Dianne saw Sam getting the shiny box out of her poket and naturally had to know what that was.

Dianne (jokingly):" Wow sam, you just couldn't wait for that divorce to be final, could you? oh wait, what is that!"

Sam:" Well, Christmas Eve, drew proposed to me and we got engaged. I wanted to wait until the divorce from Jason was final for me to announce it. We were going to announce the engagement on New Years Eve at the Metrocourt, but that's when Drew got into his accident and Danny and Mom were sick. One day, we'll have an engagement party and invite everyone, and don't worry Dianne, you can come too."

Dianne:" Girl, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now, come here and give me a hug. I know I haven't been the nicest person to drew as of late and I dropped him as a client, but I think Drew was a good match for you. I loved you and Jason, but too much time has past and the two of you have gone through different things separately that you needed to work through. You had ample opportunities and time to do it, but Jason hasn't, and I think now that Jason has time alone, he can begin that process."

Sam:" Thanks Dianne. That's why we got divorced."

Dianne:" Congratulations to you and Drew. Alexis, shal we go to the Metrocourt and toast to the happy couple? On me."

Alexis:" Alright. Sam, Call me. Jason, good luck with everything."

Jason:" Thank you both."

Sam:" Jason, I'll walk out with you. Thanks for being so understanding again, and thanks for not making this harder than it had to be. I do want you to know that this wasn't a decision I took lightly. It was hard and I stayed up a lot of nights trying to figure out what to do."

Jason:" Sam, I know. I'll walk you to your car. Are you going to the Metrocourt?"

Sam:" Yeah. I'm meeting Curtis there. Drew is letting me continue being a PI instead of working for Arora Media."

Jason:" Drew's letting you? Sam, it's your decision. You shouldn't let him make the decisions for you."

Sam:" Jason, he's not. When he asked me about owning our own media company, I wanted to do it. I also wanted to continue doing work as a PI. I made good money doing both, but I really didn't need to work two jobs. When I told him all of this, he was fine with it. All he wanted was for me to stay safe, and I know that's what you'd want for me. Drew wasn't being controlling about this. Drew and I have always had honest conversations and he was always letting me do things on my own if I wanted to. Plus, I think it's good that we're not spending every waking moment with each other anyway. It's healthier that way."

Jason:" Okay well, if you're happy with what you decided to do, then, I'm happy for you. Take care Sam."

Sam:" You too. Be happy Jason."

Sam and Jason both went their separate ways.

Friday morning, Elizabeth got the boys off and out the door. She felt like this day was going to be hard. Franco noticed her anxiety and walked over to her as she was sitting on the couch.

Franco:" Elizabeth? You okay?"

Elizabeth:" yeah. I'm just anxious about Jake's hypnosis today. I took the day off so that Jason and I could help Jake and so that I could talk to Kevin before the appointment."

Franco:" Jason? Why is he… nope wait? I'm not gonna do that. I'm not gonna be an insecure jerk and ask about why Jason is helping Jake and I'm not, because I know that Jason is Jake's father, and it's only natural that he would want to be there. I mean, he should because he missed time with Jake, but Elizabeth, he's never liked me or acted like a father to—

Elizabeth (interrupting Franco):" Franco, I love you, but it's not about you and Jason being rivals. All that matters is Jake, and sometimes I think it's cute when you get like this, but not today. It's annoying me. Can you do me a favor and give me a massage? You gave me a great one last night. Can you do it again?"

Franco:" Oh sure. Lay back and close your eyes."

Elizabeth did as he suggested as Franco began massaging her body. He could feel the tension in her body slowly releasing as he kept massaging her. He stopped when he began to hear slow deep breathing. He relaxed her so much that Elizabeth fell asleep. He set an alarm for Elizabeth to wake up. She wanted to go into Kevin's office by 12 in the afternoon, so he figured he'd set an alarm for her to wake up at 11. She had already showered so she didn't have to worry about that. It's little details like that when she loved franco taking care of her like this. He was about ready to leave when he decided to write her a note.

Franco's note to Elizabeth:

Dear Sleeping beauty,

I'm writing to you to apologize to you for the way I was acting about you bringing Jason along to help Jake. I acted that way because I never really had a father figure to want to help me in the way you are allowing Jason to help Jake. I'm sorry that I got insecure about your relationship with Jason. I get that way with you and Jason because I'm no dummy; I know the history the two of you had together, and while I don't like it, he is a part of your life and your life experience. Can you find it in your loving heart to forgive me? I'll pick up Cam and Aiden from school, and we'll go have dinner at Kelly's or something. Jake probably won't feel much like doing anything, and I remember he's sleeping over Jason's house tonight. I set an alarm on your phone and I put it off silent so you'll hear it. Sleep well my love, and I'll see you later tonight.

Love,

Franco. As he clicked the pen closed and put the note on the coffee table, he kissed Elizabeth softly on the lips before walking out. He knew that the note would give Elizabeth reason to forgive him. She couldn't stay mad at him for too long anyway, and that's what he loved about her.

The house was quiet. Elizabeth was still asleep. Ringing. What was that ringing. It sounded so far away. It was getting louder and louder. When she opened her eyes, she realized what it was. It was her alarm. As she reached for the phone, she yawned as she pressed the button to dismiss the alarm. She got up and read Franco's note. She didn't realize how much she needed that massage, until she got up and felt very relaxed. She did love Franco and loved every effort he made to make her feel special, like she mattered and like she was worthy of being loved despite her mistakes. He knew that Elizabeth was human and that to him was what made her perfect, because there's no perfect human being, and if anyone were to tell you that, they're wrong, but to Franco, Elizabeth was perfect, and she didn't mind him gloting to her about how perfect he thought she was. She threw the note away and brushed her hair. She decided to make herself a cup of tea because she knew that if she had coffee, that could get her wound up. She also put a bottle of water in her bag so that she wouldn't get dehydrated after getting the massage from Franco. When her tea was gone, which felt very good going down, she made her way to Kevin's office.

When she arrived, Kevin was getting through seeing a patient, so she decided to wait. While she waited, she saw a familiar face. It was Laura. Elizabeth couldn't believe it. She knew she was coming back, but she didn't know it had already happened.

Elizabeth (seeing laura):" Laura! Hi!"

Laura (walking up to hug Elizabeth):" Elizabeth! How are you Honey. It's so good to see you. You look great. Come on hon, let's sit and chat for a minute."

Elizabeth:" Okay. I wanna hear about you. How's Spencer and how was France?"

Laura: " Oh, it was lovely. You should go some time. You'd love France. Spencer had a hard time adjusting to boarding school because he didn't think I was going to stay with him, but after his first day, he loved it. He missed everyone here and wanted to come back, so I promised after Christmas, we'd come back here, so he could start the New Year off in America and in Port Charles, because this is his home."

Elizabeth:" Oh well, I'm glad he's back. I can't wait to see him. I hope he'll treat Camerin better though, and I'll warn Cam too about arguing with spencer. I know that boys will fight, but it always bothered me that the boys would fight the way they did when Spencer would refer to Cam as a towny and then fighting over who would get Emma."

Laura:" I know. Especially seeing that you and Nikolas were such good friends. You'd think that Spencer and Cam could get along. I hope they will now. Before getting together with the kids, we can talk with them about that. So, tell me honey, how are my grandsons doing?"

Elizabeth:" They're good, although, Jake's having a hard time. He just found out that the man we thought was Jason isn't Jason and Jason Morgan is back and is Jake's father. Jake had a real hard time adjusting, and it's bringing things up for him I think."

Laura (looking concerned):" Oh no. I'm sorry honey. Is there anything I can do?"

Elizabeth:" Well, there might be and that's why I'm seeing Kevin. Do you remember when Kevin had Lucky going under hypnosis for the reprogramming?"

Laura (getting a chill down her spine at the memory):" All too well I'm afraid."

Elizabeth:"That's what Kevin wants to try to do with Jake. We think that Jake's hearing Helena's voice similar to what happened at the nurses ball. Jake's not understanding why she's back, but he's seeing her. Kevin and I think he's trying to piece together what happened on Cassadine Island when he was kidnapped. Jason also told me he's been having dreams of what happened while he was held captive there, so we think he could possibly help Jake. If not right now, he could definitely help him. I need to call him to remind him to meet us at 3:15."

Laura (standing up to hug Elizabeth again):" Honey, right now, don't worry about Jason. Talk to Kevin first and then after that, you can call Jason. I'm sorry you're going through this with Jake again. If you need anything, I'm hear now. I love you."

Elizabeth:" I love you too. Thanks."

Laura:" you're welcome honey, oh and perfect timing. Here comes my lovely husband now. Hi honey."

Kevin:" Hello Laura."

Elizabeth (to Kevin):" We were just catching up. Do you have time to talk for a minute?"

Kevin:" As a matter of fact, I do. Do you mind if I eat my lunch while we talk?"

Elizabeth:" No, that's fine."

Kevin:" Okay then. Right this way."

Elizabeth closed the door as Kevin got his lunch and sat down. Elizabeth sat in the chair across from him.

Elizabeth:" Kevin, I forgot to talk to you about this last week during Jake's last therapy session, but I've been noticing that he's been talking in his sleep. I think he's dreaming about what happened on Cassadine Island. He says some pretty disturbing things, but they don't make sense."

Kevin (putting his fork down):" What is he saying that you can make out?"

Elizabeth:" He says things like, be a good little soldier. Come on little man. It's okay darling. You don't have to listen to your parents. Listen to Helena. That's what I've been able to get so far. Then, he'll scream or say the word no. It's like Helena's in his head wanting him to do something, and Jakey doesn't want to. Kevin, I'm scared. What if he does something bad and he doesn't mean to do it? What if he hurts someone?"

Elizabeth started crying pretty hard. She tried to be so strong for two weeks that they've been seeing him, and it all just came pouring out. She was embarraced. She couldn't believe she would cry like this. She's the one who held her family together, and she's acting like a scared little girl.

Kevin:" Elizabeth, it's alright. I know this has been really hard on you. You've done a great job. This is why we're in therapy for Jake because we don't want Jake to do anything that could potentially cause harm to himself or others. That's why I think this hypnosis could work. If you don't want to do it today, we don't have to. Tissue?"

Elizabeth:" Oh thank you. I'm sorry I broke down like that. It's very unprofessional of me. We can still continue with the hypnosis. I just wanted to let you know what else we've been dealing with."

Kevin:" Thanks for sharing that with me Elizabeth. It's very important information that I can use. Now, do me a favor and go home or get something to eat. You've had a hard few minutes. Oh and you don't always have to be so strong."

Elizabeth:" Thanks Kevin. I'll see you later."

Kevin:" Okay. Bye."

Elizabeth:" Bye.

Elizabeth left the hospital and decided to go to the Metrocourt for lunch. She needed some comfort food because she was having a hard time dealing with everything concerning Jake. She was worried about him, and she wasn't sure if Kevin's idea for hypnosis would work. She thought of canceling the appointment, mainly because she was scared for Jake and how that would effect him, but she knew that this was his only chance to get professional help since Andre's therapy didn't go well and franco wasn't making any progress with him anymore. As she approached the restaurant, a waitress saw her right away and got her seated at a table. Elizabeth had never gotten such quick service before. Did she really look that upset that people noticed her and felt sorry for her? She didn't want anyone's pitty, much less special treatment. Or, maybe, it was a bit early and she was the first lunch customer. Either way, she was hungry and didn't care what the reason for the fast service was. She ordered her food and waited for it to come. Of course, to make matters worse, Carly saw her and came over to her.

Carly:" Hey Elizabeth. Whoa! you look like hell! What's going on?"

Elizabeth:" It's Jake. He's having a hard time adjusting to Jason being his father. He's resistant to therapy. He's been having dreams I think about what happened while he was kidnapped."

Carly:" Oh and let me guess. Jason to the rescue, huh? Ya know, Elizabeth, you need to stop sniffing around Jason. Sam was telling me that she's engaged to Drew, but she's saying it because of you; isn't she. Stop sniffing around—"

Elizabeth (in a snappy tone interrupting Carly):" Carly, this has nothing to do with my relationship with Jason. We're helping our son and like it or not, Jason has a chance to be in his life and wants to be in his life now and I'm letting him. That's all, and I don't even know why I'm bothering to explain myself to you. You don't own me and what concerns Jake really isn't your business, so I would appreciate it if you could stop making assumptions on something you know nothing about. You stay out of my life, unless you want to be a friend to me and I'll stay out of yours. This has nothing to do with me manipulating Jason or anything. It's all about Jake, and if you really want to help, you'll let me eat in peace and get out of my way. You focus on your family and I'll focus on mine. Okay?"

Carly:" Oh wow! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just, you know how I feel about Jason, and I've never liked you with him, and when we thought Drew was Jason, and you lied, that was it for me. I was definitely done with you and hated you more. I can't believe I actually defended you to Sam whenDrew got shot and she was angry. Anyway, I'm sorry about Jake, and no wonder why you look terrible. Let me offer you some advice. If Kevin's gonna help and so is Jason, let them both help. Jason was really helpful when Michael was having a hard time. Sorry again for snapping at you. Because of my rudeness and you're having problems with Jake, for Jason, your lunch is on me. Oh and for dessert, the special is a molten chocolate lava cake, which is really good."

Elizabeth:" Carly, you don't need to pa—"

Carly:" Nope, it's the least I can do. Plus, Jason would kill me if he knew I was accusing you of using Jake to manipulate Jason into being in a relationship with you. He told me not to say anything mean about you."

Elizabeth:" Oh, so now the truth comes out. You're gonna be nice to me because of Jason, huh? Well, I'll take it" and they both laughed.

Carly:" Okay well, if you choose to get the lava cake after your borring soup, let the waitress know okay? Bye Elizabeth."

Elizabeth:" Bye Carly."

Elizabeth decided to order the molten lava cake and she was surprised she ate the whole thing. She didn't think she could eat much of anything and that's why she just ordered the soup for lunch. When she finished her dessert, she looked at the clock on her phone. It was approaching the time that Jake needed to be picked up from school. The waitress cleared her plate and Elizabeth thanked her and she walked out of the restaurant part of the hotel.

As she drove to Jake's school, she began to get more anxious. She didn't want Jake to see her like that, but she didn't know what else to do. She thought if she pretended that everything was okay, he wouldn't notice anything was wrong. Jake, upon seeing Elizabeth's car ran into the backseat and smiled at her.

Jake:" Hi Mom, guess what! I got a 100 on my spelling test that I had last Friday. I just got it back today!"

Elizabeth:" That's great baby! We'll have to celebrate. That spelling list was hard."

Jake:" I know. Is Jason coming to the appointment?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. We'll wait in the waiting room and if something happens, we'll come in to help you."

Jake:" Yay!"

Elizabeth:" I talked to Kevin because I was concerned about what's been going on with you. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

Jake:" No I don't. If I do, what do I say?"

Elizabeth:" You say things like, be a good little soldier and listen to Helena. You don't have to listen to your parents. Wanna tell me about that?"

Jake:" No."

Elizabeth:" It's okay honey. I just wanted to offer my help if you needed it."

Jake:" I know, but I don't want to talk about that.

Elizabeth:" Okay. Baby, we're at the hospital now. We're a little early so I'm gonna have us wait in the waiting room and I'll call your dad okay?"

Jake:" Okay."

Elizabeth and Jake walked in the hospital and toward Kevin's office. She and Jake sat in the waiting room while she texted Jason.

Elizabeth's text to Jason:" At GH waiting for appointment. 3:15."

Jason's response took a few minutes to get to her phone because of course, Carly had to call Jason to tell him about Elizabeth coming to the hotel and the things they said. Carly complained about how hard it was for her to muster up sympathy for Elizabeth, but because she wanted to be nice to her for him, she paid for her lunch and dessert. Jason was glad for the interruption of Elizabeth's text and Jason hung up the phone.

Jason's response:" Hey leaving now. Was on phone w/Carly. Be there soon."

Elizabeth wasn't worried. She knew that when Jason promised something, he always made good on them. Plus, it was early anyway. Elizabeth saw that Jason came right at 3:10. Jake seemed happy to see him.

Jake:" Hi Jason."

Jason:" Hey buddy."

Elizabeth:" Jake, wanna tell Jason how well you did on your test today?"

Jake:" I got a 100."

Jason:" That's great! Tonight, we'll get some pizza to celebrate."

Jake:" Is Danny gonna be at the apartment?"

Jason:" No. I figured since today was about you, we'd have some alone time if you want. Is that okay?"

Jake:" Yeah I guess but can Mom eat pizza with us?"

Jason:" If she wants to."

Jake:" Cool!"

Just then, it was 3:15 and Kevin promptly came out into the waiting room.

Kevin:" Hi everyone, why don't you all come in the office for a minute. I have three chairs set up for you."

Elizabeth:" Okay."

They all went in the office and Kevin explained what transpired with the conversation that he had with Elizabeth earlier. He explained the process of the hypnosis and said that if something bad happens, Jason and Elizabeth could come in the room and they'd get Jake out of it. Both Elizabeth and Jason followed Jake in and closed the door.

Jake in his previous sessions didn't notice the clock ticking in the office until today. He thought that was weird.

Kevin:" Alright Jake, have you ever been hiptnatized before?"

Jake:" No."

Kevin:" Okay. Well don't worry. It's not scarey. All you need to do is relax. I'm gonna have you sit quietly for a few minutes, and tell me what you hear."

Jake sat quietly listening to the clock ticking. The ticking gave a soothing rhythm. This was weird to Jake. He said in a sleepy tone that he heard ticking.

Kevin:" Great. Now, continue to focus your energy into listening to the rhythm of the clock. I want you to sink back in the chair and relax. Now, you're relaxed, and in a few minutes, I'm going to count backwards from 10 to 1. When I stop at 1, you're going to be at Cassadine Island. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1."

As Kevin was counting, his voice got very quiet and faint. Jake was in the chair, but even the chair seemed so far off in the distance. He began to feel like he was on cassadine Island. Kevin was asking questions, and Jake was on the island.

Kevin:" Jake, you're on Cassadine Island. What's happening?"

Jake:" Helena's here. She's telling me all sorts of things."

Kevin:" What is she telling you?"

Jake:" She's telling me about my life."

Kevin :" what is she telling you?"

Jake:" She's telling me about my life. She just told me that Grandpa Luke ran me over. He was drunk trying to rush to Daddy Lucky and Siobhan's wedding. Now, Helena's telling me weird things about my Mom. She's calling her a baby dispenser and saying that she and Lucky don't care about me. Helena cares about me and she's gonna raise me the way she hadn't gotten to get a chance to raise Nikolas."

Something strange was happening. Jake heard Helena's voice now talking through him. Jake was now Helena on the island ordering Jake around. He couldn't hear Kevin's questions, but in Helena's voice was explaining everything to Kevin. He was getting very agitated. Kevin was asking questions to jog his memory. As Kevin was watching Jake, he became really agitated and was screaming. Then, he collapsed in the chair and went limp.

Kevin:" Okay Jake, I'm gonna count backwards from three to one, and you'll be back in Port Charles and you'll be in the chair. Wake up Jake in three… two… one, and with the snap of his finger, Jake sat up and gasped. Teers were running down his face. He felt like he had fallen asleep, but strangely, felt like he was somewhere else. How did he get back in the office? Jake didn't know that Jason and Elizabeth came rushing in the room. Elizabeth didn't like what was going on when Jake was screaming. Kevin could tell Elizabeth was in distress.

Kevin:" Jake? How ya doing? Do you know where you are?"

Jake:" Yeah, but it was weird. I felt like I was back on the island and Helena was with me, but now I'm back in the office with you. Mom and Jason, what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth:" Baby, we came in because you were screaming, and I got upset hearing you scream."

Jason:" Do you want to get a drink buddy?"

Jake:" No. Mom can I use your phone to play a game?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. You had a hard day, so you can play whatever game you want."

Jake:" Okay."

Kevin:" You did great Jake. I still want to continue seeing you though. I'm gonna talk to your Mom and Dad okay?"

Jake:" Okay."

Elizabeth and Jason sat in the two chairs beside Kevin. Elizabeth's eyes were red from crying. Kevin could see the toll it was taking on her.

Kevin:" Elizabeth, Jason, I'm concerned, but I think we can work with this. It appears that while Jake was kidnapped by Helena, she did the same thing she did to Lucky, where she made him get a distorted perception of his life and how you (looking to Elizabeth) treated him. She told him that you didn't love him and neither did Lucky. She said horrible things to Jake aboutElizabeth; things that a child should never hear. Then, when Jason came along, things got worse. She told what Sam did to him as a child when she watched him getting kidnapped and did nothing. Unfortunately Jason, you were ordered to kill the gards who weren't obeying Helena's orders and Jake saw you doing it. You were drugged later when you went to the clinic and woke up in Russia. Suddenly, the realization hit Elizabeth like a tun of bricks. That was why in the beginning, when he was looking at the pictures for Monica, Jake was afraid of Jason's old face.

Elizabeth:" That explains everything. It explains why Jake was afraid of your old face, and it also explains the dreams he had been having. Kevin, did Jake say anything that Jake was ordered to do for Helena?"

Kevin:" No, but I'm sure she would have. I know that he was supposed to hate you, but obviously, he doesn't hate any of you. He had a harder time adjusting to Jason because he had seen Jason killing some of the hentchmen."

Elizabeth:" Lucky probably told Jake nice things about me so that he wouldn't be scared of me because he let me hug him when he and Luke brought him back to me."

Jason:" Kevin, what happens next?"

Kevin:" well, I want to keep meeting with Jake, but I think the hypnosis helped. When he was in the hypnotic state, and Helena would instruct something, he said no. He didn't want Helena to have the power over him and he knew that Elizabeth helped him during his show at the nurses ball last year."

Jason:" Thank you Kevin. I think we know what we have to do.

Elizabeth:" Let's take Jake to dinner."

Elizabeth was hollow. She couldn't function right now. All she honestly wanted to do was to go to bed. She was warn out and she knew Jake was too. She told Jason to wait in the waiting room with Jake and she'd be there in a minute.

Elizabeth (in a tired voice to Kevin):" Same time Friday?"

Kevin:" Yes, unless, you guys have another solution. If you come up with any suggestions, let me know."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Kevin, thank you so much for your help. I think I know what Jason wants to do, and I think it's actually not a bad idea. What if we go to Cassadine Island and confront Helena?"

Kevin:" It couldn't hurt, but I'd like to come along just in case something happens. Well, that is, if you bring Jake."

Elizabeth:" we'll see. We'll have to discuss it, if that's the plan. If not, before we go, we'll definitely meet with you."

Kevin:" Elizabeth, You did the right thing by having Jake see me for therapy and having Jake undergoing hypnosis. I think it really helped him. You are all tired I bet, so I'm going to let you guys go and keep me posted as to what happens. I'll pencil you in for next Friday, but if he's making good progress, perhaps, we can schedule therapy every other week instead of every week. Does that sound good?"

Elizabeth:" yes it does. Thanks Kevin. Talk to you later. Tell Laura thanks for the talk, and I'll call her tomorrow."

Jason, Elizabeth and Jake were all quiet as they went to Jason's apartment. Elizabeth already planned to have Jake staying over so she had his overnight bag with her. Since Elizabeth, Jason and Jake were all tired, Jason decided to pick up the pizza as Elizabeth got Jake settled in Jason's apartment. Jason gave Elizabeth the keys to the apartment, and he called her so that she could come out and help him in the house with the pizza. They sat quietly while they ate dinner and Elizabeth allowed Jake to have a soda and then play in the game room for a while while she and Jason talked.

Jason (opening the wine bottle after Jake was asleep):" Want a glass?"

Elizabeth:" Yes! Jason, Kevin and I were talking about what to do next for Jake. I have this feeling that you want to go to Cassadine Island and put a stop to Helena."

Jason:" You're right. Helena needs to pay for what she did to him, me and even Drew."

Elizabeth:" I can't believe this! All this time going back to when we all thought Drew was you, Jake was having these problems and I refused to believe it. I didn't want to think my son was capable of doing things that could hurt people. I panicked the night that my house burnt down and Sam fell down the flight of stairs leading to my basement. I didn't want anyone to think Jake pushed her and that's what I was afraid of. Then, I tried to make Jake like sam, and he was told of not only about sam rescuing him from the Russians, but when she stood by while Maureen kidnapped him. No wonder why he was uncomfortable, yet I insisted he should get to know her because he might like her. Now this? What is wrong with me Jason. How could—"

Jason (reaching for Elizabeth's hand while she began to cry):" Elizabeth, don't blame yourself. Helena did this to all of us for mind games. She drugged me before going to Russia and she made me work as a henchman. If someone didn't do their job, I was ordered to kill them. She knew about the mob and used that to my advantage. Look at what she did to drew. I think all of us should go to Cassadine Island and make her pay. This wasn't anyone's fault but Helena's."

Elizabeth:" I'm sorry Jason. I'm sorry you weren't in Jake's life, but the funny thing is, Jake wasn't safe from getting hurt. He probably would have been safer if I just allowed you visitation, even if I wasn't with Lucky at the time. Maybe, if he had stayed with you and Sam the night he died, he wouldn't—"

Jason (now stroaking Elizabeth's face):" Shhh, don't blame yourself. You were a good mother then, and you're still a good mother now. You were distracted and turned your back for a split second. You had no idea that Jake was gonna run in the street and get kidnapped. Helena knew that and when Jake got hit that night, it made it easier for her to grab him without you knowing."

Elizabeth:" I know, but Jason, I was too caught up in trying to prove that Aiden was Lucky's that when I got the DNA test, and Jake left the door open to go chase after his truck, I didn't hear him. What kind of a mother lets her child wander into a dark street only to get hit? Answer me that Jason."

Her sobs were coming faster and faster now and it got more difficult for her to speak. She began to hyperventilate from crying so much. Jason, never seeing Elizabeth like this grabbed a paper bag from a kitchen cabinit and put it on her lap so she could breathe into it.

Jason:" Elizabeth, I want you to breathe into this for me okay? Look at me. Shhhh. It's okay. There you go. You okay? Look at me. You're okay. It's okay."

His whispers were so calming to her. She forgot how soothing his voice could be. She began to immediately relax as Jason rubbed small circles with his hands down her back. He gave her a tissue and took the bag away from her and gave her some water.

Jason:" You feeling better?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. Thank you. I'm feeling a lot better. I'm sorry. Did you want to open up the wine? I could really use a glass. Just one though because I'm tired and I should get home toCam and Aiden."

She didn't want to mention Franco because she knew that would ruin the moment, and she also knew how Jason felt about the situation.

Jason:" are you sure you want some wine? You just had a panic attack, but okay. I'll have a glass with you."

Jason went to the bar and finished opening the bottle of wine. He wantedElizabeth to feel better and to relax.

Jason (handing the glass to Elizabeth):" Here you go."

Elizabeth:" Thanks Jason."

Jason:" so, what do you think we should do about Cassadine Island?"

Elizabeth:" I'd love to confront that bitch for what she did for my son, but I'm scared for him. I just don't know if Jake should go. What do you think?"

Jason:" It's your decision. You spend the most time with him, so you get to decide. Whatever you decide on what you think is best."

Elizabeth:" Okay I'll ask him tomorrow."

Jason:"Okay."

Elizabeth:" Should we tell Sam and drew that we're going to Cassadine Island to confront Helena about what she did to you and Jake so that they can get some answers about Drew?"

Jason:" I don't know. That's up to them. The divorce was finalized yesterday."

Elizabeth (feeling bad for Jason and Sam's situation):" I'm sorry. I know that must have been hard for you and Sam, but Sam was happy with drew. It took her a while, but once she let him in; your memories or not, she was happy again and could find the love she missed with you."

Jason:" You don't have to be sorry for me and Sam. It had to be this way. I wasn't going to interfere with her happiness. She loves him and has a new life with Drew. She has a new baby and is safe with him. Scout's only a baby, and I'd feel guilty if Danny and Scout were to ever be targets because of my enomies. Although, the mob has calmed down a lot and I haven't seen any mob wars in a long time. I'm surprised the Jeromes haven't started one."

Elizabeth:" So what are you saying? Are you saying that you're not as worried about Jake being a target now that everyone knows he's your son and he's older?"

Jason:" I know it doesn't make sense, but yes."

Elizabeth:" Oh okay."

Elizabeth:" Jason, I have a question. Did Sam tell you that she was engaged just because she still wants you?"

Jason:" Carly said that to you didn't she."

Elizabeth:' yeah, and I could tell it killed her to pay for my dinner, but she did it. She said you would kill her if she said anything mean about me. She accused me of using Jake to manipulate you so that we could be together."

Jason:" You're not manipulative at all. You make mistakes, but so doesn't Carly and so didn't Sam. Nobody's perfect and Carly shouldn't have judged you for anything you've done."

Elizabeth was starting to feel more like herself again. She didn't realize how good Jason was making her feel. She missed this. She wanted her friend back and she had him.

Elizabeth:" Jason, I missed you. I wanted you to come back. Port Charles has been a very dismal place without you. I missed the friend who never judged me and always listened to me. I had that in my friend, Sabrina, but everyone else wasn't too fond of what I did to Drew when I thought he was you. I was the outcast, and it really annoyed me how everyone treated me, except for Nikolas,Felix, and sabrina. When sabrina and Nikolas died and my house burnt to the ground, Drew and Sam went off to be happy and I was miserable. I only had franco and the boys then to talk to and for a while, I didn't want to talk to him. I wanted you back. I wanted us to be back together, and I know what I did was wrong, but I began to feel like I was cursed. Jake was having problems, Nikolas died, my house was gone and I lost everything except for the picture I had of you."

Jason really felt bad for her. He didn't like that sam and Carly of all people always judged her for the mistakes she had made. Elizabeth wasn't a molitious person. Was she flaud? Yes but compared to what Carly and Sam have done, Elizabeth's transgressions were far less damaging. Elizabeth never put anyone in danger the way Carly and Sam's actions have, yet she was made to look like the town pariah of Port Charles.

Elizabeth (continuing):" That's when Franco and I got together. He knew that I'm human and certainly not perfect like Sam and Carly like to point out. Nikolas has even accused me of claiming I'm this paragon of virtue, yet I called out someone for stealing someone's baby and I was the villin. Franco and I bonded over being the town pariahs. I know it sounds strange, and I would have never given him the time of day, but he was the only one who seemed to care about how I felt. He let me feel vulnerable and never judged me. He stood by me when nobody else did. I'll always be grateful to Franco for that."

Jason:" Well, I'm glad that you had someone in your corner."

Elizabeth:" Me too. Jason, I know you can't understand how I could love someone like him, but I can. He makes me feel safe, and if I thought for one second that he would hurt any of my boys, I'd make sure to leave him. Nothing would stop me from protecting my children. They are my priority and that comes before romantic relationships."

Jason:" You're right."

Elizabeth:" I'm gonna go check on Jake to make sure he's okay. I'll be right back."

Elizabeth went into Jake's room. Like Jason, Jake was pretty quiet and came back into the apartment without them knowing he came back. He had fallen asleep on the floor with a bunch of blankets because Jason didn't buy a bed yet. She kissed him on the cheek and rubbed his head.

Elizabeth(whispering):" I love you Jake. I'm so proud of you. I'm gonna come back to get you tomorrow okay? Goodnight honey."

She kissed him and shut the door quietly.

Elizabeth then went back in the living room. The day was starting to wear her down and she was tired.

Elizabeth:" Jason, I'm gonna leave now. Jake's (she began to quietly yawn) okay. He's sleeping."

Jason:" Elizabeth, you're tired. I have a spare room you can sleep in. I don't want you driving. I insist. You can drive Jake home tomorrow after I cook you breakfast."

Elizabeth:" The room's not pink is it? And it's not occupied by previous women in your life like Brenda, Courtney, or Sam, right? And she laughed.

Jason (laughing a little):" No. This spare room isn't occupied by anyone. Go to sleep. You can text the boys to tell them you're okay."

Elizabeth:" I just didn't bring any clothes with me to change into. That's—"

Jason:" Elizabeth, it's okay. You can sleep in one of my shirts. Don't worry. We'll be in separate rooms anyway."

Elizabeth:" I'm not worried about that, but you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine going home."

Jason:" It's up to you, but I don't want you getting hurt because you fell asleep while driving. Remember when you wanted to leave the hospital after Cam set the fire and you wanted to see me? You almost got into an accident because you nodded off and you thought you hit Sam."

Elizabeth (sighing):" Oh God. I hate it when you're right. Okay; I'll stay. Just let me call Franco and let him know what I'm doing. Thanks again."

Jason:" You're welcome."

She got her phone out of her purse and went in the spare bedroom to call Franco.

Franco was watching TV with Cam and Aiden when he got a call from Elizabeth. He answered on the forth ring.

Franco:" Hello? Elizabeth. What's going on? How'd Jake do?"

Elizabeth (very tiredly):" Hi Franco. It was a long day (Elizabeth yawned as she spoke). I'm gonna stay… over…" her voice trailed off and the phone went out of her hand and slipped onto the pillow.

Franco:" Elizabeth? Hello? Elizabeth? Did you fall asleep? You must have. See you tomorrow, wherever you are."

Jason came into the room and saw the tiny frame sleeping. She hadn't even taken her clothes off or covered herself. He wanted her to be comfortable. He saw that franco's call ended and he took her phone off the pillow and plugged her charger in for her. He gently took her clothes off of her and grabbed a sweatshirt for her to sleep in. He gently placed the shirt on her and picked her up so that he could wind the bed down for her. He covered her up and turned the light off. Elizabeth was so tired, she didn't even stir. Jason figured she'd have no idea that she fell asleep while talking to Franco and was being cared for by Jason.

Jason wanted to kiss her, but he refraned from doing so. He saw how drained she looked from today. He looked at her for a while and quietly closed the door. He went to go check on Jake who was still fast asleep. Once he knew that Elizabeth and Jake were asleep, he went into his room and got ready for bed. The night began to wear him out as well, and he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up early. She checked on Jake and Jason who were both asleep. It wasn't until she looked at the clock and realized it was 4 in the morning. She was going to call the boys, but now that she realized the time, she thought she would tidy up the house. She needed to do something because now, she was up and couldn't sleep. She cleaned the house and then put a pot of coffee on. She looked in the cabinits, the fridge and freezer to see what breakfast foods Jason had, and she found stuff to make French toast. As she was cooking breakfast, Jason and Jake woke up. Jason couldn't help but notice how comfortable Elizabeth was in the kitchen when she was only there for a night. He knew that obviously as a mother, Elizabeth had to cook for her boys, but this was different. She was happy and not doing it just to keep her kids safe and comfortable while suffering in her own pain and silence, like what happened countless times during her and Lucky's marriage. Elizabeth seemed very relaxed and though he wanted to take the credit for that, he knew that it was because of her strength and determination to make a better life for her kids. She appeared more confident and assertive for what she wanted, and if he had Franco to thank for that, he would, even though he didn't like him, with good reason.

Jake came in the kitchen and smelled the French toast cooking. He was very happy that Elizabeth stayed there.

Jake:" Mom! You stayed!"

Elizabeth:" Yeah. I had to. Your Dad was worried that because of how tired I was, I would crash and it was a good thing I slept over because as soon as I got into bed, I went to call franco and I think I fell asleep on him."

Jake thought Elizabeth falling asleep on the phone was funny.

Jason:" Yeah, you did fall asleep on the phone. When I went to check up on you, the phone was on the pillow and you were sleeping. I put a sweatshirt on you and put your clothes on the chair beside the bed for you."

Elizabeth:" Thank you. Breakfast is ready. Jason, want coffee?"

Jason:" Yeah."

Elizabeth:" Jake,after breakfast, we're gonna have to go home, unless you don't want to, but I definitely need to go home."

Jake:" No that's okay. I'll go home with you. I wanna tell cam and Aiden about what happened yesterday and I want to tell franco too. I feel a lot better I think."

Elizabeth wanted to approach the subject of facing Helena head on by having them all go toCassadine Island. She didn't want to do it in front of Franco, so she figured that since she and Jason had discussed it last night, they could do it as parents discussing something with their son together.

Elizabeth:" How would you feel if we all went to Cassadine Island to confront Helena about what she did to you and your Dad? Don't worry; Jason and I will be with you, and if you don't want to go, you don't have to."

Jake:" I don't know. What about Cam, Aiden and franco?"

Elizabeth:" If Cam and Aiden want to go to support you, that's fine, but Franco wouldn't go with us. Kevin would like to go in case you went and you started to get upset and confused about everything, or if it brings up more stuff for you."

Jake:" Can I take time to think about it?"

Elizabeth:" Of course you can. We didn't say we were going to go until we talked to you first. I think your dad may want to go for himself, but I'd like for you to go too. Maybe, you both could help each other through this?"

Jake:" Yeah maybe. I don't know. How do you feel about that Jason?"

Jason:" It's whatever you want buddy. If you want to go to Cassadine Island, we can go. If you don't want to go, then, we can figure out something else."

Jake:" Mom, what does confront mean? You said we could confront Helena."

Elizabeth:" It means you will talk to her about how she made you feel when she would tell you lies about me and your family back home."

Jake:" oh okay. I think I could do that as long as you're here with me like how you were with the Chimera."

Elizabeth:" Of course I'll be there. I'm there for all of you boys, but you need a bit more attention right now. I'll explain it to Cam and Aiden because I'm sure Cam's having a hard time with all of this too. It's an adjustment for all of us that you've been back, and Cam's probably been noticing how much time I spend with you but not with him and Aiden."

Jake:" Yeah. Then, after we eat, let's go home and then, I'll play with them."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Jason, I'm sorry I took complete control of what we're doing today, and I'm sorry I cleaned the house for you. I was borde and couldn't sleep, so I—"

Jason:" It's okay. Don't apologize. You don't need to explain yourself to me. You never needed to. Thanks for doing that for me."

Elizabeth:" You're welcome. Jakey, you done? Let me take your plate. Go brush your teeth. Your toothbrush is in the overnight bag."

Jake:" Okay Mom."

Elizabeth rinsed off the plates and loaded the dishwasher for Jason. If Jason were truly being honest with himself, he liked Elizabeth doing that stuff for him. He knew that Sam would have done it too, but Elizabeth was always the more mothering or nurturing type. Sam was edgier and would probably rather have a housekeeper to do the cleaning. Either way though, he liked what Elizabeth was doing for him in return for allowing her to stay.

Jake came down after brushing his teeth and was dressed and ready to go. Elizabeth told Jake to wait while she got washed up. She decided to also take the time to call Franco so that he and the boys wouldn't worry about her.

Elizabeth was getting ready when she made the call to Franco. She had already brushed her teeth and was now brushing her hair. Franco answered this time on the first ring.

Franco:" Hello? Elizabeth? What happened. You started talking to me and I think you fell asleep. Is everything okay?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. Everything's fine. It was a long day. I'll tell you about it when I get home. I meant to tell you that I stayed over Jason's, and before you go off on how much you love me and should have been the one to take care of me, I only stayed because I couldn't drive home. I was too tired and Jason didn't want me to cause an accident. I was in the spair room alone."

Franco:" Okay well, I'm glad you told me. I thought you could have been drugged with how quickly you had fallen asleep, but it's good that Jason told you to stay put. How's Jake?"

Elizabeth:" He's good. We'll be home soon. Did you guys eat?"

Franco:" Yes. We had waffles."

Elizabeth:" That's good. I made french toast for Jason, Jake and me."

Elizabeth:" Tell Cam and Aiden I'll be home soon okay? I love you."

Franco:" I love you too."

She hung up the phone and opened the door to make her way to the living room to get Jake. Jason was waiting so that he could say bye to them.

Elizabeth:" Jake baby, you ready to go?"

Jake:" Yeah. Bye Jason. Next week if you want, you can just have Danny stay over."

Jason:" Yeah. Maybe. You're such a nice big brother to him. I'll tell him you said that when I talk to him okay? Can I give you a hug or something?"

Jake:" Don't get carried away Jason. I know you're my dad, but I'm not ready for a hug yet. Sorry."

Elizabeth and Jason laughed about Jake's brutal honesty and instead he patted him on the shoulder.

Jason:" Elizabeth, thank you for everything. The cooking, cleaning and also listening to me when I told you to stay. Last night was hard on the three of us and it was nice that we spent it together."

Elizabeth:" No Jason, thank you. Thank you for picking me up when I felt like I was gonna fall. I think I needed someone else's perspective instead of Franco's all the time. You're always been able to support me whether I needed you to hug me, or just listen to me without criticizing me, and I think if I had to tell Franco that I wanted to see you or something, he wouldn't like it. Not that he would criticize me, but he would get very vocal about his insecurities."

Jason:" Well, I like doing things for you and I want to be in Jake's life as his father, and I'm glad that you're gonna let me be there for him. I got a second chance, and I'm gonna make it right this time by being with both my sons."

Elizabeth:" That's good to hear. I know things haven't been easy for you since you came back. We'll keep in touch. Bye Jason."

Jason:" Bye Elizabeth. Jake, you be good to your mother okay?"

Jake:" Okay. I will."

As they left, Jason was sad to see them go. The house was quiet. Most times, he enjoyed being alone, but ever since Jake and Danny had agreed to spend time with him, the weekends were hard when they left. He asked Elizabeth to text him when she and Jake returned home and she quickly texted him.

As Elizabeth walked in the house, she saw Franco sitting at the kitchen table. He was painting. She didn't know what he was painting, but by the way he was painting, she knew it was something that required a lot of attention. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Elizabeth (whispering):" franco? Hey."

Franco looked up from his painting to see Elizabeth standing in front of him.

Franco:" Elizabeth! How are you? Glad to see you. Oh, and next time, can you thank Jason for me? I'd love to say thanks for making sure you were safe last night."

Elizabeth:" I would, but why stir up trouble where there doesn't need to be? You'd only do it to goad Jason and I don't want to get in the middle of another one of your fights where I want to throttle both of you and then have to take care of you in the hospital. Remember Thanksgiving? Yeah. I know you do, and while I don't mind taking care of you both, I'm not gonna be the mediater of yor fights with Jason. You'll either work it out for Jake, or you won't. I'm not gonna force any of you, but this position isn't fair to put me in."

Franco:" I'm sorry Elizabeth. I didn't mean to do that to you. I just wish that Jason could see that I'm a changed man. I'm working on myself as you know, and I'm not excusing my actions, but even dr. Drake testified that due to my tumor, I didn't have control of myactions."

Elizabeth:" Franco, you don't need to explain it to me and honestly, it's not worth you trying to explain it to Jason. I've tried, and it's a losing battle. Just let me deal with Jason, and you can focus on yourself. If it means I do things separately with the families to keep the peace, so be it."

Franco:" This is why I love you. You always see the good in others and keep me from doing bad things."

Elizabeth:" Franco, I've told you before; I can't be the reason for getting you better. I can't be your savior from your salvation. You need to doo the work for yourself whether I'm there with you or not. If you want to get better, which you've been doing, you should do it foryour own personal growth; not because you want to be with me."

Franco:" You're right. So, let me put this art project away and then, I want to talk to you about what happened with Jake."

Franco put the art project away and then came back in the kitchen to talk to Elizabeth.

Franco:" Okay, so what happened with the man of the hour, or should I say the kid of the hour? How did the hypnosis go with Kevin? Man! He's a great therapist. When he wanted to have me do it at first, I was skeptical, but then when I was ready to do it, he said it wouldn't work. You know with the whole Jim Harvy thing."

Elizabeth:" Yeah I remember, but Franco, it's not about you. Let's focus on Jake okay?"

Franco:" Sorry. You know how I get when I ramble, but anyway, my point was to say that it was impressive that Kevin was able to hypnotize Jake, but he couldn't do it to me. That's all. So, How'd it go?"

Elizabeth:" Well, I think there was a breakthrough, but it was a mess. He was hypnotizing him, and Jake told him everything. When Helena kidnapped him the night of his death, she then began to use the chimera for mind control. She also was making up bad things about me and the rest of his family back home. She also didn't hesitate to tell him all that happened to him as a little boy and as an infant. Of course, leaving out the good parts, like how lucky and I grieved over his kidnapping the first time. She told Jake horrible things about all of us that weren't true. Then, he was getting really agitated because also while he was on the island, Helena would order Jason around, and a few times when her henchmen wouldn't do as she suggested, Jason was forced to kill them and Jake saw it. The more anxious he got, Kevin decided to bring him out of it. When he came out, Kevin wanted to talk to us about what happened while he was underhypnosis. Later, we went to dinner and got pizza at jason's. I let Jake do whatever he wanted because he had a hard day remembering everything. I was gonna go home, but the things that Jake had to go through while he was kidnapped really upset me to the point that I had a pannick attack. I didn't mean to break down in front of Jason like that, and after that, I was just so tired that Jason didn't want me driving home. I had one glass of wine, and that was it. Before I fell asleep, we discussed the possibility of going to Cassadine Island to confront Helena once and for all about what she did to Jake and Jason."

Franco:" Did you talk to Jake about this?"

Elizabeth:" Yes, and he said that he wants to think about it."

Franco:" And what if he says no. Are you gonna go help Jason figure out his life?"

Elizabeth:" Franco, that's not fair and I think you know the answer to that. You should be able to trust me by now, and if you can't, then maybe, we need to think about our relationship. I've done nothing for you to question my love or my trust. Jason is Jake's father, and even if I did go, I don't oe you any explanations, except for the fact that we'd go for Jake, or at least, I'd go to confront Helena about Jake."

Franco:" Jason didn't try anything with you, did he?"

Elizabeth:" No Franco, Jason didn't try anything with me. He wouldn't, unless I wanted him to. He knows I'm with you."

Franco:" Can you say that again?"

Elizabeth:" What that Jason knows I'm with you?"

Franco:" Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Elizabeth:" Now, can we not talk about Jason anymore? Whether I go with Jason and Jake or just Jason, you'll be the first to know what I'm doing okay?"

Franco:" Okay. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth:" Don't apologize. Just stop getting worried about my relationship with Jason. We're friends, and are close, but that's it. We're now close because of Jake."

Franco:" Okay good."

For the rest of the day, Elizabeth spent it with the kids while franco went to go to work at the art galerie. Elizabeth had a long talk with Cam about what's been going on with Jake, and why he's taken up a great deal of her attention. Cam didn't like it at first, but he knew that Jake had been struggling for a while, and he wanted Jake back to how he was before all this stuff happened. He felt like his family was finally happy with Elizabeth and Franco, and was confused with everything that's been going on with his Mom, Jake and now throwing Jason into the mix. Cam asked if he could spend time at Gram's, and she told him that if that would make him feel better, he could go there, but she would call Audrey first. Elizabeth then gave Cam a hug and a kiss and told him she loved him and that he could always come to her with anything he needed to and she'd be there for him. He thanked her and told her that at least out of all the people in his life, Elizabeth was always the one person he could rely on, and that made him feel good.

Elizabeth loved her boys, and was glad that Cam was able to open up to her about how he was feeling with everything that was going on. Aiden was younger so he didn't really understand everything. She was glad she was able to help Cam though. She then figured she'd go talk to Jake after cam left.

Elizabeth went into Jake's room, where he was sitting on his bed. Jake looked deep in thought.

Elizabeth:" Jake, what are you thinking about?"

Jake:" what to do about Helena. I don't want her to do bad things to me anymore. I think I want to go to Cassadine Island with you and Jason."

Elizabeth:" Honey, are you sure? It might be hard. You may see your father and I doing things that you won't like. You might hear me yelling and calling Helena bad names. Are you sure you want to go through that?"

Jake:" I know I'll be okay as long as you're with me. I don't like how she hurt you. You thought I died and then hearing what I told Kevin, I saw how sad you were. Sorry Mom."

Jake started to cry. Elizabeth sat on the bed and hugged him close.

Elizabeth:" Shhh, honey, this isn't your fault. You were so little then, and you had no idea how evil Helena could be. I knew her for a long time, and she was always playing mind games with Laura's family. She even hurt Lucky when he was a teenager, butJake, you didn't do anything wrong by telling Kevin about what happened. You were doing what was expected of you."

Jake:" I know, but I don't like that it hurt you all the things she said about you."

Elizabeth:" Honey, Helena doesn't scare me. What gets me upset about all of this is that she did this to my child. You, Cam and Aiden are my life, and the fact that I thought I lost you forever because of your injories, all to find out that you were alive but kidnapped was unbarable. Now, I have a second chance to be your mother, and I will never let her do this to any of my kids ever again. She won't get the chance. You and I overpowered her at the nurses ball when she was in your head, I'm quite sure we can do it again but this time, in person face to face. I think we need to tell Kevin because he'd like to come with us."

Jake:" Okay. We can tell Kevin."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Jakey, Come here and give me a hug. I love you honey and no matter what happens, I'm gonna be with you supporting you. I'm so proud of you."

Jake:" Thanks Mom."

She closed the door and decided to call Kevin and Jason to let them know of the plan. She placed the call to Jason. Jason answered.

Jason:" Yeah?"

Elizabeth:" Jason, it's me Elizabeth. I just wanted to let you know that I talked about going to Cassadine Island over with Jake again, and he wants to go. I'm gonna talk to Kevin to tell him so that he can come with us in case this brings up bad memories for him."

Jason:" Okay, that's good. Why don't we pick a day when Jake won't be in school, and we can tell the teachers that he's going to need some time off."

Elizabeth:" I have the school thing covered, but you make a good point. I'll take care of Jake's stuff and you take care of getting the plane."

Jason:" Okay. Let's go in the spring time, around April or May okay?"

Elizabeth:" Oh that's perfect! We can go April vacation."

Jason:" Okay. Thanks for calling. How's Jake doing?"

Elizabeth:" The poor thing got upset today. He was thinking about everything that happened last night, andhe was feeling really bad about hurting me during the therapy session. I told him that this wasn't his fault and he was only going off of what Helena was telling him. He was also remembering everything and was doing as Kevin asked. He's fine now. He's in his room."

Jason:" Oh that's good. Okay, I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon okay?"

Elizabeth:" Okay. Bye Jason."

Jason:" Bye Elizabeth"

Then, she decided to call Kevin. She called his cell phone and left a message.

Elizabeth:" Hi kevin, it's Elizabeth. Everything went well after the hypnosis. I'm calling though to let you know that Jake, Jason and I are going to go to Cassadine Island on April vacation,. We think it would be helpful if you came with us in case the island brings up bad things for Jake. Call me back whenever you can and we can discuss it. Thanks. Give Laura my love. Bye."

She hung up the phone and went about her day.

Author's note:

I know this chapter wasn't very long, but the next one will be the Cassadine trip and the start of Friz breaking up. I have ideas on what will happen, so stay tuned! Thanks for the reviews from the guests, and others.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The winter dragged on and on. By the time April rolled around, everyone was anxious for spring to finally get here. Jake's therapy sessions had gone very well, and Kevin was considering having Jake quit therapy after the cassadine Island trip. Elizabeth prepared Cam for what was going to happen with Jake on the vacation. Cam liked that he was being included in what was happening from his mother and not by someone else. He said he would spend part of the week with Franco and the other part with Gram, and depending on when Elizabeth got home, he'd spend the rest of the vacation at home helping Franco take care of the house for her.

The night before she and Jake were going to go to Cassadine Island, she thought it would be best to stay with Jason. She made it a point during the day to spend time with Cam and Aiden. She cooked cam's favorite breakfast, and took Aiden to his favorite restaurant for lunch. Then, she and Jake would have pizza at Jason's. Elizabeth also wanted to make time forFranco because she wouldn't see him for a while.

Elizabeth thought she'd surprise Franco with some leftover tuna noodle casserole that they had the night before. She only had a few hours before she had to pick up Jake for the start of the school vacation. Luckally, the art therapy room didn't have any patients. She texted franco to say she'd be right there, and he immediately opened the door.

Elizabeth(seductively):" I brought you some leftovers, but I figured we could make our own dinner and make it last for a while. What do you say?"

Immediately, Franco jumpte at the chance. He pulled her into the art room and locked the door. He then began taking his clothes off as Elizabeth did the same with hers. He gently placed her naked body on the counter and gently began stroaking her. He came on top of her and took the reigns and made quick thrusts inside her. When they both reached the climax of their orgasms, they shouted in extacy. When the sex was over and they were able to catch their breath, Elizabeth and Franco kissed passionately and said their goodbyes.

Franco:" I forgot to tell you that tonight, I'm doing an art show at the art galerie. Remember that project that I was working on the day you came home after staying at Jason's? I entered it in the art show where I'm selling a lot of my pieces. Both Kiki and Ava are helping me. Kiki was organizing everything, and Ava is my partner at the galerie. You were so wrapped up in Jake, which I wouldn't expect anything less from you that by the time I remembered to tell you about it, it was at the worse time because you're leaving."

Elizabeth:" Franco, I'm so sorry. If I had known that, I would have scheduled going to Cassadine Island the next day."

Franco:" No don't sweat it. Jake's a cool kid and I want you to do what's best for him. If it means you go to the island with that crazy weird Helena cassadine, then, as long as Jake is whole again, I'm good with it. I'll tell you how it went okay?"

Elizabeth:" Okay. Franco, I love you."

Franco:" I love you too."

They stood in the art room of the hospital and staired in each others eyes and then shared a long passionate kiss goodbye.

Later that evening after Elizabeth picked up Jake, they went to Jason's where they all shared pizza. She then called up the kids to say goodnight, and that she would be back as soon as Jake was better. When she got off the phone, Jason decided to go over the plan with her.

Jason:" Okay, so here's the plan. I don't think we should immediately confront Helena, so we're going to stay low. When I was on the island, I purchased a safehouse that we could go to which is right near the cassadine compound. I had Spinelli, Max and Milo check it out as soon as you told me that Jake wanted to come with us. The safe house is still there, and it's fully stocked with canned foods and some drinks. If we want something better, we can get it when we're there."

Elizabeth couldn't help but get excited about the fact there was a safe house on the island. She was glad Helena didn't completely destroyJason's thought process or how he used to opporate things to insure safety of those he loves. She needed to stop thinking about the things they could do in the safe house. She thought about all the times they needed to see each other during their secret affair, which looking back on it, Elizabeth realized that it was stupid, especially seeing as she thought of the secret relationship after her divorce was final, and Jason broke up with Sam. They spent a lot of time at the safe house, and now Jake would be there too.

Jason (noticing Elizabeth's far away expression):" Elizabeth? You okay?"

Elizabeth:" Oh… yeah… Safe house… Spinelli, Max and Milo checked on it and we'll stay there."

Jason:" Yeah. Where'd ya go?"

Elizabeth:" Oh, just thinking. You know… memories. That's all."

Jason:" Okay, so how does that sound to you?"

Elizabeth:" Sounds great! I think we probably need to go to sleep seeing as it's a long flight to greese."

Jason:" I agree. Let's say goodnight to Jake and then we can go to bed."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Sounds good."

They both went and kissed Jake goodnight. This time, Jake was sleeping in a bed and not on the floor. The bed was very comfortable. After they said goodnight, both Jason and Elizabeth turned in early and went to sleep.

Franco went to the art galerie early so that he could set up. He couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, but he was suspecting there was probably something going on with Elizabeth and Jason and he didn't want there to be. Kiki was the next person to come in to help Franco set up. She noticed his miserable expression. He didn't want to be insecure and jealous, but the truth was, he was. He knew Jason and Elizabeth's history and didn't like it one bit. He knew that Elizabeth didn't want Jason, yet he was the one who got to help Jake and go to Cassadine Island; not Franco; the man who was able at one time to get through to him when no amount of therapy was working.

Kiki:" Hey Franco. How are you? You getting excited?"

Franco:" Oh yeah. I'm not nervous at all. I'm looking forward to everyone seeing my most recent pieces that I've done this past year."

Kiki:" That's good, but why do you look sad? Where's Elizabeth?"

Franco:" Oh, she's with Jason. They're going to confront some psycho for what she did to Jake."

Kiki:" Oh, and let me guess. You're worried that something will happen between Elizabeth and Jason?"

Franco:" Very astute. Am I that obvious? Well, yes. I'm not so worried about Elizabeth; it's mainly Jason. Jason and Elizabeth had a romantic relationship a long time ago and they still had complicated history by the time I came to Port Charles. You see, I had this obsession with Jason, and at first, I thought it was because I thought we were twins, and so I would look him up before I came to Port Charles. I was a really creapy guy back then Kiki. You would have probably been glad not to know me. Then, after Jason's death, it was discovered that I had a brain tumor, and one day, when I had a seizure and came out of it, I thought I was Jason and Elizabeth and I could finally have our time. Weird, huh?"

Kiki:" Thanks for the history lesson. So because of the complicated history with Jason being Jake's father from Elizabeth, you think that Elizabeth spending all that time with him will get the feelings back for Jason and want to be with him?"

Franco:" Yeah something like that, but hey. Can you keep this a secret? I don't want anyone knowing about it, unless I want to tell people okay? I want everyone to see that I have everything together for the art show."

Kiki:" Franco, I'm not gonna say anything. Have you talked to Elizabeth about this?"

Franco:" Yeah, and she says that Jason knows she's with me, and he hasn't tried anything with her, and Elizabeth loves me. She said that if I feel that I can't trust her, then perhaps, we should rethink things."

Kiki:" Do you trust her?"

Franco:" Of course I do. It's like I told you; I just don't trust Jason."

Kiki:" Well, as long as you trustElizabeth then, you should have nothing to worry about. If you keep asking her questions about her relationship with Jason though, you just may push her further into Jason's arms, and if you don't want that, the only advice I can give you is to believe and trust that she's telling the truth. You don't want to do anything that could ruin the relationship the two of you have."

Franco:" Thanks Kiki. Hey, how are you and Dillin doing?"

Kiki:" Oh, we're doing good. He's gonna be my date to the art show tonight. He said he's interested in your art."

Franco:" Great! Thanks for the talk and when Elizabeth gets home, I'll take your advice and not ask anything about Jason. We'll keep it to us and Jake."

Kiki:" Okay. See you later."

Franco:" By Kiki."

During the plane ride, Elizabeth and Jason took turns sitting with Jake and reading or playing games with him to pass the time. Jason also paid for Kevin's plane ticket, and because the safe house was big and had plenty of room for all of them, Jason allowed Kevin to stay there too. The longer the plane ride got, the more time Jason, Jake and Elizabeth were all able to bond as a family. Elizabeth started getting sleepy.

Elizabeth:" I'm gonna try to sleep a bit. You and Jake can talk if you want. I'm old and getting sleepy."

Jake (laughing):" You're not old, and why are you sleepy? This is fun!"

Jason:" Sometimes, the plane ride can be long and grownups get tired. Why don't we let your mother sleep and we can talk okay?"

Jake:" Okay."

They sat in their seats and let Elizabeth close her eyes for a while.

Jake decided to lead the conversation.

Jake:" Jason, when you came back before seeing everyone, did you have trouble remembering things?"

Jason:" Yeah I did, but then, I would have flashbacks of people I loved. I remembered everyone like Sam, Carly and your Mom."

Jake:" was it hard for you to get used to being back?"

Jason:" No, but I wasn't your age when I got kidnapped either. I didn't have to get used to going to a new school and being raised with people who weren't my family. How was it for you coming back?"

Jake:" It was okay. Lucky and grandpa Luke brought me back to my Mom. Lucky told me that Mom gives good hugs, and she was with Uncle drew. Because she thought Uncle Drew was you, and at that point, I knew you were my dad, it was a little easier to get used to coming home. I had nightmares the first few nights I was home, and then, as I got comfortable, they went away, until I had a nightmare that drew would leave us."

Jason:" Okay. Do you like your brothers Cam and Aiden? I know you like Danny and Scout."

Jake:" Yes, but because of what Helena did, I was scared sometimes to play with them."

Jason:" Okay."

Jake:" Did she do things to you to make you do things?"

Jason:" Yes. She would call me soldier boy sometimes."

Jake:" She called me her little soldier boy and little man and she used the chimera to get me to do things."

Jason:" She didn't do that to me; just drugged me if I didn't do as she said. I tried to escape before, and that's when they decided to send me to Russia. I didn't remember going there, and it's now coming back to me."

Jake:" Oh wow, so was it like you slept for a long time like in the farytails?"

Jason:" Yeah kind of like that."

Jake:" Oh weird."

Jason:" Yeah, but don't worry. We'll put an end to all of this."

Jake:" Good."

Later on, they finally landed in Greese and Jason gently woke Elizabeth up. It felt like they had been on the plane forever. They figured they would stop and get something to eat once they met up with Kevin. They waited at the airport for Kevin after they got their luggage. As soon as Jake saw Kevin, he ran up to him. Elizabeth didn't see it right away, but laura came too. Jason didn't mind that because he knew she'd probably want to support Kevin.

Jake was the first to spot Laura.

Jake (running up to her and hugging her):" Grandma Laura!"

Laura:" Jake! How are you sweetheart."

Jake:" I'm good. How come you came?"

Elizabeth (looking to Jake and Laura):" Honey, that's rude. We don't talk to people like that. Hi Laura."

Laura:" Hi honey. It's alright. I understood what you meant Jake. I'm here to support you and Elizabeth and for Kevin. Plus, I know a thing or two about what you're going through because this happened to Lucky."

Jake:" That's what Mom said."

Jake:" Where's Kevin going?"

Laura:" He's getting our luggage."

Elizabeth:" Laura, we're staying at a safe house that Jason bought while in Greese. There's plenty of room for you and Kevin. Wanna stay with us?"

Laura:" Thanks honey, but we wouldn't want to impose."

Jason:" No not at all. There's plenty of room like Elizabeth said."

Laura:" Alright."

Kevin came with Laura's luggage, and they all rented cars. Jason paid for the car that he would use for Elizabeth and Jake while Kevin paid for his car.

Jason:" Okay. Why don't we go and meet at the safe house, and then, we can figure out a plan to take down Helena."

Elizabeth:" That's all well and good, but we need to get some food in us first before we talk about Helena. Right Jake?"

Jake:" yeah."

Kevin:" Okay well then, let's meet at the house and see what we can figure out."

Laura:" I can take care of the food situation. When I was on the Island, even though I couldn't get out much, but when I had the chance to walk around the compound, sometimes, I would leave and get some good food. There are nice bakeries and restaurants. That is if you all like Greek food."

Jake:" I think so. I can't remember."

Elizabeth:" That sounds great."

They all went to the safe house to unpack and figure out the rooms they would stay in. The night was pretty unpredictable until Jake fell asleep and they all came up with the plan to confront Helena. The plan was that the next morning, after eating breakfast, Kevin and Laura would wear wires while Jake, Elizabeth and Jason confronted Helena. Jason would make a signal for Kevin and Laura to come in if they needed help. Once they all agreed to the plan, they all decided to go to bed early so they could save all their energy on Helena.

During the art show which went very well, Franco was getting very drunk. He didn't want to admit it, but he was very insecure. He loved Elizabeth so much and it scared him to know that he could lose her to Jason. He tried texting her to tell her what was going on, and she never responded. His thoughts were going a mile a minute and they got increasingly worse the drunker he got. Franco made out like a bandet with the sales of his artpieces, and Kiki and Ava agreed to help clean up. Ava could tell that Franco was getting upset and continue to drink the leftover wine that was there. Both Kiki and Ava were getting concerned.

Franco (sslurring his words):" Hey Kiki. You still want to go to medical school? I was thinking that with the money I just got I would—"

Ava punched franco playfully.

Ava:" Franco, that was supposed to be a surprise, but since you brought it up, Kiki, Franco and I offered to use some of the proceeds from the art show to help pay for you to go to medical school."

Kiki began to cry. She and her mother had their moments where the two of them were at ods, but she knew that deep down, she did love her. After all, Ava was the only parent Kiki knew until Silas came along and found out he was her father. Now that he was dead, she only had Ava to rely on as a parent. She didn't think that Ava cared this much for her because of her history with Morgan and all the other despicable things she had done.

Kiki:" Wow Mom. Thank you. This is amazing. You have no idea how much this means to me. Franco, thanks. This means so much to me"

Franco:" Well,You're awesome Kiki. We love you."

Ava:" Okay yes, we do, but before this gets all mushy, I just want to say congratulations to both you and Franco. Kiki, you'll make a great doctor one day. I know I haven't been the best Mom to you, but I do love you."

Kiki:" I know. I love you guys too. Franco, you've been a great friend when I needed you and I sometimes don't know what I'd do without you. You keep me in line sometimes when I'm not sure what to do about my life and with Dillin. Thanks for always being there."

Kiki:" I'm gonna go home now. Mom, I'll see you around."

Ava:" Okay."

Kiki hugged ava and franco before leaving. As Ava continued the cleaning, Franco kept drinking. He was very drunk now and Ava didn't want him driving home.

Ava (sensing something was wrong with franco):" Franco, what's going on with you? You're very drunk. Did Elizabeth do this to you?"

Franco:" No, well, not exactly. It's Jason. See Jason and Elizabeth have Jake together, and they went on Cassadine Island to confront Helena about what she did to them."

Ava:"Oh wow. I mean, I like Elizabeth,but come on. Do you think she'll go back with Jason?"

Franco:" Yeah. I have a feeling I'll lose her to Jason, and I don't wantthat to happen, but how can I keep her? Kiki told me that I have to trust her and I do, but it's Jason I don't trust."

Ava (seductively):" Well, maybe, you need to stop listening to what other people say and go out of yor comfort zone. You need to get Elizabeth back for betraying you the way she did. She claims to love you, yet can't even be there to support you on one of your biggest nights? What's up with that. I know of a way we can really get her."

Franco:" Are you suggesting what I think you are? You want me to sleep with you, right, and then, what happens then?"

Ava:" Oh honey, just leave it up to me. You'll sleep with me, and Elizabeth won't have to know. You already agreed to help me pay for Kiki to go to medical school, and if I can do this for you, and keep it a secret, then, nobody needs to know, right?"

Franco:" I don't know. I mean, I know I'm drunk and a part of me wants to do this, but I don't want to hurt her. Elizabeth knows when I'm lying and she asked for complete honesty. I oe her at least that much".

Ava:" Franco, I get it you want to be a changed man, but what she did is wrong. She needs to pay the consequences. I know, coming from me, that's not saying much, butFranco, do this for me. I promise you won't regret it. Plus, if I sleep with you,that will show how much I appreciate all you've done for me when I got burnt."

Franco for some reason couldn't say no to Ava's request. He did help her a lot when she was sick and she helped him, so he figured that as long as enough time had gone by, when Elizabeth returned home, it would just be a distant memory that he slept with Ava.

She drove him back to her house and lit some candles. The house was dimly lit and it looked so relaxing. Franco didn't realize the sexual tension that had built up since Elizabeth's absence, and when Ava and Franco came while entering each other, the sex was amazing and they both felt wonderful. Immediately after sex,franco fell a sleep in her arms as she gently kissed him.

Author's note:

Okay guys. That was part of nearing Friz breaking up. I think that Franco and Ava have great chemistry and if Friz were to break up, Frava would be my next paring I'd want for him, that is of course, if we could get Liason😊. I like Friz too, but I'm always going to root for Liason, especially now that steve burton is back. I also wanted to put Laura in the mix with Kevin, Liz and Jason because what's a Cassadine story where Helena's alive without one half of Luke and Laura? Don't worry guys; the confrontation will be in the next chapter. Thanks for your reviews, and I'm sorry this chapter was short. Keep reading and reviewing!:)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next morning, Elizabeth and Laura were making breakfast for everyone in the kitchen while Jake, Jason and Kevin were getting ready. Kevin and Jason decided to rehearse the plan if something were to go wrong and to make sure Kevin would be able to see the signal if they needed help. Kevin knew that when it came to Helena, it didn't matter; signal or no signal. If Laura noticed the first sign of trouble, she would burst in and take care of her herself. Helena had a personal vandeta against the Spencers ever since Micos Cassadine had died, and Laura wanted to finish her off once and for all for messing with her family, especially most recently with Lulu.

When breakfast was ready, Elizabeth called everyone to the kitchen where they all ate. Kevin and Jason went over the plan with everyone, and they began making their way over to the compound. -

Helena was enjoying a warm cup of tea in her sitting room when a gard came to the door.

Gard:" There are guests to see you Madam."

Helena (knowing this day would come when Elizabeth would want to confront her about Jake):" Great. Show them in please."

Just then, the gard left and showed Elizabeth, Jason and Jake to where Helena was sitting.

Helena:" Well! The baby dispenser returns."

Elizabeth:" Save it you bitch. I'm not scared of you, and when it comes to my son, you messed with the wrong mother. How could you do this to me? Do you know that when he came to me, he was scared and having nightmares. He started acting out and couldn't understand why. He knew something was wrong, and then we got him therapy. Things—"

Helena:" I do not have time for your husterics Elizabeth. In fact, perhaps you should go back to Shadybrook and get some help."

Elizabeth:" Fuck you Helena! I don't need help. you've been programming Jake this whole time leading Lucky and I to think he was dead. We had such a hard time moving on from this and now to find out that Jake was alive, I was ecstatic. I was so glad that Lucky brought him home to me, and now that Jason came back, he has a second chance to parent both of his sons."

Helena:" Speaking of Jason, did Samantha enjoy her curse? I'm sure it was a fun time trying to figure out what man she should choose right soldier boy?"

Jason:" It was hard in the beginning, but she's happy with Drew. She's getting engaged. Shut up and don't say anything about Sam ever again. If you go near Sam, Elizabeth, or Jake again, I will kill you."

Helena:" Well whether it was with you or Drew, I wish her all the misery she can stand. Now Jake my love, come here and see Helena. I've missed you so much."

Jake looked from Elizabeth to Jason and then to Helena. She brought the chimera out to try to condition him.

Elizabeth:" Jake, remember baby, you're stronger than Helena. You can do this. You don't have to listen to her. She wants to control you. She wants you to stay with her and leave me, but you're happy with me, right? You don't want to do bad things the way Helena wants you to do, right? No matter what, I love you and will support you whatever you decide, but you're a good boy. You care so much for everyone and Helena's a manipulative old bitch who should have been dead years ago. It's okay Jake. Listen to me okay baby? I'm right here. I love you."

Suddenly, Jake looked at Helena with a rage that even Elizabeth was scared of.

Jake:" No! You're not gonna take me away from Mom and my brothers again. I love them and want to stay with them. Don't make me go back to you. I hated it. You were mean to me and my father."

The more upset Jake got at the memories, the angrier Jason and Elizabeth got. As Kevin was listening with Laura, he was very proud of Jake. Laura was having a hard time and she began to cry.

Jason was done with this. He didn't mind Jake trying to fight, but Jake and Elizabeth were getting upset. Jason had enough. Jason quietly came over and signaled for Elizabeth to take Jake out.

Elizabeth:" Jakey, you did really good. I'm so proud of you. You didn't need to say much at all and what you said was perfect. I noticed that when Helena tried to program you with the chimera, you stood your ground. I love you Jake. Come on with me. Helena, if you mess with any of my kids again, you'll have me to deal with."

Helena (scoffed): "Really Elizabeth? I'm not scared of you. What could you possibly do to hurt me. You wouldn't hurt a fly."

Elizabeth was angry. She signaled for Jason to take Jake outside. He gave Elizabeth the gun without Helena seeing it .

Elizabeth:" Wanna make a bet?"

. As Jake and Jason went out, a shot rang out.

Laura in a state of terror screamed. She didn't know if Elizabeth or Jake got shot, god forbid.

Laura was getting histerical now.

Laura:" Kevin, can you check to see if Elizabeth and Jake are alright? I'm terrified that Helena finally killed them. Oh God! No!"

Kevin:" Shhh, Laura, it's going to be alright."

Jake and Jason at that moment came out and Laura wrapped him in her arms and kept him very close.

Elizabeth came out smeared in blood. Being Elizabeth was a nurse, she knew where to shoot so that it could sever a major artery.

Laura (rushing to Elizabeth):" Elizabeth, honey, are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

Elizabeth:" No. Helena's dead. I severed a major artery when I shot her in the chest, and just to make sure, I gave her a whole bottle of tranquilizers. She'll surely be dead based on her injories alone."

Jason was shocked. As someone who didn't like the mob, she surely knew how to not only make sure where to shoot someone to make someone die, but she shot that gun with no hesitation, and it was Helena to boot. Helena doesn't die like this and the fact that Elizabeth shot her and then tranquilized her was the icing on the cake to insure her death.

Kevin:" Whoa Elizabeth, that was amazing. I guess the saying is true. Don't mess with a mother and her cubs."

Laura:" You can say that again. Elizabeth,you stole my idea."

Elizabeth:" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have killed her, but she got me so angry about taking Jake away from me that I couldn't help it. I just snapped and this unspeakable rage came over me. I know it was wrong and if you never want to speak—"

Laura:" Honey,you've done nothing wrong. In fact, you should be commended for killing her. Let's celebrate."

Kevin:" Yes. I agree. I think we should celebrate. Jake, want a soda and Jason and Elizabeth, drinks and dinner on me."

Jason:" Thank you."

Jake:" Yay! I'm so glad she's dead. Mom, thanks for having Jason take me out so that I wouldn't get scared."

Elizabeth:" I love you."

Jake:" I love you too Mom."

That night, Jason, Elizabeth, Kevin, Jake and Laura came to eat dinner. It was very good. Elizabeth never felt as excited to kill anyone like she did now. Even when she killed one of the Russian men who kidnapped Jake it didn't feel this good. Jake loved the food as did everyone else. After they ate, they decided to go to bed.

Kevin and Laura went into their rooms leaving Jason, Jake and Elizabeth alone to play or just hang if they wanted.

Jake:" Mom, that was so cool what you did, and thanks Dad for protecting me."

Jason couldn't believe what he heard.

Jason:" What did you say?"

Jake:" I called you Dad. That was the first time you made me feel safe when you took me out."

Elizabeth was crying; not because she was sad, but now, Jake was ready to call Jake Dad and accept him as his father.

Jason:" well buddy, it's my job to protect my sons. I'd do the same for Danny."

Jake:" Now, I know you would. I love you Dad."

Jason:" I love you too Jake. Give me a hug."

Jake:" I think I'm ready to do that now."

He went to hug Jason. Jason was glad that this time on the plane got them closer because they only had each other to bond with. He enjoyed it.

Jake:" dad, can you read me a story tonight?"

Jason:" Of course I will. Elizabeth? You okay?"

Jason was noticing how quiet Elizabeth was. He didn't realize just how quiet she was, until he looked over and found her fast asleep on the chair.

Jason:" Okay. I'll read to you and then, I'm taking your mother up to bed."

Jake (looking worried):" Mom, you okay?"

Jake gently shook her shoulder.

Elizabeth (sleepily):" Jake baby? You okay?"

Jason (gently):" Shhh, it's okay. he's fine. I'm just gonna read to him."

Jason's words went in one ear and out the other because Elizabeth immediately fell back asleep.

Jason read a story to Jake and helped him brush his teeth. He kissed him goodnight and went to bed. As he was in bed, Jason was getting happier that Jake finally accepted him as his father and he accepted a hug from him. He also gained a lot more respect for Elizabeth. He knew now that when push came to shove and when it came down to keeping her children safe, she'd do anything including kill for them. He was thinking more and more that Elizabeth was slowly accepting the mob life as long as the kids were safe and that's what he was hoping for. This past week got them all closer and he hoped he could have a chance with her eventually. He fell asleep and dreamed of a life with Elizabeth and the boys. All he saw was hope for them and a happy life. He dreamed that they had a winery in Italy. Luckally, he had enough money where at certain times of the year, he would go to Italy for a few months and would then come back to Port Charles if he so chose. In his dream, Jason and Elizabeth also got married and had the little girl Elizabeth always wanted. He was hoping that the dream would become a reality one day.

Franco woke up the next day with a pounding headache. The only thing he knewwas that the kids were safe because they spent the night at Audrey's, but what was he doing with Ava? Oh wait. He slept with her. How would he tell Elizabeth? The guilt was killing him. He was so drunk that he didn't realize that he filmed the whole thing, including when they slept together. He wished he could have erased the video, but he didn't know how to do it and he didn't want to ask anyone for fear someone would find out. So, he left it alone. He also didn't realize that before passing out, he drunkenly texted the video to Ava. He thought it was just the art show, but boy was he wrong. Ava had a pot of coffee on and as soon as he came out, she gave a cup to him.

Franco:" Ava?Whoa! I feel pretty crappy. I guess I drank a little too much, huh?"

Ava:" Yeah… you did. How are you feeling?"

Franco:" I have a killer headache, but that's it."

Ava:" Oh good. I do have to say I was worried about you when I saw how much you were drinking, but boy! Was that sex good or what!"

Franco (guiltally):" I don't know. It was stupid and yes, I was drunk, and yes, I was angry that Elizabeth went with Jason to try to help Jake, but come on. Having sex with you was the worse mistake of my life."

Ava:" Yeah, but I hate to point this out to you Franco, but you texted me the video and it has our nice little arrangement, if you know what I mean. I actually think you made my job easier. I think I'll show it to her and then, she can try to win you back. She shouldn't have treated you so unfairly."

Franco:" Ava, Elizabeth wouldn't hurt a fly. I trust her and though I don't like that Jason doesn't like me, for Elizabeth's sake, I've accepted that there are some things we'll all have to do separately because Jason can't stand me. I love Elizabeth, and all she's asked of me is honesty in return. If I keep this a secret and she finds out by you or someone else, I'm screwed."

Ava:" But Franco, she betrayed you. She went off with another man, and she used her child to do it. She doesn't want you; she wants Jason and that's it. Give me a break. She needs a taste of her own medicine and maybe, if she thinks we're together, she'll realize that she could have had something great with you, and she'll want to take you back. Oh, but wait. It will be too late because we'll already be together at that point."

Franco didn't like this, but a part of him actually liked where this was going. He liked that Ava brought his sneaky side to him because if he were being honest with himself, even though he wanted to be a changed man, the borring, domestic franco was getting a little tedious. He wanted to spice up his life a bit, and if making Elizabeth jealous was the way to do it to make sure that she should choose Franco, then, so be it.

Franco:" Okay Ava. I'll go along with your plan, but I am going to tell Elizabeth."

Ava:" No! Don't do that! It needs to be our secret."

Franco:" Fine."

Franco finished his coffee and then walked outside. Ava ordered an Uber for him and he went to the art galerie so he could pick up his car to get the boys from Audrey's.

As Jason, Elizabeth, Jake, Laura and Kevin all made the trip back to New York, it had been a few days since Franco's incident with Ava. Elizabeth was getting anxious to come home to Cam, Aiden and Franco. She had received all of his texts, and enjoyed looking at all the photos of his pieces, which kept her occupied when Jake was either sleeping or talking to Jason on the plane. Jason, Elizabeth and Jake continued to get closer and closer. It felt really good to finally have Jason in her life again, even if it was only because of Jake. Jake brought them closer to each other more than they had been in quite some time. Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she and Jason were to try again, now that the kids were older. There was something sexie about shooting Helena and Elizabeth was more confident in herself that if she ever felt that rage inside her again if anyone came to threaten her children, she would kill to insure their safety no matter what it took. Jason picked up on that too and was very attracted to that side of her.

Jason:" Elizabeth, I do have to say that was very attractive with how you shot and killed Helena like that. I'm impressed."

Elizabeth:" The only reason why I felt bad for killing her like that is because now Nikolas is with her."

Jason:" It doesn't matter. The point is, Helena's dead and you're responsible for that. Don't be sorry; I had it taken care of so that it can't be traced back to you."

Elizabeth:" Jason, I want to thank you for teaching me how to use a gun and also teaching me how to protect myself after getting stuck in the cript with Xander. The gun saved me when I was in the cabbin with the boys when Jake got kidnapped, and obviously, it saved me now. Although, I do have to say, nothing was as satisfying as killing that evil bitch for what she did to my son."

Jason:" You were amazing."

He couldn't help himself. Before the plane landed at the airport, he kissed her. She couldn't help but reciprocate the kiss. Unfortunately, the kiss was longer than either had intended to be, but never the less, on both accounts, it felt natural, simple, gentle and everything that both Jason and Elizabeth had remembered about the way it used to feel when they kissed each other. Feelings began flooding Elizabeth, and now, she was so confused. Franco made her feel those things too, but with Jason, she had wanted him for so long, and they did the push and pull dance for years. Now could their timing be right? She didn't know, but she was going to saver this moment for as long as she could.

Jason:" I'm sorry."

Elizabeth:" No I'm sorry. I could tell you felt something for me for a while now, but I wasn't sure if it was real or not. If we're gonna do this, I'm gonna need to break up with Franco and fast."

Jason:" No. Don't rush into anything. If it's meant to be, it will happen. We always somehow find our way back to each other, and because of Jake, it will be easier if we want this."

Elizabeth:" I think honestly, I got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry."

Jason:" It's okay. We're just about to land now okay? be careful and go be with Jake."

Elizabeth:" No you be careful."

Jason:" Okay."

They didn't know why they told each other to be careful. Or did they? Hell. They both knew that it was habbit and that was something Elizabeth and Jason always wished when they would leave each other; just like he would wish Sam the same thing as would she. He had strong connections with both women, but he really felt like he and Elizabeth could possibly work, and if he had to prove it to her., he would do it, but he also knew that no matter what, he and Elizabeth would have a special relationship, whether they were friends, or husband and wife.

They got all their stuff off the plane once they landed, and as soon as they got to baggage claim, they were able to quickly get their luggage. Jason ended up driving Jake and Elizabeth home. Elizabeth had bad jetlag and was exhausted. Jake being that he was only 10 loved it. He had a second wind and wanted to play video games with his brothers and Franco.

Franco was immediately there waiting at the door. Jason helped Elizabeth out of the car and Jake ran up to franco.

Jake:" Franco! Guesss what! I think I'm all better! It was so cool, and you can thank Mom for it!"

Elizabeth (groaning):" Jakey, please. I have a horrible headache. Can you not yell?"

Jason:" Yeah Jake, your Mom's tired and so am I. Elizabeth, we'll keep in touch okay?"

Franco:" Thanks Jason."

Jason just ignored Franco and gave Jake a kiss goodbye. Truth be told, he was feeling just as crappy as Elizabeth was and couldn't wait to go home in the quiet comforts of his apartment.

Later that night, Elizabeth came down after putting her and Jake's things away. She was exhausted because she hadn't slept. She had the perfect opportunity to sleep, but she wanted to catch up with the boys and see how their vacation was.

Franco noticing how tired she was decided to order in for dinner and then give her a bubble bath. When she came out of the bathroom, he put on the TV for her. He put on the show, "Untold Stories of the ER" for her. She loved that show. It amazed him that she could like that show considering that she worked with medical stuff all day long and was probably sick of it.

Franco:" I poured you a nice cold glass of wine. Want some?"

Elizabeth:" I'd love some. So, how was Gram? I should call her."

Franco:" Audrey's great, but I think she would rather you called her tomorrow."

Elizabeth (letting out a yawn as she spoke):" You're probably right. In fact, Franco, I don't think I'm gonna finish this glass of wine. I'm exhausted. I thought the bath would help, but it didn't. I just think I need to go to bed. I love you."

Franco:" I love you too. Oh and by the way, I put all the boys to bed."

Elizabeth:" I knew I loved you. Tomorrow, I'm all yours, and we'll all spend time as a family okay?"

Franco:" I'd love that. I love you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth:" I love you too Franco."

They kissed long and passionately before Elizabeth went into her room. As they kissed, the both of them closed their eyes and savered the moment as if it were their last.

The next day, franco let Elizabeth and Jake sleep in while he went to Kelly's to get breakfast for them. He was so glad that she was home. He didn't want her to think that anything was wrong with him, but the truth was, it really bothered him that he slept with Ava. The guilt was eating him up inside. Everyone knew that something was off with him, and it was only a matter of time before Elizabeth caught on too. As he was there, he saw Scott sitting at a table. Franco really didn't want to talk to him, but Scott saw him first.

Scott:" Ah! Franco! Sit down for a minute. How are you?"

Franco:" Well, dad, I'm not really in the mood to talk to you right now."

Scott:" Aww why. Is it just because you want to go back to Elizabeth? Come on Franco. You need to stop acting like a high school kid and acting like a grownup."

Franco:" Yeah know… on second thought, I think I'm just gonna go and order my food and leave. Elizabeth just got home last night and I'm just being a good boyfriend and getting her and the boys breakfast."

Scott:" That's nice, but Franco, I want to talk to you. You haven't been acting right this week ever since the night of the art show. Now, tell me what's going on."

Franco sat down after ordering the food because it would take a while for it to be done anyway.

Franco:" Okay well… the night of the art show, I slept with Ava. I know it was stupid, but I was insecure. I was upset that Elizabeth went to Cassadine Island with Jason when I was the one who helped Jake and acted more like a father figure than Jason ever could. Now all of a sudden, he's suddenly changed his priorities and wants to be a father? Anyway, so I got really drunk and confided in Ava. She stupidly told me that Elizabeth needed a taste of her own medicine and to get her back for betraying me for not coming to the art show, we would sleep together, and Elizabeth would realize that she was wrong for betraying me and by that point, it would be too late because ava and I would be together. Well, that is if Elizabeth found out. Ava said we'd keep it a secret though."

Scott was upset with franco because all Elizabeth ever did was be honest with him about everything; her past mistakes, and her feuture with him. She did a lot for Franco; she welcomed him into her home as well as welcomed him into her boys lives, especially Jake's, and this is the thanks she will get?

Scott:" Franco, what are you a fool? How could you. Are you that stupid? Now, you're just asking her to push away from you right back into Jason's arms. Why can't you just be honest with her when that's all she's asked of you? She did a lot for you, and this is how you pay her?"

Franco:" Hey listen. Don't try to go all moral and innocent by telling me to tell the truth. I did it once, and I know I can do it again. It's just I feel so guilty that I don't want to hurt her, so it's best she doesn't know."

Scott:" Well listen, lies and secrets always come out, so please tell her before someone else does."

Franco:" Sure. Hey thanks for the talk. I'll see you around."

Scott:" Franco, I mean it. If you know what's good for you, you'll tell her the truth, especially if you want a chance with her and a good chance."

The waitress told Franco his order was ready. He thanked her and paid for the breakfasts and walked out.

\- As Franco was making his way home, Elizabeth finally woke up. It was 10 in the morning. She couldn't believe she slept that long. She went in Jake's room, and he wasn't there. She then went into Cam's room where they were all taking terns playing a video game. She was glad that they came back on the weekend so that Jake could have time to get back in the swing of things before going to school. She emailed his teachers to explain that she and Jake were away on a medical emergency and he would take Monday off, and they were okay with that. Elizabeth was glad about that.

Elizabeth:" Hi boys, How's the game?"

Cam:" It's good. Jake's winning."

Elizabeth:" You are? That's awesome!"

Jake:" Yeah I know a secret for beating the game. I just discovered it before I left. I'll tell Cam and Aiden what it is so they can beat it."

Cam and Aiden were excited about that. Cam loved that Jake was back and seemed more like himself.

Right then, Franco came in the house with containers of breakfast foods. He got Elizabeth a scrambled egg combo plate, which came with bacon and homefries. Aiden had wafuls, and Cam and Jake had pancakes. All those breakfasts came with a side of bacon or sausage, so he got both. Franco got an egg combo plate too, but his came with two pieces of toast, a bottle of orange juice and a side of bacon or sausage. He chose to get both sides. He also got coffees for him and Elizabeth. They all ate quickly. Elizabeth didn't realize just how hungry she actually was. She couldn't believe that she ate the whole thing.

Elizabeth then went to clear the plates and the boys went back to play. When she was done, she figured she'd talk to Franco. Franco was the first to speak.

Franco:" Hey, I know this is random, but want to be spontaneous and get married like next week?"

Elizabeth:" Franco, I can't marry you that quick. We just got through helping Jake, and I need to make sure he's well adjusted before springing a wedding in the mix of everything."

Suddenly, Elizabeth thought about this. Franco obviously wants to get married because something must have happened while she was away with Jason and Jake, unless, this was his way of securing their relationship so that Jason couldn't interfere in the relationship.

Elizabeth:" franco, what's going on with you? Are you sure you're okay? Why rush the wedding? We're not even engaged and you want to get married? Something's up with you. What happened."

Franco:" Nothing. I just love you so much. That's all."

Elizabeth:" Franco, it's more than love. Are you that insecure about my relationship with Jason which is just a friendship that you want to marry me so that you can steak your claim to me so that Jason doesn't have the chance to interfere in the relationship?"

Franco:" No. It has nothing to do with Jason."

Elizabeth:" Than what is it? I hope you're not keeping secrets from me because if you are, I am gonna find out what's going on."

Franco:" I'm not keeping anything from you. It's just, I've missed you so much when you were away this past week, and it's true what they say ya know. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and that's all this is."

Elizabeth:" Oh alright, but we can't get married yet. Once everything goes back to normal, we can set a date okay? Just be patient."

Franco:" Okay."

Elizabeth:" I saw your pictures of all your art pieces that you sold. They were all beautiful! How'd you make out?"

Franco:" I sold every single one."

Elizabeth:" That's great! Did we get any mail?"

Franco:" Yeah. We got bills, bills, bills, bills and more bbills, and we also got an invitation to drew and Sam's engagement party. They want to have an engagement party before the wedding."

Elizabeth:" Sam invited you?

Franco:" Yeah well, Drew actually did because he and I have come to sort of an understanding with the whole Jim Harvy thing, and he forgave me for pushing him down the stairs."

Elizabeth:" Oh okay. Did you respond?"

Franco:" Yes. I said we'd both go."

Elizabeth:" Oh okay."

Elizabeth:" When's the party?"

Franco:" It's May 13th."

Elizabeth:" Okay. I'll put it in my calendar."

Franco:" Okay."

The rest of the weekend was spent with Franco and the boys before getting Jake ready for the week in school. Franco's secret still continued to go untold.

Author's note:

A spoiler alert. Someone is gonna find Franco's phone in the next chapter and see the video. The engagement party will also happen and fireworks will happen at the party. Stay tuned!:).


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The last few weeks of April went back to normal for Franco, Elizabeth and the boys, especially for Jake. Things had taken a very positive turn once Jake came back from Cassadine Island. Kevin had a few more sessions where they talked about the events that unfolded on Cassadine Island, including the fact that his own Mother was capable of killing Helena. It's safe to say that even in the worse circumstances, Elizabeth wouldn't kill anyone, but when it came to her children and what Helena did was reason enough to have her killed. Helena should never messed with Elizabeth by taking Jake from her. After that last session, Kevin discussed ending Jake's therapy because he had made tremendous progress. He again told him how proud of him he was, as did Laura.

News spread about Elizabeth being the one to finally kill Helena, and she was declared Port Charles hero thanks to Lulu's article that she wrote. Elizabeth loved giving the interview and telling the story to her former sister in-law. Elizabeth still remained in the dark about what happened with Ava during the night of the art show.

A few weeks before the engagement party, Carly happened to see Franco at the Metrocourt one day. He was going to meet Ava there to discuss some more art pieces that he wanted to makefor the next art show. They loved how successful this one was and they thought it would be nice to plan another art show in New York City. Ava did all the booking and scheduling as well as the organizing Franco's paintings once they were finished, and she liked it that way. Ava and Franco were meeting for lunch there right at the bar. Carly walked over to Franco's table before Ava got there.

Carly:" Hey Franco, How are you?"

Franco:" Hey Carly, first of all, don't pretend to like me. I know you don't."

Carly:" You're a customer, so I will treat you as such. Can I get you something to drink?"

Franco:" Yeah, I'll take a beer."

Carly:" Okay."

Carly had this devious look in her eye that immediately got noticed by Franco. She called her bartender over to get Franco his drink. When he brought it over, Carly sat there next to Franco. Franco was deep in thought and didn't realize Carly took his phone. She heard about how successful his art show was last month and she wanted to see it for herself. She didn't want anyone to know what her plan really was. Who was she kidding? She didn't want to see any art pictures; she was having another court case for Avery to revisit the custody arrangement. She wanted to get something on Ava so that she and Sonny could keep custody of Avery. Ava hadn't changed one bit and this art gig was just a scam, and soon enough, carly found what she was looking for. She sent the video to herself and without Franco noticing, she put his phone back on the table where he had put it.

Carly:" Oh no! I see the little bitch coming now. Gotta go. Bye Franco Enjoy your beer and I'll send the waitresss right over."

Ava and Franco had a nice lunch and they were talking about feuture art projects. He told her that Elizabeth still had no idea, and Ava was glad. After lunch, Franco paid and they both walked out together. Boy was Carly gonna blab it. She was glad that she, Sam and Drew all made up despite it taking a while. She was more eager to accept the boundaries with Sam and drew than she was with Jason because she was always closer to Jason anyway. She hated that Elizabeth was dating Franco, and she knew that if she could expose Franco and Ava once and for all, that would surely get Elizabeth away from Franco. She didn't want Jason and Elizabeth together, and she didn't know how close they were getting, but if it meant Elizabeth was away from that psychoFranco for good, Carly would be very happy.

May 13th, the day of the engagement party thankfully was on a Saturday. Sam wanted everyone there. She wanted Elizabeth's boys there because she hadn't seen them in quite some time. Jason didn't go and that was fine. They decided to have the engagement party outside the Metrocourt because it was so nice out. She knew that Sonny and Carly would be there and she also accepted that Drew and Franco had become good friends and was happy to invite him. Elizabeth was glad to go because she wanted to address what happened with Jake to Sam. Sam looked beautiful that day. She wor her engagement ring proudly and still couldn't stop stairing at it. Their wedding was going to be in June outside on the beach, which she thought was perfect. She was wearing a nice black sundress which showed a little bit of cleavage, which Drew couldn't get enough of. Drew was wearing a nice suit and a tie.

As the guests arrived, Sam and drew happily greeted them. Julian and Alexis were also there to greet the guests. Lulu came with Dante and she was hoping she'd have another story before the night was over. A very pregnant Maxie also was there. As Sam hugged her, she began talking to Maxie.

Sam (hugging Maxie):" How are you feeling Maxie? Let me get you some water. Sit down."

Maxie loved being pregnant, but hated how big she was getting.

Maxie:" oh Sam, my God! If you could only see me, I look terrible! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love being pregnant, but look at how fat I'm getting! It was so bad today, I couldn't see my shoes! Lulu had to help me. It's okay though because I have these really cute flipflops, and they are all sparkly, and they match my toenale polish! They're lilacks and my flipflops are lilacks too. Aren't they cute?"

Sam loved the lilacks and as Maxie was talking, she was smiling at her.

Sam:" Oh Maxie, I know how hard it must be for you to get really big and swollen, but you look great, and it's so nice that you have Nathan with you. Drew was very sweet to me when I was getting bigger with Scoute. He was sweet during the whole pregnancy actually, and I know Nathan's the same way."

Drew came over to Maxie and gave her a hug and patted her stomach to say hi to the very active baby. Nathan looked like he was going crazy with Maxie and Sam's girlie conversation.

Nathan:" I'm gonna go and sit with Dante and Lulu for a minute okay?"

Maxie:" Okay. Don't stay too long with them because the baby misses you when you're not with me and so do I."

As Nathan found Dante and Lulu at their table, Lulu was getting a document ready and taking pictures of everyone at the party.

Dante:" Babe, can you put the camera and laptop away? I know you want a story, and you'll probably get one, but come on."

Lulu:" I wouldn't be a good reporter if I didn't capture every moment of this happy occasion. I'll stop when it's time to eat. How's that."

Dante (sighing while looking at Nathon):" Man, women."

Nathan:" I know, right? Maxie was just complaining to Sam about the pregnancy and then showing her damn flipflops. I mean, they're cute, but it's ridiculous."

Dante:" Oh I know. I'm glad that Lulu's not as annoying as Maxie can be sometimes. I'd lose my patients very quickly."

Nathan:" I'm a pretty patient person and even though it's cute when Maxie gets all winey and complains about how big and swollen she is, it's annoying that she'd do it in public like that, but this is Maxie we're talking about."

They both laughed.

At just the right time, the food came out and Nathon went back to sit with Maxie. Everyone with the exception of Maxie was drinking champagne. Olivia came out of the kitchen and decided to say grace before the meal. She thanked God for this wonderful meal and for great friends who could all come together to celebrate Sam and Drew.

Everyone was having a great time talking and eating. When Franco was done,he clincked his glass and Carly gave him the microphone.

Elizabeth:" Franco, don't embarrase me."

Franco:" Oh you mean I can't announcehow much I love you and that you're the heart and soul of General Hospital and announce all your accomplishments as a nurse? Come on! You're no fun! Okay."

He walked to Sam and drew and cleared his throat. Lulu was taking video and camera footage now because she was done with her dinner.

Franco:" Excuse me everyone, can I have everyone's attention please? Thank you. I know I'm not anyone's biggest fan, but I would like to propose a toast to Sam and drew. Over these past few months, Drew and I have become very close because of our childhoods. Neither of us remembered it until some stuff went down with Jim Harvy. Drew helped me deal with that, and for that, I will be forever grateful. Sam, I know I'm not your biggest cheerleader, but I want you to know that from the bottom of my heart, I apologize for everything I put you through with Jason, and I want to thank you for Drew's sake for allowing me and Elizabeth to come here to your engagement party. Congratulations to Sam and drew."

Everyone clinked their glasses and said a loud Here Here. Then, when Franco sat back down, Elizabeth decided to get up so she could talk to Sam and drew.

Elizabeth:" Congratulations. I'm happy for you guys."

Sam and Drew (at the same time):" Thank you Elizabeth. Hey, Jason told me about you going to Cassadine Island with him."

Elizabeth:" He did? How much do you know."

Sam:" well, I know enough to know why Jake seemed uncomfortable with me when I thought drew was Jason when he was faking the break ins, and I saw in the paper that you killed Helena. Good for you. I'm so glad that bitch is finally dead."

Elizabeth:" Sam, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. Helena also told Jake what you did to him when you stood by and watch Jake getting kidnapped and did nothing. I knew she always hated you, so it was no surprise that she'd do that. I just wanted to let you know that Jake has addressed everything in therapy with Kevin, and he still likes you."

Sam:" Elizabeth, none of this was your fault. That poor kid has gone through so much. I can't blame him for feeling uncomfortable with me, especially knowing how Helena controlled Jason and even Drew to do what she wanted."

Elizabeth:" Thanks Sam."

Sam:" The boys look great."

Elizabeth:" Thanks and Danny and scout look great too. She's getting so big!"

Sam:" oh I know. She's now starting to walk. It's great. She walks like she's drunk."

Sam, Elizabeth and drew both laughed.

Elizabeth:" Well guys, I'm gonna go back to my table now and sit with Franco and the boys, but I wanted to say congratulations and address everything with Jake with you. Thanks Sam again for being so understanding of everything."

Sam:" are you kidding? Helena's a miserable bitch and the fact that you killed her is even better. I'm so glad that she can't hurt anyone like this again, so thank you for murdering her."

Lulu was glad she caught the whole thing. She kept her comments to herself so that she wouldn't hear herself talking. Of course, her editor could edit that part out, but she couldn't believe it. She wished that she only taped that conversation during her article with Elizabeth, but it was mentioned briefly that she would talk to Sam. Lulu was still hoping for a scandalous story though, and she was soon gonna have one to write about.

During dessert, carly turned off the lights and everyone came inside the dining room because it was beginning to rain.

Maxie was starting not to feel very well, but she wanted a piece of chocolate cake, and she wanted it now. She was eating like a pig, but she didn't care.

Carly:" I hope everyone's enjoying themselves. Now, in just a few minutes, we're gonna get the dessert out and we are also gonna watch a movie."

Sam:" A-oh, Carly has something that's not gonna be good, and I guess, it shouldn't surprise me, because things always go down during special occasions like this."

Waitresses passed the chocolate cake to everyone and then got coffee for everyone. By special request, Maxie wanted some mint tea, and the waitress gave it to her.

Carly:" Alright! Is everyone ready to watch the movie? Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!"

She put the video right at the spot where Franco and Ava were concocting their plan to sleep with each other. When it got to the part where it actually happened, gasps were heard throughout the dining room.

Maxie (leaning over to Nathan):" Nathan, Nathan, Nathan! I think my water just broke. I need to go home and change my clothes."

Nathan (whispering to Maxie):" No Max, if you're water broke, you need to go to the hospital. Don't worry. We'll sneak out. Let's go."

As Maxie stood up, she doubled over in pain. Olivia ran over to Maxie to see if she was okay.

Maxie:" Ow! Okay, okay, okay. Nathan, I think you're right. I think we should ow! Oh God! I'm not gonna make it."

Olivia went to see if there were any doctors around to help. She knew Elizabeth was around and so she went to her table. Elizabeth was mortified. She wanted to curse carly for manipulating her so that she wouldn't be with Franco, but she couldn't. was this the reason why Franco wanted to get married because he didn't want her to know? They would definitely talk later, but right now, Olivia was headed over to her with a worried expression on her face. The video stopped, and Franco was filled with rage. He wanted to go and punch Carly, but he figured he would restrain himself.

Carly:" So, how does it feel Franco, huh? You claim to love Elizabeth and you put her through that? Elizabeth, I'm sorry I did that to you, but you needed to know that like Rick, Franco's a loser. You can hate me for it, but hate Franco more. He's the one who betrayed you, not the other way around. You were helping Jake out and Jason or not, I know you were doing anything in your power to help your kids. As mothers, that's what we do. Franco, I hope she dumps your lying ass, and you can go be with that miserable snake, Ava."

Olivia:" Elizabeth, honey, I'm sorry, but we need help. Maxie think she's in labor and she has about a month to go. She just told me."

Elizabeth was crying, but as soon as Olivia came up to her, she sniffed and blew her nose and wiped her teers and went into nurse mode.

Elizabeth walking to Nathan and Maxie:" Maxie? I need you to lie down. Can you get me some towels? Her water broke and it looks like the contractions are coming fast."

Nathan was worried. He didn't know what to do. Maxie was embarrassed.

Elizabeth:" Maxie, how long have you been feeling like this?"

Maxie (trying to speak):" It started when I was eating ow! Elizabeth, it hurts! Oh God! Ow! Nathan, I could curse you for putting me in this situ, Ow!"

Olivia ran with the warm towels to give to Elizabeth and Nathan.

Elizabeth:"Maxie, do you mind if I examine you? I need to see how dilated you are."

Maxie (in the middle of panting):" No. You're not checking me here. I need to go to the hospital where there are doctors and nur—ow!"

Elizabeth:" Maxie, you need to breathe okay? Just focus on your breathing until the contractions stop. That's it Maxie. You're doing great."

As Elizabeth checked Maxie, Nathan was talking to her trying to distract her from the pain. She told them that Maxie was already 9 centimeters dilated, so it wouldn't be too much longer.

Nathan:" Max, you're doing great. Just keep breathing. I love you. You're doing great, and don't worry. This little baby will be fine, and put it this way. It wouldn't be a Maxie birth if it wasn't born in strange circumstances. Whether it's a boy or a girl, this baby's going to be just like you I think."

Maxie:" I don't know about that. Nathan, I'm tired. I think I wanna go home now. I'll do this tomorrow. I'm so tired."

Maxie started to close her eyes. This made Nathan worry. He had never seen anyone doing that before.

Nathan (looking toward Elizabeth):" Is Maxie okay? Should she be doing that?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. If Maxie wants to close her eyes and doze off in between contractions, it's okay for her to do that. She's not passed out. Don't worry."

Maxie julted awake and immediately felt like she had to push. She grabbed Nathan's hand and began pushing.

Elizabeth:" Come on Maxie, I can see the head. A few more pushes and it will be out. You guys are doing great. One more big push. You can do it Maxie."

Then, everyone was chanting Maxie's name. Maxie was loving all this attention even though the pain was bad.

Maxie screamed as she gave one big push, and the baby was out! Everyone cheered. Elizabeth took the baby and suctioned his mouth and the baby began to cry.

Elizabeth (handing the baby to Maxie):" Congratulations Maxie and Nathan, you have a beautiful boy."

Maxie was crying. Nathan was emotional too. Even Dante and Lulu were crying.

Elizabeth:" Nathan, would you like to cut the chord?"

Nathan was shocked. He couldn't get over how tiny this miracle was, and that he created it with Maxie.

Nathan:" Yeah I would."

Elizabeth showed him how to hold the scissors and how to clamp the chord so that it could be cut properly. Once the chord was cut, she ordered Olivia to call 911 to take Maxie and the baby to the hospital to make sure they were okay. The baby was early, so they would need to put him in the nicu for a while just as a precaution. Then, as quickly as the ambulance came and loaded Maxie and the baby in, they left, and housekeeping cleaned up the dining room where Maxie had just given birth. Dante told lulu that he would go in Nathan's car to the hospital and she could meet him there later. They kissed before he left.

Drew (now sensing how awkward the situation now was turning thought it would be best to end the party.

Drew:" I think we've all had enough excitement for one day. I want to thank everyone for coming, and hope to see you all at the wedding in June."

Everyone said their goodbyes and left. As Franco drove home to their house, Elizabeth was quiet. Now that the adrenalin wor off after helping Maxie with the birthing process, she had time to think about what happened. She knew that Franco was caught in a lie, and that was unacceptable. Now, he would lose her for good. She would have forgiven it if circumstances were different and if it was something other than this. Anything was better than getting humiliated again by another man sleeping with another woman. Was this Lucky all over again? And to boot, Carly was responsible for this again; just like she was the first time lucky was caught sleeping with Maxie at Kelly's, and then, when she discovered that Rick planned for the fake guy playing Jake to finally be brought at the nurses ball. Elizabeth sure knew how to pick men that would always hurt her. Why was that? Was that all she deserved? If she were still considering dating Franco,he would have told her that she deserved better and for a while, she thought it was Franco. Why did she let herself fall for him? Maybe, everyone was right and she shouldn't have done that. She got out of the car and sat on the couch. She was still in her dress.

The kids went upstairs and Franco came back to sit with Elizabeth on the couch.

Elizabeth:" Franco, we need to talk. How could you do this to me, especially knowing how difficult it was for me to even begin to fall in love again after I lost Drew when I thought he was Jason? I can't believe for two years, I had allowed myself to feel this way about you, and now this? You kept lying over and over. I've given you chance after chance to tell me what was going on and you kept making up excuses. I've done this before where I got humiliated by having found out that the person I was either married to or in this case dating slept with another woman, and you did the same thing? What is wrong with you? I can't even look at you right now. I welcomed you in Jake, Cam and Aiden's lives, and even in mine, and this is the thanks I get for all I've done for you? All I've asked from you was complete honesty. What happened to you? What happened to us? Are you that jealous about my friendship and that Jake is getting closer to Jason that you had to try and make me see that I was the one for you? Franco, if you didn't trust me, you should have just told me that. I gave you no reason not to trust me. In fact, I had to reassure you that Jason and I weren't going anywhere and were just friends. There's no excuse for what you did. I'm sorry I ever thought I could ever date and agree to marry you when the timing was right. It's over Franco."

Franco (crying along with Elizabeth now):" Elizabeth, I know you're hurt and you have every right to be. I wanted to tell you, and I should have told you, but I couldn't. When I wanted to tell you, Ava swor—"

Elizabeth(interrupting franco):" I'm sorry, did you say Ava? Why the hell would you listen to her of all people. You pride yourself now on being a changed man. If you wanted to do what was right, you know what you should have done and you didn't."

Franco:" I know. Scott even told me I should have told you."

Elizabeth:" Okay, so you told Scott, but you couldn't tell me? Franco, what the hell is wrong with you. You know what? It's not worth me trying to figure you out anymore. I want you to pack your things and leave. I thought I knew you. I thought I could see the good in you, but you're like all the men I've chosen to be in relationships with, except for Drew. Everyone either chose other women to be with and left me for them, or slept with other women or found some way to betray me. I'm done. Leave."

Franco:" what are you gonna tell the boys? I get it that you're angry Elizabeth, but I still love them as if they were my own."

Elizabeth:" Oh, do I think I'm gonna tell them how you always disregard my wishes and how you ultimately betrayed me by sleeping with Ava? No, because they saw the video, remember? They were sitting right there. Were you not paying any attention to their confused expressions on their faces? They already know what a lying bastard you are, and I hope they never want to speak to you again. If they do, I won't stop them and it is their decision, but we're done. No amount of flowers, toast, or sweet talking is gonna make me change my mind. You can grovel at my feet, but the truth is, I'm not gonna fall for it. I'd rather be alone than get hurt by another man like you. Goodbye Franco. We were good while we lasted, but it's over forever. Pack your things and go."

Franco looked around the house before packing his things and getting ready to go. He said one last goodbye to the kids. They were sad to see him go, especially Jake, but neither of them, especially Cam and Jake liked how hurt their mother was. As Elizabeth watched Franco leave, she collapsed on the couch and sobbed. She composed herself and decided to call her grandmother to see if the kids could spend the night with her.

Audrey picked up the phone on the second ring.

Audrey:" Elizabeth! How are you darling?"

Elizabeth (trying not to sound too upset):" I'm doing okay. can the boys stay with you tonight? Franco and I broke up and I need some time alone."

Audrey was no dummy. She knew Elizabeth was upset.

Audrey:" Of course they can. Do you want to come too?"

Elizabeth:" No. I'm gonna take whatever is left of Franco's and give it away or maybe have him come and get the rest of his things when I'm out. I need to take a walk or a drive."

Audrey:" Okay darling, well, be careful. I love you."

Elizabeth:" I love you too Gram. We'll be there in a little while."

Elizabeth took her dress off and decided to take a long shower. She wanted to try to wash the hurt away, but she couldn't. All she could do was cry. She then put a pare of sweatpants and a light shirt. She reapplied some make-up so that Gram wouldn't see her swollen red eyes. She packed the boys up and told them they were staying at Gram's. They were really excited, but worried if she was going to be okay by herself. She said she'd be fine.

As they drove in the car to Gram's, the kids were quiet. Elizabeth loved driving. She wished that Jason would take her on the motorcycle and they could just drive no particular place, but for now, driving was good. She figured she would visualize she was on the motorcycle with him.

The boys got out of the car and Elizabeth came up with their bags. Audrey, upon seeing Elizabeth's tearstained face immediately took her hand.

Elizabeth:" Gram, I have the kids-"

She couldn't talk anymore. She immediately started crying. Audrey wrapped Elizabeth in a hug and took her to the couch.

Audrey (lovingly):" Aww it's alright love, here. Sit down. I'll make you some tea and we can talk about what happened tonight."

Elizabeth:" No Gram, it's okay. I need to get myself together. I'll be alright. Just grab me a tissue so I can blow my nose and dry my eyes okay?"

Audrey did as she asked.

Audrey:" Well for what it's worth, even though I supported your relationship with Franco, I never thought he was good enough for you darling. You're strong and you'll find someone worthy of you who won't hurt you, like I found with Steve. I love you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth:" I love you too Gram. Boys, be good for Gram okay?"

They all shouted to her at the same time and she left.

Jason was sitting in his apartment. He had just got an earful from Carly about what happened at the party when he heard a knock. He opened up the door to see Elizabeth looking devastated with tears running down her cheeks.

Elizabeth:" Jason, I'm sorry. I had no where else to go. The boys are with Gram, and I need a friend right now. Can we talk for a minute?"

Jason:" yeah. What happened? Wanna drink?"

Elizabeth:" yes. Water."

Jason gave her a glass of water and sat her down on the couch where he sat next to her.

Jason:" What happened? You're really upset."

Elizabeth:" Well, during Sam and Drew's engagement party, we ate dessert and Carly had a video to show us. Franco slept with Ava and it was filmed. I shouldn't have considered dating him two years ago, but he was the only one who gave a damn about what happened to me. Boy was I wrong. Everyone warned me against him and we weren't the most popular couple in the world, but we were happy. All that mattered was us and the boys. We didn't need anyone to be happy for us. Now, I found this out in front of everyone. Franco had been lying to me for about a month now, and now, the whole town knows, and I'm sure Carly's gloting about it and saying it serves me right. Jason, I can't take it. First Lucky sleeps with Maxie twice, then I went back to Rick and he lied and betrayed me just as we were about to get engaged, and now this? Why do I do this to myself. Why do I self sabotage like this? I fell in love after taking my time, and look where it got me. Maybe, I'm just better off alone because I'm just gonna get hurt again."

Elizabeth was crying histerically again. Jason held her in his arms.

Jason:" Shhh, Elizabeth, it's okay. don't make any decisions right now. You just got humiliated with a huge betrayal, and you need time to sourt things out like what happened with Lucky. Let me get you some more water."

Elizabeth and Jason talked for a while. They talked about the kiss they shared, and then, all of a sudden, feelings for both Jason and Elizabeth came overflowing. The tension just continued to build.

Elizabeth:" Jason, I was trying to deny what happened on the plane and tried to convince myself that it was just gratitude for coming with me to Cassadine Island to help Jake, but I think I had feelings for you right then and there. In fact, I think I had feelings for you longer than I wanted to admit. All these memories would come back to me when I saw you when we were together, but I pushed them in the back of my mind because I felt like we couldn't work because we're from two different worlds. Remember when I asked you if you thought things could be different now that the boys were older and you mentioned the Jeromes not having a mob war with Sonny's organization? I asked you that because I'm feeling more confident now that they're older. They'd be able to protect themselves against certain dangers, and I'd be willing to try to see if something could work."

Jason:" If you're sure that's what you want, then, we can go for it, but Elizabeth, we can't keep it a secret and you can't be afraid."

Elizabeth:" I was able to handle it; I just didn't like the violence and was always afraid for my children's safety. Even before having kids, I didn't like it much, but I never asked you to change your life for me. The only thing I wish you could have done all those years ago was tell me the truth about Sonny. You didn't have to lie to me. I could have kept it a secret."

Jason:" I know and I'm sorry. If we do get together, there are things that I won't be able to tell you about the business, and you'd just have to listen to what I say. If it means you'd need to leave the country for a while, then, you'll need to leave the country so that the boys can be safe. If not, then you should be fine."

Elizabeth:" well, I'd like to try. Jason, I never felt as close to you as I have gotten during the trip to Cassadine Island. Seeing you with Jake and Danny has definitely caused me to get more attracted to you romanticly. Now that franco and I are broken up for good, I'd like to try it with you eventually, if you'll have me."

Jason:" I know I shouldn't, but I want to try it with you too, Elizabeth, I've always loved you even when I was with Sam. Yes, I chose Sam, but she wasn't what my heart wanted. I'll always love Sam and she made me love like no other woman could, but I always felt like I couldn't have you because my life was too dangerous for you and you needed protection. That's why we always broke up because you would get scared if something bad happened, and then, when you were ready to try, something would happen and I'd get scared and push you away. I've seen a change in you Elizabeth and I like what I'm seeing. You're more confident and you speak up for what you want now. I'm at a point now where I think we should stop doing what we think everyone else wants us to do and we should do what we should have done a long time ago. I don't think we should do anything now, but boy do I want to! I want to remember what it felt like to make love to you. I missed you so much and like I said, I would think about you more than I probably should have."

Elizabeth:" No Jason, I feel the same way. I want to make love to you too and I'm ready to try. I'm ready to start a new chapter of my life. I won't be afraid because I know that you'll do everything in your power to try and keep us safe as a family. I know that it won't always be perfect, and that's okay. I thought about you more than I should too, especially when I would look at Jake. He looks so much like you. I want a life with you Jason and I think we can build something together, so this is me saying yes. Yes I will be your girlfriend, and yes, we can make love, and eventually, I'd love to be your wife. This time, we don't have to keep it a secret. I'm feeling better about this already. Jason, I know I shouldn't say this, but I love you."

Jason:" It's okay. I love you too."

And with that, Jason and Elizabeth began kissing passionately and before they had a chance to come up for air, their clothes were off and all over the place and they made love for the first time in a very long time. To both of them, it felt the same as it did that night in August when they conceived Jake. The difference was here, there was no guilt and shame over what they had done. Elizabeth had broken up with Franco, and Jason was single, so it wouldn't have mattered if they had sex or not. As soon as the sex was over, Jason looked at Elizabeth who had fallen asleep in his arms. He wanted to stay in that moment forever and so he gently carried her up to the master bedroom and placed her on the bbed. He gently kissed her forehead and crawled into bed beside her. He held her close all through the night and fell asleep.

Author's note:

We are coming near to the end of the story so the next chapters will be fluffy. I'm glad that you all enjoyed the story so far, and to the Jasam fans who had reviewed the first beginning chapters, I appreciate your reviews as well. I wrote this story the way I wanted it to be written on GH, and that's why there was a lot of angst with Jasam. To all my Liason reviewers, stay tuned and enjoy the next chapter😊.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up and realized that as she rolled over, she was beside Jason. Was this real or was she dreaming. The night seemed to drag on after finding out what Franco did to her, and then, like always, Jason provided her with the clarity she needed to do whatever needed to be done. She knew they had a conversation about starting a relationship, but was she really ready to jump into a relationship as quickly as her relationship ended with franco? Then, she'd hear it now; everyone would accuse her of sniffing around Jason and just using Franco's betrayal to manipulate Jason. She didn't want to deal with all that criticism again. It was bad enough that she was the town pariah after keeping drew's identity a secret when they all thought he was Jason, and now that Jason is really back, Carly, sam, Lulu, Maxie and the rest of them would all judge her as if she was doing something wrong. Jason woke up and noticed Elizabeth was awake. She woke earlier than she had thought she would given the long night she had with all the crying she had done.

Jason:" Good morning."

Elizabeth:" Good morning."

Jason:" How'd you sleep?"

Elizabeth:" Apparently like a baby, which surprised me considering the night I had. What about you? Did you sleep okay?"

Jason:" Yeah. I slept fine. You feeling better?"

Elizabeth:" Yeah, much, and I have you to thank for it."

Jason:" Elizabeth, you don't give yourself enough credit. You never have. You did this on yor own. You knew you needed support and instead of going at it alone with hardly anyone to come to you, you knew that I would always be there for you no matter what, and that's what I always have done. You always knew when to find me and even though I didn't always know how it worked for us to stay that connected, I always knew how to find you."

Jason:" I'm gonna make some breakfast. You stay here and rest a little while longer."

Elizabeth loved the way Jason was pampering her. Normally, she would have hated anyone making a fuss over her, but because of the horrible night she had, she needed it. Plus, the bed was so comfortable that she didn't want to leave it. She knew she would hate going back home where everything reminded her of Franco, but she knew she had to face going home at some point. She felt so much better and she was definitely falling in love with Jason. It was so easy for her to do that. Jason never judged her and she knew that he always loved her, even if the right thing was to let her go. They still loved each other no matter what kept them apart, and they both wanted this time to be different.

Jason came back in the room and got Elizabeth out of the bed. He made her some eggs and some coffee.

Jason:" How's your breakfast?"

Elizabeth:" It's delicious. Thank you."

Jason:" You're welcome. Elizabeth, there's something I want to talk to you about, and I was just thinking about this as I was making breakfast."

Elizabeth:" What is it?"

Jason:" Well, now that my life is now starting to really fall into place because I have my sons back and you by my side, I'm thinking about what I'm gonna do for a job. I know we wouldn't need the money, but I like working. I'm gonna talk to Sonny and ask to do more of the office stuff. I know I'm capable of being a mob enforcer and loved doing it, but where I haven't done it for so long, I can't be sloppy. I will do whatever it takes to protect my family, so I'll still have gards on you and the kids including Sam and Danny, but I don't want to necessarily carry out the hits unless it's absolutely necessary. What do you think?"

Elizabeth:" Jason, I'm shocked. I've accepted that you're Sonny's enforcer first, last and always. I don't want you to change your life just to make me happy. I want you to do what will make you happy. I have a job now, so even if you're not home with me when I get home all the time, I understand it now. I'm a nurse and can get called to the hospital on a moments notice, especially if they're short staffed and there's an emergency. I'm not gonna be pasing around the apartment, like I did when I was living at the penthouse with you and xander was trying to keep me occupied. I know that the mob isn't a game either. I'm willing to accept you for who you are."

Jason:" but what if it means I'm gone a lot because I'm helping Sonny or Carly."

Elizabeth:" Well, it comes with the territory. I'd never tell you to stop helping Carly. I know that you want to help her and she's been like family to you, especially because of Michael. I got pretty close to Michael when I was dating AJ for a while. He's a great young man. If we can't always make time for each other, we'll have to saver every moment we have with each other. That's all. It's kind of like the song that goes let's love like ours to keep."

Jason:" Ours to Keep?"

Elizabeth:" Yeah. I loved that song."

Jason:" I don't know if I know it. I'm not much of a music person. Can you sing it to me?"

Elizabeth:" are you serious?"

Jason:" You sang for me once before and it wasn't bad."

Elizabeth (blushing):" Oh my God! I was young and stupid then. I only sang to you because you wanted me to and I felt bad that you were held up in my studio because you got shot. Okay. Wait. I'll sing for you only if you'll let me paint a portrait of you."

Jason:" Okay deal."

Elizabeth:" That was easy. Do you promise if you let me paint you, you won't fall off any latters and sprain your ankle?"

Jason:" As long as I'm not painting a house or anything, I think we're good."

Elizabeth:" Okay."

Jason:" Okay now sing."

Elizabeth nervously cleared her throat and sang the chorus of "Ours to Keep."

Jason (jokingly clapping his hands):" Yay! Very good!"

Elizabeth laughed.

Elizabeth:" You're such a lyer. I can't sing for crap!"

Jason:" It was fine to me, and I'm sure when the kids were little, they liked it."

Elizabeth:" No, someone who can sing is Lucky. I'd rather save lives."

Elizabeth:" Oh and I can still paint. I will say the good thing about Franco is that he got me back into art again."

Jason:" good."

Jason:" do you ever get a chance to paint?"

Elizabeth:" No. I don't have time. I'm always busy with work and the kids."

Jason:" You should make time. You used to love art."

Elizabeth:" I guess I could start painting again once the kids are asleep, but once they're a sleep, I either want to watch some TV, read a book, or just go to bed myself because I'm so tired."

Jason:" Oh okay."

Elizabeth:" So when Franco was doing art, I told him that I would live vicariously through him."

Jason:" You shouldn't have to live vicariously through anyone. If you want to do art on the side, you should do it no matter what someone else is doing."

Elizabeth:" I know and one day, I'll get into it I think and I know where to start."

Jason:" are we back to wanting to paint me again? I told you I would let you, as long as it's just the two of us and nobody else will see it."

Elizabeth:" well, someone's gonna see it when it's done because it will be in the apartment, unless we go to the studio."

Jason:" Is the art studio still there?"

Elizabeth:" as far as I know it is, but Franco has one, and I know he'd let me use it. I'd just have to go when he's not there."

Jason:" No. I don't want you anywhere near him anymore with the way he hurt you. He should pay for what he did."

Elizabeth:" Jason, I don't want you hurting Franco just because he lied to me about sleeping with Ava. If he were to physically hurt me, then, I'd let you do away with him, but I can handle him. It's okay."

Jason:" Okay."

Elizabeth (looking at the time as she finished her coffee):" I hate to do this, but I'm gonna have to get ready to go. I have to pick up the boys from Gram's so that they can get ready for school and finish up their homework. I doubt they did it when they were at Gram's because Gram spoils them."

Jason laughed as Elizabeth was talking about the kids being spoiled. He could picture the boys not doing homework when they were with Audrey.

Jason:" That's funny. Okay well, take care. I'm gonna miss you."

Elizabeth:" I'm gonna miss you too. Jason, let's keep it a secret just for a little while okay? I don't want anyone judging me right now. I've already had to deal with that to probably last me a lifetime, so can we keep it a secret? I will tell the boys about us."

Jason:" I can do that. Plus, it will become obvious soon enough."

Elizabeth went in the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair. She felt so much better. She felt like she could concor anything now, even Franco. In fact, she hoped that if Franco were to come back, she'd be able to talk to him to say goodbye to him and not out of anger; just out of love. She still cared for him; just not in the romantic way. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him. She did want him to be happy, and that's what she would tell him.

When Elizabeth came out, Jason put her coffee cup and plate in the dishwasher.

Jason:" Elizabeth, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me okay?"

Elizabeth:" Okay. Oh, and let's talk about your ddecisions about the mob later okay?"

Jason:" Okay. I'll tell Sonny that we talked."

Elizabeth:" No don't tell him anything yet. He wasn't happy that we were together. I remember when Kate got shot when we were supposed to go to Italy, he couldn't wait to have me go in her room and look at her fighting for her life. He was yelling at me saying that's the kind of life I'd have with you and I needed to stay away from you. Even when I was pregnant with Jake and I wanted to tell you, he accused me of interfearing with you and Sam's relationship. He was right there when I got the paternity test results too, and well, you know the rest."

Jason:"Okay."

Elizabeth:" Jason, since I brought it up, I'll just tell you now. Just go about business as usual. I don't mind the gards, but you don't need to protect me that much. When we make it official, we can discuss having gards for the kids."

Jason:" Okay."

Elizabeth:" Thank you. Thank you for letting me have the chance to tell you how I feel. It means a lot to me, especially knowing the last time we broke up, you told me that we couldn't have contact, and I had to let you go."

Jason:" You could always talk to me, and even when you talked in rittles, I knew there were things you wanted to tell me like when you wanted me to help Xander."

Elizabeth:" Yeah. I guess, I should have come right out and said what I needed, but that was a long time ago."

Jason:" I know. Now do you think you could do that?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. Franco gave me that confidence to be able to do that. I know you don't like hearing his name, but being with him has made me grow a lot as a person. He let me be vulnerable when I felt like I didn't deserve to be. He also encouraged me to say how I was feeling when there were times I didn't want to, especially to him."

Jason:" That's good. I like this change in you."

Elizabeth:" me too. I'm gonna go now. Be careful Jason."

Jason:" be careful."

Elizabeth:" Always."

Jason:" Okay."

They shared a long kiss before Elizabeth closed the door.

As she drove to Gram's, she couldn't help but smile. She finally thought she and Jason's timing was perfect. Sometimes, it amazed her how things happened. Jason was right; if it was meant to be, it would happen, and since Franco slept with Ava and lied about it, she went to Jason the way she always had when things were wrong and she needed a friend, and they sealed the deal. She was grinning ear to ear when Gram saw her.

Audrey:" Elizabeth! You've certainly changed since I saw you last night."

Elizabeth:" Yeah I have. Jason helped me."

Audrey:" Helped? Oh no. Elizabeth, I've never cared for him with you. You deserve someone who's—"

Elizabeth:" gram, I love you, but I'm not a teenager. I'm a grown woman and if I want to be with Jason, I can make that decision. If I want to be with someone like Nikolas or lucky, I can do that too."

Audrey:" I know you can make your own decisions deer, but I don't think Jason's a good match for you, but if he's what makes you happy, you will have my blessing. I just want someone who will treat you right and put you first. Jason could unintentionally hurt you and the boys because of who he works for."

Elizabeth:" I know that, but this is a risk I'm willing to take. I wanted to be with him for so long, and the more we tried it never worked because the mob and circumstances were always keeping us apart. This time, the mob's not such a risk anymore, and Jason and I want to try now that we have a second chance."

Audrey:" well, alright, but if he hurts you again, will you promise this time will be the last and you won't go back to him?"

Elizabeth:" This is it for me Gram. One time and one time only. I'm done trying to turn myself inside out for a man. With Jason, I feel like this time, it will be different. I've changed since being with Franco. I'm more confident in myself and can speak up for what I want. Everything that happened broke things inside me, and franco picked me up."

Audrey:" Alright. Let me get the boys for you okay darling?"

Elizabeth:" Okay."

Audrey rounded up the boys and they all came down to see Elizabeth.

Elizabeth:" Hi guys, how was Gram's?"

Aiden:" good. I got to play a lot of video games and watch TV. Then, Gram read a story to me and I fell asleep."

Elizabeth:" That's great honey. Cam and Jake, did you finish all your homework?"

Jake:" I did because I didn't like the story that gram read to Aiden. It was borring."

Elizabeth laughed. She could completely understand. Jake was a little older than Aiden and Aiden was only seven. He would turn eight in July.

Elizabeth:"Cam, what about you?"

Cam:" No. I still have some left to do. I'll finish it tonight."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Give Gram a kiss goodbye, and she'll pick you up tomorrow before I come home."

They all kissed Audrey and walked out the door.

As the boys and Elizabeth returned home, Franco was there. The boys ran up to him and gave him a hug. He was getting his things out of the house.

Franco:" Elizabeth, hi."

Elizabeth:" Hi Franco. Can we talk for a minute or so?"

Franco:" sure."

Elizabeth:" Boys go in your rooms for a few okay? I'll get you some lunch later."

They all left to go into Cam's room to play a video game. This was good because it would give Elizabeth and Franco a chance to talk alone.

Elizabeth:" Franco, I wanted to apologize for how angry I was and the things I said to you. This doesn't mean I'm ready to take you back. You hurt me badly last night. All I want to say to you is that I want you to be happy. If it's with Ava, then you have my blessing. If it's with someone else, I wish you well."

Franco had more and more respect for Elizabeth every day. He was a fool to have lost her like this, but he knew that if he lied to her, they were over. Elizabeth said it and he should have listened to her.

Franco:" No Elizabeth, you shouldn't have to apologize for anything. You did nothing wrong. I did. I was the one who hurt you. Instead of telling you the truth and us working through it, I blew it by keeping a secret and listening to Ava. I wanted to tell you and I should have. You've always been able to see right through me and last night was no different. I was wrong, and I will forever regret that. You treated me with the utmost respect, and you believed in me when no one else did. You helped me grow as a person and helped me want to redeem myself. I will always be grateful to you Elizabeth. I want you to be happy too. I hope eventually, we can be friends again. I'll always let you use my studio, if you want to practice your art. I think you should make time for that if art is something you're still passionate about. I know you said you'd live for me through my art, but I want you to embrace it. You've helped me analyze my art and provided me with great insight. I want to seeyou painting when you can. I'll get the rest of my things and leave. I'm staying at Kiki's, and don't worry. I'm not going to badmouth you to her. I think you guys have a nice friendship and I don't want to ruin it for you."

Elizabeth:" Thank you Franco. Goodbye."

Franco:" Bye Elizabeth. Tell the boys I said bye and I'll see them around."

Elizabeth:" I will."

Franco closed the door and left Elizabeth alone. There was a part of her that wanted to just forgive him and take him back, but that was one of her deepest flaws. She always forgave too easily and trusted too easily. She didn't want to do that again. She wanted him to stew in his juices. Plus, she had something great starting with Jason, and now that she had this opportunity to be with him, she was going to take it. Elizabeth was on aroll. She felt really good about what happened, thanks to Jason. She found a new confidence she didn't know she had, and that's why she was able to let franco leave just now. She wanted to go talk to carly about what happened last night . She told the boys that she was running out for a few minutes, and she'd pick up lunch at Kelly's. Cam told Elizabeth everything they wanted and she left.

As she drove, she was trying to figure out whether she should go to the Metro court, or carly's house. She figured she'd call her to see where she was. She called the Metro Court to find out if she was there, and Olivia told her she had the day off, so she then went to her house. As she approached the door, she only saw Carly's car in the driveway, so she assumed that sonny was working. That was good because she wanted to talk to Carly alone. She knocked on the door and Avery ran to get it.

Avery:" who is it!"

Elizabeth:" It's Elizabeth. Can I come in?"

Avery's little hands opened the door and she ran to get carly.

Carly was annoyed. What the hell was Elizabeth doing here? This couldn't bbe good.

Carly(to Avery):" Avery, sweetie, why don't you go in your room and play with your dolls, and when elizabeth's gone, I'll come up and we can have a tea party okay?"

Avery:" Okay."

When she left, Carly and Elizabeth sat on the couch.

Carly:" What's going on? Why are you here? This can't be good."

Elizabeth:" Carly, I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night. Do you like humiliating me in front of everyone? Why did you do that?"

Carly:" First of all, yes, I like humiliating you. I've never liked you, and I never will. I did it because I knew Franco wasn't gonna tell you anything, and I wanted you to realize that Franco wasn't the man you thought he was."

Elizabeth:" yeah, but Carly, that wasn't yours to tell. Franco should have told me, and while I'm glad it's out, I think that was wrong of you. Even when you had Pete coming out at the Nurses ball as Rick and I were about to get engaged, you humiliated me. I looked like a fool then, and I looked like one last night."

Carly:" And that's my fault? Don't play the victim with me Elizabeth, you just go around sniffling and crying like a little baby, and always need someone to rescue you. So tell me Elizabeth, where did you go? Oh wait. I know your MO. You went to Jason didn't you. Did you conceive another child with another broken condom?"

Elizabeth was getting mad. She didn't like how Carly was treating her. What she was saying was way out of line.

Elizabeth:" Really Carly? I need someone to always rescue me? No. That's you, and it doesn't matter what I did last night. The point is, I wanted to tell you how I felt about what you did. I wish that you could have just told me instead of playing the video like it was a movie to celebrate drew and Sam's engagement. Oh, and to answer your question, yes, I did go to Jason's last night. I needed a friend and he was there. Carly, you're not Jason's only friend, so stop acting like you own him. He can come to your aid whenever he wants because that's what friends do for each other, but you're not in a romantic relationship with him, so stop acting like you are."

Carly wanted to throw up. She couldn't believe this bitch was telling her how she should act around Jason. Carly knew better and she knew exactly why Elizabeth was telling her this. She wants Jason! The fucking nerve of her!

Carly:" Oh my God! Look at you!you're grinning from ear to ear talking about Jason again like you're in high school, and that's because you're dating him aren't you. Wow! You don't stop do you. Is that why Sam divorced Jason? I thought it was drew making her do these things, but now I know who the real culprit is. It's you. Ya know, you fucking kill me Elizabeth. You lie to keep Jason, now Drew's identity a secret from everyone, and now you think you can just take Jason because he's back and not with sam? What the fuck is wrong with you! I thought Ava was bad, but you're just as bad."

Elizabeth:" Carly, shut up! You have no right to judge me for the things I've done. You and Sam have always acted sanctomonious and like you're better than everyone else. You both don't pay any consequences for your actions at all. People just automatically forgive you guys for everything you've done, yet treat me like the town pariah. Carly, I'm not perfect, and neither are you and neither is Sam. I'll tell you this. When I had my affair with Nikolas, I lost Lucky and him to other women. Then, when we thought drew was Jason, and I lied, I lost him to Sam. Then, I lost my house, Nikolas and my best friend sabrina. I'm not saying that because I thought I lost Jason forever, that's why everything else in my life was ruined, but all those things made me take a hard look at myself. I realized that eventually, I could pick myself up, and I moved out of Nikolas's house and made the choice to get a house all on my own. I didn't need a man to rescue me from myself. In fact, Franco and I didn't start really dating until he and Jake brought me a toaster, and that was when I was already in my house. You've always had sonny to come back to, and sam had her family, and drew. For a while, I had no one who was gonna support me and rightfully so. I did some pretty horrible things, but I've never put those I loved in danger."

Carly:" Really? How about when you messed with Danny's paternity test, huh, and danny was with that lunatic Heather. What would you call that?"

Elizabeth:" Carly, all you need to know is that Jason forgave me for that. I had no idea that Danny was gonna be kidnapped by Heather. When I knew that, I was at the hospital that day, and I helped Jason and Sam get him back. When Jason saved Danny and he and sam got back together before he left, I was happy for them. I could have done a lot worse, but I'd never hurt a child, and thank God you never hurt any of your kids, but to say I'm as bad if not worse than Ava is cruel. I never murdered anyone in cold blood the way Ava had, and I'd never tampor with anyone's meds either, so before you want to start making false accuzations that aren't true, take a look at yourself. We all make mistakes and aren't perfect, so stop trying to act like because you're who you are, everything that you do that's wrong is okay. Oh, and by the way, Jason and I did have sex, and it was amazing!"

Carly couldn't believe this. For the first time in her life, she was sspeechless, and to boot, after Elizabeth told her about her and Jason's romp in the hay, she walked out leaving carly stunned. Was Elizabeth right? Did she think she was perfect? Yes, she did, but unlike that miserable twit, she never pretended to be perfect the way others have like Elizabeth. Elizabeth came back in because she had one more thing to say to her.

Elizabeth:" carly, I have one more thing to say to you. I'm only gonna say this once, and I'll leave. I've never claimed I was innocent and perfect. Lucky held me to that standard. You remember when I came to town as a rebellious teenager, I wasn't perfect then, and I'm not perfect now. The rape changed me, and I wanted to be a better person. I cleaned up my act, and then went about my business. After having Cam, I wanted to slow down even more, because unlike you, I actually care abouthow my actions can effect my kids. I work as a nurse to support my family, which is more than I could ever say about Lucky. I raised my kids basically as a single mother, and if that makes me perfect just because I never had postpardom depression, and things seemed to fall in my lap so easily, that's your own assumptions; no one else's. Things weren't always easy raising the three boys alone, but I did it. I wasn't perfect , so get that out of your head. I've made mistakes and will probably continue making mistakes, but so will you. I'm just a lot nicer about it and I don't go throwing false accuzations around, or try to do things just because I can, or just because I'm a nurse. You and Sam do that. You guys think that you're above the law and everyone else. That's why Sam thought she could break into Nikolas's house just because she's a PI and wanted to try to figure out what Hayden and Nikolas were hiding when they thought drew was Jason. Stop trying to think that when you guys do something, you bare no consequences for the things you do. It doesn't work that way. I'll show myself out now. Bye."

Elizabeth left and again Carly was stunned. That little bitch. How could she leave without giving carly the chance to get the last word out? The nerve! Carly just sat and let Elizabeth's words sting. She didn't want to admit it, but Elizabeth was right; things probably weren't easy for her raising her boys by herself, and Carly couldn't believe she was actually thinking like this, but she started to get a bit of respect for her. Elizabeth wasn't always there for the kids because she was working double shifts to try to make ends meet. Carly, being that she was with Jax and Sonny didn't have to worry about any of the financial stresses of working double shifts, because she had money from Sonny's organization, and Jax building the hotel and owning it now, and so did Sam. Carly didn't want to admit it to herself, but she felt bad for Elizabeth that she did all that stuff alone. Why was she feeling like this? She shouldn't have let that twit get to her; that's all this was, right? Yeah. She'll just chock it up to that. Elizabeth was trying to get to her and she wasn't gonna let her. She then decided that she was gonna go and play with Avery.

Sonny was in his office when Jason came in. He noticed that Jason seemed a lot happier. He thought it probably was because he was happy for Sam and drew and as brothers, they were getting closer. He hadn't seen much of him since he left to go to Cassadine Island with Elizabeth and Jake. Maybe, Jake was doing better and that's why he was so happy? Sonny didn't know, but he liked the change in him. Jason had been miserable for months dealing with picking up the pieces of his life being that Sam and Elizabeth had moved on.

Sonny:" Jason, it's good that you're back. How are you?"

Jason:" I'm good. My life's finally starting to make sense again."

Sonny:" Oh that's good. How's Jake? Doing better? I know that was hard for you."

Jason:" Yeah. He's really good. Dr. Colins doesn't think he needs therapy anymore."

Sonny:" That's good. So, how's elizabeth doing? She was pretty upset last night when she left."

Jason:" Yeah she was. She came over to my house last night."

Sonny:" Oh no. Did she say she wants to be with you again? Jason, she can't handle—"

Jason:" Sonny, she could handle it. She was just scared and didn't like it. Her biggest issue was that I lied to her and she knew that I was your mob enforcer first, last and always. She's changed since the past five years. Now that Jake's older and even though he'd always be a target, she's willing to take that risk, and I'm willing to take that risk with her."

Sonny:" well, that's up to the two of you, but I'm just warning you that if something happens, she's gonna want to leave because she'll get scared."

Jason:" she was scared for her children and I can't blame her. Now that the mob hasn't been as active and there hasn't been any mob wars, she's willing to try and I want to try too. I've wanted her for a long time but because I thought my life was too dangerous, she didn't question it."

Sonny:" Okay, but just be careful and don't get sloppy if there's a mob war."

Jason knew that he went back on his word that he would keep the relationship a secret for a while, but little did he know Elizabeth let the cat out of the bag to carly. As he went back to his apartment, he couldn't stop thinking about last night. He missed her. He wanted to hear her voice, and so he decided to call her.

Elizabeth was in the middle of heading to Kelly's when she heard her phone ring. It was Jason. She had the bluetooth on her phone so that she could talk hands free.

Elizabeth:" Jason? Hey."

Jason:" I needed to hear your voice. I miss you."

Elizabeth:" I miss you too more than I want to admit."

Jason:"I talked to Sonny and I shouldn't have, but I told him about us."

Elizabeth:" Yeah, well, I let the cat out of the bag too. I went to stop by carly's to confront her about the way things happened with me and Franco last night, and we were arguing as usual, and it just came out. I rubbed it in her face that we spent the night together, because she drove me to it. She was asking me if I had spent the night with you and used a condom. I got so angry that I just let it roll off the tung."

Jason:" It's okay. I'll talk to Carl—"

Elizabeth (interrupting Jason):" Jason, you don't need to run damage control where carly and I are concerned. I can handle her and hold my own. I don't need to be rescued from Carly. She doesn't scare me."

Jason:" That's good."

Jason:" Sonny warned me to be careful and not let my work get sloppy if there's a mob war."

Elizabeth:" I know he has reservations about me, and that's fine, but sometimes, I just wish that everyone could just leave us alone."

Jason:" I know."

Jason:" How are the boys?"

Elizabeth:" They're good. I talked to Franco and we had a nice conversation. He's allowing me to move on peacefully. We both wished each other well. There are still things that I'll miss about franco, and one of the things is that we could always have an honest conversation."

Jason:" That's good that he's letting you make your own decisions about what to do with your life."

Elizabeth:" I'm pulling up to Kellys now to get the kids lunch. I'll talk to you later okay?"

Jason:" Okay. I love you."

Elizabeth:" I love you too."

She hung up the phone and went into Kelly's.

After she got the food, she wanted to drive to the cemetery to visit Emily's grave. She always visited her every time she got the chance. Emily was her best friend and she still remembered the day she died like it was yesterday. Emily was the kind of best friend who not only wouldn't judge her, but she would tell Elizabeth things even that she may not have wanted to hear. The thing she loved about Emily too is how forgiving she was. She wanted to tell her about her relationship with Jason. Emily wanted them to get back together, and hoped they could finally work things out. Now, she couldn't wait to tell her.

She stopped at the grave and admired the new plant that someone put on her grave. She assumed Monica did that because she would visit her grave too. Monica and Elizabeth were the only ones who came to visit the grave as much as possible. She nelt down to fix the plant as it looked as if it might tip over.

Elizabeth:" Hi Emily, Your flowers look beautiful. Guess what. I have something to tell you. I'm finally doing what my heart is telling me, and I should have done it a long time ago. Em, I'm back with Jason. This time, it feels different. The mob has calmed down quite a bit, and now that Jake's older, I don't think it's that much of an issue anymore, and I'm willing to take that risk now. Jason came back as you know, and now that he's changed his priorities a bit, _I'm willing to try it with him again. He divorced sam and this time, the relationship isn't a secret one. We're in it for the long hall and that's how it's gonna stay. Em, I miss you so much. I think about you every day still. I know you probably wouldn't have been happy that I dated Franco, but he was good to me, and you're such a forgiving person that I know you would have forgiven him too. I love you. I'll come by soon okay?"_

Then, Elizabeth saw a shadow from a distance. She didn't know who it was because she was nealing down, but as the shadow became closer, she realized who it was. It was Jason. She didn't really pay attention to who it was, and she started to cry. She cried for Emily. She missed her so much and was killed in the worse way possible and by someone they all knew. The memory still felt as fresh as it did when she had to give Nikolas a tranquilizer as he was holding her. She would never forget that. Jason came up to her and lifted her up.

Jason:" Shhh, it's okay. I know. I miss her too. I come here when I need to think sometimes."

He gave her a tissue and they just stood like that for a few minutes.

Elizabeth:" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'll let you visit with Emily. You don't need to comfort me. I'm okay."

Jason:" You need to stop apologizing for everything you do. It's fine that you cried. She was killed in a horrific way and we'll never forget it."

Elizabeth:" I told her about us. I think she'd be happy for us."

Jason:" You do? That's good. I think so too."

Elizabeth:" Okay, I have to get back to the boys, but you go visit with Emily, and we can talk later okay?"

Jason:" Okay. talk to you soon. I love you."

Elizabeth:" I love you too."

She went to her car and drove to her house. When she went inside, she called the boys and set their lunches on the table.

As they were eating, Elizabeth felt this would be the perfect opportunity to tell them about Jason.

Elizabeth:" Boys, there's gonna be some changes happening. I want you guys to know that yes, Franco moved out today, but we're still gonna be friends. It's not gonna be too easy to avoid him because I'll see him at work. Cam, do you remember Jason?"

Cam:" Yeah. Why?"

Elizabeth:" Well, I was over his house last night after I dropped you guys off at Grams, and we were talking. We had decided to try again. I know you guys don't understand a lot about me and Jason, and you don't have to, but all you need to know is that before any of you were born, I tried dating him, and it didn't work out. Then, when Jake was born, I wanted to try again after divorcing Lucky. When you were kidnapped by the Russians, that was it for us. Jason told me that we would never work and that the danger would always be there. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if something were to happen to you boys, and he told me that I couldn't have any contact. Then, he went about his life and I went about mine and tried to remarry Lucky, and you know how that turned out. Now that Jason's back after five years, we feel the timing's right and we want to try again. Things have settled down where the mob is concerned, and we're both willing to have another go of a relationship. How do you feel about that?"

Jake was smiling. He got what he wanted. He wanted his parents together. He liked Sam, but he didn't necessarily want to go visiting with Sam and Jason every other weekend or so. This was perfect because eventually, they could just all be a family and Danny could visit with them.

Jake:" Yay!"

Cam:" I have a question. So after the fire that I started at our old house, whenever you would drop us off at Gram's and come back later, or when Lucky was with us, were you going to see Jason?"

Elizabeth:" Yes."

Cam:" I like Jason. I just want you to be hhappy. I remember when you used to cry a lot and I didn't know why. I'm getting older now and I think I'm starting to get it. You and Lucky weren't happy for a long time, and even when you were with Nikolas when Aiden was born, it didn't seem like you were really happy. I thought out of everyone you were in a relationship with, Franco was the right one for you, but obviously, he wasn't. I just want you to finally be happy, and if it's with Jason, good. He was always nice to me, and I know you always felt good being with him. I love you."

Elizabeth did feel bad about how her relationships with men effected Cam. Now that he was older, he was beginning to understand things. After all , he was gonna be fourteen next month. She couldn't believe her baby was getting so big. She reached over to squeez his hand.

Elizabeth:" Cam baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone through men like they were candy. Let's just say that when it comes to relationships, don't learn from me. I'm no expert. Maybe, you should talk to someone else when it comes to girls. We can get crazy sometimes."

Cam:" I know, I mean look at what happened with me, Emma and Spencer. That was dumb. I still love her, but now that she's in California, she probably has a boyfriend already."

Elizabeth:" I hope not. She's too young and so are you."

Cam:" Okay well, I don't have one, but anyway, I'm fine with you and Jason, and I know Aiden will be too."

Elizabeth got up from her chair and hugged her son again. She was so thankful that her boys were so happy for her and that she could have a mature conversation about this.

Cam:" Mom, there's only one thing I need from you. Can you stop calling me baby? I'm not a baby anymore."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Sorry. It's just a habbit."

Cam:" It's okay. Jake and Aiden, wanna play another video game?"

Elizabeth realizing it was only Saturday allowed Cam to have one more night off, but told him that on Sunday, he would have to finish his homework, so as they went to play video games, Elizabeth went to clean up their lunch.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The rest of the month of May came and went and was uneventful for everyone surprisingly. Jason and Elizabeth's relationship, however was quickly progressing. Carly didn't like it at all, but she managed to keep her distance. She had enough on her plate dealing with a teenager like Josslyn, who was very similar to herself. Drew and Sam were busy planning their wedding. She wanted Jason there because she noticed how close they were getting as brothers and that was great. She figured she'd call Jason to see if he'd like to go to their wedding. By this point, everything was set for the wedding, except for whether Jason wanted to come or not. She knew he probably wouldn't want to go to the reception, but she figured she'd take a shot at asking anyway. She diled his number and he answered the phone.

Jason:" yeah?"

Sam:" Jason? Hey. How are you?"

Jason:" I'm good. How are you?"

Sam:" I'm doing okay. I have a question for you. I noticed that you and drew are getting closer and I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my wedding? Jason, I know we're done, but I'd like for you to be there too."

Jason:" Okay, but do I have to stay at the reception?"

Sam (laughing):" No, you don't have to stay long. You can go after we cut the cake,or during our going away song. How's that?"

Jason:" Good."

Sam (jokingly):" And don't worry, I won't push and ask if you could be Drew's best man. He's got that covered."

Jason:" That's good."

Sam:" It's not when I tell you who it is. It's Franco."

Jason:" Oh really? I wanted to ask you why you invited him to your engagement party?"

Sam:" I did it for Drew. Jason, it's not all about me. I learned to accept that Drew and Franco had a past as kids and they bonded over it. They wer friends as kids, and I thought it would be nice for drew to have not just my friends there, but his too, like Curtis and Franco. You don't have to sit with him though. I know you. You'll have a table in the back."

Jason:" I thought you were having it at the beach?"

Sam:" Yeah well, I looked at the weather and it's gonna rain, so we're having it at Sonny and carly's."

Jason:" Oh okay."

Jason:" I'll see you then. When is it and can I bring a plus one?"

Sam:" Yes. You can bring a plus one. Thanks Jason for doing this. It will mean a lot to Drew and it means a lot to me. The wedding is for June 8th."

Jason:" Okay. I'll be there."

Sam:" How's Elizabeth doing? I felt really bad about how things went at our engagement party."

Jason:" She's doing good."

Sam:" That's good. Danny's doing good too. He missed you when you went to Cassadine Island, but he's glad that you're home."

Jason:" Oh okay. I'll spend time with him as soon as the weekend comes."

Sam:" Okay. I'll get him ready, or hey, if that doesn't work, do you think you could take him while Drew and I are on our honeymoon? We're gonna spend a week in Colorado, and then, go to Hawaii."

Jason:" Oh. That's good. I can take him then. When would you leave?"

Sam:" The night after our wedding. I already purchased the tickets."

Jason:" Oh okay. Well then yeah. I'll take Danny for the two weeks you're away. Who's watching scout?"

Sam:" Monica. Danny gets bord with Scout sometimes because she can't do everything that he wants to do."

Jason (laughing a little):" Okay."

Jason:" see you at the wedding. Good luck."

Sam:" Thank you Jason."

Jason hung up the phone and went about his day.

On June 8th, Jason and Elizabeth were getting ready for the wedding. He wasn't too happy about going to the reception, but he made a promise to sam that he would go and stay at least until they had some cake. Jason didn't want to tell Sam that he and Elizabeth were in a relationship because he knew she would find out soon enough. Sam wanted Jake there, but he didn't want to go. Elizabeth found out from Drew that Jake and Danny were going to be the ring barers, and so she told Jake that he had to go because being a ring barer is a very important job.

Sam was nervous, but excited at the same time. Alexis, Molly and Kristina all helped her get ready, and Franco helped Drew. When Sam came out, she came in wearing a white dres with short sleeves and spegheti strapps. Because it was June and a particularly hot day, she figured that would be perfect. Drew couldn't see her and she didn't want to draw any of those superstitions that were always talked about during weddings. She wanted this wedding to be perfect. They got a minister to ifficiate the ceremony because it was at Sonny and Carly's and neither of them were really the church type.

They all made it to Sonny and Carly's, and then after Sam and Drew walked in, the minister began to speak.

Minister:" Dearly beloved, we are gathered hear to witness this man and woman in matrimony. If anyone can show just cause as to why they shouldn't be married, speak now, or forever hold his peace."

He said a prayer and then allowed the couple to exchange vows.

Sam:" Drew, when I first met you, I knew there was something special about you. Yes, I always felt a special connection to you just like I felt when I was with Jason. The thing that really attracted me to you was how you were so willing to put me and Danny first. You put us above Sonny, carly and even the mob. Now, I get it that was before you found out who you really were, but I'll never change anything about those times. Drew, you made me find love after Patrick and even though you and Jason are twin brothers, there are some differences. I love you andJason's memories or not, I think if I had met you knowing who you were, I'd choose to be with you in a heartbeat. I love our children, and I can't wait to see what the rest of our lives have in store for us. I know that together, we can get through anything. All I have to do is take your hand, and I'll be fine. When I got sick, you were the one to encourage me to get help for my illness, and I will never forget that. I love you Drew Cane, and I'm honored to be your wife."

Drew:" Sam, I loved you from the moment I knew that I was Jason when my memories came back. Even when we found out who I really was, you made it a point to stand by me and help me figure out who I am. You never gave up on me when you could have just gone back to Jason. You told me that I was your hero and I'll never forget that. I don't know if you told me that because of my military background, but I'll take it. You've shown incredible strength both when you gave birth to scout and then when you survived Toxoplasmosis. Sure, we could say all that happened because I thought I was Jason and our love was that powerful, but that wouldn't be right. Sam, you're a great piller of strength and once you're determined to do something, whether it's a case you're working on as a PI, or it's surviving falling to your death which put you in labor, that shows just what a strong woman you truly are. I didn't know you during your past, but I can tell how much you've grown as a person, and I can't wait to grow as a person myself, and I know that we can do it together. I love you honey, and am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you as my wife by my side. Samantha Mccall Cane, I'm gonna say it right here, right now. I do."

Sam was overwhelmed and crying. She was crying happy tears. She didn't realize how much Scout's birth effected drew, and she also didn't realize how strong she actually knew she was until Drew pointed it out.

Minister:" Now, can I have the exchange of rings?

Jake and Danny brought the rings over to the minister.

Minister (handing the ring to Drew):" With this ring, I the wed."

Drew:" with this ring, I the wed." He then placed the ring on Sam's finger.

Minister (turning to Sam):" With this ring, I the wed."

Sam (in a shaky breath):" With this ring, I the wed" and she slipped drew's ring on his finger.

Minister:" Now by the power invested in me by the state of Port Charles New York, I now pronounce you man and wife, and well deserved. You may kiss the bride"

They shared a passionate, but quick kiss and everyone cheered. After the ceremony was over, the minister walked out before congratulating the happy couple, and Carly ushered them out for pictures. Jason wanted no part of it, so he decided to stay inside.

Carly still couldn't get over the fact that Jason was sitting with Elizabeth as the ceremony was going on. She hated it, but Jason seemed happy. She figured a little while later into the night, she would talk to Jason about this sudden arrangement. She'd fix them.

The wedding went smoothly, and Carly got the Chinese food delivered from Noodle Bbooda. Both drew and Sam, just like Sam and Jason loved getting Chinese food. Carly also got a DJ for them and everyone enjoyed dancing to the music. Molly was there with TJ, as was Kristina and Parker, much to Alexis's chagrin, but she learned to accept it just as she needed to accept sam marrying Jason. As the bride and grume came back in for dinner, which was buffet style the way the Chinese food was laid out, the DJ wanted to announce them and play their wedding song.

DJ:" Ladies and gentleman, may I please have your attention! Please give me the pleasure to announce the happy couple, Mr. and Mrs. Drew Cane as they have their first dance on the floor together as husband and wife."

As their song played, everyone just sat and watched them. Elizabeth was getting misty-eyed looking at them. Sam and Drew looked so in love. Maxie was stairing at them too and she was marvling at the nice work she had done with planning the wedding with Carly. She planned Sam's dress, as well as the food and the flowers. Carly just helped with the dJ and hosting the wedding. Nathan was sitting with Maxie and thoughts turned to when they got married. That night was so perfect, just as Sam and Drew's was. This had been a tricky month for Maxie, because it hadn't been a month since her baby was born. She was breastfeeding him, so she needed to make sure she had a place to go so that she could do it properly. She was a nervous Mom. This was all new territory for Maxie, because she didn't have Georgie when she was born.

Nathan:" Don't they look perfect?"

Maxie:" Yes they do. It reminds me of our wedding. Do you remember how happy we were?"

Nathan:" Of course I do Max. How's the little guy doing?"

Maxie:" Oh, he's doing great. He's sleeping. I swear Nathan, James I think is gonna have your personality. He's quiet now, but you wait. When he's hungry, that's when it's all over."

Nathan:" Max, I know and I love it. I love you. I'm so glad that after all we had gone through just to be together, we're where we are now; married and we just had our Son. Oh and if I didn't do it before, I want to thank you for naming the baby after me."

Maxie:" I wouldn't have it any other way. Nathan, you saved me again from myself after I went through such a dark time in my life after losing Georgie to Ellie and Spinelli. I don't know what I'd do or where I'd be without you, so I had to name the baby after you, and it's perfect."

Nathan:" Well, Thank you, and awesome job planning the wedding too."

Maxie:" Oh I know, right? I mean, it wasn't really that hard. All I really had to do was use my connections both from Connie and now Nina to get everything I wanted. Sam told me the colors she wanted and I did exactly as she planned, and I think James brought me good luck. There were no mishaps this time like there was when I planned her wedding to Jason. I lost her engagement ring, and from there, things went bad to worse, and then, they had the nerve to basically elope. I mean, how could they do that! Oh well, this time was better"

Nathan loved it when Maxie got like this. He thought it was so cute.

Nathan:" Well, Max, let's just focus on the here and now okay? We're here with James, and sam and drew look so happy and in love."

Maxie: " You're right."

Lulu was there too to support sam and drew. She wanted Dante to come with her, but he got called away to a very intense murder investigation which lasted well into the morning, so he needed to sleep. It was okay though, and Peter gave her the night off because of how good her stories were and the decent money she had been making. She saw Maxie and decided to go over to her so that she could meet the baby.

Lulu:" Hi Nathan. Maxie, hi! Is this the baby? Oh my God! He's so beautiful! I wanna eat him up!"

Maxie:" Wanna hold him?"

Lulu:" Yes I Do. Come here! Oh my God! He's still so tiny! How are you feeling after all that?"

Maxie:" I'm fine. We just could use a little extra sleep, but we're good."

Lulu:" That must have been scarey seeing him in the nicu."

Maxie:" It was, but we got through it. He didn't need to be there for too long."

Lulu:" I'm glad. I need to take a picture of him so that I can show dante. I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you. It's just, work's been so busy and I've had quite a few stories to work on."

Maxie:" It's fine. We can plan a play date with Rocco and Charlotte and we can all chat and you can visit with the baby. I'm sure they'll love him."

Lulu:" Oh yeah. Rocco's very excited to have another playmate. I haven't told Charlotte yet, because she's with Nina and Valentin."

Maxie:" I'll never understand what Nina sees in that psycho, or any of the Cassadines. I think the only one who was decent was Nikolas."

Lulu suddenly turned away and began to cry. Maxie immediately noticed and felt bad.

Maxie:" Lulu, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry by mentioning Nikolas. It's just, he was the only decent one in that family. That's all."

Lulu:" It's okay. I just can't help but cry or get angry when someone mentions him or when I think about him. It feels so fresh still, and I still can't believe that Valentin killed him in cold blood for no reason at all."

Maxie:" well, I wish that Charlotte was dante's child and not his, but whatever. What do I know? I'm glad that it worked out for you in the end and you're able to share custody."

Lulu:" Thank you. Oh, let me take a picture."

Maxie:" No, let me. He likes you. He's comfortable with you and you're not gonna be able to opporate the phone with him in your arms. Okay baby boy, look up. This way."

Maxie snapped a picture of Lulu and James. He looked so cute that she had to snap a few more. Baby James suddenly became the baby of the hour instead of sam and Drew.

Lulu:" Thanks Maxie. I'm gonna text Dante the picture now. I'm gonna get some Chinese food. They're better be some leftover so that I can take some to Dante when I get ready to go home."

Maxie:" There better be. I mean, I ordered enough for an army."

Lulu:" I can tell. Nathan, do you want me to get you and Maxie some food?"

Nathan:" No thanks Lu. I got it."

Lulu:" Okay."

Later, everyone was eating their food. Drew and Sam were sitting with alexis, Molly, Kristina, Parker and Julien and TJ. Elizabeth and Jason were sitting at their own table, and Jason went up to get their plates. He saw Sam getting food for herself.

Sam:" Hi Jason, Enjoying yourself?"

Jason:" Yeah. It's good. You look happy, which is what I wanted for you."

Sam:" I am. I noticed that you and Elizabeth are getting closer by the way you're looking at her. Jason, is she making you happy, and what if there's a mob war? Is she gonna be able to handle that? I'm not buying this crap that she can handle it. She worked before and couldn't handle that you couldn't make time for her, so what makes you think this time will be different?"

Jason:" sam, it's not your concern. What I choose to do with Elizabeth isn't up to you. You can still care for me and look out for me, but beyond that, you don't have a say in what Elizabeth and I decide to do."

Sam:" You're right. I'm sorry Jason. It's just that I don't think she's the one for you, and even though I divorced you, I still feel that way."

Jason:" You're not having second thoughts about drew, are you?"

Sam:" definitely not. I just think you deserve someone better than Elizabeth; someone who's stronger than her. That's all."

Jason:" well, I appreciate your concern, but I don't oe you, carly, sonny, or anyone an explanation as to who I want to be in a relationship with, except for me and Elizabeth."

Sam:" okay that's true. I just want you to be happy. This effects Danny too and I want to make sure that elizabeth's gonna be able to parent him properl—"

Jason:" Sam, stop. You have a right to be concerned for danny's safety, but I promise you, Elizabeth is a good mother just like you are and she wouldn't do anything to hurt him. You know that."

Sam:" You're right. I'm sorry. I guess a part of me is always gonna care about you in the back of my mind in the romantic sense, but you were my past, and I have to let it go."

Jason:" I'm glad you're being honest with me. I'll always care about you too, but I'm okay with your choice to marry Drew. You have my blessing, and I wish you nothing but the best."

Sam:" Don't take this the wrong way Jason, but I love you. I loved you for a long time, and now that you and Drew are brothers, I still feel like we're connected in some way and I don't want to lose that."

Jason:" You won't lose me Sam. I'll always be in your life because of Danny and of course, we can be friends. I love you too."

Sam:" Okay. Thanks. I'm gonna go back to drew now and eat my food. See ya."

Jason:" See ya."

They both got their plates of food and brought them back to the table. Everyone was eating, and dancing to the music. Danny and Jake went on the trampoline outside for hours. All of a sudden, the dJ's voice came on the microphone.

DJ:" Can I have everyone's attention please? I want to call up the best man to the stage."

Franco walked up to the microphone and took it from the man. Everyone was cheering "speech" before Franco spoke.

Franco:" Okay well, I'm not very good at this best man thing, but I just wanted to say that drew, when we were kids and playing, you were always so easy to talk to. Even when you went away, I had an imaginary friend and called him Drew. The imaginary friend was just like you. I could talk to him when I was upset, and then, once when I'd picture what you'd say, I would feel so much better. Now, after some stuff that we had to remember from our childhoods and you saved my life in that landfill, I have a better appreciation for you and I am eternally grateful to you. Thank you for saving my life. To Drew. Thanks man!"

Everyone shouted here here and then the dJ called Kristina to toast to sam.

Kristina:" Sam, I have always looked up to you even when I was a young child. You always understood me and supported my choices even when Mom wouldn't. Remember when I wanted to get on the pill? I was glad that I could come to you instead of Mom. Then when Keifer beat me up very badly, you helped me see myself as a person and not someone who deserved to get beaten on and put down all the time. I'll always love you and be willing to be your live in babysitter when Mom drives me crazy. I love you sam, and I wish you and Drew nothing but happiness. I'm glad that drew was able to make you Sam again. For a while, I didn't recognize you after Jason died. So, thank you for always being my big sister, and thank you for loving me even though sometimes, I can be a pain in the ass. I love you. To Sam!"

Everyone cheered and said here here again, and when Kristina was speaking, she was fighting back teers. Sam was crying too. She didn't realize how much Kristina really did appreciate her. Kristina often was a bratt and selfcentered, , and for her to go in front of everyone and speak so highly of Sam was amazing to her. Sam and Kristina shared a hug, and then grabbed some more champagne.

Later on, after a lot of dancing and drinking, Alexis came over to the microphone.

Alexis :" Alright! Let's get all the single ladies on the floor so that sam can throw the bouquet!"

The way Alexis was acting concerned Sam. She knew she was drunk and she didn't like it, but she decided to just grin and bare it for now.

Alexis:" Alright! Now on the count of three, everyone's gonna stand right here and Sam's gonna throw and hopefully, whoever catches it will be the next one to get married! Woo! Okay! Everyone ready? Okay! One… two,,, three!"

As Sam threw the bouquet, Elizabeth caught it. Elizabeth really didn't believe in the superstitions that the person who caught the bouquet and the garder was the next one to get married. James at that time felt that he wanted to make his presence known by crying because he was hungry. Nathan was holding the baby and Maxie could feel that James needed to be nursed.

Maxie:" Nathan, can you hand me the baby? I'm gonna go and nurse him in one of the bedrooms. If you wanna change him, you can come up with me."

Nathan:" Okay Max, I'm coming."

After he was done feeding and getting changed, he was tired. Maxie thought it was the perfect opportunity to go home. She apologized to Sam and drew and they left.

Franco came up next, and Jason, though he didn't want to went up with Drew to catch the garder.

Franco:" Okay Drew, you ready to throw the garder man? One… two… three!"

As drew threw it, Jason caught it, and everyone clapped and cheered. There was some more dancing after all that. Later on, Molly came to the microphone.

Molly:" First of all,on behalf of sam and drew, I'd like to thank each and everyone for coming today. It was a great time had by all, and it was an honor to spend it with friends and family. I'm very excited to announce that at this time, the bride and grume are gonna cut the cake, and I had a chance to look at it and it's really a beautiful cake with the way it's decorated, so please, everyone joyn us and let's all have some cake!"

Jason (groaning):" Do I have to sit and eat cake?"

Elizabeth (laughing at Jason):" No, but if it's a chocolate cake—"

Jason:" I'll get you a piece."

Elizabeth:" Thank you."

Jason came back with a piece of chocolate cake for Elizabeth and he also got her another glass of champagne. He didn't really drink that night because he had offered to drive her to and from the wedding. As she was eating, Carly came to the table.

Carly:" Jason, I need to talk to you."

Jason got up and followed Carly away from the wedding croud.

Jason:" What is it carly?"

Carly:" Well, first of all, I can't believe you're dating that miserable twit, but whatever I'll let that go. I also can't believe I'm gonna say this, butI can see how happy she makes you, but I'm warning you now, the second she gets scared, and we all know she will, don't come crying to me when it doesn't work."

Jason:" Carly,I'm happy right now. I'm happier than I've been in a long time, and want to be with Elizabeth. Stop thinking it won't work out. If it doesn't work out, it's not because you were right, and it may be something that we meutually decide together, but hopefully, it won't get to that point. Be happy for me carly. I don't ask you for much at all, so try. I know it's gonna be hard."

Carly (starting to cry):" It's just that I don't want to lose you Jason, you're my best friend, and she'll have an issue if I need to talk to you, whether it's in the middle of the night, or during the day."

Elizabeth heard carly's loud mouth and decided to go in and talk to carly.

Elizabeth:" carly, let me say something to you. I would never tell Jason that he can't come to be your friend whenever you need him. Jason likes to help you, and I told him that was never an issue for me. The issue was the fact that Jason and I would push each other away all the time when something bad happened, like the bomb at my studio, or when Michael got shot, and then when Jake got kidnapped by the Russians. You can see Jason whenever you want. I'm not expecting that we'll be best friends or friends in any sense of the word, but I will never take that away from you and Jason. You are best friends like I am with Robin, Emily, and Dr. Lee . I realize how precious friends are. You won't lose Jason. Don't worry, and if that's the grudge you've been holding onto for years, let it go."

Carly:" Oh wow. Look at me. I'm a mess. Shut up you little twit. I hate you because you're making me cry even more now. Okay fine. I'll listen to you. Thanks for telling me that you're not gonna go and keep Jason from me. For that, I love you, but don't think I love you that much."

Elizabeth:" Carly, stop it. I know now you're just saying that because I made you feel better about Jason. It's okay. Jason, you ready to go now?"

Jason:" Yeah. Get Jake, and meet me at the car. I wanna make sure Carly's okay."

Elizabeth:" Okay."

As Elizabeth left and said her goodbyes, Jason made sure Carly was feeling better. He gave her another glass of champagne and talked with her for a while. He dried her eyes and they shared a hug. Then, he went to say his goodbyes to Sam and Drew and thanked them for inviting them to the wedding. Sam again wished Jason happiness with Elizabeth and he walked out before they shared their final song before leaving as well."

When Jason and Elizabeth got home, they both couldn't wait to change into their comfortable clothes. Jason had some questions to ask her that he had been thinking about for a while.

Jason:" Elizabeth, I have something to ask you. Do you want to move in with me, or do you want me to move in with you, and when?"

Elizabeth:" We haven't really talked about that. We just are making good progress with the relationship. I'm fine the way it is. You haven't been in your apartment for that long, and wouldn't it be fun to stay there for at least a few more months? Let me talk it over with the boys too and get back to you. Do you want to spend the night with us tonight?"

Jason:" No, because I'm gonna have to get danny tomorrow."

Elizabeth:" Oh yeah that's right. Well, maybe, tomorrow night, we can all do something together so Danny can get used to me."

Jason:" I'd like that."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Thank you for taking me to the wedding, and thank you for sticking it out for me so that I could have the cake."

Jason:" You're welcome. I'm just glad that no one asked me to dance. Speaking of cake, I brought you home a piece, and put it in the fridge in case you get hungry in the middle of the night."

Elizabeth:" Thanks Jason. You're so good to me."

Jason:" You're welcome. Tell the boys I'll come by tomorrow after getting Danny."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Will do. Take care."

Jason:" You too."

They shared a quick kiss and exchanged I love yous before Jason walked out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

During the month of July, a lot was happening. The kids all wanted to go to the carnival at the park so that they could enjoy the rides and watch the fireworks. Danny was now getting used to spending time with Jason and Elizabeth occasionally when she would bring the kids by. Jason was having a good time raising Danny for the few weeks that Sam had been away. He thought it was strange that she wanted him to keep danny for a little while longer when they had come back, but he figured it was just because of jetlag.

Being that July 4th was on a weekend, and that's wen the fireworks were being displayed at the park, Elizabeth agreed to let the boys go. She had the day off, so she thought that she and the boys would meet Jason there. Elizabeth didn't know this, but Jason had other plans as the fireworks were happening. Jason told Elizabeth that he had some things to take care of and he would meet her at the fried dough stand. He figured the kids would want some anyway, and Elizabeth would always be watching out for them.

Jason went to a jewelery store where he was looking for an engagement ring. He knew elizabeth's finger size by now because he had certainly held her hand enough times to get a sense of her size. He couldn't find the exact ring he was looking for, and so he asked the woman at the counter.

Woman:" Hi sir, can I help you?"

Jason (shyly):" Yeah. I'm looking for an engagement ring."

Woman:" Okay, can you describe what you're looking for? I'm sure I can help you find the perfect one for the lucky bride to be."

Jason:" Okay… Um… I'm looking for a ring that's simple, but elligant at the same time."

Woman:" okay. I'll bring some out to you and you can tell me what one looks good."

Jason:" One more thing. She wouldn't want something too expensive."

Woman:" Okay. I have the perfect one for you. You wouldn't have been able to find it because some of the real special rings for special occasions like weddings go in the back room. Stay right there, and I'll get it for you."

Jason:" Okay. Thank you."

The woman came back carrying a small box with the ring inside. She handed it to Jason.

Woman:" Okay. Here's the ring. Let me know if that looks right."

Jason looked at the ring and studyed it carefully. The ring was a small diamond ring with sparkley diamonds on the side. It was perfect. He had this cheasy thought that Elizabeth would paint the sparkles. The ring was very colorful and that's what Jason wanted for her.

Jason:" It's perfect. She'll love it."

The woman took it to the cash register.

Jason:" How much is it?"

Woman:" It's $300."

Jason handed her the wad of cash.

Woman:" Oh and for an extra $100, you can have the ring engraved if you'd like."

Jason:" No that's okay. I think she'd kill me if she knew I did that."

Woman:" Okay well, you have a wonderful Holiday and congratulations. I hope she says yes."

Jason:" I think she will."

Jason walked out of the store with a huge smile on his face. He was really happy that he bought this ring for Elizabeth and couldn't wait to show her. He thought about showing it to her and proposing to her at the fireworks in the park, but he thought better of it. Elizabeth would want it a little more intimate, and he knew just how to do it. He called up Spinelli to see if he could make that happen. Spineli seeing that it was Jason who called him answered right away.

Spinelli:" Gratious greetings Stonecold! Glad to be of service. How may I assist?"

Jason:" Well, actually, you can come by and decorate my apartment like it's Italy."

Spinelli knew all too well what this was about, and he couldn't be happier. He remembered doing this for Jason and Elizabeth years ago. He loved Jason and Sam together, but ever since Jake was born, he always thought that he and Elizabeth belonged together. He also remembered creating an online profile for him and Jason told him that he didn't want an online profile; he wanted Elizabeth.

Spinelli:" Gladly. I'm just sitting with Maximista and our little bundle of joy, Georgie."

Jason:" Oh, that's cool. Are you gonna watch the fireworks with her?"

Spinelli:" I'd love to, but Maxie doesn't want to subject our daughter to the loud noises. She said they would hurt her ears. I'm going to take her. I think it will be fun for her to see all the kids."

Jason:" Yeah and if she doesn't like it, you can bring her back."

Spinelli:" exactly! I will gladly assist you in your quest to turn your abode into Italy right away. I'll just have to tell Maximista that I will have to come back for Georgie in a few hours."

Jason:" ThanksSpinelli. If you need any help, call Max and Milo."

Spinelli:" They'll be no need to have them assist the Jackle. I've got this all under control."

Jason:" Okay. Bye"

Spinelli:" Bye."

Jason hung up the phone and decided to get ready for the carnival. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to stay much longer than after the fireworks were over.

When he arrived,it was already crouded. He was looking for the fried dough stand, and it took him a long time. Kids were running around everywhere trying to get on some rides. He finally saw Drew, Sam, Elizabeth, her kids and Danny. Danny was grabbing onto sam's legs trying to make her go on a ride with him. Elizabeth was getting some fried dough for the boys when Jason saw her.

Elizabeth:" Hi Jason, perfect timing. I figured we could sit on some blankets that I brought and we could eat the fried dough and watch the fireworks okay?"

Jason:" Okay."

Elizabeth paid for the fried dough and rounded up the kids to sit. There was only a half an hour left before the fireworks started, and Elizabeth knew that by the time they were all done eating, the fireworks will be starting.

At about fifteen minutes later, Drew and Sam were sitting on other blankets with Danny in the middle of them. They were a few feet away from Jason and Elizabeth.

Drew (looking to Sam):" Hey, you okay? You're looking a little pale. I know you haven't been feeling too well."

Sam:" Yeah. It's weird. I think the ride did something to me, or maybe it was the jetlag."

Drew:" I hate to point out the obvious there Sam, but the jetlag is over with. It's the 4th of July and we were back before the end of June."

Sam:" You're right. I don't know. I'm gonna get some water okay?"

Drew:" No I can get it."

Sam:" No forget it. It's fine. I'm getting up."

As sam got up, she immediately began to feel dizzy. The blanket began moving every which way. Things got very fuzzy and she collapsed to the ground.

Drew (panicking):" Hey! We need some help over here. Sam? Honey? You okay?"

Elizabeth and Jason immediately went over to sam and drew. Jason picked up a very frightened Danny and was comforting him.

Elizabeth (in nurse mode):" Sam? Can you hear me? Sam? wake up."

Sam opened her eyes as Elizabeth was taking her vitals.

Sam:" Ooo! What happened?"

Drew:" You passed out."

Elizabeth:" Has she been feeling any symptoms lately, or is this the first time this happened?"

Sam:" Drew's being over protective as usual. Ever since we came off the plane, I've been feeling tired and nauseous. The ride that I just got on made it worse. That's all. It's nothing."

Elizabeth knowing all too well what it could be wasn't buying Sam's story.

Elizabeth:" Sam, I'm a nurse, and I think I can tell what's wrong with you. Have you skipped any periods lately?"

Sam couldn't remember. Had she? If she had, how could she hadn't been paying attention? That means she would have been pregnant before her wedding, and if it was true, she was drinking again. What was wrong with her?

Sam:" oh wait… Yeah. I missed one for June, but I didn't think anything of it. Oh God! If I am pregnant, I can't believe I was reckless and drinking at my wedding, and even on our honeymoon. What's wrong with me?"

Sam then started to cry.

Elizabeth:" Sam, it's okay. Even if you drank during that time, if you are pregnant, it's okay. That won't have effects on the baby, especially if you don't drink anymore."

Sam:" I don't like kneedles though. Can we just get a pregnancy test?"

Elizabeth:" Yeah, but if I do this for you, you're gonna need to get it confirmed by a doctor."

Sam:" I'm scared. What if I'm not pregnant and there's something else wrong?"

Elizabeth:" If there's something else wrong, don't worry. We'll fix it."

Sam:" Okay."

Elizabeth:" Okay sam, where do you want to go so we can take the test when I come back?"

Sam:" I don't know. Could I come to your place? I hate to do this, but I'm really embarrassed passing out like that at the carnival of all places."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Let me go and tell Jason what's going on, in case he has to take Danny home."

Sam:" Okay, and I'll tell Drew."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Sounds good."

Elizabeth walked over to Jason and danny. Danny was in Jason's arms and was really worried about his mother.

Elizabeth:" Jason, can I talk to you?"

Danny: " Is Mommy okay?"

Elizabeth:" She's gonna be fine. She just got dizzy."

Danny:" Can I see Mommy?"

Elizabeth:" Of course you can. Come here baby. I'll take you to her. Jason, I'll be right back."

Elizabeth took danny out of Jason's arms and carried him over to Sam. Sam was sitting up drinking a ginger ale. Drew wasn't taking any chances with her since she had passed out.

Elizabeth:" Sam? Someone wants to say hi. He was very scared. Weren't you buddy."

Sam:" Oh come here sweetheart. Mommy's fine. I just got a little dizzy and fell down. I know that's silly huh?"

Danny:" Yeah, and that's what Elizabeth said."

Drew:" I'm going to the hospital with her."

Elizabeth (knowing Drew's concern):" Drew, you don't have to. I think I might know what's wrong with her, but I need to go and get a test for her. She's gonna take it at my house, and if it's what I think it is, she'll need to get it confirmed with her doctor."

drew (realizing what Elizabeth was saying):" Oh my God! You might be pregnant? This is great!"

Drew planted kisses all over sam's face and was beaming.

Sam:" don't get too excited yet. They're might be something really wrong with me, like I have some parocite or something."

Drew:" Don't joke like that honey. That's not funny."

Sam:" Sorry. I had to joke some how because if I am pregnant, I just made an ass out of myself."

Sam:" Wanna meet us at Elizabeth's with Danny?"

Drew:" Sure."

Elizabeth took that opportunity to go tell Jason what was going on.

Elizabeth:" Jason, I have to go to the hospital to go get a pregnancy test for Sam, and then go to my house."

Jason:" Oh. Is she okay? I saw her pass out, and then I took Danny."

Elizabeth:" She's fine, or at least, I think she'll be."

Jason:" Oh okay. Elizabeth, after you're done with Sam, can you meet me at my apartment?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. You can take the boys there and wait for me once the fireworks are over."

Jason:" Okay."

Elizabeth came back to Sam and Drew. Elizabeth said she would drive Sam to General Hospital with her while she got the pregnancy test. Sam was feeling very sleepy all of a sudden and Elizabeth was glad of that.

Elizabeth:" Okay sam, let's go. Drew, you can follow me while I get the pregnancy test at the hospital."

Drew:" Okay."

He went in his car and Elizabeth and sam went together to the hospital.

Sam:" I'm sorry you're missing out on the fireworks. I can't believe I ruined it for the kids."

Elizabeth:" Don't worry about it. Things happen like this all the time. I'm used to it. I'm just glad I was there to help wake you up. When Drew panicked, that's what got me worried."

Sam:" I know, and I know he means well, but that was annoying. All I remember doing is getting up to go get some water and then, you were talking to me."

Elizabeth:" Yeah sounds about right. You weren't out for very long, which was good. It was probably about a minute."

Sam:" Few! That's good."

Elizabeth:" Okay, we're at the hospital now. Do you want a drink? You should probably have something to drink, like water. You had the ginger ale, but I don't want you to get dehydrated. Have you been throwing up?"

Sam:" Yes, and it's really annoying."

Elizabeth:" Then, we know what's wrong with you, but I'll humor you and do this for you."

Elizabeth walked in the hospital and went to the gift shop where she found a pregnancy test. As she came back in the car, she saw that sam had fallen asleep. She drove with the radio softly on to her house and gently woke sam up.

Elizabeth:" Sam? We're at my house."

Sam (letting out a yawn as she spoke:" Okay. Hey Elizabeth? Thank you."

Elizabeth:" you're welcome."

Just then, drew came up to the house. Elizabeth let them all in.

Elizabeth:" Okay drew, you can sit down and make yourself at home okay?"

Elizabeth:" Sam, do you want me to go in with you, or will you be okay."

Sam:" I'll be okay. I just… Oh boy! Gotta go!"

She ran in the bathroom to throw up and then she took the pregnancy test out of the box.

Elizabeth took this opportunity to talk to Drew alone.

Elizabeth:" Where's Danny?"

Drew:" He fell asleep in the car. I figured we'd only be about five minutes or so and then, we could just go home."

Elizabeth:"Oh okay."

Elizabeth:" So, how was the honeymoon?"

Drew:" It was awesome. We spent some time hiking in the mountains of Colorado, and we hung out at the beach for hours in Hawaii. We ate a lot too."

Elizabeth:" That's good."

Elizabeth:" When did you notice Sam's symptoms?"

Drew:" The day we got home. It was funny because right when the plane landed, she had a dizzy spell but we thought nothing of it. Then, the next morning, she was really sick; throwing up and then getting tired. I should have picked up on whether or not she was pregnant because after that, she had a craving for Chinese food and wanted an eggrole."

Elizabeth laughed at the craving part. She loved how attentive Drew was to Sam. It was evident how much he loved her.

Elizabeth:" Has Danny calmed down after you drove him here?"

Drew:" Yeah. I got him some juice before we left, and as we were driving, he said that you made him feel better, so thank you."

Sam then came out of the bathroom with teers in her eyes. Both Elizabeth and drew were hoping it was good news and that's why she was crying.

Elizabeth:" So, what did the test say?"

Sam didn't answer. She couldn't talk she was crying so hard.

Drew:" Wanna tissue honey? Here ya go. Now, can you tell us what the test said?"

Sam (taking a breath before speaking):" It says that I'm pregnant."

Drew immediately picked Sam up and started crying with her. Elizabeth was relieved at how their lives were turning out.

Elizabeth:" Congratulations. Now, I would make an appointment with the OBGYN just to confirm the accuracy of the test okay?"

Sam:" Oh don't worry I will. I'll do that first thing Monday morning."

Elizabeth:" Okay. I'll be working if you need anything while you're there."

Sam:" I think we'll be fine now. Thanks."

Elizabeth:" You're welcome."

Drew:" Hey Elizabeth, Thank you."

Elizabeth:" don't mention it. Go be with your family now. Congratulations again."

Drew:" Thanks. Come on honey, you must be exhausted. I'll take you home and rub your back the way you loved it when you were pregnant with scout."

Sam:" Okay. Bye Elizabeth. Tell Jason that Danny's with us and is fine."

Elizabeth:" I told him that you were taking him back with you, but if I forgot, I'll tell him again."

Sam:" Okay. Bye. Thanks for your help."

Elizabeth:" It's no problem. Take care."

Drew closed the door and helped Sam get in the car. Elizabeth texted Jason to find out where he was, and he was already at home with the boys. She packed a bag and made her way to his apartment.

When Elizabeth arrived at the apartment, she couldn't believe what she saw. The apartment was decorated just as if she were in Italy.

Jason:" Welcome to vennis. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Elizabeth:" Jason, I can't believe this. How did you—"

Jason:" And there's some ravioli for you at the table and a glass of wine. Come join me?"

Elizabeth was laughing at Jason's attempt to sound Italian. He knew it stunk, but for Elizabeth and as long as nobody was there, he would do it for her. It was worth it.

Elizabeth:" How did you do that? I love it. Thank you."

Jason:" Spinelli helped me."

Elizabeth:" He's so cute sometimes."

Jason:" I knew he would do this for me."

Elizabeth:" Thank you. You should thank him for me."

Jason:" I will."

Elizabeth:" I can't believe we're eating so late!"

Jason:" You tired?"

Elizabeth:" No. I'm just saying that it's past 10 at night, and we're just now eating dinner."

Jason:" There's more for tonight. Want some dessert?"

Elizabeth:" I'd love some., but let me give the boys a kiss and then, I can clean up these dishes."

Jason:" You don't need to do that. I can clean up. Relax."

Elizabeth:" Okay."

Elizabeth went to kiss the boys while Jason lit some candles and took the dessert in the living room. Spinelli got Elizabeth to get some canolis for them. Elizabeth came down and saw Jason sitting on the couch with a bottle of champagne and a shiny box. The box was sparkling because of the fire that Jason had lit.

Elizabeth:" Wow! Jason, this is beautiful. What's going on?"

Jason:" I wanted to do this for you. I planned this so that I could do what I should have done a long time ago. Is your pager turned off?"

Elizabeth:" No, but I can turn it off. Why is your phone off?"

Jason:" Yes."

Elizabeth turned her pager off, and sat down and listened to what Jason wanted to do.

Jason:" Elizabeth, I thought about this for about a month now. I wanted to do this at the fireworks, but things got a little crazy with Sam passing out. I'm so glad that we finally have a real chance to finally get this right. I'm gonna follow my heart this time and ask you, Elizabeth webber, will you marry me?"

Elizabeth:" Jason, wow! Yes. Of course I'll marry you. I was ready back in 2008 when you asked me to marry you. I was hoping we could have stayed together, but when Michael got shot and then when Jake got kidnapped, we had to call it off. It was obvious to me that when we wanted to see each other in secret after Michael was in the coma, we didn't want things to end, and I think that's why I was so surprised that you were so quick to break up after Jake was kidnapped and then rescued by Sam. I get it that things happen and sometimes we have to do what's right, but this time, I finally have a chance to be with you and our timing is finally right. I promise, I won't be afraid and won't get angry when you put business before us. The kids are older and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you, so I gladly accept your proposal to be your wife."

They then ate the canolis and drank the rest of the wine. After that, , they kissed and had sex, and the sex continued from the living room couch to upstairs where they brought the champaign and toasted to themselves. They made love again, and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The rest of the summer went by with no problems. Elizabeth and Jason finally took steps to move in together by August. The boys loved moving into Jason's apartment. Danny liked it because he didn't have to worry about seeing Jake in multiple places depending on what they planned to do and if Elizabeth, Cam and Aiden would be joining them. Danny liked playing with the older kids anyway because he thought he looked cool. He loved being a big brother to Scout, but she couldn't do everything he wanted to do and that was hard for him. There weren't any Mob wars that were going on either which made Jason and Elizabeth's relationship easier. Jason always stood on gard though in case something would happen. They talked about having gards on the kids and Elizabeth said they'd all be fine. She knew all too well that even in the most safe circumstances, dangers could still lerk out there and gards or no gards wouldn't prevent bad things from happening. If Jake's experience had taught her anything, it was that very lesson, and to make sure you always keep an eye on your children as parents.

After Elizabeth took the kids shopping for back to school clothes and a new backpack for Cam, they decided to go out to eat. By the time they got back, Elizabeth decided to cook dinner. As she was cooking, Jason came in the door.

Jason:" Hey. How was shopping for back to school stuff?"

Elizabeth:" It was good. We bought Cam a new backpack and the boys got some clothes, pencils and new notebooks."

Jason:" That's cool. What are you making for dinner?"

Elizabeth:" Chicken parm. Wanna help me cut the chicken while I make the batter to bread the chicken with?"

Jason:" Okay. Hey, Elizabeth, I wanted to talk to you about planning our wedding. Have you thought about any ideas?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. I have, but I want to hear yours first."

Jason:" Well, I want to give you the wedding you deserve. I know you'll want it to be small, but I'd like to have it in a church at least, and then, we can do whatever you want after that."

Elizabeth didn't want Jason making a fuss over her like that. It surprised her that Jason, of all people would want the traditional wedding with the church and then reception. Elizabeth grew out of farytails, and she knew that life couldn't be a farytail anymore.

Elizabeth:" Jason, again, you're just coming out with all sourts of surprises. I don't want a huge wedding. I tried that with Lucky, and look what happened. Two trains collided, and then the second time we tried it, it was just a marriage for the wrong reasons. Then, well, we won't talk about Rick, but when I was about to marry drew, when we didn't know who he really was, that's when Carly burst into the church and said that he was you. I haven't had much luck with the traditional wedding, and while I'd love that, I just think by my life's experience, we better not do that. Plus, my friends who I'd want to come are no longer alive, except for Felix, Robin and epiphany."

Jason (feeling bad for all the things Elizabeth had gone through these past few years):" Okay, so what do you want to do?"

Elizabeth:" I think we should elope. I'd like to have Felix, Epiphany and Robin be our witnissses, and sort of like sam and Drew, we get married with the justice of the peace."

Jason:" If that's what you want, then we can do that."

Elizabeth:" Are you sure?"

Jason:" Yeah. I think if it's you, me, the boys, and your friends including Robin, that's good enough for me."

Elizabeth suddenly got very quiet. After she was done mixing the bowls with the bread mixture and the egg mixture, she washed her hands and said nothing.

Jason (noticing her far away expression and teers quietly slipping down her face):" Hey. You okay? what's wrong?"

Elizabeth:" Oh, it's nothing."

Jason:" Don't say that. I know you're thinking about something and by your expression on your face, I can tell you're sad. What is it?"

She dried her eyes and blew her nose, and then after washing her hands again, she began to fry up some of the chicken.

Elizabeth:" I just wish that Emily was alive to see us right now. Here we are planning our wedding, and she'd definitely be another friend that I'd want at the wedding."

Jason:" I know. Me too."

Elizabeth:" But I'm not gonna let it ruin my plans because I know she'll be watching over us just like Alan."

Jason hadn't thought about Alan in a long time, but he knew that he would be proud of him, or at least, he hoped he would have been. He really wasn't sure how he felt about Elizabeth, but he knew that he was concerned for her during the Metro Court hostage crisis because she was pregnant, and she needed to help Robin when she got shot.

Jason:" I think Alan would be proud of us too. I know Emily would be."

Elizabeth (jokingly):" No. She'd be happy that I finally stopped hurting my self and doing what I should have done when I had the first chance. I finally got my head out of the clouds and am now getting my head back on straight, and that's why she'd be proud."

Jason:" No Elizabeth, you're fine. We both stayed with the ones we thought were the perfect matches for us. For me it worked with Sam, but I never liked the way that Lucky treated you, but I supported your decision to get back together withhim. I felt aweful when I saw you kissing Nikolas the night of the carnival, and I told sam about it, and then, when I saw you upset about it, all I could do was just hug you."

Elizabeth:" Oh. I didn't realize you saw me kissing Nikolas. I'm sorry."

Jason:" It's in the past. My point is, again you tried to do what everyone wanted you to do and you wanted to go back with Lucky. It's not your fault that things didn't work out."

Elizabeth:" That's why now, I'm throwing caution to the wind, and finally doing what I want and what my heart wants, and it feels really good! How do you feel about this?"

Jason:" I feel good because I'm doing the same thing. I loved Sam and a part of me always will still love her, but I've wanted a family with you and the boys for so long. I didn't think I could have it. With Sam, she was more like me in the sense we both didn't mind the dangers of my work, but we also had our issues too, especially when we thought Danny was Franco's. We hadn't taken time to really examine it because I was gone for five years. Maybe, if we had, things would have been different. I don't know. Now that I have a second chance to come home, I realize that I want the life with the pikid fense, and I want to build a life with you and the boys. I haven't gotten restless because there's not enough activity going on in my life. The mob has just settled down a lot. I don't think other territories that are our rivals are coming in and stealing any shipments, so we're good and safe. I'm happy with you. I like coming home to you and helping you cook, and now that we're living together, this is a good rooteen we have, and I can't wait to see what happens next after we're married."

Elizabeth and Jason continued cooking the chicken parm and when it was ready to be put in the oven, Elizabeth put it in while Jason went to get ready on cooking the speggeti. Elizabeth went to get another jar of sauce for the pasta because she had used a whole jar for the chicken parm. The chicken was starting to smell up the whole house, as was the pasta. Jason when the pasta was done let it simmer in the sauce for a bit because the chicken still had some time to cook in the oven. He opened a bottle of wine as Elizabeth was cleaning up the counters they were cooking on.

Jason:" Do you have a wedding date?"

Elizabeth:" No, but I'd like it some time in the fall. Maybe, around early November? Let me look at my calendar to see when I could take some time off."

Elizabeth looked at the calendar. She was looking, but quickly realized that if she picked a date, and if she told Epiphany long enough in advance, she could request the time off and she'd give it to her.

Elizabeth also checked to see when Thanksgiving was, and she knew she didn't want to do it that week.

Elizabeth:" How about the week of veterins Day? The boys will have that Monday off, so we could get married on a Friday or Saturday, and we'd have Sonday and Monday to do whatever. Or we could just make the whole weekend about celebrating our wedding. What do you think?"

Jason:" I like that. Why don't we get married thatFriday, so that we can take the boys back to school on Tuesday."

Elizabeth:" Okay."

Jason didn't want to say anything to Elizabeth, but he was thinking of the perfect honeymoon for them. He would take her to Italy for two weeks, or maybe a little longer, depending on how much time she could get off. He went in the other room to get the boys, as the oven beaped alerting Elizabeth that the chicken was ready. She began dishing out the plates of chicken parm with the pasta as the boys ran down the stairs.

Jason camedown and poured a glass of wine for he and Elizabeth. As they were eating, Elizabeth was watching the boys talking to Jason about their day. She loved how easy things felt when they were around Jason. Things were safe and comfortable.

Come November, things were getting crazy. The kids were back in school for a few months and for Cam, the homework was beginning to pile up. Elizabeth was up late helping him with the English and arts homework while Jason attempted to help him with Math, even though he didn't think he was very good. Both Jason and Elizabeth struggled to help him with Math because of the ways things had changed. Cam ended up figuring out apps that he could use to help him, andElizabeth also set him up with a tutor who he liked working with. The kids were happy that they were getting Veterins Day off because that would allow them to get their homework done if they needed to catch up, or they could just relax for the weekend.

After school, Elizabeth and Jason told the boys that they were getting married that day. Because they were so busy with school, they had forgotten all about it. Aiden thought going to city Hall to get a marriage licence was borring. Robin, Felix, and Epiphany were all there as Elizabeth's witnissses. Robin wanted to talk to Jason and Elizabeth alone before walking in. She told the boys that they could play with Emma for a bit while they do this.

Robin:" I'm glad we had this time to talk alone. Elizabeth and Jason, I'm so glad that you finally were able to get it right, and I didn't even have to work on it with you! I remember telling Elizabeth before my wedding to Patrick started that we'd have to work on you too, or maybe it was Jason. I can't remember, but anyway, I remember telling one of you that, and now look! Jason, I know you love sam, and while you too worked well together, I think so much time had gone by that it would have been too hard to try to rebuild something with her. Not to say that it couldn't work, but she had moved on with three men since your absence, and while Elizabeth had plenty of time to move on, you were the one who had her heart all this time. Elizabeth loved Lucky, Rick, and even franco with all her heart, but now that she has a real chance with you, I'm so glad that you guys are taking this journey together. Jason, I know that we didn't work out, but I'm so glad that everything's working out now. You've always been my best friend, and even though Patrick can't understand what you have for Elizabeth and I to always defend you, that's just the way it goes, and he's delbt with it. I love you both so much, and I know that Emily would be proud. I'm sure she's looking down on you too with a big smile on her face. Elizabeth, Emily wanted you and Jason to work out, especially when you divorced Lucky. Emily and I love you both so much, and we couldn't be happier. Congratulations."

Robin hugged Elizabeth and Jason. Elizabeth was crying, and Jason smiled at her.

Jason:" Thanks Robin."

Then, the minister came. Elizabeth was surprised to see that it was Spinelli.

Elizabeth (whispering to Jason):" Jason, did you-?"

Spinelli (coming to the couple):" You have a question Maternal one?"

Elizabeth:" Spinelli, it's okay. I was just wondering how you knew about this?"

Spinelli:" Why Maternal one, I'm shocked! You know the Jackle knows everything about Stonecold's whereabouts, and when I found out of your impending nuptuals, I had to offer my services."

Elizabeth:" Okay Well, thanks."

Spinelli:" It's my pleasure. Now, shal we begin? Places everyone!"

Spinelli:" dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witnis Elizabeth and Jason on their long awaited quest to matrimony. If anyone shows just cause as to why they should not be wed, speak now or forever hold their piece."

Since nobody objected, Spinelli continued.

Spinelli:" When looking at Elizabeth and Jason's journey, all I can say is they remind me of the starcrossed lovers similar to Romio and Juliette, of course, with a different ending. Both Jason and Elizabeth, similar to Romio and Juliette loved men and women they otherwise couldn't have. Now, we know that Romio and Juliette both sadly parished together, but now that Jason has gotten a second chance at coming home to the family he loved, he made a chance to finally be with the woman I've always known he should be with, especially being as they share a son together. Did the two of you come up with vows?"

Jason:" Can we just get this over withSpinelli?"

Elizabeth:" I think we don't really need to come up with any vows. We've said it all to each other before."

Spinelli:" very well. Can we have the rings please?"

Cam and Jake gave the rings to Spinelli, and then, both Jason andElizabeth put the rings on their fingers.

Spinelli:" I can't wait to say this, and I'm finally getting the chance! Now, by the power invested in me by the state of New York, I officially and am honored to pronounce you as husband and wife! You may now kiss your blushing bride!"

Elizabeth and Jason shared a passionate kiss before signing the papers making them legally married.

Later that day,they all celebrated at the Metro court. Carly was none too pleased to see Robin there gushing all over Elizabeth and Jason finally getting married. Olivia offered to allow the party to sit on the terris for dinner and to put their meal on her tab.

Elizabeth took full advantage of the fact that she could be free to relax and enjoy herself, as did Cam, Jake and Aiden. Olivia said they could all get as much foodand beverages as they wanted. As carly addressed the party, Elizabeth was well on her way to being drunk. She had a few shots of taquila with Robin and Jason, and now, she had a glass of wine.

Carly:" I could kill Olivia. Elizabeth, you know I hate you, and I wish this didn't happen. Your words meant nothing to me at Drew and Sam's wedding. I honestly think that you're marrying Elizabeth because you know that Sam is married to Drew and you can't have her. Isn't carma a bitch? I hope carma—"

Elizabeth (drunkly:" Carly, you need to bud out of mine and Jason's relationship. As I said before, I can appreciate that you and Jason are best friends, but you're crossing a line here. It doesn't matter that sam's moved on. Jason has accepted it, and it did take him a while to do so which was fine. Jason will always love Sam, just as I'll always love Lucky, but sometimes, there comes a point when you realize that sometimes, the person who you may always love may not be the right one. Both Sam and Jason are different now and have changed as people. Sam wants a safer life withscout, Danny and Drew, and now that my boys are older, I want a life with Jason, and before you say that I'm gonna get scared, that's not true. I'll always not like the violence that the mob can bring, but as long as no one touches the kids, which it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know those are the rules of Sonny and Jason's organization, I'm good. So take that carly and shut the fuck up. Go stuff it, and don't come back until you can learn to accept that Jason and I are happy together and yes. We just got through with officially getting married, so there's nothing you can do or say to prevent it from happening. Jason will always be there to help you, but that's it. You don't own him, and you can't tell who he can and can't be in a relationship with, and before you go running to Sam, or now crying to Jason, you can save it. Jason's happy right now, and I think he'd appreciate it if he could get on with the celebration of he and I finally making it to the point where we could get married. Oh, and can you ask Olivia if I can have another drink?"

Robin and Jason were shocked. Jason was getting concerned at how drunk Elizabeth was getting, but he figured he'd let it slide just for one more drink. He didn't want to, but he knew enough not to tell her what to do.

Robin (smiling at Elizabeth):" Wow! I guess all of our girls nights had a profound effect on you, huh?"

Elizabeth:" I'm sorry I acted like that to Carly and caused a scene in front of my kids. I shouldn't have done that. God. What's wrong with me?"

Robin:" Please! I think if I were in your shoes, I'd probably do the same thing. Carly never could stand me with Jason either."

Elizabeth:" I'm glad I'm not the only one."

Just then, Olivia came over to Elizabeth and brought her a long island Iced Tea.

Olivia:" I know I shouldn't do it, but I figure your wedding only comes once a year, so go for it. Jason, you'll be there to look after her, right?"

Jason:" Yeah."

Just at that moment, their meals came. Elizabeth gotthe a chicken pacata meal, and Jason got a chicken parm. Robin got a piece of Cod with a side of vegetables and potatoes. The kids all got burgers and motzarella sticks. During the middle of the meal, a bottle of champagne was brought to the table.

Robin:" Oh perfect! Thank you! I want to make a toast to my best friends in the whole wide world. To Jason and Elizabeth. May you have all the happiness in the world. You finally were able to make it work. I love you."

Jason, Elizabeth, Spinelli, Robin and the boys all cheered here here. The boys toasted withsome sparkling cider. After the waitress came to clear their plates, a few minutes later, she brought a chocolate molten lava cake that had an engravement on it. It said congratulations to Jason and Elizabeth on your special day. May you have continuous blessings as you walk this journey together. Elizabeth knew what a religious person Olivia was and she knew she ordered the cake special for them. They all ate the cake and enjoyed every moment of it.

At this point, Elizabeth was beginning to doze off at the table because of how drunk she was. Jason seeing her like this asked Robin to get her a coffee. Robin then went inside and spoke to Olivia.

Robin:" Can I get a cup of coffee for Elizabeth please? She's feeling it."

Olivia:" Oh poor thing. I guess I shouldn't have given her that Long Island, but I figured it was a celebration and once a year if she wanted to go crazy, a wedding is the perfect opportunity."

Robin (laughing):" It wasn't your fault. She, Jason and I were doing some shots of tequila and she just kept drinking. She does deserve to kick back and relax sometimes, and she doesn't allow herself to do that much. I loved how she told Carly off."

Olivia:" Yeah.. well… uh… Carly's not handling it too well."

Robin:" Well, that's too bad. When Jason and I were dating, carly didn't like it either. I really think the only one she liked with him was Courtney."

Olivia didn't know who Courtney was, but she got the jist of what Robin was saying.

Olivia:" Well, I love Carly, but she needs to get over it. If Jason and Elizabeth are happy together, then, she needs to let it go. I'm not too crazy about her getting married to someone in the mob, but I can't exactly talk when I was dating sonny years after having Dante, and then, he cheated on me with Ava, so what does that tell ya?"

Robin:" I agree, but I think they're happy, and Jason assured me that the mob hasn't really been a threat to anyone, and I think that's what's helping Elizabeth feel more comfortable. I know if I were in that situation, I'd do exactly what Elizabeth did if I had the chance to be with Jason again."

Olivia:" That's a very smart observation and I think it's true. Let me check on the pot of coffee."

Robin:" Oh my God! You didn't have to make a whole pot for Elizabeth."

Olivia:" It's not just for her. I always make a fresh pot in case customers come in and want a nice hot cup of coffee."

Robin:" Oh okay. I'll wait right here."

Olivia came back with a steaming hot cup for Robin to give to Elizabeth. Before walking out, Robin thanked Olivia for the talk. She then gave the coffee to Elizabeth who gladly took it.

At this time, Aiden was getting tired. Elizabeth drank her coffee and it gave her the jult she needed to stay awake.

Jason (looking to Elizabeth and the boys):" You ready to go?"

Aiden yawned, and they all agreed it was time to go.

Spinelli, Robin, felix and Epiphany all said by to Elizabeth and Jason. As they walked out, Felix couldn't help make a joke to Elizabeth:" Hey, Elizabeth, if you come to work tomorrow, I'll be your nurse and nurse your hang over."

Elizabeth:" Real funny Felix. I'm not working tomorrow."

Epiphany (looking to Jason):" Look. I'm no fan of the mob by any stretch, so if I find out that because of the company you keep and you hurt her, I'll take back everything I ever did or said to you. Elizabeth is the heart and sole of General Hospital, and one of my best nurses, so please, make sure whatever you do, you keep her safe. I know she's not a fragile flower, but keep her safe nonetheless, or you'll have me to answer to. Got it?"

Jason:" Don't worry. I'll keep her safe."

As they drove home, Elizabeth was feeling the effects of how much she drank. She was getting very sleepy. Aiden fell asleep in the backseat with Jake and Cam. As they pulled up to the apartment, Jason carefully lifted Aiden out of the car first. Then, Jake and Cam followed. Elizabeth really didn't want to move that much as the car was making all sorts of strange motions. The front seat was spinning, and she feared that if she were to walk, she'd fall. Jason came in and helped her up. She leaned on him for support.

Jason:" You're okay. You're okay."

Elizabeth:" I shouldn't have drank that much. I haven't drank this much to where the room, or in that case the car was spinning since I kissed Nikolas before our affair even started."

Jason laughed a little. He could picture Elizabeth getting drunk like that occasionally, especially hearing that reference to the girls nights that she had with Robin.

Jason:" After I put the kids to bed, you're having a bottle or two of water okay? you drank a lot and even though it was fun, you're not gonna like how u feel tomorrow."

Elizabeth:" Okay well, it doesn't matter, because you'll make me feel better. All you have to do is fuck me and we'll be good."

He thought Elizabeth had sobered up, but apparently not. He knew Elizabeth wouldn't say such things sober. Jason laughed.

Jason:" I'm just gonna put Aiden to bed and then get you some water. I'll be back in a minute. Relax."

Jason put all the kids to bed and then went to get Elizabeth some water. She was sitting there with her eyes half closed. He gently tapped her on the shoulder.

Jason:" Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth:" Hmm?"

Jason:" I need you to sit up okay? Here's your water."

Elizabeth:" Oh Thank you."

Jason wanted to talk to her about plans to go to Italy. He wanted to take the kids and he thought that Christmas vacation would be the perfect time to go. Of course, if the kids didn't want to go, there were plenty of people who would take care of them while they were on their honeymoon. He figured that since Elizabeth was very drunk right now, he would talk to her about it later.

Elizabeth:" Thank you for a wonderful night Jason. I really loved it. I especially loved telling Carly off."

Jason:" You didn't need to be so blunt, but I get it why you were. You were drunk at that point, and I should have stopped you. Sorry."

Elizabeth:" No. It's fine. I didn't think I'd be able to do that unless I wasn't drunk because the times I talked to her while sober, it obviously didn't ring true for her. I'm not expecting that carly and I will ever be friends, but I would just like for her to accept that we're married now. That's all."

Jason:" I know, but this is who Carly is and we're not gonna change her, so it's probably best if you don't try"

Elizabeth:" Okay well, I know this. I love you and I'm so glad we finally made it to this point. We're married and there was no interruption that would cause either one of us to be afraid and push the other one away."

Jason:" I know. It feels good doesn't it? why don'tI take you up to bed okay?"

Elizabeth (letting out a quiet yawn):" Okay, sounds good. I am getting sleepy. I think it's because of how much I drank."

Jason:" That's right."

Jason carried her up to bed. He didn't want to take any chances with her. As Elizabeth was still trying to sober up, she immediately took off her close and began to strattle Jason. She took Jason's clothes off, and the buttons of his jeans popped off and landed on the floor. They climed on the bed with Jason on the bottom, and Elizabeth entered Jason with a good form of egression. As they both came to the orgasm stage, they both shouted their names to each other in extacy and continued making love until well into the night and they finally came up for air.

The next day, Elizabeth woke up early. Her mouth was so dry and her head was pounding. Jason was up cooking breakfast for the kids when Elizabeth came down. Jason noticing her bleryness came over to her.

Jason:" How's your head? You look terrible."

Elizabeth (quietly so the kids wouldn't hear):" I've never been so hungover in my life. God! What was wrong with me that I let myself drink like that. Is there coffee?"

Jason:" it's okay. Happens to the best of us."

Elizabeth:" You're so understanding. Is there any coffee I asked you?"

Jason:" Yeah there is. Let me get you a cup. Sit down."

He pulled the chair out for her and gave her a cup of coffee.

Jason:" Want breakfast? I'm making French toast."

Elizabeth:" Sure."

Elizabeth downed her cup of coffee and then went in the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and realized how pale she looked because of the hangover. She immediately went in the cabinit and took some advil with a glass of water. She came back to the kitchen and asked Jason for another cup of coffee, which she drank a lot slower.

As the boys came down for breakfast, Jason figured he would ask Elizabeth some of the plans. He didn't want to tell her exactly what he had in mind, but he wanted to find out if the kids wanted to be included or not.

Jason:" Elizabeth I have a question for you. What are you doing near Christmas vacation? We can wait until the kids go on vacation, but I'd like to plan our honeymoon then."

Elizabeth:" That sounds great! Where are we gonna go?"

Jason:" a surprise."

Elizabeth:" Okay well, just let me know so I can plan. Do I need a passport? Are we going out of the country, or juststaying—"

Jason (interrupting Elizabeth:" Shhh, it's already taken care of. Don't worry about it."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Boys, do you want to go with us?"

Cam:" Eww no! It's your honeymoon. Yuck. Why would we wanna do that?"

Elizabeth:" Okay then, there's our answer. The kids can spend it with either Gram, Laura, or Monica."

Jason:" Yeah sounds perfect. They can divide up the time while we're gone."

Elizabeth:" Okay, and I can't ask where we're going, right?"

Jason:" Nope, but I'm gonna swear the boys to secrecy they won't tell you."

Elizabeth:" They know about this?"

Jason:" Yup."

Elizabeth:" Okay well then, comeChristmas vacation, we're gonna go on my honeymoon and I won't know? Sometimes, you really can be irritating."

Jason:" You'll thank me in the end."

Jason then went to go to work while Elizabeth had the day to hang out with the boys. She was planning that since it was a mild November day, they would try to go apple picking if there were any apples left, and if not, just spending the day enjoying some apple cider was perfect. Elizabeth was so happy that she finally was able to marry the man who always had her heart and they could finally be a family together.

Author's note:

The next chapter will highlight the honeymoon and for all liasonites, you'll know exactly why 😊. There's more to come in this chapter too, and I think this will be the last one. Your reviews are always appreciated and even though there's gonna be fluff, I'm glad you're not bord with it. I've really enjoyed writing this story.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

As Jason and Elizabeth were settling in as newlyweds, they had a nice rooteen going on. Elizabeth would pick up the boys from Gram's after work while Jason was working for Sonny. Things were wrappidly changing as Mike was suffering from Alzheimer's, so the majority of the responsibility fell on Jason as Sonny needed to help take care of Mike. Elizabeth was able to get the weeks vacation from Christmas until New Years off and as a bonis, Epiphany gave her some extra time off so that she could come home well rested for another weeks work. Elizabeth hardly ever took days off from work, so this was well deserved. Before they left, Jason and Elizabeth decided to give the boys an early Christmas, so that's what they did. Elizabeth went withLaura and Kevin to get a Christmas tree, and Laura enjoyed helping her decorate the tree before Jason came home.

Jason:" What's this?"

Elizabeth:" I had Laura come to help decorate the tree for the boys."

Jason:" Okay. Looks nice. I'm sure the boys will love it."

Elizabeth:" Yeah. They will. Let's go and get their Christmas presents. I know exactly what they want. I want this Christmas to be special seeing that we're going away for a few weeks. I got a little extra time off for when I come home."

Jason:" Oh that's good. Okay. Let's go shopping."

Jason hated shopping because now, the crowds would drive him crazy especially this time of year. It was one thing to buy a bike, or food, but Christmas shopping had to be the worse time of the year to go shopping anywhere. As they were shopping, they saw Sam and drew at the store. Sam was getting big and pregnant.

Elizabeth:" Hey Sam, hey drew. Sam, you look great. How are you feeling?"

Sam:" I feel great. Tired, but good. I'm getting bigger and bigger every day."

Drew:" Hey Elizabeth, looks like we all had the same idea, huh?"

Elizabeth:" Yeah. We're shopping for the kids."

Drew:" Yeah we're shopping for them too. What are you gonna get for Jake, just so I don't get him the same thing? I know I'm not his father, but I am his Uncle and would love to get him something."

Elizabeth:" well, I'm getting all the kids new clothes, and some video games. Jake's insisting on getting a cell phone, but I don't know about that. I may give Cam one because he's 14 now."

Sam laughed.

Sam:" That's funny. It's gonna be interesting when Danny gets to be cam's age what's gonna be out. Hey, drew, I'm gonna sit down for a bit my feet are killing me."

Drew:" Okay honey. You do that."

Jason, Elizabeth and Drew all finished shopping, and then, Elizabeth went to the store to look for a phone for Cam. When she found the one she was looking for, she had the clerk set the phone up and she figured out the best plan that would work for him.

As they headed back, Audrey called her to tell her that she'd come by later that day to celebrate the holiday with the boys. Plus, she wanted to see Elizabeth before she went on her honeymoon, which she still had no idea where she was going.

Later that night, Elizabeth made a roast beaf dinner with mashed potatoes and some vegetables. The house smelled amazing, and she was looking forward to seeing everyone. She was glad that Jason was working because he would have hated everyone coming over, but for Elizabeth, he would do it. The first guests to arrive were Laura and Kevin. Laura came with a bottle of wine and home made chocolate chip cookies. Epiphany and Felix were the next to come with Dr Kim Nero. She was a new doctor at General Hospital and she and Elizabeth got pretty close. Elizabeth was glad to have her as a friend. Kiki also showed up to see her. Elizabeth did a lot for Kiki with helping her with nursing school. OnceAudrey came, Elizabeth's family and friends were complete, and the dinner was ready. Laura helped Elizabeth set the table while Kevin took the roast out of the oven and let it rest for a minute. Elizabeth while the meat was resting before cutting it had cheas and crackers for everyone to snack on. While they were all snacking, Elizabeth saw Kiki and wanted to talk to her.

Elizabeth:" Kiki! How are you?"

Kiki:" I'm doing good. Dillin's away, so I'm spending Christmas alone. It's no big deal. I might go and surprise him. He's working on a movie and will be back some time after New Years I think. I miss him."

Elizabeth:" I know you do. How's Franco?"

Kiki:" He's good. He says he misses you, but other than that, he's fine. He said that he's accepted your choice to be with Jason, but he does miss you and the boys. Ever since your schedule changed, he says GH is miserable without you, and he's right. Even I notice it when you're not there. Everyone seems to be in a better mood when you're around."

Elizabeth (chuckling):" Of course Franco would say something like that., but thanks."

Kiki:" You're welcome. How are you and Jason doing?"

Elizabeth:" We're doing great. We're planning our honeymoon and I still have no idea where we're going."

Kiki:" Wow. I bet he's planning something special. You'll have to fill me in on details."

Elizabeth:" Of course I will."

Then, Kevin asked Elizabeth to get the boys because he was gonna help her cut the beaf. Elizabeth told Kevin that he didn't need to cut it. She would take care of it. She cut the meat and got the boys.

Elizabeth:" Okay everyone can sit and eat their dinner, and then before dessert, the boys can open up some presents."

The boys were excited about that. They especially wanted to open up the presents, especially Elizabeth and Jason's, but they would open them tomorrow. When they opened up some of the presents from their guests, they were all happy to see what they got. Jason came home just in time for everyone to open up the presents before their guests went home. Most of Elizabeth's presents that she had gotten from her friends were of the practicle nature, such as a new coffee maker from Laura, some extra towels and face cloths from Epiphany, and one of her other favorites, which was a cast iron skillit from Gram. When Gram gave it to her, she joked that she could make a better can of soup with it. The boys also enjoyed their presents too. They got some clothes from gram, and a bunch of toys and video games. Jake also got some art supplies as well.

As the night went on, and everyone was getting ready to leave, they all said their goodbyes. Elizabeth though she was enjoying the night was sad to see everyone go because she would be leaving them for a while and though she didn't know where she was going, she would miss them all. She was thinking of Emily and Sabrina and was remembering how much they would have enjoyed everyone coming together a few days before Christmas. Emily would have enjoyed seeing how much the boys were growing and that Elizabeth and Jason both finally listened to their hearts and are finally together, and so would Sabrina, especially if she knew their history. Elizabeth hugged everyone and thanked them for coming. Elizabeth told Kiki that she'd be taking a lot of responsibility on while she was gone, but she was confident that she'd be able to handle it.

When they were gone, Elizabeth cleaned up from their dinner and Jason went in to help her.

Jason:" Do you need any help?"

Elizabeth:" No. I got it."

Jason:" How was it?"

Elizabeth:" It was fun. The boys were really excited to open their presents. I think they were a little bord though because a lot of the people who came were my friends."

Jason:" oh."

Elizabeth:" I want them to open up our presents tomorrow."

Jason:" Okay. Whatever you want."

Jason:" I'm gonna leave you to the cleaning. I have some things to take care of for tomorrow."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Just let me know when you're coming to bed."

Jason:" Okay."

Jason left the kitchen and went into another part of the house where he knew Elizabeth wouldn't see him. He logged onto his computer to make sure to check his email. He got the email confirming their tickets to Italy. He also called Milo's parents to make arrangements for another surprise that he had in store for Elizabeth. When he finally came into his bedroom, Elizabeth had two glasses of wine poured and she had already started to drink hers.

Elizabeth:" Wow. That didn't take too long, but you always plan everything to a tea anyway and make sure everything's taking care of properly. Which by the way, I am getting a little annoyed that we're going somewhere, but I have no idea where."

Jason:" I'm not telling you because you'll find out tomorrow."

Elizabeth (growning):" Okay. I won't ask anymore. It's just I want to know what to pack. Do I need clothes for cold weather or hot weather and so on."

Jason:" It's already taken care of. Max and Milo are gonna take care of everything."

Elizabeth didn't mind them, but she didn't feel comfortable with the boys rummaging through her clothes to figure out what she should pack.

Elizabeth:" Jason, I don't mind them helping me out occasionally, but I don't feel comfortable having them go through my clothes for me. If I can't know where we're going until the day after tomorrow, can I at least have Laura or someone help?"

Jason:" Yeah. Sorry. I just thought they could help."

Elizabeth:" It's okay. I do love you for it, but you don't have to go all out for me."

Jason:" Yes I do. You're my wife now, and plus, I always like doing things for you. You should know that by now."

Elizabeth:" I do, but you don't have to. That's all."

Jason:" Okay. You must be tired, so let's go to sleep okay?"

Elizabeth:" I'm fine, but you're right. We should go to sleep. I have a Christmas breakfast and dinner to cook, so I need to get up early."

Jason:" Goodnight. I love you."

Elizabeth:" I love you too."

The next morning, Elizabeth got up early and decided to make the boys French toast for breakfast. She always made them French toast for breakfast on the holidays, but she put some holiday flavors in it like cinamin and gingerbread. The boys loved it. She did the same to the coffee. The boys came down as soon as it was ready as did Jason. They ate their breakfast as Elizabeth put some Christmas music on to get them all in the mood.

Cam:" Mom, this French toast is really good!"

Elizabeth:" Thanks Cam."

Aiden:" Mommy, when can I open up my presents?"

Jason:" After breakfast buddy."

Aiden:" Okay."

After breakfast, Elizabeth and Jason went to clearing the table and loading the dishwasher, and the boys went in the living room to wait for them. Since Aiden still believed in Santa, they all signed the presents from Santa.

Elizabeth (coming over to cam):" Hey Cam, here's your present, and it comes with instructions, which I will give to you later after you open it okay?"

Cam opened it and immediately hugged Elizabeth.

Cam:" Thanks Mom. I love you! What are the instructions?"

Elizabeth (laughing):" well, now that you know what it is, I'll allow you to use it, but you can't be on it all night, and I want you to always text me or Jason if you get stuck somewhere. You can also play games on it, but Jason and I are gonna be monitoring your use of the phone okay?"

Cam:" Okay Mom. Don't worry."

Jason got Jake his present for him. Jake was now starting to question whether Santa was real, but didn't want to say anything to Aiden. Jake opened it up and was shocked at what he got. His parents actually listened to what he wanted and gave him a laptop. He was so lucky to have Elizabeth and Jason as parents.

Jake (going to Jason and Elizabeth):" Thanks guys. I love it! Don't worry. I'll be responsible like Cam, but I'll be on it a lot doing art projects and homework. Now, we can even skype with Lucky on my computer!"

Elizabeth:" That's right, and you can do that whenever you want. I'll let him know what I got you all so that Cam, if you want, you can even facetime him. I still want you to have him in your lives."

Cam wasn't sure how to feel. He loved his mother that he knew, but when it came to relationships, she was pretty messed up. Just when he thought he was getting ready to accept all the men in his mother's life, something always happened to hurt her or break them up. Jason was good to him though and Elizabeth seemed very happy. That was strange to Cam because she always seemed happy with all the men she loved, except for when they would hurt her, or she would hurt them. So, he wasn't sure how to feel about Lucky.

Aiden opened his present up and it was the video game he wanted. The presents kept coming, and by the time the kids were done, it was time for Elizabeth to prepare the dinner. Jason offered to help her. Elizabeth was cooking a nice prime rib that had been bought by Jason as Jason was cutting up the potatoes. They loved cooking together, and the kids were playing with their presents. Cam was busy setting up his phone while Jake was setting up his laptop. Aiden was playing with his video games after he put his new clothes away.

As the dinner was cooking, there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth looked to see who it was and it was drew and Sam.

Elizabeth:" Hey strangers, come on in."

Drew:" Thanks Elizabeth, where are the boys?"

Elizabeth:" They're playing with their presents we got them."

Sam:" We have presents for them too."

Elizabeth:" Oh okay. Let me get them for you. Boys, come down here. You have more presents."

The boys ran downstairs to see who got them presents. They were happy to see that it was Sam and drew.

Sam:" Hey guys, why don't we sit on the couch and open up your presents from us okay?"

Elizabeth noticed that Sam was struggling to sit on the couch. She was about seven months pregnant and to her was getting bigger and bigger every day.

Elizabeth:" Sam, How are you feeling?"

Sam:" I feel good, but I'm starting to get swollen and I feel like I'm about ready to give birth any day."

Elizabeth:" Poor thing. Can I take your blood pressure? You might have high blood pressure."

Sam:" Now you're starting to sound like Drew. I'm fine."

Drew:" Baby, let Elizabeth take your blood pressure. For me? You weren't swollen with Scout until the very end, and even then, you weren't like this. Elizabeth, look at her face."

Elizabeth looked at her face and saw how puffy it was.

Elizabeth (concerned):" Sam, I'm only saying this as a nurse. We need to look to see how high your blood pressure is because if it's high like this, you could have preeclampcia, which can be harmful to you and the baby."

Sam started crying as Elizabeth was telling her all of this. Then, the boys cheered as they opened up their presents from Sam and drew.

They all thanked Sam and Drew and they all hugged. The boys went to play in their room with Jason while Elizabeth, Drew and Sam were left in the living room. Elizabeth went to go and get the blood pressure cuff.

Elizabeth:" Okay Sam, roll up your sleve for me okay?"

Sam did as she was told and Elizabeth took her blood pressure. As she read it, she looked concerned.

Drew:" What's wrong Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth:" well, her blood pressure is high. It's not so high that she needs the hospital, but I am concerned that her face is this puffy. Thank God Christmas Eve is tomorrow because I think you need to be on bedrest for a while.

Sam:" Are you kidding me? My mom's having us over for Christmas, and I told her that I'd bring something, and tomorrow, we're going to the Quartermaines."

Elizabeth:" Sam, I know you don't want to hear this, but let Drew take care of everything for you. You need to be in bed. You can go to Christmas dinner with the family, but let Monica have a look at you tomorrow. You need to think of the baby now."

Sam:" I will on one condition."

Drew:" What's that?"

Sam:" Don't tell my family about this? Then, Molly, Mom and Kristina will have heart attacks and will insist on having me go to the hospital because I'm having the baby right now."

Elizabeth:" well, if you don't take care of yourself, you could. If this condition worsens,you may need a c-section. Let's avoid that okay?"

Sam:" Okay. I am feeling tired. Can we go home?"

Drew:"sure. Thanks Elizabeth."

Elizabeth:" I'm sorry I gave you that news and was blunt with you sam, but it's—

Sam (interrupting Elizabeth:" No Elizabeth. Don't apologize. Drew has been nagging me to get something checked out because when I came home from work yesterday, my feet were really swollen and I was very tired."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Well, let me know what happens okay? Take care."

Sam:" Okay. You too. Tell Jason I said bye."

Elizabeth:" I will."

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. They all had dinner as a family, and everyone was very happy to be spending Christmas together. Elizabeth received a text from Franco asking if he could give the boys some Christmas presents and she allowed that. Franco got Jake a new art set, and some video games that Cam and Aiden specifically asked for. Elizabeth had Franco meet the boys outside so that Jason wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. She wished that they could all get along, but knew she wouldn't change Jason's mind where Franco was concerned, so she agreed to let it go. Jason after dinner decided that he would help Elizabeth clean up. Plus, he had something special that he wanted to do for Elizabeth anyway. He knew that Elizabeth had done a lot of work with her two dinners she had prepared last night and today with the kids. Elizabeth wouldn't admit it, but she was starting to feel tired. All this cooking and cleaning for two days was starting to get to her. Elizabeth allowed Jason to clean up and she decided she would make herself more comfortable. She went in her room to get ready for bed as the boys were playing with their toys. Cam was the most excited to tell her about the new things he could do on his phone. Even though she already knew what could be done on the phone, it was her son and she wasn't gonna tell him to stop talking about it.

Cam:" Mom, guess what! I just texted Josslyn and told her about my Christmas present you gave me, and she texted me back. I also facetimed Lucky so that Aiden could talk to him and I got him!"

Elizabeth:" That's great. How's Jake getting along with the laptop?"

Cam:" Good. I helped him set things up too. He knows how to use skype and is skyping with Danny for a bit."

Elizabeth:" Oh okay that's good. I'm gonna go check to see how he's doing and I'm going to bed. Can you help Aiden get to bed?"

Cam:" Yeah. I can."

Elizabeth:" Thanks honey."

Cam:" Mom, I love you."

Elizabeth:" I love you too buddy. Goodnight."

Cam said goodnight while Elizabeth went to go check on Jake. As Jake was sitting skyping, Elizabeth could see Drew and Sam with Danny on the couch because of the webcam. Danny's face was the most visible obviously because he had Drew's phone.

Elizabeth (talking to Jake):" Jakey, I'm gonna go to bed now, but I wanted to come in and say goodnight to you. I'm glad you're enjoying your new laptop."

Jake:" I am and I love it. Skype's my favorite thing to do on it. Hey Danny, tell Mom how your Mom's doing."

Drew spoke up and told her that Sam was on the couch and was falling asleep. Elizabeth was glad that Sam listened to her and let Drew take care of her.

Elizabeth:" Okay Drew and Danny, I'm gonna say goodnight to you both. Jakey, you're gonna need to get off soon because Danny's gonna need to go to bed soon I'm sure, and Jason and I have to get up early to drop you off at Grandma Laura's."

Jake:" Okay Mom. I love you."

Elizabeth:" Love you too baby."

She then went to go check on Aiden before brushing her teeth. Jason put a fire in the fireplace and opened up a bottle of wine. He also went to the printer to print out the tickets for Elizabeth. He quickly put them in the box along with her other Christmas present that he hoped she would like. She came down and sat on the couch.

Jason:" Elizabeth, I have a Christmas present for you. Well, two. I hope you like them. Open this box, and you'll know the answer to where we're going, and don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to pack."

Elizabeth took the little velvet box from Jason. It was nicely wrapped, but she knew that one of the things was a piece of jewelry. The first item she pulled out was a beautiful gold necklace with an angel on it.

Elizabeth:" Jason, it's so beautiful! Thank you!"

Jason:" There's another present. I'm glad you like the necklace."

Elizabeth looked in the box and saw a piece of paper. It looked like a ticket of some kind. She looked at the note Jason wrote inside the envelope.

Jason's note:

Dear Elizabeth,

My Christmas present is something we've talked about quite a lot during our relationship. I had given you a postcard from there as well as a red glass. Now that I gave the hint away, I thought we could have our honeymoon there. You will find a ticket to Italy inside. We have two weeks to see everything. Merry Christmas Elizabeth. I love you and I'm so happy we finally get to go and they'll be no interruptions. Love,

Jason.

Elizabeth was so surprised and smiling from ear to ear.

Elizabeth:" Jason, I love it and I can't believe I had no idea where we'd be going on our honeymoon. I also can't believe the boys knew and were able to keep it a secret. I love you so much and I'm so glad we finally get to go to Italy. Thank you!"

She threw her arms around Jason and kissed him passionately. He poured a glass of wine for them and sat near the fire for a long time. Since they didn't have to leave for the airport until the afternoon, Elizabeth knew she would have plenty of time to pack and drop the boys off at Laura's. They finished the bottle of wine and made love.

A few days later, Elizabeth and Jason were finally in Italy enjoying their stay. They couldn't have been more happy. Elizabeth went on many tours while Jason visited Max and Milo's parents. He had wanted to start a winery and he told Elizabeth about it and wanted that family connection with Max, Milo and their parents. They grown to have a lot of respect for Jason thanks to Max and Milo, and they agreed to help him get it off the ground, so that's what they were doing. When it came time for dinner, he was back with Elizabeth where they would eat. Later that night, they went back to their hotel room where Elizabeth wanted to facetime the boys. She didn't know where they would be right now, so she facetimed cam. They were staying with Monica.

Cam answered his facetime call and was really happy to see that it was Elizabeth.

Cam:" Hi Mom, how was your surprise? Do you love it?"

Elizabeth:" Yes baby, I do love it. I can't believe you were able to keep it a secret. I guess I taught you well, huh?"

Cam: "Aiden wanted to tell you, but Jake and I put a stop to it. Where you're staying looks beautiful. Where's Jason?"

Jason:" Right here buddy. Where's Jake?"

Jake:" I'm right here Dad. I was playing with Danny. He's staying with us."

Elizabeth:" Oh that's good. How's Sam doing?"

Jake:" She's good. Monica's keeping an eye on her right now. She's being a nag about it. I feel bad though."

Elizabeth:" That's what doctors do."

Jake:" Aiden's sleeping. We had a busy day today."

Elizabeth:" That's good. You boys be good for Monica, Laura and gram okay? I'll call you in a few days. We're gonna spend New Years in the Island of Capri."

Jake:" Oh wow. You'll have to send Cam pictures."

Elizabeth:" I will. Buy guys."

Cam and Jake (at the same time):" Bye."

Jake:" by Dad."

Jason:" Bye Jake. Love you."

Jake:" Love you too."

They hung up the phone and went to bed. They were going to tour the Island of Capri tomorrow and celebrate New Years Eve there. Everything Elizabeth had seen was so beautiful.

The next day, they went to capri. Jason stayed back at the hotel while Elizabeth went and looked around all the different shops so that she could come back with gifts from each city she toured, but she thought Capri had the best shops. In fact, she brought all the gifts there, and of course sent pictures of everything she passed while on the tours. Jason had told Elizabeth she could take the whole day by herself but to meet him back at the hotel so they could go to dinner together.

When it was time for dinner, she returned and got changed. She wanted to put on a nice outfit, but be comfortable so she could walk with Jason. As they were eating dinner, a man was singing. The music was so romantic. The man finally came over to them admiring them. While he spoke Italian, he also knew English. He immediately noticed Elizabeth and looked in her direction.

Man:" Hello, You too look so happy. Are you newly married?"

Elizabeth:" Yes we are."

Man:" Ah well congratulations. I'd love to sing a special song for the two of you and I understand that this is New Years Eve, so I'm hoping the new year will be filled with lots of happiness and prosperity. Can I buy you some dessert and an espresso or another bottle of wine?"

Jason:" We'll take the dessert and wine."

Man:" Okay very well."

As he came back to the table, he sat in between Jason and Elizabeth and sang a romantic song. He presented the happy couple and the whole restaurant cheered. Both Jason and Elizabeth were like celebrities, and though it was overwhelming for Jason, he knew Elizabeth loved this nice attention for once. Later that night when dinner was over, they walked along a beautiful boardwalk and stopped in a little café where they enjoyed some canolis and a nice hot espresso. As they went back to their hotel, Jason and Elizabeth made love again. They were so happy and so relaxed. Elizabeth thought that she could stay in Capri forever. She loved Rome, Flaurence and Vennis, but Capri was by far her favorite she thought, but who was she kidding? Italy was her favorite place to be, and it was just as she imagined it would be, and just as the books described Italy. She didn't want to go back and face reality, but she knew one of these days, she would have to.

Elizabeth (looking to Jason):"Jason, thank you so much. I've loved every minute we spent here. Italy was just as I pictured it would be."

Jason:" Me too. I'm glad I got to finally share this with you. I love you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth:" I love you too." They had another go round at sex, and each time they would have sex, it felt like the first time they had ever done it. It was so innocent,and pure. After making love for the third time that night, they both were getting exhausted and fell asleep in each others arms.

Author's note:

I know that vacation was very fluffy. The next chapter will have an obstacle Liason will have to face, but they'll get through it. I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting, but I lost ambition to write. I think it was because I was bord writing, and so I wanted to do other things to pass the time. I really wasn't sure how to write the vacation, but I loved the New Year part of the chapter and I loved the reaction when Elizabeth finally got her present from Jason. Your reviews are always welcome, so hope you haven't lost interest in the story. Even if you have, I'll keep posting it because I want to get it finished. Thanks for keeping up with me and being patient.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The week that Elizabeth and Jason returned from their honeymoon was interesting. Elizabeth spent a few of the days in bed just as Jason did. Audrey had given them at least the first two days off and then, she would take the kids back to them. During the next week, there was a nasty flue bug that was going around, and it spread through the whole house. Elizabeth wasn't looking forward to going back to work now that the flue had passed through the house, and by the time she had gotten it and then got over it, she couldn't quite shake it. By this point, it was nearing the end of January and beginning of February. The day she decided to go to work was a busy day for her and though she was still getting over the flue, or so she thought, she was welcoming getting back to working and taking care of patients. Jason was worried about her, but Elizabeth said that she was fine and she'd know if something was wrong.

As she stepped off the elevator to begin her day of work, Epiphany noticed how pale and tired she looked.

Epiphany:" Welcome back nurse Webber, but as glad as I am to see you, I know you've been sick with the flue, so if you get everyone on staff sick, I'll kill you!"

Elizabeth:" I'm fine. I've just been tired. This flue took a lot out of me. The kids and I got it worse than Jason."

Epiphany:" Well, okay then get to work. This place has been hell without you. During your break if I'm not too busy, I do want to see those pictures of Italy."

Elizabeth:" Oh of course you can, and if we can't do it now, I'll text them to you."

She then left the nurses station and went to go see some incoming patients. One of the patients was Sam and a very concerned Drew.

Drew:" Sam collapsed in pain and I think she's in labor."

Elizabeth got Sam into an exam room and paged Dr. Nero while Epiphany ran some blood and took her blood pressure. Dr. Nero came in the room and asked Elizabeth to order a urin sample on Sam. Her blood pressure was extremely high. Sam gave the sample and dr. Nero looked at it with grave concern.

Dr Nero:" Sam and drew, there is protein in her urin, which means you have pre-eclamptia. Your blood pressure is dangerously high and to be honest, I'm surprised you've been able to last this long. I think we're going to need to perform a c-section. Elizabeth can you call the OR and let them know we're coming up?"

Elizabeth:" Yes doctor Nero."

Elizabeth left the room for a few minutes while Dr. Nero prepped sam and answered any questions they may have had. As Sam was getting prepped, Drew called Alexis to tell her about sam. When they were ready, Elizabeth and Dr. Nero went to the oppporating room where they performed the C-section. Luckally, everything went smoothly and Sam's blood pressure immediately went down.

Elizabeth lifted the baby and happily told Drew and Sam that it was a baby boy. Sam was ecstatic, although she could have sworn she was having a girl, but hey. The baby was fine and healthy and that's all that mattered. The baby was six pounds seven ounces. Dr. Nero was very pleased that everything went as well as it did.

Dr. Nero:" Sam, we're going to clean the baby and then bring him to you. Are you planning on breastfeeding him?"

Sam:" Yes. I did it with Scout, so I'll do it again for as long as I can until I have to go back to work, and hopefully, I won't be sick so that I can breastfeed longer."

Elizabeth:" Congratulations you too. Your baby is beautiful. What do you think you'll name him?

Sam couldn't think off the top of her head. She knew she had Daniel Edward, but she couldn't think of a name that bared great significance now. She looked to Drew.

Sam:" How about Andrew junior?"

Drew:" I don't know if I'd like that."

Sam:" Oh I know. How about Nikolas Alan Cane?"

Drew thought for a moment before speaking.

Drew:" Nikolas and Alan would be the middle name? I like it. Nikolas Cane. That has a nice strong sound I think. We're gonna have to tell Monica that we gave the middle name of Alan. I didn't know him, but from what I knew about him, he seemed like a very nice man and given that Nikolas was your cousin, I think that's a great name."

Sam was very pleased with her decision to name the child Nikolas. She didn't know why that excited her so much, but it did. She thought about Scout and how she might feel now that she has a new baby brother. She wasn't even two yet and by the time she was two, the baby will already be a month.

Sam:" Drew, I'm starving. Can you go down to the cafeteria and get me something to eat? I could eat everything in there."

Drew:" Okay. I bet Nikolas is hungry too. I hope they hurry back with him."

Elizabeth came back with the baby.

Elizabeth (handing the crying baby to Sam):" Someone's hungry and passed all of his test with flying colors. Do you need help posissioning the baby to nurse?"

Sam:" No thanks. I got it. Hey Elizabeth, I wanted to thank you for taking my blood pressure. I didn't want to say anything to Drew, but it kept fluctuating from day to day even when I was on bedrest, and today when I was gonna go out with Molly, I got up and passed out and drew wasn't gonna take no for an answer. Apparently, I passed out and next thing I know, Dr. Nero and you were there standing over me, telling me that I'd need a c-section. Also, we decided to name the baby Nikolas Alan Cane."

Elizabeth:" Oo! I like it. That sounds like a strong irishname."

Sam:" well, we didn't have that in mind, but now that you say that, it does. I don't know. I was thinking about Nikolas and he had always been nice to me and since we have a boy now, I thought that name was a good fit for this little guy."

Sam took the baby from Elizabeth and he immediately began to latch on. After a few minutes of watching Sam and the baby nursing, Elizabeth decided to leave them alone as soon as she knew everything was fine.

The rest of the day continued with no problem. Elizabeth couldn't wait for a break. She was feeling a bit light headed, but assumed she just needed to get something to eat. When her break came, she went to the vending machine and got some cheasets. She had a craving for them all of a sudden and ate the bag very quickly. She then decided to continue working. As she came back to the nurses station, Epiphany was stairing at her. Elizabeth looked worse than when she came in the hospital for her shift.

Epiphany:" Girl, You need to go home. Obvviously, you haven't completely gotten over the flue. Look at you. You look as sick as a dog and if I had known you were feeling this sick, I wouldn't have told you to come back this soon."

Elizabeth:" Epiphany, I'm fine. I'm just tired. That's all. I'll be better tomorrow. I'm gonna finish up these charts and if it will make you feel better, I'll go home after that."

Epiphany:" mm-hmm."

Elizabeth:" What's that supposed to mean?"

Epiphany:" You know damn well what that means. You say you're gonna go home, but you won't. You never do."

Just then, Elizabeth's pager went on alerting of an incoming accident. As she stood up, she got extremely dizzy. Her vision blered, and everything went black.

Epiphany:" Elizabeth? Can you hear me? Hey! We need help on the 10th floor nurses station! Let's go!"

Just then, Felix came to their rescue along with Kiki and Griffin.

Griffin:" What happened? Elizabeth? Can you hear me?"

Kiki got a gurny and carefully lifted Elizabeth onto it.

Kiki:" I'm gonna wait for the incoming accident that just came through. You guys take care of Elizabeth okay?"

They all went into an exam room, and Griffin gave the nurses orders for blood and vitals. Elizabeth's blood pressure was up, but they were concerned that she hadn't woken up. She had a slight bump on her head, but nothing too major. She was very pale which concerned Griffin and Felix.

Elizabeth came to looking very confused. She looked at Felix and Epiphany.

Epiphany:" Honey, you okay? I knew you should have gone home. How ya feeling? I'm gonna draw some blood okay?"

Elizabeth:" Blood? Why? I'm fine now."

Felix:" Girl, you're not fine. You were out for like five minutes. That ain't someone who's fine, and you really pale."

Elizabeth was too tired to argue, so she figured she'd humor them and let them draw blood. When that was over, Griffin went back in the room after a few hours of getting the results.

Griffin:" Epiphany, page Dr. Nero."

She immediately paged her and she came into Elizabeth's room who was sleeping. Griffin told her what happened and gave the results to her.

Dr. Nero gently shook Elizabeth who immediately sat up.

Dr. Nero:" Elizabeth, I have something to tell you. You're pregnant. Congratulations."

Elizabeth:" Pregnant? Again? Wow! I mean, I wanted this, but I thought I was too old."

Dr. Nero:" As long as you're still frequently getting your periods, you always run that risk of getting pregnant, however now that you're 40 or so, this pregnancy is going to present some risks to you and the baby. Now, I'm sure as a nurse, you know what those are, but I'll tell you anyway. Your baby could have a greater risk of developmental disabilities such as down syndrome or autism. You could be at an increase risk of miscarriage. I think you should tell Jason right away so that you both are on the same page. You're a little over a month pregnant. When you reach the forth month, I'd like to schedule you for an amniosanticis to rule out any of those problems we've discussed. Sound good? Oh, and I think we'd be able to hear the baby's heartbeat. Would you like that?"

Elizabeth:" Not yet. Let's wait a bit. I want to tell Jason about the pregnancy and by the time of my next appointment, I'll be ready to hear it."

Dr Nero:" Okay and now as a friend, I'm really happy for you no matter the outcome. Congratulations."

Elizabeth:" Thank you. Now, can I go home?"

Dr. Nero:" Yes you can go home now."

Elizabeth thanked her and right as she walked out of the room, Epiphany, Felix and Kiki all smiled and screamed congratulations to Elizabeth.

When she got home, she was glad the kids were still in school so she could take a nap. She was feeling extremely tired. Thankfully, her morning sickness hadn't started yet, but she knew it was coming. She thought of getting dinner prepared, but the thought of prepping dinner made her exhausted. She decided to lie down on the couch and immediately fell asleep. She didn't even realize she slept the rest of the afternoon. She was supposed to pick the boys up from school and when she didn't come, Cam called Jason to pick them all up. When they got home, Elizabeth was still sleeping. Jason came over to her and gently shook her.

Jason (in a soft tender voice):" Elizabeth? Hey. Wake up. Me and the boys are home."

Elizabeth (stretching and yawning):" Oh my God! Jason, I'm so sorry. I fell asleep and completely forgot I was supposed to pick the boys up from school."

Jason:" Shhh, it's okay. I took them home. They're playing."

Elizabeth:" Oh good. Jason, can you go get take out tonight? I'd cook, but I'm too tired. I think I'm not completely adjusted from everything yet."

Jason:" Okay sure. What do you want?"

Elizabeth:" Pizza. I know the boys would want it too, but ask them what they want for dinner and I'll get the drinks and table ready."

Jason:" Okay."

Jason asked the boys what they wanted for dinner and immediately agreed on pizza. Jason told Elizabeth he would go and the kids would stay home with her. Cam and Jake were gonna get started on their homework while Aiden was playing video games.

As Jason left, Elizabeth dragged herself off the couch. She couldn't stop yawning as she was setting the table for dinner. She was so tired and she was anticipating the morning sickness would be coming in a few days and if her exhaustion was an indication for what was to come in the next few months, she wouldn't be happy about that. She quickly set the plates and cups out and immediately went back to the couch. When Jason came back, Elizabeth was sleeping again. He quietly got the kids out of their rooms and gently woke Elizabeth.

Jason (quietly):" Hey Elizabeth, we're home and the pizza's here. I'll get the drinks for all of us."

The kids came and sat down to eat. They all enjoyed their pizza. Jason and Jake noticed the way Elizabeth was eating. It was almost as if she was the poorest of the poor and hadn't eaten in days. Jake started laughing at her, and Jason too smiled at her.

Jason:" Elizabeth, you okay?"

Elizabeth:" Yeah. I'm fine. Actually, I'm glad we're all here because I have something to tell you guys. Today, I passed out at the hospital and I thought it was just because I was still getting over the flue, but when they took bloodwork, we found out that I'm pregnant."

Jason:" Pregnant?"

Elizabeth:" Yeah. Believe me, I was shocked too. I mean, I knew that eventually it probably could happen, but now that the kids are older, I don't know. It's a little strange to me that I'd get pregnant now."

Jason:" What are you gonna do?"

Elizabeth:" Oh that's not up for discussion. Of course, I'm gonna keep this baby. I just thought with my age, it would have been harder for me to be pregnant, and I guess seeing as how I hadn't had a child since 2010, I thought my chances were over. Put it this way. I accepted that I probably would only have three kids, and now that I'm gonna have four, I think that's pretty surprising, but it's also a miricle."

Aiden:" Does this mean that you'll love the baby more than us?"

Elizabeth:" No. I love you all equally and I'd love this baby just as much."

Jake:" I think this is cool. Are you happy about it?"

Elizabeth:" Very. I just have to go in for some extra tests because of my age."

Aiden:" Why? You're not old."

Elizabeth:" Thanks baby, but I'm not in my twenty's or early thirty's. I'm in my early 40's and I'm what they call high risk at this point. I could have more complications than I had when I was pregnant with all of you."

Jake:" I doubt you'll have complications. I think you'll be fine."

Elizabeth noticed that Camw as quiet, and she figured after dinner would be the perfect time to talk to him.

Jason:" I'm gonna clean up now. Boys, you can go play."

Elizabeth watched all of them go and she waited for a minute before going to talk to Cam. Cam was in his room sitting on his bed trying to figure out what video game to play.

Elizabeth:" Cam, can I talk to you? You were quiet during dinner ever since I broke the news to you all about being pregnant. How are you feeling about this?"

Cam:" I don't know. I mean, it's cool, but now this means you had 4 kids with 4 different men so we all have different fathers? I mean, I get mine and Jake's circumstances now that I'm older,but Aiden's was pretty weird. The only good thing is that now, you know who the Dad is and I hope Jason will stick by this one. Lucky didn't stick by me, Aiden and Jake, and neither did Franco and Rick."

Elizabeth:" I'm sorry Cam. I know that my relationships have effected you guys greatly, especially you. I've tried to keep you safe from all of my mistakes, but this time, things are different."

Cam:" I'm not judging you, but I think it's weird that all of us had three different fathers and so will this baby, except this time, you're married. I think this kid will probably be the least screwed up. I guess the only good thing is that Jake, Aiden and I know that you've been the one parent we could rely on. I never thought you didn't keep us safe, but like I said a few months ago, I know not to really come to you about girls."

Elizabeth:" Well, I know it's gonna be an adjustment, and believe me, it's one for me too. I just want to know if you'll be able to help me occasionally when I ask for it."

Cam:" Of course we'll help you. I'll help you with the baby and so will Aiden and Jake."

Elizabeth:" Thanks honey. I knew I could count on you. You're a responsible kid and I know Jake is too. I think we'll have to work on Aiden a little because he's the youngest, but we'll see. Are you happy about this?"

Cam:" I don't know. I mean, I just found this out. I mean, I want you to be happy, but I liked it when it was just the three of us, but I'm gonna have to deal with it, right?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. If you have any concerns, you know you can come to me and Jason, but if you'd rather talk to people your own age, that's fine too. I will always support you. You know that, and just because I'm pregnant, nothing's gonna change. You are my first born son and while most of the responsibility will fall on you and Jake to look after this little one next to Jason and me, I'll also allow you to live your own life as a teenager. I realize that you're not a baby anymore who just wants to sit and feed the ducks at the pond or read little children's books, but I want this baby to know he or she's got three big brothers who will protect this baby."

Cam:" Okay. Thanks Mom. I'll help you."

Elizabeth:" Thanks baby. I love you Cam."

Cam:" I love you too. Now can I play a video game?"

Elizabeth:" Yes you can. I'm gonna check on Jake and Aiden and then probably go to bed."

Cam:" Okay."

Elizabeth went to go check on Aiden and Jake who were happily playing video games. She decided to say goodnight to them before heading to bed. She was tired, and felt like she could use the sleep. She brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. As soon as she hit the pillo, she fell asleep. A few minutes later, Jason came in the room and saw that she was sleeping. He sat there for a long time listening to her breathe. As he was sitting there, he couldn't believe that they were finally getting an extra bonis with another child on the way. He felt really blessed to be getting such an amazing gift. He hoped they were gonna have a girl and he knew Elizabeth wanted that too. He was also glad that he'd finally be able to help share this pregnancy with her without occasionally being there for her, or watching on the sidelines while others helped her through her pregnancies, like Nikolas and Lucky. -

A week later, Elizabeth entered her second month of pregnancy. It was so embarrassing because she got sick at work and needed to go home early. She had never experienced morning sickness this bad. When she was pregnant with Camerin, she hardly noticed it. She felt it for a while, but it quickly passed. When she had Jake, her morning sickness was worse. Then, when she had Aiden, she was more tired. This pregnancy, she got the morning sickness as well as the exhaustion. She figured it was her age though too. Jason wanted to plan a nice valentines day with Elizabeth, and because this was her forth pregnancy, they still didn't want to tell too many people yet, except for the kids and obviously the people who found out in the hospital. Cam wanted to go out because his school was having a Valentines day dance and he figured Josslyn would be there. Jason said that he would pick him up when the dance was over because Elizabeth would probably be sleeping by then.

That night, Jason cooked Elizabeth some raviolis with some garlic bread. She had been craving it all day. After dinner, they toasted with apple cider.

Jason:" How are you feeling?"

Elizabeth:" The same. This morning sicknesss is lasting me all day. It's annoying, but I'm okay. I'm sorry you had to hold my hair back."

Jason:" It's okay. I didn't mind. Did you like the pasta?"

Elizabeth (joking):" when I wasn't throwing it up? Yes, and I'm gonna continue to eat it. I don't care that the sauce made me sick. I loved it and it made me think of Italy."

Jason:" That's why I did it. Plus you told me you were craving pasta."

Elizabeth:" I was."

He went to open the sparkling citer and then bring her her valentines day present.

Jason (pouring the citer and handing a glass to Elizabeth):" I have a present for you. Let me get it."

Elizabeth:" Really? Jason, I don't need anything for Valentines day. I don't really care for Valentines day. I never have ever since—"

Jason:" I know. That was when you got raped but nothing's gonna happen like that again. You're safe. You'll like this one."

Elizabeth:" Okay."

Jason:" It's not much, but it's what I've been thinking about."

Jason took out some pictures. The pictures were what he wanted the nursery to look like. Elizabeth started to cry. Not because Jason thought of something like this, but because of her hormones, or that's what she chocked it up to being.

Elizabeth (joking through her tears):" Jason, did you draw this? Oh what am I saying. Of course you didn't."

Jason:" No. I had Spinelli give me pictures of what I imagined for us."

Elizabeth:" Oo! Can we toast to our future and then, tell me about what you invision for the baby and what the nursery will look like? I love these pictures."

Jason:" To us and our baby."

Elizabeth clinked her glass with Jason and gulped her citer.

Elizabeth (letting out a yawn):" Happy Valentines day Jason."

Jason:" Happy Valentines day Elizabeth. I love you."

Elizabeth:" and I love you too. Now, tell me about what you invision for the baby."

Jason (sighing):" Okay. Well, I'm thinking the baby will be a girl, so the colors will be all girly colors. You can take care of that. I'll show you the picture of what I want it to look like."

He showed her the picture. The nursery was filled with lots of frilly girly colors and beautiful flowers. On the back of the picture in Jason's handwriting was an inscription which read Baby girl Morgan. He wanted Elizabeth to pick out the name. She did it so well when she picked the name Jake out and he immediately liked it, so he had no doubt that whatever she picked, it would fit this child perfectly.

Elizabeth again was crying. She loved this feuturistic picture and now wanted this to come true. She knew even more now that she wanted a girl. Of course, she would be fine with a boy, but she had three of them and if she were truly being honest with herself, she really wanted a girl now.

Elizabeth:" Wow! You're really putting a lot of thought into this. I love baby girl Morgan for now. Now, I hope this will happen. I love you."

Jason:" I love you too. You're looking tired, so let me take you up to bed. Cam's at the Valentines dance, and I'm gonna pick him up after you go to bed."

Elizabeth:" Jason,I'm pregnant; not terminal. I can go up to bed myself. You don't always have to take care of me. I'm okay."

Jason:" Okay then, I'll put the citer away."

Elizabeth:" Thank you for a wonderful night as always. I love you." -

Two months later, Elizabeth and Jason went in to see Dr. Nero for her amnio. Elizabeth was nervous, but she didn't want Jason to see that. She was just starting to feel a little better. Jason gave her a reasuring kiss and told her that everything would be okay no matter what. A few minutes later, Felix came out and told them that dr. Nero was ready for them. They walked into in examination room where Dr. Nero was getting things ready.

Dr. Nero:" So! How's our favorite mother to be doing today? A little nervous?"

Elizabeth:" I'm a little nervous, and it's funny, because I've done this on other patients before, or was there to reassure them, and now, I'm the patient going through this. Funny how doctors and nurses are the worse patients sometimes."

Dr. Nero (laughing a little):" You're fine. I wouldn't expect anything more from a mother to be at your age."

Dr. Nero (looking to Jason):" How are you feeling?"

Jason:" Good. I'm looking forward to seeing what the baby looks like."

Dr. Nero:" Okay then, let's get to work. This is gonna be a bit cold."

Elizabeth didn't even move as Dr. Nero put the cold gell over her stomach and then moved the wand over it. She put the doppler on so that they could hear the heartbeat. It was a very strong heartbeat, which was music to everyone's ears. Dr. Nero then got out a big kneedle so that she could perform the amnio.

Dr. Nero:" Okay Elizabeth. I'm going to extract some amniotic fluid from you. You may feel a bit of pain, but it will only take a minute."

Elizabeth took Jason's hand as Kim stuck the kneedle into her.

Elizabeth:" Okay I'm glad that's over. When will we have the results?"

Dr. Nero:" They'll be in in a few days. Elizabeth, you need to go home and rest. You may feel a little weak from the procedure and I don't want you exerting yourself too much."

Elizabeth:" Try staying in bed with three boys; one being a teenager."

Dr. Nero:" Oh don't I know what that's like, but you have this very handsome man who I'm sure will be more than willing to help take care of you. Stop being super Mom and rest."

Elizabeth:" Oh please. I'm not super Mom. I wish everyone would stop thinking I'm this perfect little angel who things just come so naturally for because I've made plenty of mistakes and I know I'll continue making them."

Dr. Nero:" Elizabeth, I'm not saying you're perfect. I'm just telling you that you need to take it easy for today. That's all."

Elizabeth:" Okay. When we come in for the results, can we find out what we're having?"

Dr. Nero:" Absolutely. I'll see you in a few days. Take care you too."

Elizabeth:" Bye.

The next few days were unbarable with anticipation. Jason and Elizabeth were anxiously awaiting the results of the amnio, but they also couldn't wait to see what the baby was. That day when they went to the hospital to get the results, they saw Sam with the baby. Elizabeth didn't really feel much like talking, but Sam came right over to them.

Sam:" Hi guys. Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth (in a bitchier tone than she meant to):" Um, I do work here, remember?"

Sam:" Wow. Jason, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

Jason (looking to Sam):" It's okay. She's going through something, and we're just coming to get the results."

Sam:" Oh I'm sorry. I hope she's okay."

Elizabeth:" Me too. How's Nikolas?"

Sam:" He's awesome! He's such a good baby. He's starting to look just like Drew."

Elizabeth:" Oh wow! He's getting big. Are you here for a checkup?"

Sam:" Yeah."

Elizabeth:" Where's Drew? He should be here."

Sam:" I told him he could go to work. The baby and I are fine."

Epiphany walked up to Jason and Elizabeth and told them Dr. Nero was ready.

Elizabeth:" Oh. That's my q to go. Nice to see you Sam. Good luck with little Nikolas."

Sam:" Thanks. You too."

They went into Dr. Nero's office and sat down.

Dr. Nero:" Thank you for getting here so quickly. I have the results of the amnio."

Elizabeth:" What do the results say?"

Dr. Nero hesitated before speaking and right away, Jason and Elizabeth knew that something was wrong.

Elizabeth:" dr. Nero? As a friend and not a professional, can you tell us what's wrong?"

Dr. Nero (sadly):" Well, the baby appears to have some abnormalities. I ran further testing, and we discovered that the child has an extra chromosome that is associated with—"

Elizabeth (interrupting dr. Nero):" You're saying the baby has down Syndrome?"

Dr. Nero:" Yes. It appears so. We don't know to what extent the baby will have until he or she is born. I can offer you some good news though. Just because the baby could have down syndrome doesn't mean it's a death sentence. There's lots of help for downs children."

Elizabeth wasn't too worried. She would do whatever it took to make sure the baby was properly cared for. Jason didn't really know what to do.

Jason:" Dr. Nero, I know that financially I'll be able to help provide for the child, but what if the care's too much and we can't do it alone?"

Dr. Nero:" That is a great question Jason, but don't worry about that now. As the pregnancy progresses, we can plan for it. It's hard to tell because we don't know to what extent the down syndrome is at. Some children can be high functioning where they may have facial deformities and heart problems where as others may not be able to function normally, in which case, you'd need services such as intervention and possibly adaptive equipment. Let me cheer you up though. I can let you find out the sex of the baby."

Elizabeth:" That would be great. Thanks."

Elizabeth and Jason sat while Dr. Nero waved the wand over Elizabeth's belly again. They loved hearing the baby's heartbeat, and immediately saw the baby's face.

Dr. Nero:" congratulations Elizabeth and Jason, you're having a little girl."

Elizabeth even though they were upset at the news of the baby having down syndrome was ecstatic they were having their little girl; the girl they both were hoping for.

Jason (whispering):" Wow. Look at our baby girl Elizabeth."

Elizabeth:" I love you Jason, and no matter what happens, we'll get through this together."

Jason:" I hope so. I'm just not sure how we'll be able to handle this, but as long as we're together, we'll make it work."

Author's note:

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I think they'll be either one more chapter or two more after this one. It depends on what I want to happen. Maybe, I will make it two chapters; I don't know.

Another thing. I know that one of the reviewers was concerned that Sam's baby could be drew's or Jason's, but I tried to make it obvious that it was drew's. If you look back at previous chapters from New Years, that was the last time Jason and Sam slept together and that would have been New Years going into2018. When she made love with Drew, that was implied she did it in May and by July, she found out she was pregnant. I guess I could have put a scene where they had sex, but Drew and Sam really don't have a big part in it anymore. I'm gonna put some Jasam stuff, but only for friendly purposes because Jasam still can have a good friendship, but that's all it's gonna be. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter will be up soon.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jason and Elizabeth had just gotten the news that their baby girl had Down Syndrome. As kim allowed them some time alone, Jason began to get very scared and talked to Elizabeth.

Jason:" Elizabeth, I'm scared. If this is true, and the baby has Down Syndrome, how are we gonna take care of it?"

Elizabeth (giving a reassuring look as she put her arms around him):" Jason, we'll get through this. I've had to take care of patients who had Down syndrome before. I know the medications that would need to be given, and how to interveen in certain situations. We'll be fine. If I have to cut back on work, I'll do that. All that matters is how we can properly take care of the baby. I'm gonna ask Kim to order a CVS test."

Jason:" What's that?"

Elizabeth:" It's a test that can be given early in the pregnancy to test for genetic diseases, birth defects and other chromosomal diseases like Down Syndrome among other diseases. We already know that we're having a girl, but the CVS test can also tell us the sex of the baby as well as birth defects specifically in females or males like Muscular Distrophy."

Jason:" are you sure you want to do that?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. I want to confirm the diagnosis just so that we're absolutely sure."

Jason:" Okay. I'm gonna step outside. Want me to get the doctor for you?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. Jason, it's gonna be okay no matter what happens. Do you trust me?"

Jason:" Aren't I supposed to be the one to ask you that?"

Elizabeth:" You've done it before, but you're the one who needs reassurance now, so do you trust me?"

Jason:" Yes. I think we can get through this together. It's just gonna take time to get used to; that's all."

Elizabeth:" If it gets too much, lean on me. We'll be fine. Go get dr. Nero so that I can talk to her."

Jason:" Okay. I love you."

Elizabeth:" I love you too."

As Jason walked out to get dr. Nero,he saw Sam with the baby near the elevators. Sam immediately noticing Jason's sad expression went over to him.

Sam:" Hey Jason, is everything okay? What's wrong with Elizabeth?"

Jason:" It's not Elizabeth; it's the baby."

Sam (in a state of shock):" Baby? Wait. Elizabeth's pregnant? Wow! So, what's wrong then?"

Jason:" We think the baby could have Down Syndrome."

Sam:" Oh my God! I'm sorry Jason. Elizabeth's a nurse though, so I bet you she'll know what to do if the baby has Down Syndrome."

Jason:" we got the results today. Elizabeth wants to do other tests to confirm it, so I was coming to get dr. Nero."

Sam:" Oh I just saw her a little while ago as I was walking out with Nikolas. I was actually on my way out when I saw you. Wanna hold the baby?"

Jason:" No that's okay. I should get back to Elizabeth."

Sam:" Jason, I know we're not together, but if you need anything, you know where to find me."

Jason:" I know. Thanks Sam."

Sam:" You're welcome. I'm gonna get Dr. Nero for you okay?"

Jason:" Thanks Sam. Thanks for being there."

Sam (hugging Jason):" we're still good friends, and even though we're not together anymore,we're connected because of danny. Drew and I will be there where ever and whenever you need us."

Jason:" Okay."

Sam saw Dr. Nero and pointed her in Jason's direction.

Sam:" dr. Nero, Jason wants to see you."

Dr. nero:" Thanks Sam."

Sam looked back at Jason before walking away as dr Nero approached him.

Dr. Nero:" Jason, what is it?"

Jason:" I told Elizabeth I'd get you for her because she wants to talk to you about further testing."

Dr. Nero:" Certainly. Actually, Sam caught me at a good time. I was about to go on my break. Let's go."

Jason decided to let Kim and Elizabeth talk and he was going to get a coffee. Jason needed some time to process everything. Talking to Sam helped, but he wanted some time alone now. He knew that he wanted children with Elizabeth and was so lucky to have a chance to be with her during this pregnancy, but how could he possibly deal with the fact that his child could have Down Syndrome? He knew Elizabeth would be strong and would care for the child no problem, but could he do that? He wanted to, but he wasn't sure how.

Dr. Nero walked in the examination room where Elizabeth was. As Elizabeth saw her, she sat up and acknowledged her.

Elizabeth:" Kim, can I talk to you as a friend and not as a doctor?"

Dr. Nero:" Of course. What can I do for you?"

Elizabeth:" I want a cVS test. Can we do that today?"

Dr. Nero:" Of course. Are you sure you want to go through that today? You did just have your amnio a few days ago."

Elizabeth:" Yes. I'm sure. I'm doing this mainly for Jason because I know he's scared. He's not gonna admit it, but he is scared. I'm confident that I'd be able to take care of the baby no matter what, but Jason doesn't know if he can handle this."

Dr. Nero:" Do you think he'd divorce you for this? I know that often times when people have children who have a disability, it can cause strain on the marriage."

Elizabeth:" No. I don't think he'd divorce me, but it's hard for him. Jason's had a hard year with trying to get his life on track, and now that it's finally happened, the news of the baby possibly having Down Syndrome just hardened the blow for him I think."

Dr. Nero:" Okay then. I'll get things ready for the CVS test, and then after that, I mean it. You're going home."

Elizabeth:" Yes mam."

Just then, Jason came in the room and waited with her. Dr. Nero came back a few minutes later and performed the test.

Dr. Nero:" I'll put a rush on these tests,and I'll demand the lab speeds the process up for you okay?"

Dr. Nero:" I don't want any special favors. Just let us know when the results are in okay?"

Dr. Nero:" Okay."

About an hour later, Dr. Nero came in the room. Elizabeth was getting very bord just lying on the table all that time. She knew the boys would be coming home soon, and she didn't want to keep them waiting much longer. When Dr. Nero came in, both Jason and Elizabeth were relieved to see her.

Dr. Nero:" Alright. I have the results of the CVS test, and it just so happens that the abnormalities went into the plesenta, so the baby's fine. She doesn't have Down Syndrome."

Jason:" are you sure the baby's okay?"

Dr. Nero:" You can see for yourself. Elizabeth, show him the results."

Elizabeth passed the paper to Jason that had the results. Upon looking at the results, Jason immediately smiled.

Elizabeth (looking to Dr. Nero):" Thanks for doing that for us. I can definitely see that Jason's feeling better now."

Dr. Nero:" It's no problem. I know this can be an adjustment, and I was happy to do this for you."

Jason:" Thanks, now let's go home okay?"

Elizabeth :" Okay."

When they arrived home, Cam was already home. He was planning to go out to Kelly's to meet Josslyn and Oscar there. He didn't know what had been going on. Elizabeth didn't want to tell the boys too much about the pregnancy because she wasn't sure how they would react. She knew that Cam was having a hard time because he was older and could understand more things. He adjusted well to the fact she was pregnant, but she wasn't sure how he would take this news. She wanted to tell them altogether, so she allowed Cam to go to Kelly's to hang out with Joss and Oscar for a while, as long as he didn't eat dinner. When Jake and Aiden came home, Elizabeth wanted them to do their homework until Cam got home and until dinner was ready. She was feeling tired at this point and wanted to take a nap. She hated that this pregnancy was taking so much out of her, but she did have a few tests done within the past few days and she thought perhaps that was why she was so tired.

As the kids were doing their homework, Jason decided to go into their room to talk to Elizabeth.

Jason:" Hey. You okay? I figured since we had a lot to deal with these past few days, I'd cook dinner tonight, unless we want to get takeout. What do you want?"

Elizabeth:" You can make whatever you want. I'm gonna take a nap. I'm not that hungry yet."

Jason:" Okay. Want me to go pick up Cam?"

Elizabeth:" Oh yes. Would you? I told him to come home, but obviously, he's not here."

Jason:" Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes. Go to sleep."

As Jason went to go get Cam, Elizabeth slowly began to fall asleep. She didn't realize how much she actually needed her sleep, but she knew she was tired.

Jason went into Kelly's where he saw Cam, Oscar and Josslyn. Cam didn't look very happy, and he figured this would be a perfect time to go and get him. Josslyn immediately noticed Jason and she ran over to him.

Josslyn:" Hi Jason. How are you? Cam, Oscar and I were talking and hanging out. He told us that Elizabeth was pregnant? Congratulations."

Jason:" Thanks. We're pretty happy about it."

Josslyn:" Really?That's good."

Jason:" Cam, say by to Joss and Oscar."

Cam:" Bye Josslyn. By Oscar."

Josslyn:" Bye Cam. See you in school tomorrow."

Oscar just gave Camerin a dirty look as he walked out with Jason.

Jason (closing Cam's door before going into the driver seat):" What was that all about?"

Cam:" Oh nothing."

Jason:" You don't look very happy, and I noticed Oscar gave you a dirty look. You don't have to tell me, but I'm here if you want to."

Cam:" Oh well, he's mad at me for talking to Josslyn. He came in just as I was telling her about Mom getting pregnant. I told her how I felt about everything and when she gave me a hug, Oscar saw it and didn't like it. Josslyn wanted to hang out with the both of us and I was fine with it, but Oscar kept giving me dirty looks every time I would try to talk."

Jason:" Does this happen a lot?"

Cam:" It's always happened to me. Not with Josslyn, but it used to happen with me, Spencer and emma. I'd always try to talk to her, or give her presents, and Spencer was always making fun of me; calling me a towny. I never did anything like that to him."

Jason:" It sounds like you might be getting bullied. Why don't you talk to your mother about this buddy. She needs to know what's going on with you."

Cam:" why? I mean, it's not like she's gonna do anything anyway, and I don't think Oscar's bullying me. He just wants Josslyn all to himself I think."

Jason:" Do you like Josslyn?"

Cam:" Yeah, but not like that. I mean, I don't think I do. Plus, she's Oscar's girlfriend anyway."

Jason:" Okay well, just let me know if something happens because your mother and I can deal with Oscar if we need to."

Cam:" Okay. I think it will be fine though."

Jason:" You're a good kid Cam."

Cam:" Thanks."

Jason:" Do you have any homework tonight? If you do, you should get it done while I cook dinner. Your mother's sleeping and Jake and Aiden are doing their homework."

Cam:" I have some and I also did some when I was at Kelly's when Oscar came to talk to us after the dirty look thing."

Jason:" Okay. we're home now. Don't wake your mother up."

Cam:" I won't."

As Cam quietly walked to his room to finish up his homework, Jason went to check up on Elizabeth, who was fast asleep. Then, he went in the kitchen to make dinner. He was feeling tired himself, so he decided to make them grilled cheese sandwitches with frozen French fries. He poured the kids their drinks as well as drinks for he and Elizabeth once the dinner was ready. He went in to get the kids for dinner and then went to go check on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was sleeping away. Jason didn't want to wake her, but he knew that she wanted to talk to the boys. She always loved spending time with them when they came home from school. He stood there for a few seconds just watching her sleep. In that moment, she looked so beautiful, and at peace.

Jason (whispering as he shook Elizabeth):" Elizabeth? Hey, you ready to wake up? I made sandwitches and French fries."

Elizabeth stretched and sat up.

Elizabeth:" What time is it?"

Jason:" It's six."

Elizabeth:" Oh my God! I can't believe I slept so long! Where are the boys?"

Jason:" They're at the table."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Thanks for cooking dinner. I'll wash the—"

Jason (interrupting her):" No you won't. The doctor said you need to rest today, especially seeing as you had an emotional week as well as that cVS test."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Well, then tomorrow, I'm doing both."

Jason:" Okay."

They walked in the kitchen where they all sat down to eat. As they were all sitting, Elizabeth began to speak to the boys.

Elizabeth:" Okay guys, so I'm sure you've noticed that I've been crying a lot and talking a lot about the baby. We thought the baby was gonna have Down Syndrome, but the baby doesn't, and we're having a girl."

Jake;" I'm having a baby sister? Cool!"

Cam:" Why would they tell you the baby had down Syndrome but then say the baby doesn't have it?"

Elizabeth:" Well, I had a test called an amniosanticis, which lets me know of any abnormalities to indicate something could be wrong, and it showed up that it had a defect in one of the chromosomes. Then, I had them give me a test today called the CVS test, where they take some of the cells from the growing fetus which will confirm any birth defects or not. The abnormalities which indicated Down Syndrome went back in the plesenta and the baby is fine."

Aiden was confused, but was glad that they were having a girl.

Cam remembered talking about chromosomes and DNA in his Science class so he understood some of that. The plesenta thing was hard, and he really didn't care, but he was glad that Elizabeth and the baby would be okay.

Aiden:" What can we name the baby?"

Elizabeth:" Oh wow! That's a good idea. Want to talk about that?"

They all answered excitedly and tossed out names.

Elizabeth:" Aiden, let's start with you. What do you want to name the baby?"

Aiden (in a silly mood):" Baby girl Morgan?"

Jake:" No. We can't name the baby that. Why don't we name it something like Elizabeth."

Cam:" Elizabeth junior?" Eww! I don't like that. How about we name the baby something like Sabrina, or Robin after Mom's friends?"

Elizabeth had been thinking a lot about what she would name the baby. She liked all of their suggestions. She decided to speak up.

Elizabeth:" Well guys, I've been thinking a lot about what to name the baby if it's a girl, and I thought of Audrey Rose Morgan. What do you guys think?"

Cam:" After gram? I love it! Audrey Rose Morgan."

Jake:" I like it too. What about you Dad?"

Jason:" Yeah. Whatever you all want. If you guys—"

Elizabeth:" No Jason, I wish you'd stop saying it's whatever I want. You're a part of this too and I want to know what you want."

Jason:" Audrey's fine. Your Grandmother's done a lot for you and the boys and I like that you're giving the baby a name that has significance to you."

Elizabeth:" Okay. Well guys, I'm so sorry, but I'm gonna go back to bed. I'm exhausted."

Jason helped Elizabeth up as she quietly yawned. Cam gave her a look like he felt bad for her.

Cam (concerned):" Mom, are you okay?"

Elizabeth:" Yeah I'm okay. It's just been a long few days worrying about the baby, and now that she's okay, I think I can actually sleep."

Cam:" Okay."

She went into her room while Jason cleaned up the kitchen. He thought about having a beer, but he had been tired too and wanted to turn in early for the night. He kissed the boys goodnight and went in his room to go to sleep.

The past few months had gone by very quickly. By now, the kids had been getting ready for their last few weeks of school. It was now June, and cam's birthday was fast approaching. Elizabeth asked Cam what he wanted to do for his birthday, and he just wanted his friends over the house. Jason would have hated it, so Elizabeth told him that he could do whatever he wanted that day. Josslyn and Oscar came as well as friends of Jake and Aiden. Josslyn loved hanging out with Cam, and Elizabeth was the cool Mom to all of Cam's friends.

Elizabeth:" Okay Cam, it's time to open your presents okay?"

Cam:" Okay. Can I open Joss's present first?"

Elizabeth:" It's your birthday. You can open whatever present you want."

Josslyn:" Cam, Here you go. Mom told me you'd probably like it."

She gave him concert tickets to a concert she knew he wanted to see. Luckally, Cam liked the same music Josslyn liked, and she said she'd love to go with him. Oscar was getting very jealous of this exchange.

Cam:" Oh thanks Josslyn. I love it! Mom, can we go to the concert? It's July 4th."

Elizabeth:" You can, but I want to talk to Carly about this too. Joss, is Carly coming to get you today or are yu gonna do something with Oscar?"

Josslyn:" I'm just gonna do something with Osc—"

Oscar (interrupting Josslyn):" No just forget it. I saw how cam looked at you when you gave him those concert tickets. I thought we could have all gone."

Cam:" I'm sorry Oscar. I didn't know that Joss—"

Josslyn:" Oscarr, shut up. Cam's my friend, and that's it. If you can't handle that, then, maybe, you should just go home."

Oscar:" Fine. I'll go home. Call me later when Cam's not taking up all your time away from me. I mean, first, you guys joke about lollypop rings in preschool, and now, you make the moves on him by hugging him at Kelly's and getting tickets? You guys have fun. I'm leaving. Thanks Elizabeth."

Elizabeth:" Oscar, wait. That's not fair. You apologize to Cam and Josslyn right now. Then after that, if you want to go home, I'll call Drew or your mom and tell them to come get you."

Oscar:" I'd rather die than stay here and watch Cam and Josslyn."

Oscar (in a sing song tone):" Camerin and Josslyn sitting in a tree. g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Josslyn in a baby—"

Elizabeth:" Oscar, that's enough. I'm all for you guys being teenagers, but making fun of my son isn't gonna fly with me. Stop it. Cam, open up the rest of yor presents. I'll call Kim or Drew to come get Oscar."

Cam:" I'll open them later. I don't want to."

Josslyn (to Oscar):" See what you did? You made Cam feel so bad that he can't open his presents. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Oscar:" I could ask you the same thing. You pressure me into having sex with you, and when I don't, you get all bitchy, so what is wrong with you? Elizabeth, don't bother to call Mom or Drew. I'm leaving."

Josslyn:"Oscar, I'm sorry."

Oscar:" Just forget it."

He walked away and left the apartment. At that moment, everything got awkward. Josslyn started to cry because Oscar left her. She felt bad for Cam too, but she wanted to go be with Oscar, but Oscar was being mean to cam. She didn't know what to do, so she texted carly to come and get her.

Carly immediately came to Elizabeth and Jason's apartment to get Josslyn. She said that she wanted to talk to her before taking her home.

Carly saw Cam's face and immediately started laughing.

Carly (looking to Elizabeth):" Wow! He's so much like you. He looks like you do when I'm giving you crap about Jason. Oh and by the way, I heard you're pregnant? Congratulations."

Elizabeth:" Thanks Carly. Can you believe our kids are teenagers?"

Carly:" I know right? So, what happened?"

Elizabeth:" Oh you know teenagers. Arguing over stupid things. Josslyn gave cam concert tickets and Oscar got mad. Are you gonna drive them to the concert or do you want me to?"

Carly:" I can drive them. Max and Milo are gonna go stay with them to keep watch if that's okay."

Elizabeth:" that's fine."

Carly:"It's July 4th."

Elizabeth:" Okay. I'll write it down so I don't forget."

Carly:" Okay. Hey! Isn't it amazing that we can get along for the kids? Keep in mind, I still hate that you're with Jason, but as long as we don't have to fight about that, I'm good like this."

Elizabeth (jokingly):" If you started wanting to be my best friend, I'd start to worry about you. It's okay Carly. I'm fine with this little arrangement."

Carly (looking to Josslyn):" You ready to go sweetie?"

Josslyn:" Yeah. Happy birthday Cam. I'll see you at the concert. Thanks Elizabeth. I love your house. It looks so cosy. Tell Jason I said hi."

Elizabeth:" I will. Bye Josslyn."

Cam said goodbye and opened up the rest of the presents. Jason and Elizabeth gave him some money and Jake and Aiden pitched in to get him Itunes gift cards for his IPhone purchases.

During the last week in June, Elizabeth was at work. She thought it was very strange that there was hardly anyone there. She looked around and didn't see anyone she knew. As soon as she entered one of the conference rooms, Epiphany, Monica, Bobbie, Kiki, filix and Audrey all yelled out surprise. She had no idea they were planning a baby shower and that everyone knew that the baby was a girl. Dr. Kim Nero was there too.

Elizabeth (in shock):" Oh my God you guys! I wasn't expecting you, and by the way, who's idea was it for Epiphany to text me about an incoming trauma and all nurses and doctors must be on deck?"

Epiphany:" Girl, I planned that myself. Now, let's eat."

They all ate their food and Elizabeth went to go and open her presents. Felix was there but he wanted her to open his present first as he was getting sick of all the baby girl stuff. Plus, as much as he loved Elizabeth, baby showers were mostly for girls anyway.

Felix:" Open up this first."

She opened up the present and it was a baby blanket and inscribed was the baby's name. She immediately began to cry with joy upon seeing this present. She gave Felix a hug and thanked him before he left.

Laura polked her head in because she was waiting for Kevin to get out of a session with a client. She gave Elizabeth a mobile that could play music as well as make sounds for sleeping, such as nature sounds like rain. She also gave her a music box to help with soothing the baby. Epiphany gave her a breastpump in case she didn't want to use formula so that when she needed to get back to work, she could give the baby a bottle, and knowing that breastmilk is the best thing for the baby, Epiphany didn't want to take any chances. She also gave her some lotion and a package of diapers. Everyone had a bag of diapers for the baby. Kiki gave her a scrap book that she could make for the baby as well as a baby story book. Finally, Audrey and Bobbie teamed up to get her a car seat, diapers, bottles, a high chair, and a baby swing that would need to be put together. Felix helped carry the baby swing box for them.

Elizabeth was so happy. She felt like she didn't need one more thing until Bobbie came out with the cake. Bobbie knew the exact cake that Elizabeth would want, and on the cake it had baby Audrey Rose Morgan. Monica came over to Elizabeth and handed her a check of $100 to get the baby started. She told Elizabeth that she and Jason could use that money for a fund in the baby's name for college once she gets to be eighteen. Elizabeth hugged Monica and thanked her. They had gotten a lot closer now, but they had their times where they had their differences, but now that Monica was having another chance to be a Grandmother, and seeing how happy Jason was with Elizabeth, she softened toward her, which made Elizabeth happy.

Everyone ate their cake and Epiphany demanded that Elizabeth should go home, and would see her tomorrow. Elizabeth was glad to be getting home because she was feeling tired. She hated how tired she'd get near to the end of a work day or just from being on her feet a long time, so today, she welcomed working for a few hours before the baby shower.

When she got home, she showed everything to Jason after dinner. He decided to put most everything in the addic for safe keeping until they needed it. Then that night, they made love before going to sleep. As Elizabeth fell asleep, her stomach was moving because the baby was kicking. Jason gave her stomach a little pat and he said goodnight to the baby.

Author's note:

I saw an episode of this show, "strong Medicine" where one of the doctors got pregnant, and they thought the baby had some genetic condition, and after the doctor got her amnio, she ordered the CVS test and the abnormalities went back in the plesenta. I don't know if that can really happen, but I figured I'd put that in there. I also wanted to put some stuff with the teenagers because it can't just all be about Elizabeth and Jason. I'll put the concert stuff in there just to give it some balance, and then, we'll end with the baby coming. So, enjoy this chapter and the next one to come. Thanks for the reviews!:)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

During the month of July, things were busy with Elizabeth planning Aiden's birthday and also helping Cam get ready for the concert. Cam was excited to go to the concert, and when he was there, he and Josslyn were drinking. Elizabeth knew that they would try things, but when she found out before Aiden's birthday, she was mad at Cam and grounded him. As part of his punishment, he was asked to help Jason paint the nursery starting after Aiden's birthday party. Cam didn't mind that too much because he enjoyed helping Jason. During Aiden's birthday, they all had fun playing games and eating cake. Elizabeth got pizzas for the party and everyone had a good time. Sam, Danny and scout all came as did Lulu, Rocco and Charlotte. Jason was working, which was probably just as well. As much as he loved being with Elizabeth, the water games along with everyone in the bouncy house that he ordered would have driven him crazy. When he came home after everyone left, Elizabeth was exhausted. Jason of course, took care of her and put her to bed.

During the first week of August, Robin paid a visit. Jason wanted to surprise Elizabeth with Robin's visit, but that didn't happen. Jasonpicked her and Emma up from the airport and drove them to Anna's where Mac, Maxie, Anna and Falicia were waiting. After unpacking, she went to the hospital to see Elizabeth.

Robin (seeing Elizabeth on break):" Hi Elizabeth, come here! You look great, but uncomfortable. How are you feeling?"

Elizabeth:" I'm good. I can't complain. I just get very tired, especially at night."

Robin:" Oh I know. When I was pregnant with Noah, I got really tired. Patrick always teased me about it, but he'd take such good care of me."

Robin:" Hey, what time do you get out of work? I'd love to catch up with you and have a girls night. Want to?"

Elizabeth:" Yes. I'd love that! The only thing is, it's gonna have to be a very early night. I'm lucky if I make it past 9 at night."

Robin:"Okay. Meet me at the Floating rib at 5 okay?"

Elizabeth:" Okay."

That night, Elizabeth and Robin met at the Floating Rib where Falicia waited on them. Robin got Elizabeth a glass of ginger ail while she ordered a glass of wine. Elizabeth was dying for a rack of ribs with a plate of cheesy fries and ate every last bite. Robin ordered the same thing. She figured this was a special occasion, so she could splurge and eat something unhealthy. As the night was winding down, Elizabeth's eyes began to slowly close. She wanted to eat dessert, but she knew she wasn't going to make it. Robin seeing Elizabeth falling asleep motioned for Falicia to come over and bring the check. As Robin paid, she gently tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder.

Elizabeth (quietly yawning):" I'm sorry. Want me to get the bill? I feel terrible that I just dozed off."

Robin:" Don't worry. I've got it. You're fine."

Elizabeth:" I told you I was lame, and it's only 7 at night."

Robin (laughing):" It's fine. You're due any day now, so you get a free pass. Next time, you're staying for dessert when we go out."

Elizabeth:" Okay. It's a deal."

Falicia wished Elizabeth luck with the rest of her pregnancy, and she and Robin left to go to their homes.

During the second week of August, the first few days were very crazy. By Thursday, Elizabeth was exhausted. She had worked a double shift Wednesday day and evening, and Epiphany demanded Elizabeth take the day off. Elizabeth wouldn't have taken the day off, but for some reason, she welcomed it. She had been feeling some pains through the morning before Jason had gone to work. Jason was worried and wanted someone to stay with her, but she demanded that he go to work and she'd be fine. She promised that if anything were to happen, she would call him. They kissed and exchanged I love yous before Jason left.

The day was going very smoothly until the power went out. Now, Elizabeth was annoyed. Everything was annoying her today. She didn't like how grumpy she was being, especially to the kids. When the power went out, she grabbed some candles and flashlights. As she went up to get the matches, the pain she was feeling changed from little twinges to extreme sharp pain with lots of blood. She began to panic. This wasn't contractions; it was pain, and it felt similar to what she had experienced with Jake.

"Jason. I'll call Jason" Elizabeth thought to herself.

Elizabeth (in a weak voice):" Jason? I need your help. Something's wrong. I feel…"

Jason all of a sudden got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He heard the phone drop and that was it.

Jason:" Elizabeth You okay? Okay, I'm coming to get you."

Jason immediately called Robin to meet him at the hospital. He told her what happened or what he thought happened to Elizabeth. Robin said she would go to their house to look in on her.

It was perfect timing because while Jason was still driving, Robin came into check on Elizabeth, who was passed out on the floor bleeding very heavily. Her vitals were low and her breathing was shallow. She needed an emergency c-section. As Jason pulled up, the police were there loading Elizabeth in the ambulance. Robin agreed to drive Jason to the hospital and stay with him.

As Jason and Robin arrived at the hospital, Epiphany met them. Robin couldn't believe what she had seen. Epiphany was crying.

Robin:" Epiphany? You okay?"

Epiphany (clearing her throat):" I'm fine, but don't tell anybody you saw me like this. I'm not one to get mushy, but we can't lose her. Dr. Nero's prepping her for surgery now. Elizabeth's our best nurse next to Felix and Sabrina, God rest her soul."

Jason:" Are they giving Elizabeth a C-section?"

Epiphany :" yes. You can watch from the window if you want. Her plesenta abrupted."

Jason (whispering to Robin):" Just like what happened to Jake."

Robin:" Come on Jason, I'll take you to her and wait with you."

Jason was scared, though he'd never admit it. Could fate be so cruel and take Elizabeth away from him now? She fought so hard to be with him and had gone through so much within this past year that now, the thought of losing her was too much for Jason to take.

Jason quietly turned away from the window when he heard the monitors go crazy. When he heard Dr. Nero say they were losing Elizabeth, he began to cry.

Robin saw Jason turn away and put her arms around him.

Robin:" Jason, I know you're not one to really express emotions, but it's okay to be scared. I'd be worried about you if you weren't. Elizabeth's a mother and a fighter, and now that she's finally let her gard down and decided to finally be with you and marry you, she's not gonna give up now, or at least, she better not. Have some faith in her okay?"

Jason:" I'll try, but Robin, she looks so pale; just like she did the night of Jake's birth."

Robin:" I know, but Elizabeth got a second chance to be with you and a forth chance at motherhood. She's not gonna give up. I know that. She wouldn't have it any other way, and neither will we. She'll fight for her kids and for you. You'll see."

Just then, they heard a wonderful sound. The baby was born. Little Audrey Rose Morgan was born weighing in at 5 pounds 15 ounces. She was tiney. Epiphany took the baby in to get weighed and cleaned up, while Dr. Nero worked on Elizabeth. She began hemorrhaging , but they quickly got that under control while giving her blood transfusions. A few minutes later, Epiphany came up to Jason and Robin.

Epiphany (looking to Jason):" I have good news and some more good news. Here's your little baby who did very well, and Elizabeth's gonna be fine too. She just has to wake up. Want to hold this precious girl?"

Jason gently took the baby from Epiphany and brought her into Elizabeth's room.

Jason (patting the baby's back and crying):" Hello Audrey, I'm your father. You were very brave, just like your mother. She wants to see you too, so let's meet her okay? I love you."

As he put the baby on Elizabeth's chest, Elizabeth woke up. She looked at Jason and realized what happened.

Elizabeth (in a weak voice):" Jason? Is this our little girl?"

Jason (wiping the teers from his eyes):" Yeah. How are you feeling?"

Elizabeth:" Tired. Hello pumpkin."

Jason:" Pumpkin? You back to calling our baby pumpkin again? we talked about that with Jake."

They both laughed. Just then, Audrey began to cry. Elizabeth instinctively knew what to do and the baby immediately latched on.

Elizabeth:" Your brothers are gonna fight over you, and ya know what? You're very lucky to have them. They'll protect you and look after you no matter what."

Elizabeth:" How are my boys? Cam worries when I'm not home. Can you text him to let him know that I'm alright and that his baby sister's here?"

Jason did as Elizabeth asked while Elizabeth was able to snap a picture of the baby. She loved nursing because she was able to multitask that way. She sent the picture to Cam so that he could show Jake. She also sent it toJason so he could share it with Sam so she could show Danny.

About a week later, Elizabeth and Audrey were ready to go home. Because Elizabeth was breastfeeding, she didn't want Audrey going home without her, and since Audrey was ready to go sooner, Epiphany allowed her to stay with her. When Jason came, he helped her sign the release papers. Epiphany whealed Elizabeth out into the lobby while Jason got the car. He put Audrey in the car seat and helped Elizabeth get in the back in case she needed to feed the baby. As they drove home, they sat in silence for a while. Elizabeth was tired. She couldn't wait to get home and get the baby to bed. She was so happy to finally be home.

Elizabeth (whispering to Jason):" I love you. I'm so happy."

Jason:" I love you too. The boys are with Audrey. She's giving us the night to unwind alone with the baby."

Elizabeth: "That's nice."

As they walked in the house, it was all decorated with pink balloons saying welcome home Audrey Rose Morgan. Jason and Elizabeth went in their room and tucked the baby in the crib. For a while, Elizabeth wanted the baby in their room, and when she would start sleeping through the night, she would put the crib in the nursery.

As Elizabeth and Audrey slept, Jason had a lot of time to think. His family was finally complete, and things were just the way he always pictured it would be with Elizabeth. As Elizabeth slept, she too felt that her family was complete. She had the man she always wanted and knew her heart belonged to, and she finally had the little girl she always wanted. Life couldn't be any better and from this day forward, Jason and Elizabeth knew that whatever challenges they would face, they would do it together as a family.

Author's note:

I know this chapter was short. I started writing something a bit longer, but I think it got too much. I really enjoyed this story and I'm so thankful for those who reviewed it. The next story I'm gonna work on is a Lante one. I hope you all enjoyed my take on the story because I really enjoyed writing it.


End file.
